


Two

by imsmarterthanyou



Series: Two [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Archery, Demisexuality, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Football | Soccer, Inferiority Complex, Kissing Lessons, Larry & Camren, M/M, Panic Attacks, Somewhere, Stalking, There's a plot in there, Wet Dream, and some Ziam, bigbrother!Harry, incredibly gay, mentions of self harm, rbb and sbb, runway!Harry, voice fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 157,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsmarterthanyou/pseuds/imsmarterthanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How is it possible to fall in love with two people if they're in the same body?"</p><p>Louis' just that boy who has an alternate personality and a habit of secretly taking pictures of Harry, while Camila's just that girl who has a fetish for Lauren's voice. But on their last year of high school, Fate just may be on their sides this time.</p><p>(No regular updates coz each chaptah has a specified release date)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaptah 1: The Embodiment of Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my first fic (not really my first tbh, more like the first I didn't regret and/or delete) so I apologize for any crap that you experience while reading it. But if it's good crap, then I'm not sorry.
> 
> So a bit of a heads up: this focuses more on Larry than Camren, but there are an ample amount of Camren chapters and/or moments for you Camren shippers.
> 
> The first few chapters will seem a bit weird and random at first but the more you read, the more things make...sense? I guess. 
> 
> So...I'll stop indirectly talking to you...and you...you can start reading the gays now, okay?
> 
> Okay

**Two**

_  
_

_"Co-consciousness refers to the ability of alters (alternate personalities) to know each other and their actions."_

   
   
_"Faster! Faster! Faster!"_  William telepathically gives yet another one of his behests. He's been like this for the entire time Louis was running and it was starting to annoy him. It was also because of his constant incessant orders that Louis lost focus and managed to accidentally bump into someone on the way.

_Great. Just shrekin’ great!_

Louis’ legs start to burn and his lungs scream desperately for air, so he stops running and rests his hands on his knees, trying to give his body a moment to replenish its energy. He may be athletic but his body had limits too.

"Easy for you to say, you’re not the one running." Louis retorts at his alternate personality, breath coming out in short, ragged pants.

_"Oh shut it. I wouldn't be pushing you like this if just maybe you woke up punctually."_

"It wasn't my fault! You know how much the nightmares are affecting me!"

Louis couldn’t see it, but he could practically sense the roll of William’s eyes.  _"Oh sure. Inculpate the nightmares."_

Louis opens his mouth to protest. "Wow. Who's the reason I even have nightmares to begin with?" It wasn’t as if Louis was accusing him, but yeah, Louis was accusing him.

William raises an eyebrow at him and for a moment, he was offended. "Okay, yeah sure, incriminate it on me. I'm not the one who locked you in that bathroom. The only thing I did was-"

" **Don't** remind me." Louis interrupts him. He was reminded of the dreaded event every night; he didn’t need to be reminded of it in the morning too. "That stuff is in the past. So let's move forward."

" _Anyway,_  don't blame us being tardy on your nightmares. Who's the one who stayed up late reading smut?" William says in an accusatory tone.

"It helps me calm down!" Louis defends himself because honestly, and he swears to Glob, it really does help him calm down.

_"H-help please! Someone p-please help!!!" He cries out, hoping that someone—anyone, would hear him and come to help._

_"This is what you get for interfering with us!"_

_Louis wakes up screaming. His eyes frantically dart all over his room—every inch and nook of it—searching for any possible intruders lying in the shadows. It was just another nightmare, he comes to realize. He was safe. He was safe. It was just a dream. He was safe._

_He wipes a cold sweat from his brow and sighs, tired of the same thing repeating over and over again. "You okay?” William asks, quick to respond to his distress._

_Louis takes in a deep breath. He was safe. William was here. He was safe._

_"Y-yeah...” Louis hugs his rainbow-colored teddy bear, RBB, close to him as if his life depended on it, and pecks a small kiss on top its head. Somehow, the little bear he had since childhood managed to give him comfort, the same comfort that William brings him._

_"Okay, now get some rest. We have to wake up early because it's the first day of our senior year tomorrow."_

_"I can’t go back to sleep." Louis would if he could, but he was awake now. He then looks up at the ceiling; up at the glow-in-the-dark night sky filled with stars that William had painted to ease him at night and says, "I think I'll just go to ao3 and sin until I fall back asleep."_

_William sighs. "Fine. But don't stay up all night, I don’t want us getting late tomorrow."_

_"Yeah yeah. G'night!" Louis chirps then makes a reach for his nightstand. He grabs his iPad mini, unlocks it, and goes to archiveofourown.org for some gay smut reading time._

"Well because you wanted to: 'calm down', we're going to be late.” William sighs in disappointment like one of those tired moms. “And on the first day of our senior year...goodbye my Perfect Attendance Award!" He fake-sobs.

Louis rolls his eyes at the drama queen. "Soothe your boobs. I can already see the entrance to our building." So the reason he was frantically running around campus was because their driver had dropped them off at the wrong building, and add that to the fact they came to school a bit late. After asking one of the security guards, they had found out, much to their despair (more to Louis’ because he had to do all the running), that their building was at the other side of the entire damn campus. What’s worse was that their driver had already left, which explains their current situation.

Louis runs a couple more feet and opens the doors of the already deserted students' hall, after which he walks up to the board where all of the sections were enlisted.

His school was a private one, but what was special about it was that they had sections; that meant that they all had the same classmates every subject, every school day, and that they only got to stay in one classroom. The teachers went to them. Not the other way around.

He then scans each list quickly, running a finger down each sheet of paper pinned on the corky flesh of the board. He finds his name:  _Tomlinson, Louis William_  — under section no. 5; room no. 74 G. So with that, he runs up the stairs, albeit a little slower than usual due to earlier’s running, and then stands facing the door of his new classroom, inside of it, a new batch of classmates.

Louis’ hand shakes nervously as he makes a slow reach for the doorknob. "I-I can't do this!" He says, retreating his hand and hugging it close to his chest.

With an internal groan and a roll of his eyes, William says, "Then I will."

For a brief moment, he overrides Louis’ control over the body and brings his hand out to meet the knob. He turns it against Louis’ will and opens the door, subsequently handing control back to him. Louis’ eyes widen as he came face-to-face with his new classmates, whose loud chattering immediately dwindle down as they lay eyes on him standing frozen by the doorway like a dumb statue.

He smiles diffidently and walks in, clutching the straps of his backpack with his tiny paws. He sees some familiar faces, people whom he’s been classmates with in the past years, and there were some who he didn't seem to recognize. The feather-haired lad is greeted with a friendly bunch of hi's & hello's and a few hugs from his old friends, and he graciously returns them back, subsequently settling on an empty seat located in the second row.

Louis places his backpack on the floor and slumps on his desk. He wasn't in the mood to socialize yet because it was too early and all the running he did started to take a toll on him. Then, the previously interrupted conversations of his peers resume; their whispering casually rising into louder volumes.

All of a sudden, a pair of hands cover his eyes. "Guess who?" The familiar voice of his best friend fill his ears.

"Umm...is this a whore?" Louis guesses with humor in his tone.

"What? No!" Camila chuckles, removing her hands to reveal herself in front of him. "Tada! It's me! The one and only Camila Cabello!" She trumps, posing and outstretching her arms like an idiot.

"That's what I just guessed."

Camila rolls her eyes and lightly hits him in the arm.

"I missed you so much Lou-ser!" She makes grabby fingers, gesticulating him to give her a hug.

"Aw. I missed you too Karlesbian!" Louis rises from his seat and hugs her.

"Aren’t you forgetting someone?" William voices, trying his best to remain stolid when on the inside he too missed his best friend since she always moved to her parents’ hometown every summer.

"Awww...I missed you too Willy Wonka!" She coos, hugging even tighter.

"Okay…that's enough mawkishness." William says a second after, gently pushing Camila off him and dusting his uniform.

"I see that you haven't changed." She remarks, begetting a shrug from the other lad.

“So, how was your summer?” Camila then asks Louis.

“Oh you know, same ol’ same ol’.” He begins. “The usual smut reading and stalking  _you know who’s_  Facebook profile. Oh! And did you know he learned how to paint over the summer?” A giggle and a feeling of mirth recrudesces as he say so. “He’s such a- hmm…William, what’s a smart word for ‘fast learner’?”

 _“That’s a bit of a challenging question, but some words that do colligate to your inquiry are: precocious, perspicacious maybe? Hmm…prodigious is most likely the most copacetic. Use that instead.”_  He telepathically tells his brother.

 _“I didn’t understand half of the words you said but okay.”_  Louis mentally replies. Then, back to reality, “He’s so prodigious.”

Camila stares back at him in slight bedazzlement. “I can never get used to the two of you mentally communicating with one another. It’s kinda funny too coz sometimes you look like you’re having an aneurysm.”

“Pfft. You just jelly you don’t have an insanely smart alternate personality.”

"Whatever.” She relents to him because honestly, she did not want to further prolong this subject. And then, she remembers, “Oh yeah, did you know-"

"Oh my glob, how was  _your_ summer?" Louis asks rather loudly in his typical ebullience, interrupting her in the process.

Rude.

"It was great…but-"

"Mine was great too! I came out to my mom then-"

"Really?! That's great!" Camila was ecstatic as of the moment and hugs her best friend tightly in the process. Louis’ been fussing on being in the closet around his family, so she’s glad he finally came clean to at least one of them.

"Thanks. Anyway, she said she knew all along yada yada. Then, William and I memorized the world capitals for fun-"

“Don’t you mean,  _William_ memorized the world capitals for fun?” She raises a brow at him, soliciting a hurt gasp from the other.

“What, you don’t think I can do it?”

The deadpan expression on his best friend’s face said enough.

“Hey! I’m smart too you know! I just don’t study ‘s all.” Louis defends himself.

"Okay then, what's the capital of New Zealand?" Camila, former president of the Geography Club, asks.

"Wellington." He answers, trying not to brag.

“Capital of…Honduras?”

“Tegucigalpa!” He shouts and twerks in victory right after.

“Okay, fine, I believe you.” Camila capitulates. “Now let’s get back on topic.”

“What  _was_ the topic?”

“It was umm…" Shit. What was it again? “It was something about…shit…”

“That’s umm…a pretty interesting topic…”

“Don’t sass me. Wait.” She starts to hit the side of her head. “It’s coming back to me, hold up,”

“Well while you’re thinking about that, I’ll tell about that time I saw the line ‘If you fall, I fall’ in this one gay book, and then I started to think about you.  _No,_  not because you’re gay, but because I believe that if I fall, you shouldn’t fall with me, you should rise because you’re my best friend and I want what’s best for you.”

If Camila wasn’t trying to recall something right now, she’d be cooing and pinching the cheeks of her adorable best friend. “Stop being sweet. I’m trying to recall something.”

“You just want me to be salty dontcha?” He arraigns her.

“Was…was that a reference to something? Coz it didn’t make sense.”

“Oh come on, it was a semen joke!” Louis simpers as if he was expecting her to laugh.

“Louis,  _no._ ”

“Louis,  _yes._ ”

“Look, just because semen’s your favorite drink-”

“I never told you that!” He pipes. “I  _specifically_ said that it was my favorite dessert.”

Camila leans on her other leg, sticks out her hip, and crosses her arms. “You’ve never even tasted semen.”

Louis opens his mouth to dissent but was abruptly cut off with, “Yours doesn’t count.”

And now he was at a loss for words.

“Oh wait! I remember now!” She snaps in delight. “Harry’s our-”

Camila’s sentence stops short and her eyes grow wide as she sees who just opened the door to their classroom.

“Don’t say Harry’s name!” Louis lambastes her in a low voice. “How many times do I have to tell you to call him ‘Hazza’ whenever we’re out in public?”

“Shh!”

“Don’t you shush shush me, gurl. I ain’t done with you yet.“ He sasses. “And why’d you say ‘Harry’s our’? He’s our what? You know you really gotta learn how to finish your sentences.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Camila waves him off dismissively, looking intently at who or what was behind him. She locks his shoulders in an iron grip and looks him dead in the eye. “Okay so, don’t look now-”

Louis turns his head to look.

Camila catches his jaw in the nick of time and retracts it to face her. “What part of  _don’t look now_  did you not understand?”

“Most of it, I guess.”

"Now listen, I’ll let you take a look but first, you need to promise me you’re going to be chill."

"I'm pretty sure  _you_ need to be-"

"Just do it!" She cuts him off, face forming a twitch.

“ _Okay,_  jeez, calm down Shia Labeouf. I'm chill okay?"

"Good. Now when I turn you around,  **don't** freak out! Do you understand me?" She looks dead serious. Louis nods at her, kinda confused at the moment, and then was permitted to turn around. He warily does so until finally, his eyes land on- HOLY GLOB AND JESUS ALMIGHTY.

Did Camila’s banana breath induce hallucination, or was Harry Edward Styles—frog daddy and ultimate bae—actually standing at the doorway of his classroom, looking all suave and hot?

_Wait, does this mean that we’re…?_

Harry takes a step inside, closing the door afterwards, and ruffles his quintessentially curly hair as he wears a smile that could obliterate ovaries and disintegrate boners in a flash. His uniform was unusually wrinkled but it hugged his toned body perfectly.

Louis tries— _he swears to glob—_ he honestly tries his best to not stare as Harry passes by him, but Harry’s damn Michelangelo-carved jawline was calling out to him and he couldn’t resist. His soul left his body; the same body that inevitably turned into jelly as he surreptitiously watches Harry engage in a friendly conversation with his best friends at the back of the room.

_We’re actually…?_

_No way._

_NOOOO WAYYY!_

“Uhh…you okay there Lou?” Camila asks with amusement laced in her voice.

_I’m actually classmates with Harry Styles?!_

The little spoon to his big spoon. The top to his bottom. The Rose to his Pearl. The Bucky to his Steve. And the reason for his existence.

Harry. Was. Perfect.

He's the star of the soccer team or as the soccer players call it, the 'football team', and he was probably the hottest and most popular guy in their grade level. Harry was popular not because he was one of those abusive and arrogant jocks but because he was so kind and polite and funny and sweet and has the most amazing pair of green eyes that Louis has ever seen and the most beautiful set of curls he’s ever laid eyes on and the deepest,  **sexiest** voice he’s ever heard and Louis could just go on and on because that's just how perfect Harry was. Not to mention that he ranks third in Academics in their batch.

Such brain. Much Nice. Wow.

But what’s weird was the fact that William and Louis actually like the same person for once. William's bi while Louis was gay, so sometimes their preferences would clash and they’d end up admiring different people. But then on one fateful day during his freshmen year, he sort of ‘met’ Harry and that’s when Louis started to take an interest in him. Like, a  _deep_ interest in him bruh. William didn’t mind Harry at first but then, by some reason that remains unbeknownst to Louis, his brother started to take a liking to him too.

Louis turns back to face Camila, a smug expression on his best friend’s face like the damn hoe was expecting him to freak out.

All Louis does is raise an brow at her and huff, "Harry’s our classmate, so what?" HArRy STLYse IS HERE DvNFJLghVBFuHIOtRHVgAN I CANT BRETH WHAT IS AIR OMG WHY HOW WE R CLASSMATES AtSegMGDOrTNGdJCjgNFN "Totally chill. That's me. Louis William Totally-Chill Tomlinson."

Camila crosses her arms and looks at him incredulously. "If you're so 'chill', then why don't we go introduce ourselves to our new classmate?" She grabs him by the wrist and does the dumbest thing a best friend could do: drag him towards his crush.

Louis whines and jibs against her as she uses all her mighty lesbian strength to drag him across the room. He wriggles his wrist until he was finally free from Camila’s grasp, resulting in him falling butt-first onto the floor. "What the bloody vag are you doing? Do you want him to find out I like him?"

"I was just playin' sheesh."

"I swear if he finds out that I like him, I'm telling Lauren you have a crush on her!" Louis threatens, making the brunette gape at him, shocked and horrified. "What? You don't think I'd do it?"

"That's not fair!" Camila cries indignantly.

"Life's not fair!" Louis hisses at her. She crosses her arms and grizzles, making Louis roll his eyes at her. With a sigh, he says, "Don't worry, even if you magically betray me and he happens to find out, I won't tell Lauren your secret. Just because I'll suffer, doesn't mean I want you to suffer too. I already told you, if I fall, you rise."

Camila’s expression softens and she rolls her eyes at him affectionately. "You're such a sap." She pulls him up from the floor, and the two hug. “I love you so much.” She says in the embrace.

“No hetero tho.” Louis adds, concluding their make-up hug.

“Yeah,” She agrees with a snigger. "Didn't you say that he probably already knows?"

"That's just a calculation William came up with which stressed me the hell out."

"He knowsss." Camila croons and giggles right after.

The sound of the door slamming shut is heard. They all turn and see that their teacher finally came to class, rushing in and fixing her jostled hair. "Okay everyone take your seats! And sorry I'm late, there was a bit of trouble at home." Their new adviser and Louis’ former Social Studies teacher, Ms. Gemma Griffin, explains.

Louis takes a seat on his desk, with Camila sitting at the desk on his left. Then out of the corner of his eye, the blue-eyed boy notices someone settling down on the desk at his right. And Louis, being the friendly lad he was, decides to greet his new seatmate. So he turns to the side, puts on a cheeky grin, and prepares himself to greet the person.

Their eyes then meet, green staring at blue, and Louis’ grin falters as he sees who it was.

Harry  ** _freakin_ _'_**  Styles.

"Uhhhhhh..." Louis drawls vacuously, frozen on the spot, still trying to process that Harry was actually sitting right beside him. Louis swears that Fate was on his side sometimes.

"Hi." Harry waves at him as he takes notice of the former, smiling in a genuinely friendly way.

"Hey." Louis waves back, trying to act as chill as possible.

"It's... _Louis,_  right?" Harry elucidates, still smiling. The smile shuts Louis’ brain down and turns him into a dumb nodding husk. He faces forward and turns his body towards Camila as calmly as possible. He pokes her arm, which makes the girl stop listening to their adviser's rambling on the school policies and focus her attention on him.

"What?" She whispers.

Louis nudges his head in Harry's direction and she slowly looks to where he was gesturing at. She quietly squeals along with Louis after she sees Harry sitting beside him. Louis then tries to retain his giddiness by bowing his head down onto his desk.

But wait...how did Harry know his name?

 _"I told you, maybe it's because he knows that we like him already."_  William surmises.  _"Or…maybe Liam had told him about us."_

 _"That bastard. He promised he would keep it a secret."_  He replies telepathically.

Okay, so there were three ways in which William and Louis could communicate with each other. The first was telepathically, which was what they most frequently use mainly so that their conversations couldn’t be overheard by anyone else. This method was commonly used for casual conversations. The second was physically, which mostly happens whenever their conversation gets a bit exaggerated and emotional. This happens involuntarily though, like if Louis starts to get angry over something he discusses with William, he unintentionally starts blurting it out. Same goes for William. Then lastly, was through their ‘space’, the inner world or dimension they had in their mind wherein he and William could see, talk, and interact with each other.

Louis tunes out the babbling of his adviser and rests his head atop of his folded arms, turning it ever so furtively so that he could have a better look at his crush. Louis admires him, smiling, carefully observing every detail of Harry’s beautiful face: his glowing skin, plump pink lips, chiseled jawline, and that spot on the latter’s cheek where Louis knew the dimple hid itself. Harry was intently listening to Ms. Gemma so Louis was pretty sure that he didn’t notice the way he was ogling him right now.

Harry blinks a few times and crinkles his eyebrows—as if he felt Louis’ gaze upon him; then he turns his head to the side, eyes interlocking with Louis’ once more. A flush suddenly finds a residence within Louis’ cheeks, which ultimately evolves into a redder, more embarrassing blush as Harry gives him a smile that could melt the glaciers and flood all of Earth.

Louis smiles softly in return and faces his desk, head down, as he tries to hide his obvious love struck expression from sight.

 _"Holy shrek,”_ He exclaims in his mind. _“I think I'm actually starting to like school now.”_

 _"I always liked school."_ William adds.

_“Oh butt out! I’m having an internal monologue here.”_

_“Oh, sorry.”_

Louis shakes his head at the alter then steals yet another glimpse at his crush.

 _You’re playing a dangerous game, Louis,_  an aspect of his brain (possibly the William side of it) warns him. Meanwhile, a different part of his brain yells,  _TREAT YO SELF. TREAT YO SELF. TREAT. YO. SEL-_

And so he does.

Louis tries yet another angle at looking at Harry but was then prevented from doing so by a balled up piece of paper that impacted the left side of his face. The paper was from Camila, Louis could tell, even though the girl was putting on an impassive facade. He opens up the paper, revealing it to be a note.  _Surprise surprise._  He reads the message written out in Camila’s girly handwriting and it says:  _Stop looking at him. You’re too obvious._

Louis sassily pouts his lips at it, takes out a pen, and begins to write down his reply.

Seconds later, the note (in ball form) manages to land on Camila’s tit—Louis amused because that’s where he aimed at in the first place. Camila opens up the note, reads it for a few seconds, crunches it up, and shoves it in her pocket, subsequently sticking her tongue out at her best friend. Louis, who’s concurrently facing forward with his hands perched and interlocked on top of his desk, reigns in a smirk and recalls what he wrote on it:  _I’mma do what I want fool. Try and stop me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a total grammar nazi—actually more like a grammar Hitler.
> 
> So please, if you see ANY wrong grammar, missing words, and/or misspellings, please do not hesitate to message me or just simply commenting will do.
> 
> I am my own Beta, and sometimes this Beta has a horrible habit of overlooking mistakes. So y'all could be like my unofficial Betas/friends :)
> 
> Just comment what my inevitable and ignominious mistake was, and I'll change it before the grammar gods descend upon me and delete my ao3 account.
> 
> Arigato gozaimasu :3


	2. Chaptah 2: The Weird Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry becomes Louis' seatmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the uniform the students wear in the fic:  
> (girls: http://cdn.imgpaste.net/2016/09/01/5f49532e5eeb7d2b50e38d5ccce42111.jpg) (boys: http://imgur.com/6IkrPy7)
> 
> Y'all can imagine them in bikinis for all I care but I'm just saying that the uniform will be mentioned, interacted with, or utilized at some points in the fic.
> 
> Okay now go back to reading

  
Today was a beautiful day, Harry thought. It was the perfect day for the first day of school. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, the air was really cool and fresh and-

"Oops!" said a boy about his age who suddenly bumped into his side, stumbled a bit and then continued running. "Sorry!" He yelled, not bothering to look back, running as if his life depended on it.

"What was that about?" Marcel, Harry’s younger brother, asked from right beside him, slightly adjusting his glasses. Harry answered him with a lazy shrug and continued to walk on, clutching the straps of his backpack with both hands.

From a distance, Harry could see the previous boy come to a stop for a moment in order to rest. The said boy looked conflicted. Harry could barely make-out what he was saying but from the way it looked, it seemed as though he was having a conversation with himself.

"Is he talking to himself?" Marcel asks him this time, looking curiously amused. Both of them continued to watch him as they walked along. "I guess so." Harry answers him.

"Hmm...how weird." Marcel commented.

Harry cocked a brow and gave him a stern look.

"I m-meant the  _good_ kind of weird." The younger lad elucidated, making his older brother smile and give a nod of approval. Harry didn't like it when people discriminated other people, or even judged them for that matter. Weird or not, they all had the right to be respected and to be treated equally.

But looking at the weird-stranger-boy a little more, he seemed a bit familiar...where has Harry seen him before?

"If we continue to walk at this pace, we're going to be late you know." Marcel says, interrupting Harry from his abstraction.

He gave his younger bro a mischievous smirk and replied, "And what's the problem with that?"

Marcel rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well if I want to continue being an honor student, I have to be punctual. And you're also an honor student, so we _both_ have to be on time.” He explains. “Plus…mom would get mad at us again. Well, mostly at me since you’re her favorite.”

“Aw, c’mon don’t be like that,” Harry tries to comfort his brother. But it was the truth. As much as he wanted to deny it, his mother did favor him over Marcel a bit more.

Harry tried not to think about it and instead looked ahead, seeing that the sort-of-familiar stranger had already ran off. "It's just one time." He then reasoned, turning his head to look at Marcel again as he tried to coax the lad into being late with him.

Marcel scrunched his face and smiled, saying, "You're a bad big brother."

Harry feigned a look of hurt and gasped, "I am not!" He slung an arm around his sibling’s shoulders and pulled him closer to his side. "I so am a good big brother!" He says, ruffling the younger lad’s gelled-hair, making Marcel giggle as a result.

"See, I'll prove it you!" Harry instantaneously swooped down and carried him piggyback-style, catching Marcel off guard, and then went rushing towards the entrance to the tenth-grade building. Marcel wasn't  _that_ heavy; he was actually pretty light for his age. Marcel wasn't that young either—he was currently in the tenth grade right now, while Harry was in the twelfth.

"Are you going to be fine going on your own?" Harry asks him in his typical brotherly way once they’ve reached their destination. "I could walk you to your classroom if you want." He offers.

“I’m not a little kid anymore. I can do it.” Marcel says, turning on his heel and walking past the doors to his building, leaving his brother outside. He came bursting out seconds later to give his big brother a thank you hug. “Thanks a lot...”

“No problem.” Harry smiled, hugging him back.

Moments ago, Harry had already arrived in front of his building when suddenly he got a text from his brother, saying that the latter was lost. And Harry, being the huge dorky sappy kind older brother he is, sacrificed his punctuality so that he could help his brother find his building.

 _Family always comes first,_ was what Harry always tells himself.

After another heartfelt goodbye, he told Marcel to scamper on to his class. Harry left to head towards his own building; but he had to run though, seeing that he didn’t want to be any more tardy than he already was. Upon entering the said building, he walked towards the giant bulletin boards and spotted his name:  _Styles, Harry Edward_ —under section 5; room no. 74G.

Using those long legs of his, he climbed the plight of stairs three (sometimes four) steps at a time, eventually reaching the intended floor but consequently managing to dishevel his uniform.

“74 G, Section 5. This is it.” Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. He entered seeing that the teacher hasn't arrived yet, making him sigh in relief. He hoped that the same went for Marcel though. And as usual, Harry was greeted by a bunch of stares. He wasn't a stranger to these types of things happening—it was the same every year. Harry knew he had good looks but he didn't really make a big deal out of it. Harry thought everyone was beautiful, but somehow people always managed to make  _him_ stand out.

As Harry walked inside, he ruffled his curly hair in an attempt to fix it but then gave up trying. Then, he spotted his best friends at the end of the room. "Hey guys!" Harry greeted them once he was close enough.

"Hey 'arry!" Niall greeted him.

"Sup bro!" Zayn greeted next, patting his back.

"Good to see you again." Liam says.

"Thanks." Harry replies.

"So, anything interesting that happened to you guys last summah?" Niall asks with that same ol’ Irish accent Harry found fascinating.

"Not me." Zayn responded nonchalantly, stealing a glance at Liam which Harry caught.

"Well,” Liam coughed. “Umm...Sophia and I got our first kiss," Liam says next, shrugging, making Zayn shift his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably. “then we broke up.”

A smirk was what smirched Zayn’s expression upon hearing this.

Harry of course noticed this and made a mental note to squeeze some information juice out of them. But if they didn’t want to tell him then he wouldn’t push it.

"What 'bout you Harry? Any lucky ladies that came your way?" Niall asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

He chuckled a little and replied, "Nope."

"Wait. Are you even into girls?" Zayn casually asks him next. "I mean, you don't ever talk about them."

It was true. Harry never talked much about them but in his defense, he never talked much about guys either. "Well I see no point in talking about boobs...or cup sizes, or vaginas. They're all just normal human body parts to me. It's what's in the inside that matters." He lectured Zayn for the nth time in their years of friendship. That was Harry’s role in the group; he was the peaceful saint-like mediator that gave them lessons on morality and virtue.

"But vaginas  _are_ in the inside." Zayn reasoned, making Harry roll his eyes.

"That's not what I meant." He crossed his arms.

“Okay so what you're trying to say is, you’re _not_ straight?” says Zayn.

“I’m as straight as my hair, Zayn.”

"So wait, you're gay?" Niall asked, more out of curiosity than disgust. It's not like his friends were homophobic; they were pretty open-minded.

"No, but keep guessing."

“You're bi, like Zayn?" Liam surmised.

"Yeah. Like me!" Zayn followed up.

"No."

“You’re transsexual?”

“No.”

“Ace?”

“No.”

“Pan?”

“No.”

“We give up.” Niall tossed his arms in the air.

“I’m demisexual.” Harry smiled confidently.

“That...actually explains a lot.” says Liam. To some other people, Harry would’ve had to explain what being demisexual meant. But not to his friends, oh no. He gave lectures and discussions on the LGBTQ+ community and sexual orientations at least once a month.

"Look. Someone's headed this way." Liam tells the group, eyes trained on a girl who pulled a boy towards them against his will. As they approached the lads nearly halfway, the boy managed to free himself from the girl's grip. Then they had a short bicker of some sort and Harry recognized the boy to be the one from awhile ago.

Harry knew that he knew him from somewhere but where?

Think, think…

Looking at the boy’s face again, Harry remembered something: the letter L.

He remembered now! That was the same dude who visited his house three years ago. But Harry had unfortunately forgotten his name, what kind of a person was he to forget a guest’s name?

But what was it again? Hmm...it started with the letter L…

Was it...Ludicolo?

No. That’s a pokemon.

Lotion?

No…

Lopez? Lorenzo? Luigi? Latifayana? Lasso? Lubricant?

Harry finally gave up trying so he tried to ask Liam, "Hey Liam."

"Yeah?"

"What's the name of that guy sitting on the floor?" He asked him.

Liam looked at Harry, a knowing smile glued onto his face, and nudged his shoulder. "That's Louis Tomlinson."

"Who?"

"Louis Tomlinson." He repeats.

Louis! That was it! It rang a bell in Harry’s head.

"That's the dude I used to bully back at ninth grade." Liam added.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows at his friend and pouted. "Now why would you do that?"

"I guess it was because he's gay..." Liam answered, shrugging. "But don't worry, we're cool now. Plus, I've changed. I'm more...accepting and open-minded these days."

"I know...and that's good." Harry says, smiling at him. And it was all thanks to him. He was such a good influence!

"Plus, he's great! You'll love him, I guarantee it!" Liam says, referring to Louis.

"Who're you guys talking about?" Niall asked, butting in.

Liam faced him and filled him in on their conversation. "That lad? Isn't he the one with the split personality or somethin'?" The fake-blond states.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that to you, Harry." Liam says, this time turning to face him. "He has an alternate personality named William who's  _really_ smart and chill. So don't be surprised if he suddenly changes behavior or talks to himself."

Split personality huh? Louis didn’t mention that to him the last time they spoke (which was like, back at the ninth grade). But that's actually...really cool! And it also explains why he was talking to himself earlier.

"I think I've heard of him before..." There was more to Louis than he remembered, Harry knew.

Liam chuckled. "It's a pretty funny story actually. I found out that he used to have a cru- " His eyes widened and his words just suddenly seemed to stop right there. "...never mind."

Harry raised a perfectly arched brow at him and placed a hand on his hip. "Used to have a what?"

Liam tried to hold back a smile but ultimately failed at doing so. "Nothing." He waved it off as he shook his head.

If Liam didn't want to tell him then it was fine. Harry didn’t want to pry.

"He's cute." Zayn noted, looking at Louis.

"You're just bi." Niall teased, not making any sense whatsoever.

Zayn rolled his eyes and defended himself. "It's true see?" Louis was currently seen hugging his lady friend, looking adorable as he did so. "He's cute. What do you think?"

Niall shrugged. "Eh. I guess?"

"What do  _you_ think Harry?" Liam asked the lad, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling suggestively.

Harry eyed Liam skeptically before replying, "Uh...I guess he's  _sort of_  adorable?"'

"I wanna be his seatmate." says Zayn, Niall scoffing at the declaration.

"You just wanna get in his pants ya man-whore!"

"What? Of course not!" He piped. "Just because he's 100% twink and he's got one hella fine ass? Nu-uh."

Harry failed to realize that his eyes unconsciously wandered over to Louis—most specifically his lower half—okay, his ass to be wonderfully blunt. Harry flushed after doing so, feeling a bit guilty. Maybe Zayn was to blame for this. No. _Blaming other people was wrong,_ he berated himself.

But…Harry _did_ have to admit, Louis does have a good-looking bottom. In other words, if he was gay, he'd say he'd tap that.

"I’ve got Perrie y’know.” Zayn reminds Niall in a volume louder than normal—almost like he wanted a certain _someone_ to hear him. “Plus, Liam said he's smart right? So maybe I could get him to help me in my studies."

"No." Liam says sternly.

"What do you mean _no_?” Zayn leered at him.

"I mean,  **no** , you can't sit together."

"Why not?" Zayn asked, his voice laced with hostility.

The tension, much to Harry’s dislike, was getting sort of awkward. So he discreetly took a step back, distancing himself from them a little.

" **Because**...I think Harry should sit with him." Liam elucidated, yanking Harry’s wrist until the two were so close they were conjoined at the hip.

"What? Why?" Zayn and Harry ask at the same time.

" **Because**. **I**. **Said**. **So**." Liam glared at Zayn with that same menacing look on his face that indicated if he questioned him one more time, he’d go feral bitch mode on him.

Zayn shrunk himself and clamped his mouth shut, as did Harry. Dark Liam (as they dubbed him) rarely showed up and whenever he did, no one was sure to escape unscathed.

"O-okay..." Zayn stuttered out, making Niall laugh at him.

"I don't see how any of this has anything to do with me." Harry tells Liam.

Liam cupped his hands in front of Harry’s ear and whispered, "You see...I don't want Zayn here corrupting poor little Louis' innocence and since you, Harry, are an angel, I thought it'd be best if you got to sit with him right?"

Well Liam was right but why couldn't  _he_ just sit with Louis? Harry wasn't against sitting with Louis; he just questioned on why _he_ specifically had to.

Liam seemed to have sensed the lad’s hesitation so he further added, "Louis has been through a lot and since he already knows me, I want to give him the chance of getting to know you! He's sweet, you're sweet. He's cute, you're cute. He's smart, you're smart. See? You guys will be great together! So what do you say?"

"Well if you put it that way then how can I refuse?" Harry replies, beaming at him. Liam grinned in response and patted his friend’s shoulder. "Good boy!" He ruffled Harry’s hair like a proud pet-owner.

"Now go and bless him with your presence!" Liam pushed him towards Louis' direction. "And be yourself!"

Once Harry was off towards Louis, Liam grabbed Zayn and whispered in the lad’s ear, "I'll explain everything to you later."

Harry stumbled a little and walked off in the direction of Louis' desk where the boy was currently about to take a seat in. Just then, their new adviser rushed in the class, fixing her messy hair and adjusting her uniform. "Okay everyone take your seats! And sorry I'm late, there was a bit of trouble at home." She explains herself.

As everyone got settled in, Harry took this as an opportunity to sit beside him. Louis had a vacant desk located at his right so Harry decided to claim it as his. And Louis must've noticed Harry because he turned around to face him, wearing a grin that reminded the green-eyed lad of sunshine. They retained their supposed eye contact for an indefinite amount of time, and that's how Harry noticed just how blue Louis’ eyes were. It's funny because Harry’s favorite color was pink....which is the opposite of blue. He didn't make any sense just now but you get his point.

As he gazed into them even further, Harry began to see how expressive and full of life the other lad’s eyes were—like you could peer deep into his soul and witness every flicker of emotion he felt.

"Uhhhhhh..." Louis drawled, suddenly crashing Harry back into reality.

Embarrassed he got lost into the latter’s eyes, Harry covered it up with a simple, "Hi." along with his usual friendly smile and a wave.

"Hey." Louis replies, returning the gesture. 

So, how does one start a conversation? Maybe Harry could introduce himself? No, that's too soon. Or maybe he could start it with:  _"So…I heard you're gay."?_   No that's even worse.

"It's... _Louis,_  right?" Harry says alternatively. He internally facepalmed himself at how asinine he sounded. Louis nodded at him, looking completely weirded out and turned away.

Great job, Styles.

"My name is Ms. Gemma Griffin and I will be your new adviser for this entire school year." Their new adviser announced, shaking Harry out of his thoughts. She began the repetitive discussion on the school policies—the usual do’s and don’ts, wearing of the school uniform, etc.—and Harry began actively paying attention, nodding as a sign that he was listening to the teacher not because he was unfamiliar with them, but out of respect. Being a teacher was hard enough as it is so the least he could do was listen.

Harry _tried_ to listen to Ms. Gemma but there was this feeling he couldn’t shake off that always seemed to distract him. The feeling felt obscure; it was unsettling in Harry’s guts, so much that it made him uncomfortable. He peered around the room, hopefully looking for the possible cause of the said feeling. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Louis gazing upon him. And maybe _he_ was the culprit.

He turned his head just enough to catch Louis’ stare, the latter looking at him as he rested his head upon his desk. And Louis had really long eyelashes, Harry noted as they made eye contact once more. Harry smiled at him, thinking that it was the most apropos thing to do in the current situation. And Louis, gazing at him through those long lashes Harry accounted for earlier, returned his smile with his own version that felt warm and completely natural.

Then one simple traitorous blush that crept onto Louis’ cheeks ruined the moment.

Harry blinked. Why did he call it a moment? _Was_ it a moment for him? Were _they_ having a moment together?

Louis turned away, faced down on his desk, and Harry slowly turned his attention back to Ms. Gemma, but not quite since he thought about Louis and what Zayn had said earlier. Okay so _maybe_ his friend was right—Louis was in fact cute, in a way.

At that time, Harry found himself smiling as he thought about just how much he was looking forward to getting to know Louis—not the diffident guest he had back then—but as his new seatmate, and hopefully future friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun idea: send me death threats, nudes, memes, asks, or better yet, follow me on Twitter (@Takbo_jelo) and ask me anything you want, whether it's related to me or the fic. I'll answer even the most asinine questions but I prefer ones related to the fic.
> 
> Thanks :3
> 
> Oh and Ms. Gemma Griffin is played by Gemma Styles (i just changed the last name) okie bye.


	3. Chaptah 3: Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila and Louis are both weird gaybos.

  
"I know that majority of you don't want to do this," Ms. Gemma begins.

As if on cue, a plethora of groans resonated from the students. It was time for the most dreaded activity on the first day of school (besides actually _coming_ to school). It was time, for the introductions. Dun dun dun!

"but unfortunately this is necessary in order for each and everyone of you to start getting to know each other. Especially since you'll be spending the entire school year with one another in this very classroom." She continued. "So let's begin! I'll start with the girls by calling their last names in alphabetical order."

Harry watched as the girls introduced themselves to the class. He took down some notes about their likes and dislikes, also some of their basic information so that he could befriend much easier.

Then came the girl seated beside Louis. She stood from her desk and towards the front of the class. "Good morning, my name is Camila Cabello."

 _Camila Cabello,_ Harry began jotting down notes on a fresh blank page from his so called ‘Friendship Notebook’.

"My favorite subject is Social Studies and bananas are my favorite fruit."

▪  _Favorite subject: Social Studies_  
▪  _Favorite fruit: bananas_

"Oh and I'm also gay," She says insouciantly. Camila scanned the crowd and once her eyes landed upon Louis, she pointed at him saying, "just like my best friend Louis!"

▪ _Sexuality: Homosexual_  
▪  _Bestfriend: **LOUIS!**_

Harry made an important note in his head to get on her good side, seeing that he wanted to be friends with Louis. Speaking of Louis, all eyes in the room were now trained on him. Louis raised a brow at them and crossed his arms, after which he began to sass, "What? Are my horns peekin’ out or something? If not, then keep your eyes to yourselves.”

They looked away; some chuckling, some amused, and some feeling guilty. _His sassiness must be some sort of defense mechanism judging by what Liam said about him going through some stuff in the past,_ Harry thought.

_Or…maybe he's just naturally sassy._

Once the girls were finished, naturally, it was time for the boys' turn. It was the same as last time. They were called alphabetically by their last names, and after what seemed like an hour or so, Harry’s surname could be heard escaping his adviser’s lips.

"Styles. You're up next."

Harry got up from his seat and made his way in front. "Hello, my name is Harry Edward Styles and-"

"Harry you're so hot!" Niall yelled from his seat, making everyone else laugh as a result. Harry graciously thanked Niall and continued his introduction. "I love playing football, singing, baking...oh, and I'm also a huge Star Wars fan. Thank you."

The clapping his classmates made were pretty stentorian, and obviously the loudest among them were his three best buds. Harry consequently took his seat and since they were called in an alphabetical fashion, the next person Ms. Gemma called was Louis.

"Tomlinson. Go ahead."

Louis sighed like he didn’t want to do the said introduction, and stood up from his seat, walking—actually, more like trudging his way towards the front of the class. He stood his ground but his attention was evidently focused on their adviser since the lad was seen enthusiastically waving at Ms. Gemma, beaming widely as he did so. The teacher waved back, smiling sheepishly as her students looked at her and Louis in a back and forth motion.

She cleared her throat. "Louis here used to be a student of mine. One of my favorite actually." She explained.

 _Louis Tomlinson_ \- Harry wrote on his friendship notebook.  
▪  _teacher's pet_

"Hi my name is Stacy and my hobbies include cuticle care and the E-Network." Louis says. "Did...did anyone not get my reference to Pitch Perfect?" He asked them as he was met with a couple of questioning stares. "No? No? Okay..." He pouted. Camila on the other hand was loving how much her best friend was embarrassing himself.

"I knew me doing the introduction was a bad idea!" Louis whisper-yelled at William. "See? This is like the ninth grade all over again!"

_"First of all, speak mentally, the others can hear you y’know.”_

_“Oh. I forgot, sorry.”_

_“And second, it was your decision to say that lame-ass joke as our introduction."_ His alternate personality quipped back.

_"Hey! I thought it was pretty funny!"_

_"Well I thought it was pretty pathetic."_

_"You just don't have a sense of humor."_

_"Well at least I have a sense of dignity. You know what? Just let me do the introduction while we have some dignity left."_

_"Okay, okay..."_ Louis says defeatedly.

**Switch.**

"Good morning everyone." William spoke professionally, putting on a pair of eyeglasses he unearthed from his blazer’s chest pocket. "I am the alternate personality named William, and the person who embarrassed himself just as a second ago was my brother, Louis—whose full name is Louis William Tomlinson.”

_▪ has a brother named William???_

"And now, I find this the perfect opportunity to disseminate to you all our so-called 'condition', so before you guys do what humans do best—judging others—listen to every word I have to say and let them sink in. And for those who already know this, please remain reticent. Thank you.”

Harry found himself leaning forward, becoming more and more entranced by what he has to say.

"We have what doctors call a mental 'disorder' known as Dissociative Identity Disorder or Multiple Personality Disorder. For the simple minded, it simply means that more than one personality or 'alter' as we like to call it, inhibits Louis' mind. In this case, it is I who share it with him."

"We communicate with each other in three different ways, one of which, you have witnessed just a few seconds ago, which was our telepathic ability to talk to each other. The second method is one I like to call our physiological communication—which happens when one or the both of us get distraught and/or distressed resulting in us unintentionally vocalizing our thoughts. So if you see me or Louis rapidly shifting our facial expressions, bear in mind that we’re simply talking to each other.”

"Now, I bet some of you are thinking: how will I know who is William and who is Louis? Well the short answer to that is the fact that I wear glasses and he doesn't. For some unknown reason, we differ in eyesight. But you can also secernate us through the way we move, talk, or simply interact. Louis is more bombastic and flamboyant, a bit cheeky sometimes and basically happy-go-lucky. While I, on the other hand, am more passive, quiet, observant, and always calculating and analyzing everyone and everything around me."

"The most interesting thing I can disclose to you guys is how we share control over the body. We basically use the term 'switching'. In that instance, Louis hands over the control of his body to me and vice versa. To ingeminate, whenever we switch, we give the body control to the switcher; and the switchee automatically enters our ‘space’ which is an internal dimension in our head—a mindscape of some sort."

▪  _Louis (original): bombastic, flamboyant, happy-go-lucky, a bit cheeky_  
▪ _William (alternate personality): seems really intelligent, calm, passive, likes to observe and analyze stuff around him, wears glasses_  
▪  _has Multiple Personality Disorder_  
▪  _is gay_  
▪  _have an imaginary dimension in their head_

"I bet this is a lot of information to sink in so I'm just going to end this with a few more facts about us. We like watching anime, our favorite show is Steven Universe, our favorite sport is football, and we love reading fanfiction. Thank you." He finished with a short bow and everyone clapped subsequently, although some had already fallen asleep. Whether it was because of William’s oratory or the fact that they were still a bit hungover on sleep, Harry will never know.

▪  _likes: anime, Steven Universe, football, fanfiction_  
▪  _has long eyelashes_  
▪ _big butt_  
▪  _nice smile_  
▪  _blue eyes_

Harry failed to realize he was getting carried away with all the note-taking about Louis until the latter plopped down on his desk beside him. Harry’s eyes widened—embarrassed Louis/William might see his Friendship Notebook—so he quickly shut his notebook and shoved it into his bag. He regained his composure and slowly turned his gaze towards the other lad, "Umm...it's  _William,_ right?"

William gave him a sidewards glance and smirked, "It's glad to know that at least someone was listening to my hefty speech of an introduction."

Well…Harry did more than just listen…

"That  _was_ a really good introduction by the way." Harry tells him. The other lad just blankly stared at him, tilting his head slightly to the side as if he were assessing Harry or something. Harry felt naked with William looking at him like that. It felt like he could read into his soul and just find out everything about him. The feeling made Harry feel bare, unprotected, defenses-down. But it wasn't like he had anything to hide. And once William was done "analyzing" him, he gave Harry a curt nod and faced forward.

Did he think that Harry didn't mean what he said?

"You know, I meant what I said about your introduction being good."

William glanced at him once, expressionless, and faced forward again, "I know."

Harry could now tell that this person was totally different from the Louis he had met earlier. Louis had more expressive eyes that you could easily read but his....his were shielded, guarded—like he didn't want anyone knowing about him or more like he was hiding something.

"Then why'd you keep staring at me like...like you were studying me?" He asks.

William angled his body as to face the curly-haired lad. He propped his chin up on both of his hands and gave Harry a small smile. "I just liked looking at you. You're beautiful."

Harry’s face flushed at the bluntness of the complement and became a stuttering mess afterwards. "N-no I'm not."

"So you're saying you're ugly then?" The alter asked with a quirked brow.

Harry shook his head hesitantly, making the other boy let out a small sigh. "If you're beautiful then own it, but not in the arrogant kind of way, but in the more self-esteem kind of way. And once you’ve mastered that, learn how to take a compliment without being annoyingly modest. Okay, Harold?"

Harry nodded at him slowly, wide-eyed. "Y-yeah..."

"You're beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, hot..." William continued. "...now what should be your response?"

Harry smiled unsurely and replied, "Um...you're not so bad yourself?"

William raised a brow at him and tried to contain the smile dancing on his lips. "Not quite the response I was looking for but highly appreciated anyway."

"Thank you." Harry says with certainty. "Thanks for calling me...umm…all those flattering things."

William gave a brief smile and responded with a _you're welcome,_ after which he faced forward and listened to the last person being introduced. It's only been about an hour of Harry being seatmates with Louis  & William and he’s already known so much about them. He even got a lecture and a bunch of compliments. He doesn’t know what could possibly come if he sat beside them for almost an entire year.

Well, that's something he’s actually looking forward to…  
  


* * *

 

"Don't forget, our homeroom project will be a talent show! So start preparing!" Ms. Gemma announced just before dismissing them. Once they were officially dismissed for the day, Louis got up from his desk, slung his backpack over his shoulder and waited for Camila so that they could walk together.

"I can't believe you flirted with him! And on the first day of classes!" Louis yelled at William once they got out of the classroom. "Now he'll think we're into him then he'll start avoiding us then-"

 _"Calm down. I was just being nice."_ William responded. _"People these days should learn to not take niceness for flirting."_

"I bet _he_ wasn't thinking that!" Louis retorted, crossing his arms and huffing.

_"Well at least I actually talked to him, all you did was drawl. See? You can’t even keep a conversation going with the bloke."_

"Hey!” Louis squawked. He turned towards his best friend and asked, “Camila, is that true?"

“What are you talking about?” She scrunched her eyebrows at him. “You do realize that I don’t have mind-reading powers, which means that I can’t keep up with your mental conversations. The only thing I _can_ do is watch you yell and pull a bunch of facial expressions.”

“Sorry, well, William said that I can’t conversate with Harry. Is that true?”

“First of all, conversate isn’t a real word. Second, well, you aren't the best at making conversation when it involves Harry." She puts it down gently. "Like that time last year when he passed by us, and you're idea of acting 'natural' was to laugh like a retarded hyena."

Louis pouted and crossed his arms once more, "Y'all are mean to me."

"Puh-leez. At least you guys are classmates with your crush." Camila says, and now it was her turn to pout.

"But at least Lauren's classroom is right across ours right?" says Louis.

Camila's head whipped at him in an inhumane speed and she gripped his shoulders painfully hard. "It is?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I assumed that you already knew."

"Well, I didn't!"

"What kind of person are you to not know your own crush's classroom?"

"Well _I'm_ sorry," She says sarcastically. "I'm not stalkers like you two!"

Louis’ mouth gaped at her comment. "We don't stalk him! We simply...study him...yeah..."

Camila’s face warped into a deadpan expression. "Yeah, you guys _study_ him from afar without his knowledge along with a camera and occasionally, a pair of binoculars. That's  _so_ not stalking."

"Oh please. You're not Virgin Mary yourself, Camila! Don't you think William and I know about that recording you took of Lauren’s voice while she was singing in the gym's shower?"

Camila’s cheeks tinted a deep shade of red as her mouth hung wide open in embarrassment. "I-I did not!"

 _"I bet you masturbate to her voice dontcha?"_ He accused her.

"Let's keep it down a notch okay, Louis?" William chided his brother.

"Sorry."

The pair (or trio if you include William) were currently headed to Waiting Area 4, Camila's waiting area, where they could drop her off. Their school, Lost Pines Academy, was actually a campus. A really  **big** campus. And Louis liked his campuses that way. Big.

Around the campus were a variety of waiting areas wherein you could wait for your parents or guardians to pick you up. It can also be a good place to hang out and/or deposit your things.

It took a while to walk there since Camila’s waiting area was a bit far. Once they got there, Louis muttered a quick goodbye and headed towards the direction of his waiting area but then Camila stopped him by pulling on his arm, "No, wait! Stay! My parents aren't here yet..."

"This is how a lot of porn starts you know."

Camila rolled her eyes at him and pulled him towards a waiting bench. "Can I borrow your phone?” Louis asks. “I left mine at home and I need to tell Winston to pick me up here instead." The two sat down as Camila reached into her pocket to pull her phone out, subsequently handing it over to her best friend.

As Louis was texting, he couldn’t help but notice how slippery and sort of sticky Camila’s phone was. "Why is your phone so slippery? Are your thighs  _that_ sweaty?" He asked her, after which he hit send on the phone.

The girl froze and refused to look him in the eyes, however all Louis needed as an answer was the explicitly overt blush dusting her entire face. Louis gasped as he came to the closest rational conclusion.

"Y-you- don't tell me you... **use** this as a  _you know what_  to your pusspuss!"

Camila gave no answer.

Since Louis knew Camila masturbated _and_ the fact she had a recording of Lauren’s voice in her phone, it wasn’t that hard to assume what Camila used the vibrating feature on her phone for. So, don’t blame Louis for coming up with the premise!

“I deserve an answer!” He wailed, trying to contain the shit-eating grin tugging at his lips.

"I DON'T USE IT THAT WAY OKAY?!"

"Guuurl, you freaky!” Louis gaped at her, looking all smug, disgusted, and proud at his best friend at the same time. “I bet you set it on vibrate and eagerly wait for someone to call you huh." He accused her, laughing afterwards when Camila refused to answer him. "I am never calling you again ya sicko." He says, face scrunched up in disgust. "And I don't even want to know what you do to all those bananas you claim to have 'eaten'. No wonder you like them so much."

"Sh-shut up! Well, at least _I_ don't use ballpens as dildos!" She retorted.

"Y-you shut your mouth!" Louis was as red as a heavily-spanked ass.

"Hmph! Give me that!" Camila huffs, grabbing her phone from him.

"Ugh. Keep it! You could at least wipe it after you finish y'know!"

Camila _did_ wipe it after she finished huhuhu. "Whatever. I'm not borrowing ballpens from you anymore." She crossed her arms, whipping her head at the opposite direction.

"Well I'm not borrowing your phone or calling you." He quipped back, also turning his head away.

After a couple of seconds have lapsed, the pair gave in and turned to each other for a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'll still borrow ballpens from you even if it's been balls deep in your ass." She says in Louis’ ear, still embracing him.

"I’m sorry too. And I'll still call you even if I know there's a chance you're tickling your ham sandwich."

They released each other from the hug and sighed in contentment. "This is why we became best friends." says Camila.

"No...we became best friends because I saved you from your bullies." Louis corrected her, the memory of that day flashing briefly in his head.

"No, that's how we became _friends_." She says. "We became best friends because we're both weird and gay."

"True true."

"Good. Now let's change topic. Our new topic is Lauren." Camila declares.

Louis rolled his eyes, totally uninterested at the overused topic. "Yipee." He says in a bored tone.

"She posted a new cover on her Sound Cloud!" Camila squealed.

"Now you have new wank-off material. Good for you." He dotingly pinched her cheek.

"I know right! I don't know why, but her voice just turns me on  **so** much! It's just her! Just _her_ voice, I tell you! Nobody else's! Plus she’s so pretty and smart and ugh," Camila screamed into her hands as her feet thrummed against the floor.

"I'm telling you, you have some sort of Lauren-voice fetish."

"Is that bad?" She asked her best friend worriedly.

"Well, you have a Lauren-voice fetish, I have a daddy kink, I think, and William has a sleep kink. We're all weird and kinky. But it isn't bad...well, William’s sorta _is_ , but yours isn't. It turns you on, so what?" He explains profoundly. And about William's sleep kink...yeah...he gets aroused by doing stuff to people in their sleep and vice versa.

"Speaking of Lauren-voice fetish, here comes the source right now." Louis whispers.

The brunette turned her head around and watched as Lauren slowly walked towards the direction of their waiting bench. She had her usual get-up today: nose piercing, eye-shadow and black eye-liner, which perfectly contrasted against her milky white skin. The only thing that changed about Lauren was that her hair was significantly straighter than its usual wavy form. _She probably had it ironed,_ Camila surmised.

Lauren took a seat on the bench adjacent to the pair’s and brought out her earphones to listen to some music.

Camila turned to Louis, looking both mortified and excited. She honestly had so much luck with Lauren; they would bump into each other or be near each other so many times that Louis grew numb to it. The pair even did it without doing it on purpose. Fate just seemed to favor Camila or something. While Louis, on the other hand, would only accidentally be near Harry or if he was lucky, pass by him in the halls, only like twice a week.

Camila detained a squeal from trespassing by biting on her bottom lip. She tried to engage Louis in a casual conversation but she couldn’t even form one coherent sentence without stuttering or looking back at Lauren.

“You know what, this conversation isn’t going to work out.” Louis deadpans. Then with a smirk on his face, he slid against the bench and scooched Camila closer to her crush.

"W-what are you doing?!" She whisper-yelled.

"Just a little payback for dragging me towards Harry awhile ago." He chimes.

"Hey Lauren!" Louis called out loudly, making the girl remove her earbuds and look at him. They weren't close or anything—they were acquaintances at least. Louis knew Lauren’s name obviously because Camila would talk about her non-stop but somehow the green-eyed girl also knew his. Louis doesn’t know how or why she knew his name, but maybe it was because he was popular? Yeah, popular for being weird, that's for sure.

"Um...what's up?" Lauren asked, smiling at him.

"Hi." Louis waves at her.

Lauren dragged out a skeptic smile and waved back. "Hello." She stopped looking at Louis and instead, shifted her eyes towards Camila. "Umm...hello to you too, Camila."

Camila froze and so did Louis. This was one of the rare moments where Lauren actually talked to her. Usually all Lauren said were quick sorry's since the two girls kept on accidentally bumping into each other.

Camila put on her best 'act chill' look and replied, "Hi...Lauren."

Louis would have loved to stay and watch his best friend have a mental breakdown, but unfortunately his car had already arrived in front of the said waiting area. He stood up and patted Camila on the shoulder. "Winston's already there waiting for me. Bye _Camila!"_ He snickered, saying her name in a conspicuously loud manner.

Louis felt all smug and content as he made his way towards his car. And since he was too busy daydreaming about Camila’s inevitable blunder, he didn't notice the person walking in front of him, resulting into a collision between the two bodies.

Louis stepped back a little with an ‘Oomph!’, and quickly palavered his apology to the stranger. But then his heart glaciated as he saw who it was.

"Is this a habit of yours? Bumping into people?" Harry says with his usual time stopping smile, showing off the miracle that was his dimples.

Ugh. The universe couldn’t wait a damn minute before dishing out some petty karma on Louis for what he did to Camila!

"Actually no...it's just you I bump into, to be honest." Louis laughed diffidently.

"Is that so?" Harry raised an amused brow at him, a lazy smile formed on his lips. "You actually bumped into me this morning before school."

"What?" Louis gasped as realization dawned upon him, "That was you? Oh glob, I'm so sorry! It was just that I was so late for school and- and William kept shouting at me and-"

"Louis, it's okay, really." He assures him in a calming manner.

"Uhh…thanks." HARRY WAS SO NICE. GAH.

"Is that your car?" Harry asks, eyes fixated at a black Mercedes Benz.

"Yeah." Louis whiffed out vacuously, currently looking like an out-of-breath pre-teen girl in front of her crush.

"I’ll walk you there," Harry offered nicely. “I mean, if it’s okay with you.”

Harry wasn't flirting with him...right? He wouldn’t! Would he? Was Harry flirting with him???

 _Don't take niceness for flirting,_ William’s previous advice reverberated in his head.

With a shrug, Louis replied, “Sure.”

Harry walked him there in like three seconds since, well, it was only a couple of footsteps away from them in the first place. Harry even opened the door for Louis like the gentleman he was.

HARRY WAS SO...NICE? LIKE. DOES HE EVEN EXIST?

"See you tomorrow, Lou." Harry smiled at him, eyes sparkling like a glittery butt plug.

"Did you just call me Lou?" Louis asks him, purposely equipping his cutest smile.

"Yeah. I mean, you called me Harold awhile ago. So I was thinking of giving you a nickname too. Why? Do you not like it?"

You can call him Ms. Piggy for all he cared! Call him anything you want, daddy!

"Actually, William called you that." Louis mumbles. Then, "I mean, no...no, I like it a lot actually! It's the first time someone's called me that before."

"Really?" Harry asked, sounding surprised yet hopeful.

"No." Louis says flatly. "A lot of people call me Lou but...I guess it's special when _you_ say it."

"How come?"

"Because as of right now, I'll make sure you're the only one that gets to call me that." He tells his crush, subsequently shutting the car door and leaning into the car seat as the vehicle drove off.

Louis grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it, more out of frustration than excitement. His driver, Winston, gave him a weird look through the rear-view mirror then refocused his eyes on the road.

 _“Because starting right now, I'll make sure you're the only one that gets to call me that.”_ Louis recalls, honestly regretting ever saying those words to Harry the second after it left his dumb mouth. It was so damn corny! Uggghhh.

What was he? A character in some dumb fanfiction?!

“What are you looking at?” He cast a glare at his teddy bear, RBB, who was sitting cutely beside him. Louis liked bringing RBB everywhere he went, but since he couldn’t do so because apparently he’s _18_ now (which sucks donkey balls) and he has to be more mature (yuck), he has to leave him in the car after giving him a tearful goodbye and a quick reassurance that his owner was coming back to him.

 _What’s wrong Woowee?,_ RBB asks him.

The bear couldn’t talk, obviously. It’s just that Louis got lonely sometimes and had a hyperactive imagination.

Louis picked up the bear with both hands and stared straight into its eyes with a sad pout. “I talked to Harry today and, ugh, it’s so emotionally exhausting.”

 _Hawwy? As in, Hawwy Stols? As in, the weeson the love of my life is sepawated fwom me?,_ RBB reminds him.

“Gosh, don’t be bitter, RBB,” Louis spanked the bear’s nose. “SBB is doing his job by protecting Harry from nightmares.”

_Whatevoo._

“Don’t give me attitude, young bear.” Louis castigated. “It’s been years since he left. Get over it and stop being petty.”

 _Fine, now what woo you saying about Hawwy?_  
  
“William was right.” Louis sighed. “I can’t conversate with Harry without sounding like a Neanderthal or some chick from a corny Wattpad book.”

 _Convoosate ain’t a weal wood,_ Woowee.

“Oh what do you know? You’re just a bear that replaces every R sound with the letter W!”

_Don’t hate the game, hate the playoo._

“Stahp it. Glob, I’m emoting here! You gotta support me fam!”

 _“Maybe you should start actually talking to a real person instead of a bear.”_ William intervened.

“Don’t be mean to RBB!” He covered the bear’s ears.

 _“He can’t even hear me.”_ William deadpans then asks, _“What’s the problem Lou?”_

“First of all, only Harry can call me that now. Second, you were right.”

_“Of course I was.”_

Louis glared at him in his head. “You’re not helping.”

_“Sorry. Anyway, all you need is some practice. Just imagine RBB is Harry for the meantime and practice talking with him.”_

“Glob, okay.”

Louis took a deep breath and told RBB to pretend to be Harry for a while so that he could practice conversating with him.

_Hello Woowee! I’m Hawwy Stols. You’re avewage teenage boy next door who’s definitely not a beaw._

“Err...umm...hello, Harry.”

The rest of the ride played out like that—Louis talking to “HarBB” and his driver trying to ignore him.

Winston was used to this. He was used to the young master talking to himself and to the bear. He was used to being reprimanded by the young master whenever he left the stuffed toy on the car floor. He was used to the young master suddenly changing personality. He was used to the young master twerking in the car whenever an upbeat song came on the radio. And he was most definitely used to the young master farting at random intervals **every** single car ride home.

He wasn’t weirded out...in fact, he was quite amused. And in all of the years he had been driving for the young master, there was two things he had learned that he must absolutely, no matter what, do:

_Don’t say a word. Ever._

and

_Just keep driving._

_Don’t say a word and just keep driving._

_Just._

_Keep._

_Driving._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each succeeding chapter after this will have a specified release date since, as I said, I can't commit to a regular updating schedule. So "Chaptah 4: IF" will be released on Sept. 5, 2016.


	4. Chaptah 4: IF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis decides to write fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all those who left kudos hihihi y'all really made me feel ecstatic and happy :3
> 
> And for the kudos-stingy readers over there, hi! Hoped you enjoy.
> 
> Now, onto the chaptah!

Louis waited for the vehicle to come to a complete stop before stepping down from it. Upon entering his house through the main door, he was greeted by the sight of his younger sister and only other sibling, Lottie, lounging on living room couch. Her gaze shifted from her phone to him before a lazy smile found its way onto her lips as she rose from her seat and went over to Louis to give him a hug.

“How was your first day?” She asks. The two siblings went to different schools since Lottie had some “issues” with Louis’ school due to some unknown reason that he speculates to be about her bad break-up with her ex.

“It was _okay_...” Louis wore a big stupid grin on his face and his eyes were closed all dazed-like and Lottie didn’t believe him for one second.

"Mm-hmm. It doesn’t look _just_ okay. So tell me,” She crossed her arms and smirked, “what’s her name?”

“Sister Mary Clarence.” Louis says sarcastically. “Stop being vague. You gotta be specific, Tittie.”

Tittie was Louis’ nickname for his sister.

“I _meant_ what’s the name of the girl you’re crushing on, Weewee!”

Weewee was Lottie’s nickname for Louis.

“I ain’t crushin’ on no damn girl.” Coz he was gaaayyy.

“Stop lyiiinnn,” She grinned. “I know that dumb look on your face! It’s the look of **love**.” Lottie wiggled her eyebrows.

“No, it’s not.” Louis denies. “And what do _you_ know about love?”

“More than you! All _you_ know is how to shut people out!”

The two siblings erupted in laughter afterwards. They often did this—making reference jokes and quoting lines from TV shows and movies. It was their kind of humor.

“But seriously though, what’s her name?”

Louis would absolutely **love** to tell her but...how was he exactly suppose to tell his sweet, adorable, and disgustingly homophobic sister that his crush’s name was Harry Edward Styles?

“Ca…mila?” He answered, regretting it from the millisecond it left his mouth. Louis could now distinctly feel that William was shaking his head at him.

After the minute it took Lottie to process the information on that tiny homophobic brain of hers, she immediately jumped around and squealed with joy.

“I knew it! You guys are sooo meant to be together!”

Words couldn’t describe how uncomfortable Louis was at this moment.

"Does she know you like her?”

He eventually gives in and decides to play along. “Nope.”

“Why not? Oh, _I_ get it. You’re shy!”

“Yup _that’s_ it.”

“Yiiiee! You should totally ask her out on a date!” Tittie teased.

“I can’t.” replied Weewee.

“And why is that?”

“Because...” Okay, so it was do or die time, and Louis ain’t planning on dying today! “...she’s gay.”

As soon as those words slipped past the boy’s lips, the excited grin on his sister’s face immediately fell. What replaced it was the exact same face she had the day she found out that Ellen DeGeneres was gay, the day she found out Colton Haynes was gay, the day she found Matt Bomer was gay, and the dreaded day she found out that her _ex_ was gay.

“Oh.” was all she could muster at the time.

Louis blinked at her, thinking that she was actually handling it pretty well compared to those other times. Glob, you should’ve seen her the day they legalized same-sex marriage. Lottie was freaking out so much that Louis thought he might have to restrain her and call a priest—specifically one that specializes in exorcism.

Her fists clenched so tight her knuckles turned white. She took in a calming breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose, after which she began to inveigh, “What is wrong with people these days? Why are there so much gay people running around in the open when they should be hiding in their closets and repenting for choosing to be gay?! Why can’t all the ugly people just be gay so that all the hot ones would remain straight?!” Lottie groaned loudly in frustration and tugged on the strands of her gray-dyed hair.

Meanwhile, Louis had been insouciantly checking his nails out, waiting for his sister to finish her nonsensical rant. He remained unfazed just as long as she didn’t target him directly.

“Why are you even friends with that stupid gay girl anyway?” Lottie squawks.

And that’s when she struck a nerve.

Louis slowly rose his head and faced her with the most menacing expression he’s ever conjured on his face. “You mean, _Camila?”_

“Who else?”

“Oh, I see...” Louis followed up with a sinister chuckle. “No. No no no no no no. Lottie, I think you’re mistaken. Camila’s not my friend,”

“Oh thank God.” She sighed in relief.

“She’s my **best** friend. And if anyone, including my family, talks shit or even tries to in _any way_ harm her, they’re going to have to deal with **me**.”

“B-but why?” She stammered.

He took a step closer to her until finally he towered over her form. Louis smiled sickeningly brightly and said, “She’s the greatest, nicest, funniest, and most special girl I’ve ever met in my life, who doesn’t deserve any of the hate that befalls on her. And she’s my _best_ friend because I’m not a homophobic, cunt-smelling, gremlin-looking, dollar store-broken, Ebola-infected loli who’s a whiny, insecure spork ass friendless ** _bitch._** Just. Like You.” Okay so Louis **rarely** cussed and if he did, then he meant business.

 _"Louis, that’s enough."_ William intervened.

"Whatever.” He huffed out.

Louis ran up the stairs, clutching his backpack and teddy bear, then entered his room, locking the door behind him and plopping down onto his bed. "This day  _was_ great. Until Lottie ruined it." Louis crossed his arms. "I'm mad at her. Aren't _you_ mad at her Will?"

 _"You know I don't get mad."_ William responds. _"I'm just...disappointed in her. I wish she’d be more open-minded."_

"Yeah..." Louis sat up and rubbed his chin in thought. "Let's do something to lighten up our mood!"

 _"Wank?"_ William suggests.

"As good as that sounds, no. I have a better idea!” Louis went over to his bedside table and grabbed his iPad mini. “Fanfiction time!” He chimed. He dragged their big and fluffy beanbag chair in front of their large glass window, opened the AC, wrapped himself in a warm and cozy blanket, and unlocked his iPad.

He went over to Wattpad and browsed over their library, "Let's see...we have: Confessions of A Gay Disney Prince, Yellow, No Homo...what book would you like to read?”

 _“I’m in the mood for lesbians.”_ William replied.

“O-okay,” Louis scanned the page for any lesbian stories worth reading. “Which one here?”

“Eh...I’m in the mood for AO3 lesbians.”

“Ugh.” Louis exited Wattpad and went to archiveofourown.org. After much debate, the two finally decided on binge-reading some Bubbline fics.

 _“Hush up before someone comes up here to check on us."_ William chided him for laughing too hard at this one Bubbline scene. Louis shipped everything gay! Some of his favorite gay ships were: Stucky (Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes), Camraine (Camille x Lorraine), Lerris Tylinson (Lewis Jerynson x Harris Tyles), Bubbline (PB x Marcy), and of course, Rupphire (Ruby x Sapphire).

Louis pacified himself and pondered about things for a moment. _"You know what William?"_

_"What?"_

_"I like how fanfics always have a happy ending—kinda like real life."_

_"Don't be so naïve Lou."_

"Didn’t I say that only Harry can call me that now?" Louis lambastes him. _"Plus, it's true! The protagonist always ends up with the love interest in the end!"_

_"Stop living in a fairy tale, Louis, it's not always like that in real life."_

"Agh. Stop ruining my innocence!" He covered his ears, knowing that even if he did so he’d still be able to hear William.

_"But it's true, not every story gets a happy ending you know."_

_"Yeah, well, I believe that if it isn't happy, it isn't an ending."_

_"Your naivety is amusing."_ William tells him. But Louis knows—he can _feel_ that the former was smiling.

"Ugh, whatever. Why do you gotta be so damn pessimistic all the time?"

 _“It’s called being realistic.”_ He quipped back. _“Don’t bother trying it because that’s my role. I’m always going to be the yin to your yang. It’s a perfect balance.”_

“Huh...” Louis never thought about it like that before. It was interesting to him about how their traits contrasted each other. So basically they were like Ruby and Sapphire from Steven Universe but in a platonic way.

A blanket of comfortable silence cloaked them for an indefinite period as the feather-haired boy stared up at his ceiling, lying down on his comfy bed. Then, an idea came to him. _"William...."_ He buzzed.

 _"What?"_ William asks, bored.

_"The events that have transpired today got me feeling...inspired..."_

_"And?"_

_"And well, I've been thinking..."_

William chuckled. _"That's dangerous."_

Louis glared at William in his head. _"I've been thinking that we should write our own fanfiction!"_ Louis was never one to come up with any good ideas but he figured that this one was good.

Then, William answered with a flat and straightforward, _"No."_

"Why not?" The other boy whined.

_"Writing takes a lot of time—you have to plan a good plot, write some character backstories...it's all a hassle. Too much work. We have to focus on our studies."_

"Oh come on Will! With my creativity and your vocabulary, we'd make a pretty awesome fic!"

_"If you're so insistent then make one on your own."_

_"But...but..."_ Louis made puppy dog eyes at him. _"I'm stooopid..."_

William sighed. _"No, you're not Lou. Stop saying that. Just because I'm a hundred times smarter than you, doesn't mean you're stupid." He says. "Well...compared to me, you kinda are."_

Louis deadpanned at him. _"Gee thanks."_

_"What I mean is, you're smart in your own way. Like...creatively..."_

_"I_ know _I'm creative,"_ Louis says. _"but I'm just not good at vocabulary or big words or-or grammar and all that. I'll come up with the plot and all that shrek but you have to do the proofreading and/or writing, deal?"_

With a groan, William says, _"Deal."_

"Great!" Louis exclaimed. He unlocked his iPad and opened their Wattpad account, SplitPersonalitysan. He clicked the create-a-story button and then started to brainstorm on what they could write.

 _"So what do you suggest the title would be?"_ William asks.

_"I was thinking....'IF'..."_

_"IF? Why so?"_

_"Well 'IF' holds a lot of mystery wouldn't you say? It holds a lot of promises and possibilities such as: If we get together, If we don't, If we end up happy, If I get my heart broken...you know....stuff like that!"_

William chuckled. " _Wow. Since when did you get all philosophical and articulate?"_

"I told you, I'm feeling inspired!"

_"Okay, how about the plot?"_

_"Well I propose that the fic would be a story about us."_

_“I’m pretty sure those are called biographies.”_

_“No, ugh, I meant that we could alter the story a little. You know, make it more interesting?”_

_"So...a fanfic of our life, but with a twist?”_

_"Yeah. You know, like our encounters with Harry. Yeah! And we could write that he'd end up with us, kiss, then make babies! Wallah! We have a fic!"_

William let out a soft chuckle, _"Okay okay...you know what? I calculate that you won’t be able to even finish this fic. I also calculate that one day..."_

_"....one day we're going to look back at this moment and miss it because there will come a time wherein I'll eventually disappear from your head."_

_"Wow. You sure know how to ruin a good mood."_

_"It's just a possibility."_

_"No...don't say that Willy! We're going to be together forever! And- and no therapist, or drug, can ever separate you from me!"_

_"Corny. But as much as I want to believe it, I have to be pragmatic."_

Louis’ heart started to ache at the thought of losing William. It had always been the two of them since the beginning—well, not the  _beginning_ beginning, it was more like the _early stages of his life_  beginning. Louis couldn't live without him in his life. Louis needed him and William needed him too. This so called "disorder" was the best thing that happened to him because it's the reason William exists and is with him right now.

 _"But if it'll make you happy,”_ William adds, sighing like he was about to say something uncomfortable. _“then I'll push aside reality for once and believe that we'll be together forever."_

 _Awwwww,_ was all Louis could think of that moment. William’s sappy side finally showed! That’s character development right there!

Louis closed his eyes and entered their space. He caught sight of his brother and rushed towards him for a bear hug Louis knew he’d dislike. "Love you, Will."

William rolled his eyes but the smile on his lips indicated otherwise. As the sun began to set, and the wind brushed against them within their internal world, William finally gave in and returned the hug his brother gave, saying, "Love you too, Lou."

"Hey! Didn't I tell you that only Harry can call me that?"

“Whatever." William rolled his eyes affectionately. Louis giggled and consequently exited their space, attending to his iPad to type out some stuff. “Let’s start the story from the first day of our school!”

“Chapter 1: The Fated Encounter”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Chaptah 5: A Dream That Is Wet  
> Release Date: Sept. 11, 2016


	5. Chaptah 5: A Dream That Is Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much explains it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who still don't get it, whenever Louis or William's dialogue is in full italics, it means their speaking telepathically to one another.
> 
> Also, there's a smut scene ahead! Nothing you nasties can't handle but there's a MINOR sort-of-rape part. So for those who get triggered, be cautious and maybe try to skim over it instead.

Louis found himself in the underground tunnels again. There were no sources of light but somehow, for some reason, he could see where he was going. Louis had to hurry though, he had to accomplish his mission before William could find and stop him. William was currently using the body, doing some of their schoolwork, so that gave Louis enough time to set the others free.

He weaved his way through the underground maze, getting lost a few times since he's been there only once before. Louis wondered how William could create this entire thing and hide it from him all his life. The place was like some sort of labyrinth composed entirely of earth since it was hidden underground. The walls, with a bunch of tree roots sticking out of them, stretched up until they connected with the ceiling, which was too dark to even see.

Louis was running out of time! The problem with being down here was that he couldn't telepathically communicate with William—he tried but was unable to do so. So if William were to ask him something, he wouldn't be able to respond and that would prompt William's search for him.

And Louis couldn't let him find him. Not yet.

"You guys!" He yelled, voice echoing through the dark and desolate hallways. "I'm going to help you but I need you to help me find where you guys are!"

There was no answer.

"I  _want_ to help you guys, please!"

Then, Louis heard a voice whisper.

 _"Go.....l-left."_ The voice was deep and mysterious. It came out a bit raspy and strangled but Louis could understand it clearly.

He ran forward, dirt crunching underneath his feet as he took each step, then he came upon some sort of intersection. Heeding the voice's instruction, Louis turned left and awaited for it to speak again.

_"F-forward....then...t-turn right..."_

Louis followed as it said, and it sequenced out just like that: Louis running while the voice told him where to go. Finally, Louis reached it. He came upon a large, arching, medieval-looking wooden door. He pulled its handles and entered the dark, spacious room he had previously been in before. He knew about this place because it was William who brought him here in the first place. The room was enormously wide and circular; the floors and walls composed of earth. In the room—at the heart of it—were four bodies completely bound by large, tendril-like tree roots that drilled through the ceiling. They were all enveloped by it—in a cocoon of some sort that hung from the ceiling.

Louis walked towards them. "Umm, okay!" He rubbed his hands together. "I'll set you guys free, just you wait!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice says behind him, reverberating by the entrance of the room.

Louis turned around frigidly. He knew who was standing there. It was the unmistakable voice of none other than, William.

"Well you  _aren't_ me. So I'm doing it anyway."

" **Don't**  do it, Louis." William began taking small, careful steps towards him.

"I have to! This isn't right! They deserve to be free! T-they..." Louis glanced back at them pitifully then turned back to William. "...they're a  _part_ of me."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?!" Louis bellowed.

"From them!" William yelled back. "I'm  _trying_ to protect you from them..."

"I don't need you to protect me!"  
  
"Well it's my job to! It's my...it's my purpose. Please," He begged. "I promised to protect you remember? Why won't you just let me?"

"No." Louis stood firmly. "I'm going to do the right thing and set them free. I know the pain of having to hide—to be kept in the shadows against your will...I...I don't want them to feel that too..."

"No, please, don't. You have to trust me, I know what's right."

"No you don't! You always think you know everything, but you don't, you don't!" Louis heaved. "From the moment you manifested in my head, you were always dictating what I could and couldn't do."

"I was just trying to protect you-"

"You were trying to **control** me!" He yelled. "For once, let me do what I want to do."

"Don't, Louis. I- I can't lose you."

"What are you talking about?"

"They're..." William eyes wandered over to the 'others'. He leered at them scornfully, his glasses reflecting the little light they had in that room. "...they're going to kill you."

"What?"

"They'll kill you." William repeats.

"N-no...no they won't." Louis looked at him in disbelief. "You don't know that."

"I do. They’ve tried it before. They want to permanently take-over your body.” William reveals. “They'll kill you if that's what it takes since you're the core personality."

"You said it's happen before. But…I didn't even know they existed until you showed me."

William stood there staring at him, choosing his words carefully in his head, calculating if he’d have to tell Louis or not. He decides to tell him, thinking that it’s the least he could do. Louis deserved to know.

"That's because…I erased it from your memory."

Louis’ face warped into a look of betrayal, his mind processing if what he heard was correct. His eyes flicked back up at William, silently asking— _begging_ him to say that he was just joking, to prove to him that he hadn’t been erasing some of his memories without his consent. But all William did was look at the side in taciturnity; only one emotion blatant on his face: guilt.

Then everything was silent.

"They…won't hurt me." Louis began to softly mutter. "All they need is a little love and-"

" _No,_ they don't. They don't even care what happens to you—they're selfish. You  _have_ to trust me-"

"I can't even trust you with my own fucking memories!" Louis screamed at him, voice reverberating around the cavernous room they were concurrently in.

"Please," William stepped closer to him and held Louis' hand in his own. "Let's just go. Let's get out of here and forget this ever happened. C'mon let's-"

"No." Louis yanked his hand away from him. "I can't even trust you anymore..." He says dejectedly.

William froze, looking hurt. He took a deep breath to calm himself, letting go of all the pesky emotions tugging at his heart by putting on his insouciant mask. "Too bad then. Trust me or not, I'm still going to fulfill my purpose to protect you."

He started pulling Louis against his will. Louis resisted against him, planting his feet firmly on the ground as he was being dragged away. The grip loosened—slipped, causing William to stumble back. And this gave Louis enough time to recover from the ground and dash towards the others.

William rose to his feet, adjusted his glasses, and chased after his brother with gritted teeth. Louis tripped a little, giving William a sufficient amount of time to reach him and tackle him onto the ground.

"Stop it Louis!"

"No!" Louis struggled against the other lad and tried to push him off of him, turning his body and plopping down onto his belly. "I'm going to set them free even if it's the last thing I'll do!" Louis declares, subsequently hammering his fist onto the ground.

The walls, the floors—the _entire_ fucking room began to shake. Powerful tremors began to pulse through the earth and parts of the ceiling came falling down. The large roots enveloping the 'others' started to slither away, back into the ceiling. One by one, four bodies fell limp onto the ground.

"Holy shit…" says William.

Louis managed push the alter off of him as he stood on his feet to welcome the others. He was stopped however, by William, who grasped a firm hand onto his shoulder.

"You have to get out of here  **now**."

"I won't." Louis stood his ground.

"Then I'll make you." William whispers. All of a sudden, the latter possessed a herculean strength and used it to hurl Louis out of the room in one heave. Louis' back powerfully hit against the wall, him slinking onto the ground right after. His vision blurred and he could vaguely see William fighting the others off.

"William..." He reached his hand out then fell unconscious.

"William!" Louis awoke and found himself in a completely different room. It wasn't underground; he was now in a clean room—a bedroom, and in the distance he could see a bed with someone laying on it, hiding underneath the covers. "William?" Louis called out once more, slowly walking towards the figure.

He reached for the blanket and yanked it off the person. "Harry?" He questions, eyes agape as a result.

Harry was lying in bed, looking peacefully asleep. The curly-haired lad cracked an eye open and sat up, stretching his arms and yawning. "Lou?" He rubbed his left eye, voice all raspy and deep and sexy af.

Louis nodded at him and reached out to touch his face. Harry evaded this and warns him, "Lou, you have to get away from me, I’m sick."

Louis didn't listen to him. Instead, he touched Harry's forehead. "Damn, you're hot."

“I told you, I’m sick.”

Louis looked deep into Harry's exotic green eyes and smirked mischievously, eyes reflecting lust. "I know how to make it _all_ go away."

Harry raised a brow at him in question. "What are you going to do?"

"This." Louis says, lasciviously licking his lips. The smaller boy's fingers reached onto the waistband of Harry's boxers and in one swift, expert movement, yanked them off, exposing Hazza like the slut he was.

"L-Lou!" He cried out in shock.

"Shhh...Nurse Louis is here to make it  **all** better."

Louis straddled Harry's legs and brought the lad's semi-hard member into his mouth then began sucking on it slowly. What used to be a soft and wiggly cooked-spaghetti noddle, now an eager, hard lightning rod, waiting to be struck upon.

Louis bobbed his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks and lapping the dickhead around with his tongue. "Nngh!" Harry moaned out beautifully. It was music to Louis' ears.

"Is the fever going away?" Louis asked in a low and seductive voice, attending to Harry's hard member by stroking it slowly.

Harry's breath came out in ragged pants, sweat trickling down his hella fine chest. "N-no. It- it might take a while."

"Well I've got all the time in the world." Louis chuckled lowly. He dived down and resumed giving his crush the fellatio, pacing it up a bit.

Louis could feel himself getting harder and harder by the minute, a familiar wetness leaking out. Each bob of his head sent pulses of ecstasy that quaked all throughout his body. And the taste of Harry’s cockalini alfredo in his mouth was divine.

"Lou- nngh! I'm- I'm close." Harry informed him with a moan.

And just when Louis thought he was about to claim his prize, Harry abruptly pushes him off, Louis' mouth separating from the semen rocket with a popping sound.

"W-what's your problem?" Louis asked him, outraged at the fact Harry rejected him like some defective blowup doll.

"I- I can't do this anymore." Harry breathed out, shoving his face into his hands.

Lechery glinted in Louis' eyes as lust completely fogged up his mind. And the sight of his crush underneath him—all sweaty and hard, curls ajar; panting as his eyes glistened with guilty pleasure—flicked a forbidden switch in Louis’ brain. Oh how he wanted this for so long! To see Harry like this; to pleasure him like this. He couldn’t stop. He _wouldn’t_ stop.

"Oh…but  _I_ can."

Louis pounced on him like a jungle kitty and pushed him down onto the bed, binding Harry's hands with the blanket. "Harry, Harry" He tsked at him. "I thinks it’s time you learn to never separate a dog from its bone." Louis finished binding him up and lowered himself back to Harry's joystick.

Louis called it joystick because it gave him joy.

Louis began to suck it again, this time with more fervor. Harry was trying to resist him, small tears flowing down the lad's cheeks. "Oh shut up! You like this!" Louis shouted at him. He stroked Harry and himself then dove right back down to Harry's dick.

He could feel Harry tense up. The bitch was finally close. With one last bob of his head, Harry threw his head back and came into Louis' mouth, moaning loudly. Louis wasn't too far behind. He stroked even faster, swallowing Harry's cum until he himself came onto the bed sheet below him.

Louis woke up with a shock and sat up from his bed, panting heavily. He looked around his room then outside his window, seeing light outside, indicating that it was already morning. There was sweat all over his forehead but that wasn't the only thing that was wet.

"What. The. Shrek. Was that?!" He exclaimed to himself, lifting up his comforter to examine the developing wet stain evident on his shorts.

 _"Another nightmare?"_ William asks.

"Yes _and_ no." says Louis. "The first part was weird. It was a nightmare but it felt all too real. It was something about an underground maze and a bunch of trapped people." He shook his head. "It's all fuzzy now...I can barely remember it. But the second dream...oh glob," He stuffed his face in his hands out of embarrassment. "was a wet dream about Harry."

William perked up a little at that. _"Ooh, what happened?"_

Louis stood up from his bed and padded over to his cellphone perched atop his mahogany study desk. _"I'll text Camila first."_

 _"Gee. Thanks for answering."_ William utters.

_"Shh. I'm texting."_

  
**Karlesbian Cabello**

  
**You will never believe**  
**what just happened**  
**sent 8:29 am**

**I HAD A WET DREAM!!!**  
**sent 8:30 am**

  
**lol**

 **even your subconscious**  
**mind is a hoe**

***rolls eyes***

**the dream was about Harry…**

**plot twist of the century, people!**

***rolls eyes again***  
**are you done**

 **okay so in the dream,**  
**I was sucking his sex tool…**

**TOO MUCH INFORMATION**

**I'm very soft, don't yell.**

**sorry, go on.**

**Okay so I was like lost in this maze**  
**then I see a bunch of weird**  
**tied up people**

**Then you sucked them off. The End.**

**No**

**UGH**

**Stop it! I'm trying to**  
**text you a story!**

**Sorry sorry, you were saying?**

**Then long story short, William**  
**pushes me into this wall**

***whispers* incest incest incest**

**Camila -_-**

  
**I did it again sorry**

 **Anywayyy, I got knocked**  
**unconscious then I woke up**  
**in this bed room and inside**  
**was a bed**

**you don't say**

**and in that bed was Harry,**  
**lying down with a fever**

**and you took advantage of him?**

**Shh I'm getting to that part!**

**okay…**

**Then I started acting like a slutty nurse**  
**then I started sucking him off**  
**saying, "I know how to make**  
**the fever go away" or something**  
**like that**

 **you have a bright future as**  
**a nurse ahead of you**

 **but when he was close, he pushed**  
**me away**

 **So I freaked out and tied**  
**him up, then sucked him**  
**against his will**

**dream you is hella freaky**

**Then we came. The End.**

**that was…something…**

**I think this is a sign**

**A sign that you should**  
**give him a blowjob?**

**What?**

**Well…maybe…**

**but no.**

**A sign that you should**  
**become a slutty nurse?**

**no but hmmm…**

**Hahaha**

**it’s a sign that we'll become**  
**close in the future!**

**yeah, close FRIENDS awwww**

**I'm okay with that,**  
**as long as it’s him…**

**sap**

**Whatever**

**I have to go now.**  
**My shorts are becoming**  
**uncomfortably sticky**

**ew**

**Bye!**

**byeeeee**  


Louis closed his phone and placed it on top of his desk again. He padded over to his bathroom and put on a clean pair of boxers and sweats. "I am  _not_ letting the maids get their hands on this." Louis says, hiding his cum-stained clothes so that he can wash them later himself.

He exited the bathroom and plopped down onto his bed.

 _"Louis, can we talk for a bit in our space?"_ William spoke up.

 _"Sure."_ He replied.

Their space was the imaginary dimension or inner world William and Louis created wherein they could see, talk, and interact with each other in their head. It worked like the headquarters from Inside Out; they could see and hear what the other could through that "space" (if they wanted to). But whenever the both of them stayed in their space at the same time, their body would remain mentally inactive since no one was controlling it—so it'd look like a mindless brainwashed zombie staring blankly at nothing. Therefore, they could only talk this way in a safe and private area.

Louis relaxed his mind and closed his eyes. Taking in a steady breath of air, he entered their space.

From thin air, he manifested. The feather-haired lad found William sitting cross-legged on the soft grass, and sat down in front of him. Their space was covered in never-ending fields of soft grass, beautiful meadows, and flowers blooming here and there. But there were absolutely no insects. Louis hated insects, especially  **butterflies**. They creeped him the hell out! Maybe that one Spongebob episode was to blame.

A cool and gentle breeze continually hovered pass them. The sky was a perfect blue, and golden rays of sunlight seeped through the array of clouds floating above them. What’s neat about their space was that the weather here reflected their state of mind and/or current emotions. So whenever Louis got sad, it rained; whenever he got angry, it stormed; whenever he was happy, it shined; whenever he was asleep, day turned night, and vice versa.

"What's up?" Louis asked him.

"About the dream you had awhile ago..."

"Oh that."

"You claimed to have seen people bound up right?"

"Yeah..." Louis answered warily.

"How many were they?" William asked, arousing his brother’s suspicion.

"Umm...I think about four?" Louis wasn't sure. Bits of the dream were starting to slowly fragment from his mind.

William pressed his lips together in a tight line and looked deep in thought. "They were bound by thick tree roots weren't they?"

Louis looked at him, slightly shocked. "Yeah...h-how did you know?"

The other merely shrugged. "Just a wild guess."

Louis gave him an incredulous look. "What's going on William? Are you...hiding something from me?"

William flashed him a small but fake smile. "Of course not." He responds. William was the type of person who could lie and make anyone believe it—but not Louis. Louis could tell he was lying to him right now. But why would he? They've been together for almost his entire life...what could he possibly want to keep from him?

William, on the other hand, knew Louis didn't believe him; he wasn't that gullible. But sometimes you just had to keep things from the people you loved the most in order to protect them.

"Right...well," Louis stood up and dusted some grass off of his astral ass. "you're obviously hiding something but I guess if you don't want to tell me then I won't push. You must be keeping it from me for a valid reason right?" Louis asks him but was met with a blank stare, William's eyes steeled and unreadable.

[Fact: when they were in their inner world, William and Louis' bodies physically looked identical (except William wore glasses). The main difference was that their bodies felt lighter and less susceptible to physical pain (but they could  _still_ feel pain). And the clothes they wore in there were also the same as the ones their physical body wore.]

Louis sighed. "Umm...yeah...I'm just gonna go and get some breakfast. Bye!" And with that, he vanished into thin air, indicating that he had left their space.

Following Louis' exit, William took in a breath and exhaled deeply. He then laid down and rested his head on the soft grass below. The breeze here was very calming to him. He folded his hands above his chest and looked up at each passing cloud floating in the sky.

"The first part of your dream wasn't a dream, Louis." William spoke softly, talking to the sky as if it were his brother.

"It was a memory—a memory I erased from your head."  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Chaptah 6: Beating Around The Bush  
> Release Date: September 13, 2016
> 
> Don't forget to comment or leave a kudos if you enjoyed reading this :3


	6. Chaptah 6: Beating Around The Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis loves taking pictures of Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently came out to my mom as bisexual and let's just say she said every cliche there was to it such as: "You're straight but just confused" "You just haven't found the right girl" and my favorite, "You aren't bi. It's just a phase. You're either gay or straight."
> 
> Bottom line: She couldn't accept me and to make it worse, she said that she was going to pray my gay away
> 
> So yeah...I'm pretty bummed out about it, but at least I got you guys right?
> 
> Now enough self-deprecation, on to the chaptah!

"Pew. Pew. Whoosh!" It was the second week of school and Louis was playing with his imagination. What was special about it was that he could  _really_ see what he could imagine and everyone around him would just disappear. Poof! Just like that. He also liked to add in sound effects and intricate finger movements...just for fun!

Playing with his imagination was a past time activity Louis used whenever he was bored. And in this case he was hella bored because...it was their last subject for the day, MATH. He cringed a little just thinking about it.

Going back to his imagination, everyone seemed pretty cool about it. They weren't judgmental or anything—they just minded their own businesses. But there were some cases wherein they'd amusedly ask him on what he was doing. Louis didn't mind it. He kinda liked answering their questions.

And Harry was well...Harry! He didn't mind it at all. But it somehow bothered Louis a little whenever Harry would prop up his elbow atop his desk and just watch Louis play with himself. And by playing with himself, Louis meant playing with his imagination ofc. And Harry would wear this cute and fond smile that spanked Louis’ heart a little every time he watched him. But this time, Harry wasn't watching. Sigh. He was too busy listening to their math teacher discuss about Quadratic Equations.

One of the perks of having an insanely smart alternate personality, was that Louis didn't have to listen to their teachers or study—William did all of that for him. His brother claimed that he mastered solving Quadratic Equations since a year ago. So he decided to just let Louis enjoy himself in class by playing with his imaaaagiiinaatioonnn Spongebob-style.

"Boom! Trrrttt! Pew pew!" Louis was in the part of his imagination wherein the Tree of Life was battling against the Desert King.

"Uh...Lou?" Harry quietly called out to him.

Upon hearing the abyssal deepness that was Harold’s voice, Louis immediately ceased what he was imagining and turned his attention to him.

"Yeah?" He says in a voice he thought Harry would find cute. He wanted to impress his crush, sue him!

Harry darted his eyes towards the direction of their math teacher, who was concurrently glaring daggers at the feather-haired boy. Come to think of it, _everyone_ was looking at Louis like he had just committed a crime. Louis shrunk down onto his seat and tried to hide himself from plain sight.

"Are you paying attention to my lecture Mr. Tomlinson?" Sir Paul asks him in a tone Louis did not like.

"Err...yes?"

The teacher smirked at the lad and crossed his arms. "Then why don't you come on up here and solve this equation on the board?"

_Challenge accepted._

Louis stood up from his desk with a shrug, mumbling a coherent “okay” as he made his way in front. From the recesses of his pocket, he brought out the case to William's eyeglasses and put them on. He closed his eyes, relaxed, then in an instant-

**Switch.**

Sir Paul finished writing down the equation and unknowingly handed the marker over not to Louis, but rather to William. And in about five seconds, the alter managed to solve it, boxing his final answer afterwards. Sir Paul narrowed his eyes at the solution, pedantically examining it for any mistakes. His countenance flashed a flicker of contempt, surprise, but most of all, humiliation. William stood beside him impassively, waiting for the time his teacher would snap back to reality and let him take his seat because honestly, he was just wasting the class’ time.

The educator stammered as he permitted the alter to take his seat. William turned about-face, subsequently walking in a regal manner that ultimately evolved into a merry skip as he switched back with Louis.

Louis, now seated, smiled innocently at Sir Paul as the teacher glared at him one last time. With a defeated sigh, he resumed the lesson.

 _"Let's try to behave okay Louis?"_ William tells him. _"I don't want our conduct grade getting lowered."_

Louis rolled his eyes but he understood. _"Yeah yeah."_  
  


* * *

 

They were finally dismissed for the day.

Louis walked alongside Camila as the pair made their way towards Waiting Area 6, which was Louis’ waiting area. He set his bag down on one of the benches and took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Hurry up, will you?" Camila impatiently uttered.

He rolled his eyes at her and proceeded to dig through his stuff. Louis removed his uniform's blazer and folded it neatly inside his bag, leaving him in a plain white dress shirt, their school's necktie, and pants (obviously). Then once excavated from his bag, Louis put on his favorite dark blue hoodie. Finally, Louis brought out one of his prized possessions: his Polaroid camera.

"If you don't wanna come with me, just wait at the bleachers until I'm done." Louis tells Camila as he tinkled with the camera on his hands.

"How long until you're going to finish stalking Hazza?" Camila asked, used to him doing this activity since, well, Louis’ been doing this for quite a few months....okay, a few  _years_. And inside, Louis was secretly glad she remembered to use Harry's secret nickname since they were out in public.

"I dunno. But I'll be quick! I swear!"

"Do you even know where he is?"

Was that even a question? "Duh. What kind of stalker would I be if I didn't?"

She crossed her arms in disbelief. "Where is he then?"

"In the school café celebrating Niall’s birthday." Louis answered proudly with a pouty smirk slapped onto his face. "I _may_ or may _not_ have been listening to his conversation with his friends."

"You're creepy and obsessed."

" _No._ I'm observant and dedicated." He countered at her.

The two bantered a bit more until finally they were able to shut up and go their separate ways after a quick goodbye. Louis headed over to Waiting Area 7, Niall's waiting area, while Camila departed towards the bleachers for their activity later. Niall's waiting area was stationed right beside the school park and school café, where Louis knew Harry was at as of the moment.

Mwahaha! Louis was right.

He saw Harry, Liam, Niall, and Zayn talking with each other, all of them sitting around a table located outside of the said café. He hid behind a bush conveniently placed not too near but not too far, and watched as Harry sucked on the straw of his chocolate frappe. Louis found his tongue sliding sensually across his lower lip. He placed his Polaroid camera in front of him and adjusted the zoom of its lens. But if he wanted a good shot, he had to steady his breathing first.

_Calm down Louis. You can do this! You've done it a million times before!_

Okay...one, two, three…

**Click.**

_Oh my glob breathe!!!_

The picture began printing and he further hid himself from view, hissing  _my precious_  every now and then. The picture finished printing and Louis flailed it around the air, hoping he would finally be able to see another picture of Harry to add to his scrapbook. And yes, he owned a scrapbook full of all pictures he’s taken of Harry.

"Yasssss," Louis hissed as he stared at the perfection that was Harry in Polaroid form. He kissed it and turned around to take a few more…

...a few  _hundred_ more.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked him from behind, startling Louis. The feather-haired lad turned around to see Liam crunched down, hiding behind the same bush he was in.

"How often do you stalk Harry?" It was Zayn who asked this time, popping up behind Liam and scooching his way further into the bush.

Crap! He got caught!

"I-I wasn't— I mean, I'm not stalking Harry if that's what you're asking."

They deadpanned at him.

"Then how long have you been in the paparazzi business?" Zayn sarcastically asked with an arched brow.

"Okay fine. You got me." Louis admitted with a complementary sigh. "Surprise! I'm a big weirdo who secretly takes pictures of the school's hottest guy from behind a bush. Yup...that's me..." He sighs. “Wait, what’re you guys even doing here? I mean, not like this bush is mine or anything but, _I’m just saying,_ that I _was_ here first.”

Liam answers, “Listening to Harry gloat about how he made Niall’s birthday cake because he ‘used to be a baker’ gets kinda boring.”

“But why _this_ bush specifically?” Louis then asks.

“Well last time we checked, bushes don’t dance and snakes don’t hiss yassss.” says Zayn.

"You lied to me." Liam says this time, grinning at Louis. "Back at ninth grade, you told me that you didn't like Harry anymore."

"Well I  _had_ to lie to you!" Louis whisper-yelled at him, then checking to see if Harry had noticed all the commotion going on. Once it was safe, he resumed, "How else was I going to get you to stop spreading my crush on him to the entire student body?!"

"I'm sorry I know I was a jerk to you before but I want to help you get with him." He says.

"Why?" Louis asked him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Because you guys seem perfect for each other."

"Psshh...yeah right."

"It's true! Right Zayn?" He asked him. Zayn looked at Louis, nodding his head in approval. "Plus, think of it as a way for me to make up for all the times I gave you such a hard time."

"It's okay Liam, really. I already forgave you remember?" Louis assured him. "And you know me...I love it when you give me a  **hard** time." He added, wiggling his eyebrows at Liam.

Liam rolled his eyes in an amused fashion while Zayn shook his head. "But seriously though, if you need any help regarding him, just...give us a call, yeah?" Liam says.

"Yeah sure. Thanks." They nodded at each other and Louis watched as they tried to crawl their way away from the bush. "No wait!" Louis called out.

They stopped mid-crawl and looked back at him. "What?" Zayn asked.

"Regarding the help you said...does that include lessons in like... _romantic_ or maybe, umm,  _sexual interactions_...?"

"You mean like...kissing?" Liam asked. Louis nodded his head at him shyly, blushing faintly as he did so. The two boys, Liam and Zayn, looked at each other for a moment in debate. They gave each other reticent looks which asked, _Are we really going to teach Louis how to kiss and/or fuck?_

Within a few seconds, they came to a conclusion. "Yes."

"Good,” Louis breathed out. “coz...I'm inexperienced..."

Zayn raised his brow at him then smirked. "You've never had your first kiss?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"So what?" Louis sassed defensively. "Have _you?"_

Zayn’s eyes briefly glazed over Liam then darted back to meet Louis’ eyes. "Err...umm...yeah...I actually have..." He says all bashful and cute.

"Ohhhh...." Louis looked between the two in a back and forth motion, a cheeky grin plastered onto his face. "I see....I see...lesbi-honest." He patted Zayn’ shoulder.

Liam coughed as if to clear the weird sexual tension in the air. "Yeah, so just call us if you need any help. Let's go Zayn! We're going to be late."

"Ooh wait! I'm coming with you, guys!" Louis followed them.

"Why?"

"It's a Tuesday today, which means that you guys have soccer practice, which means Harry will be there, which means  _I_  have to be there." replied Louis.

"Umm, I guess so..." Liam commented, looking slightly creeped out.

"Don't worry," Louis assured him. "I'll just be on the bleachers cheering you guys on and taking a few pictures see?" He held out his camera at them, making cute little click-click sounds.

"Wait. So  _you're_ the creepy guy that's been watching us for the past two and half years?" Zayn asked.

" _Yes_ to the watching you guys part, and _No_ to the creepy part. Seriously, I'm not creepy!"

"You hide behind the bleachers, wearing shades and a hoodie, while you secretly take pictures of us." Liam says flatly. He always wondered who that creepy dude was all these years, and now Liam finally felt at peace to know that it was Louis after all. Ugh, he should’ve known.

"Well if you put it  _that_ way..."

"Whatever, let's just go. Harry and Niall already left." He pointed out. Louis nodded at him and silently walked with them until they reached the football field.

"Bye you guys!" Louis waved off as the other two left to go change into their football jerseys. He made his way towards the usual spot he and Camila usually sat down on, but then he found her nowhere to be seen.

 _"Hmm...where could she have gone off to?"_ He asked William.

 _"The hoe probably ditched us to go Lauren hunting again."_ William inferred.

_"Yeah...that's her all right."_

Louis then saw the football players start to jog around the field as usual. He sat down and watched them from his position way up on the bleachers, adjacent to the latter. Harry, as always, was leading his teammates since he was the fastest of them all. Louis liked it when he jogged. The way Harry’s cabs would bulge and just magically slap his penis awake.

They stopped jogging and started to stretch their muscles. Once Louis was sure that Harry wasn't looking, he zoomed the lens a bit and quickly snapped a picture of Hazza’s ass. He smiled victoriously but unfortunately, the smile faltered once he saw Liam shaking his head at him in amusement.

"Sorry." Louis mouthed at him, embarrassed that he had been caught in the act.

After a few more warm-ups, they decided to do a practice game. Louis had watched them so many times that he could qualify as a football player himself. One of William's favorite things to do while they watched them, was to explain to Louis the different rules and positions there were in the game. And as usual, Louis tuned him out, because honestly, he already knew with how much William repeated them over and over again.

"GOAL!!!" Louis hears Zayn shout from across the field. He scored the winning goal for his team. Harry was a defender while Zayn was a forward so that meant Harry got little to no action sometimes. When he did, it's usually just about five to seven seconds before he passes the ball to his other teammates.

Louis rested his chin on his hand and stared dreamily at his bae. Oh how Louis wanted to pet Harry’s voluptuous curly hair. It was like pubic hair except it was more luxurious, shiny, and....approachable??? But Louis bet Harry’s pubes would be as beautiful as the ones on the lad’s head.

 _"Can you stop fantasizing about Harry's pubes and pay attention?"_ William interrupted him from his weird pubic dream haze.

 _"Pay attention to what exactly?"_ Lou asked him.

 _"To the fact that the human form of sex appeal is making his way towards us."_ William replied.

"What?!" He roamed his eyes over the field but Harry was nowhere to be spotted. _"William, you dirty liar. He's not there at all!"_

_"That's because- "_

"Hey Louis." The familiar deep voice of his darling Hazza penetrated Louis’ earholes.

Louis looked up at him. Harry towered over the lad as he wore an angelic dimpled smile, his jersey all sweaty and see-through. "Uhh....hey Harry..." Louis greets, not making eye contact with him. Rather, Louis was making eye contact with the six pack abs deliciously presented to him through Harry’s transparent shirt.

"My eyes are up here you know." Harry interjected teasingly, like some sort of feisty girl with big tits.

Louis gazed into the other lad’s ever-hypnotizing green eyes, replying, "Those are good to look at too."

Harry chuckled and sat beside him, close enough that Louis could smell him. Harry smelled like mint and- oh who was he kidding? Harry smelled like sweat. The bloke ran laps around a 120 yard football field under the scorching sun and played a thirty minute game of football—he wasn't some mint leaf plant hybrid. He was human too you know!

"You smell like the ocean." Louis blurted out, making William internally facepalm at him and his ever-clever statements.

"Yeah, pretty salty right?" Harry replied, sniffing his shirt as he did so.

"That's alright. I love salty." Louis smiled innocently.

_“See what I did there William?”_

William sighs.

"You know what else is salty?" Harry asked in a suggestive tone.

"What?"

"Potato chips."

_Umm...okay???_

"One bag contains 1217 calories." Louis tells him. Harry smiled awkwardly in return and fiddled with his fingers. Louis’ face fell. "Sorry. William told me to say that."

"It was pretty obvious he did."

"So you're saying I'm dumb?" He playfully asks Harold.

"Aren't  _all_ the pretty ones?" The bloke replied. “I’m kidding, that was mean…”

"Yeah, it kinda was."

"Sorry. I'm really bad at flirting." Harry apologized.

“That’s oka-”

Wait.

"You were trying to flirt with me?" Louis asks him, amused and mouth spread in a toothy grin. He looked pretty chill on the outside but on the inside Louis was running around, on **fire**.

"N-no! I mean, I do this umm...flirting with my other friends." Harry tried to explain. "Yep. I'm a total flirt."

"I feel  _so_ special now." Louis cheekily replies in a sarcastic tone.

Harry tittered. "So what brings you here?" He asks with a cute li’l baby pout.

Louis shrugged at him in response. "I like watching you guys play. Plus, my favorite sport is football."

"Oh yeah!” Harry remembered. It was listed in his Friendship Notebook. “You should try out then!" He then offers, grinning so wide it would put The Joker to shame. "C'mon! It'll be fun! We could be on the same team and compete against schools together!" Harry radiated happiness and for some reason it scared Louis a little.

But wait...did he say _together???_

 _"Well it beats watching them every Tuesdays and Thursdays."_ William says mentally.

 _"Wait. You're actually agreeing?"_ Louis mentally asks him.

_"It'll be fun. It could also be a way for us to get closer to Harry y'know. Plus, I need more extra-curricular activities for my portfolio."_

_"Ugh. Fine."_

"So what do you say?" Harry asked. "You've been kinda staring off into the distance for a few minutes."

"Sorry. I was discussing it with William."

"Well, what's the final verdict?"

Louis smiled at him and rolled his eyes. "We'll do it."

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "I'll go and talk to coach about signing you up! You'll do great! Also, tryouts will be scheduled on the fortnight so start preparing!" And with that, he began rushing back to his team and towards their coach.

Liam and Zayn were standing near Harry when the lad was talking to their football coach. So when they overheard the news that Louis and William were going to tryout, they looked at each other in surprise and disbelief. Their gaped mouths slowly curved into excited smiles and the two turned their heads over to Louis, seated at the bleachers. Louis shrugged and gave them a sheepish smile, which the two returned with a thumbs up.

Louis weakly smiled back at them then sighed. He had to talk to William about this. _"What are we going to do? It'll be embarrassing if we don't make it onto the team."_

 _"We're going to do the only thing we_ can  _do."_ The alter told him. _"Start training."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Louis and Harry are called Larry, then William and Harry are called what? Willward? Willry? Harriam? 
> 
> What do y’all think?
> 
> Oh, and happy birthday Niall! The chapter featuring you will still be a few chapters away though.
> 
> And If you want to see more of Camila and her voice fetish then prepare yourselves because the next chapter features Camren. Yay! Release Date is on: Sept. 20, 2016
> 
> Next Chapter: Song-gasm


	7. Chaptah 7: Song-gasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren invites Camila to watch her band practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grammar gods gave me a good spanking last night for not posting this at the intended release date huhuhu.
> 
> I swear I was going to post this yesterday! But then my mom banned me from using my laptop coz it was my sister's birthday and gadgets apparently hinder the family socialization process. So I just sat there at her party, twitching with writer's guilt. And apparently I was too exhausted to post it after the party was over (which ended at like 3am. My family are bunch of party people). 
> 
> Hope y'all can forgive me. 
> 
> Anyway...now onto this really gay chaptah!

  
"If you don't wanna come with me, just wait at the bleachers until I'm done." says Louis.

"How long until you're going to finish stalking Hazza?" Camila asked him. He did this regularly so Camila was used to it, but if he was going to take long then she’s leaving him.

"I dunno. But I'll be quick! I swear!"

"Do you even know where he is?"

"Duh. What kind of stalker would I be if I didn't?"

Of course he did.

"Where is he then?" She crosses her arms.

"In the school café." He answers, all smug about it too. "I _may_ or may _not_ have been listening to his conversation with his friends."

Camila scrunched her face at him. "You're creepy and obsessed."

" _No_. I'm observant and dedicated." He quipped back.

After another one of the pair’s usual raillery, they said their goodbyes and walked off to their intended destinations. "Hmph. Observant and dedicated my ass!" Camila mumbled to herself. She was going to stop by the cafeteria first before going to the bleachers, coz if Louis was going to take a while, then she might as well entertain herself with some chips.

"Thank you." She thanked the cafeteria lady as she handed her the banana chips she paid for. The cafeteria was incredibly near the bleachers so walking there was a piece of cake. Camila went up to her and Louis’ regular sitting spot, sat down, and crossed a leg atop the other. With a smile full of wonder, she glazed up at the pack of chips bundled in between her hands and licked her lips. Her mouth pounced on it—eager to devour the chips like a ravenous wolf. She could already practically taste it. Her teeth bit at the package until she finally gave up trying.

The damn thing wouldn’t open. It was like the legs of a conservative Christian girl or something.

“So we’re going to play it that way ey?” She narrowed her eyes at the bag. She slammed it down hard on the spot she was sitting on and quickly, a loud bursting sound filled the air. She sat on it, apparently. Camila stood up with a smug huff and daintily picked up the now-opened bag. She was pleased with herself as she munched on the chips. Although, some of them were reduced to crumbs. But that was okay.  
  
" _If you could only know...what we really are..._ " She sang with a mouth full of banana chips. Camila had watched Steven Universe with Louis so many times that she begun to memorize each song already. Although she had to admit, the show was pretty good.

Today was a sunny day, Camila notes as she looked around. But she wasn't affected by it since there was a roof above the bleachers, blocking out the intense rays of the sun. She pursed her lips and scanned her eyes upon the football field, seeing that there were only a few people there, preparing and changing into their uniforms.

"Dang it." Camila mutters, rummaging her fingers in the penetralia of the bag to check whether there were still more chips hiding from her banana-craving wrath. She sucked the remaining crumbs from her fingers and dipped the bag towards her mouth to eat whatever what was left. Where the hell was Louis?

She folded the empty bag into her blazer's pocket and scurried down the bleachers in order to purchase some more. And as she stepped down the last step, a body collided with hers.

“Sorry!" She was quick to apologize.

"That's alright." The girl that sounded like Lauren said.

Wait.

Girl that sounded like Lauren???

Camila tilted her head up a bit, her eyes landing on a familiar pair of emerald green orbs. "H-hi..." She stammered pathetically as her crush came into clear sight.

"Oh hey Camila!" Lauren heralds.

But she wasn't alone.

Her friend from beside her greeted, "Hello!" and waved in a well-mannered fashion. Camila recognized the girl to be Leigh-Anne; as in  _the_  Leigh-Anne, the girl who was in the same band as Lauren.

"Hi..." Camila waved back shyly.

Leigh-Anne subtly nudged Lauren with her elbow, making the other girl give her a _what-the-hell-do-you-want_ look. Leigh-Anne returned it with a _you-know-exactly-what-I-want_ look. The two had a silent eye-staring (more like glaring) contest which ultimately ended in Lauren’s defeated sigh.

"Umm...Camila..."

"Yeah?" Camila couldn’t breathe. Her chest constricted, palms perspired, and her pulse beat sporadically. Was Lauren actually talking to her or did the banana chips mess with her hearing?

"Leigh-Anne here wanted to ask you if- ouch!" Leigh-Anne painfully elbowed Lauren's side, causing her to stop mid-sentence. "I m-mean  _I_  wanted to ask you if you'd like to come to band practice with us."

Leigh-Anne smirked victoriously as Lauren awaited for the other girl’s answer, nervously fiddling with her fingers as she did so.

Wait. Lauren was asking  _her_ if  _she_ wanted to go with  _her_  to band practice?! This was so unreal!

“Why are you asking?” She bit her lip. Maybe this was some sort of cruel prank? A practical joke? An undercover scene in a reality show called Keeping Up With The Lesbians? Okay the last one was ridiculous but if your crush started talking and inviting you to their cult meeting all of a sudden, you’d doubt things too.

Lauren shrugged casually. “Just heard that you’ve got a great voice. So what do you say?”

"Umm...sure! That'd be rad."

_Why did I say rad? Ughhh. What am I, a surfer?_

"Great." Leigh-Anne clasped her hands together. She slinked her arm around Camila’s and whisked her away to the band room. Once they had arrived, the dark-skinned girl opened the door and gestured for Camila to enter first. Camila took one hesitant step, stopped, and looked back at them. It was written all over her countenance that she was shy. Lauren quickly picked up on this, walked past her, and gently tugged on her hand.

"Come inside." She smiled.

Camila snickered a little, mumbling, "That's what she said." under her breath.

Bemusement fell upon the faces of the two other girls. "Karla Camila Cabello,” Lauren gasped. “who knew you had such a dirty mind?"

"Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. Louis has kinda rubbed off on me." She scratched the back of her head.

Lauren laughed and said, "Maybe you should spent a little more time with me.  _I'll_  teach you some manners." She winked.

_T-teach me some manners?_

_"Fuck!" Camila moaned out. The pair stopped mid-fuck and Lauren sat up from where she was eating her. "What did I say about cursing?" The green-eyed girl cast a stern glare._

_"It's bad. I'm sorry mommy." Camila looked down in guilt._

_"That's right." She says. "Now it's time I taught you some manners! Turn around."_

"Camila? Hello?" Lauren waved a hand in front of her.

"Huh, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to eat anything." Lauren says. Camila looked around and noticed that she was now completely inside the band room. Just great. She had another one of her lezzo dream fantasies.

The Cuban girl further scanned her eyes around the room. It seemed that the other members of the band were here: Jesy, Perrie, and Jade. And of course, Camila memorized their names because they were close friends with Lauren.

"Oh!" She remembered Lauren’s question. "A banana would be nice."

Lauren looked back at the buffet table placed at the far end of the room, then looked back at her. "We don't have that I'm sorry."

Camila shrugged and pulled a banana out from her pocket. "That alright. I have one of my own."

Lauren scrunched her eyebrows and chuckled at her. "Then why'd you ask?"

"I was saving him for later." Camila garbled, peeling then chewing the potassium-rich fruit.

A couple of seconds pass and Camila begins to notice the other girls staring at Lauren and her, knowing smiles slapped onto their faces. "Did...did I do something wrong?" She asks.

"No. They're just being weird." Lauren glared at them. " **Right** , guys?"

"Yup."

"Mm-hmm"

"Totally.”

“We _love_ to get weird.” says Jesy.

"Good." Lauren chirped. "Now why don't you take a seat? We're going to start rehearsing." Camila sat down on a nearby stool placed in front of their instruments. Then, she felt a pair of hands rest on top of her shoulders.

"Hello there!" It was Perrie who said this.

"Umm...hi?"

"So finally, I get to personally meet the famous Camila Cabello that Lauren's been talking about non-stop!"

Camila froze. "She- she talks about me?"

Perrie’s smile drooped, realizing what she had just said, and then looked at Camila wide-eyed. "W-what? No- never! Why would she talk about  _you?_ Am I right?"

Camila’s face fell and she tried not to get hurt by what Perrie said. But what she said was right. She was nothing special; she wasn’t good at anything. She had no special traits that set her apart from the rest. So why _would_ somebody like Lauren ever talk about someone like her?

"Perrie, you bitch!" Jade shrieked. "You're making our guest feel bad!"

She padded over to them and crouched down until Camila and her were eye-level. "Don't listen to Perrie, sweetheart! She's socially retarded."

"Hey!" Perrie voiced.

"You guys! Let's start!" Jesy called out. They said a quick goodbye to her and positioned themselves in front of the microphones. Succeeding the stretch of her fingers, Jesy began to play keys on the piano, the song Camila recognized to be ‘Red’ by Tyler Rapid.

She listened to them sing and noted how great their voices were, especially when they did harmonies. The first time she listened to them perform was during the annual Christmas concert their academy held back in her ninth grade. That was the fated day she got bewitched by Lauren and her voice.

Then came the chorus Camila had no idea was Lauren's part until she heard an ethereal voice singing, _"But loving him was re-e-ed re-e-ed red, loving him was re-e-ed re-e-ed red..."_

Her voice was so...nnnghh!

Her spine turned into jelly and goosebumps pricked all over arms. Camila squirmed in her seat, feeling a traitorous moistness start to slowly envelop her genitalia. Lauren’s voice sounded _way_ hotter in person than in the recording Camila may or may not have taken of her singing in the gym bathroom.

This felt like torture to her! And instead of weapons, they were punishing her with Lauren’s voice. Out of all the fetishes she could have from Lauren, it just had to be a _voice_ fetish. She couldn’t just had something easy—something easy to avoid like an armpit fetish or something. Yeah...that’d be _way_ easier. And all Lauren had to do was cover her pits.

Lauren was unrelenting. She sang and she sang and she sang and ugh. Camila felt trapped here. She felt like she was in one of those weird Japanese shows in which the player had to sing while getting a handjob. The similarities those Japanese players had with Camila was that both tried not to cum.

_"But loving him was re-e-ed re-e-ed red, loving him was re-e-ed re-e-ed red..."_

Camila was pretty sure she accidentally slipped a moan face from the way Leigh gave her a weird/worried look. An enticing temptation to touch herself began to rise. And as Lauren delivered notes from her mouth, Camila’s self-control crumbled and crumbled until it withered away into the void.

 _Flick your bean, flick your bean,_ a demonic mantra began chanting in her head.

Camila bit her lip to restrain any moans from slipping out like the lube slipping from her fleshy purse. She remembered the time she caught Louis watching porn entitled:  _no hands cum_. That taught her two lessons: one) always knock before entering and two) people can apparently cum without the need for touching.

If Lauren continued to sing like this then Camila was pretty sure she was going to burst like a dam.  
  
_"Loving him was blue like I'd never known...”_ Lauren sang. _“Missing him was dark grey all aLOOONNEEE..."_

That high note drove her onto the edge until finally— _Fuck._

"WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?!" Camila blurted out, raising her hand with a pained look on her face. The song stopped and they all looked at her worriedly.

"Over there." Lauren pointed out slowly. Camila rushed towards the small restroom located at the corner and entered it, slamming the door shut.

"What the fuck was that?" Perrie mouthed towards the other girls.  
  
The other girls neared themselves towards Lauren, forming a huddle, and began to whisper, "She  _did_  look quite uncomfortable back there." Leigh-Anne states.

"It was because of your singing!" Jesy accused Jade.

"Me?!" She shrieked. "Lauren was flat at the chorus!"

Lauren arched a perfect brow at her, pursed her lips, and sassily waved her finger in the air as she said, "My singing is as flat as your damn chest."

Jade looked at her jugs then back at Lauren. “But I’m busty...”

“Exactly.”

"Did anyone hear her moan just now?" Perrie interjected. They all shut up and listened.

"Nngghh!" A soft and strangled moan could be heard from inside the bathroom. They all looked at each other with shocked faces, red tinting their cheeks.

"Lauren, check up on her!" Jesy urged her in a whispery-voice.

"Me? Why me?"

"She's  _your_  crush! Now, go!"

The green-eyed girl walked carefully towards the restroom and lightly knocked on the door. "Uh...Camila? Are you okay?"

"I'm- uhh...fine! Definitely nothing weird going on in here!" She says from the inside, arousing even more suspicion from the other girls.

"What's going on? What're you doing?" She asked her through the door.

"Uhhh...I'm having diarrhea? Yeah..." replied Camila. "Probably from all the bananas I ate…"

"Okay?” Sounds fake but okay. “Do you need any help?" She asked her, then looked back at the others. The girls looked back at Lauren, dumbfounded and at a loss for words.

"Umm..." Camila seemed like she was debating on whether she was going to ask or not. And after a commotion that sounded like some bathroom supplies toppling all over the floor, she replies, "Yeah. You don't happen to have an extra pair of fresh panties on you, do you?" Camila’s were... _drenched._

"Do you need some?"

"Yeah, mine got... _ruined._ "  
  
"That must’ve been one intense release huh?" Lauren tries to joke.

“You have **no** idea.”

“Kay kay. Be back in a sec.”

“I’ll be here!” Camila chimes as Lauren hovers back towards the girls to ask them if they brought any extra underwear.  
  
"Who the hell brings extra underwear to school?" Perrie asks.

"Well?" Lauren flips her hands in the air. The rest of the girls all shook their heads, leaving Lauren to think for an alternative solution.

"I got an idea..."

"What is it?" asked Jesy.

"First, you guys  **have**  to turn around." She emphasizes.

"Umm...okay..." They all turned around without any further questions. Once she thought it was safe, Lauren raised her skirt up, removed her cycling shorts, and slid her panties off.

Perrie turned around. "What is this all abo- HOLY SHIT!" She screamed, seeing Lauren sort-of half naked.

"TURN AROUND!!!!" Lauren shrieked.

She turned around almost instantaneously, face as red as a stop sign. The other girls asked her what was wrong. Perrie replies, "Whatever you do, do NOT turn around!"

Lauren slid her shorts back on and told them that they were allowed to look now. They turned around, surprised when they saw her holding a pair of panties on her hand.

"Is that…yours?"  
  
Lauren nodded in shame.

"You're giving her your panties?" Jade laughed.

"What? You want me to yank yours off?” Lauren threatened with a growl. Then, “It's not like you guys have a better idea."

"Awww! The crazy things you do for love!" Leigh-Anne cooed, making the green-eyed girl blush.

"Whatever. I'm giving these to her." She grumbled, trudging her way towards the restroom.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you!” Jesy teased.

She gently knocked on the door and called Camila. "Here's your order, a pair of panties!"

Camila opened the door slightly and popped her head out, asking, "Are those fresh?"

_Yeah…fresh from my downstairs area._

"Uh...you could say that..."

"Great! Thanks!" She took the underwear and hid back inside. "Did it really have to be lacy underwear?" Camila chuckled from behind the door.

Lauren blushed. Those were  _her_ lacy underwear! 

"Sorry!"

She stood away from the door, awaiting Camila’s exit. The latter came out a few seconds later holding her hands up high. "Camila Cabello is back y’all!" She announced, walking towards Lauren and the girls to thank them. "Thanks a lot you guys! Where did you get these in such short notice?" She asked.

Lauren stilled.

The rest of the girls tried to hide their grins as they not-so-subtly looked at her.

"Uh Lauren?" Camila asks.

"T-they're..." She sighs defeatedly. Then, "They're mine."

Camila’s mental composure came crashing down the instant the words left Lauren’s mouth and breached her ears. She looked at her wide-eyed and mouth agape. _No wonder they were so warm!_

She blushed a bright red and began to insist, "I- I can't have these! They're yours!" Camila immediately bent over to take Lauren’s underwear off right in front of them. The rest of the girls slapped their hands in front of their eyes as a reflex. Lauren followed a second after, but shamelessly peeked through her fingers.  
  
"Here." Camila held out the piece of lacy fabric in front of her. Lauren’s nose should be bursting with blood right about now. She blushed and told the Cuban girl to keep it, saying that she was comfortable just wearing shorts.

Camila eventually agreed then went back to the restroom to put the underwear back on. She came out seconds later, announcing, "Done."

“Thanks so much Lauren. I don't know what I could've done without you."

"Going home with ruined underwear that's for sure." Lauren joked, making her titter.

"I- uh...have to go now..." Camila says, pointing towards the door.

"Oh yeah...cool! Bye! I hope we can do this again! Well not all  _this-_ I meant like band practice...yeah..."

"Haha yeah..." Camila replied with a nod.

The other girls waved her a goodbye as she shut the door close. Once she got out, Camila bit her lip and decided to barge in again, abruptly hugging her favorite girl. She knew it was weird (and gay) but Camila was never normal and straight in the first place. All Camila wanted was to say thanks to Lauren but without actually saying it you know? She figured a kiss was too much, a handshake was too formal, a tote bag was too overdue—so maybe a hug would do it?

Which explains why she was embracing a magical Lauren Jauregui in her arms, covertly taking in the girl’s strawberry-goth scent.

"Uh...you're welcome." Lauren hugged back awkwardly. Camila let go and took a step back, waving goodbye to the rest of the girls, then exiting the room, deciding to leave for good.

Once they were sure she left, the four girls all freaked out at Lauren. "OH MY GOSH LAUR!!!" They shrieked. "SHE HUGGED YOU!!!"

Lauren grinned widely, tucking a streak of hair behind her ear, and staring at the door her crush just exited from. "Yeah. She did…"  


* * *

 

Camila rounded the bleachers, spotting Louis seated at their regular spot overlooking the entire field. She ran up to him, excited to tell him all that had happened when she bailed at him.

“Where the junk have you been?” Louis asks, eyes narrowed at her.

“Band room.” Camila panted. Running up the steps was not easy for her.

“I have some news.” says Louis.

“Me too!” She chirped.

“Okay, let’s say it together! One...two...three- I’M TRYING OUT FOR THE FOOTBALL TEAM!”

and

“IM WEARING LAUREN’S UNDERWEAR!”

They stared at each other in confusion. Mainly, because announcing stuff together and understanding it was as possible as drinking and breathing at the same time.

“I have no idea what you just said.”

“Same.”

“Okay, you first then!” Louis gives way.

Camila let out a breath then, “So after I ditched you, Lauren invited me to the band room,” Louis raised his brows at that. “to watch her sing with her mega awesome friends. Then Lauren sang and my spirit hole leaked faster than a celebrity sex tape.”

Louis’ eyebrows raised even further.

“Then I came in their bathroom but since my underwear got all soaked, I had to ask Lauren for some. And long story short, I got to hug Lauren after she allowed me to wear her panties.”

Louis’ brows were full on touching his hairline.

“That’s umm... _fascinating._ ” He says. “It definitely beats my story. But good for you though. You got to indirectly touch pussies with your crush. All I got to do is get a one-way ticket to a tryout on the soccer team.”

“Seriously?” She grinned at him. And that was just it. Just a grin—no need to jump around and squeal. They weren’t 12 year-old girls at a sleepover.

The pair sat down in a semi-awkward-semi-comfortable silence and watched the football players below kick around some balls. “So...” Louis broke the silence. “What happened to your panties?”

“It got wet remember?”

“Yeah, but where are they?”

“I left them back at the band room’s restroom.” She smiled and looked forward.

A few seconds later, it finally clicked in her head.

“SHIT.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm challenging y'all to write the continuation of this chapter in which Camila tries to sneak back in the band room to retrieve her undies. 
> 
> But obviously you lazy shreks won't do it so why do I even bother *rolls eyes*
> 
> So next chapter entitled "Tryouts For Two" will be released on Sept. 29. And hopefully nothing would prevent me from posting on that day.
> 
> Show me a little love by clicking on that Kudos button if you haven't yet. It motivates me more to add gayness to this fic. Comment whatever y'all want. I don't mind. I'm lonely huhu.


	8. Chaptah 8: Tryouts For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers tryout for the soccer team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BELATED HAPPY LARRYVERSARY TO MY LARENTS!
> 
> I deadass died when they released those pics of Harry. And they didn't stop there, oohhh no. They had to release yet another larry proof (the one about the papillon) and let's just say i am asphyxiating myself right now.
> 
> So about this chapter...yeah it's kinda boring in my opinion but hey the story has to move somehow. Ostensibly, I made a mistake in announcing the next chaptah last time lol. Instead of Just A Little Bit, it was supposed to be Tryouts For Two. But don't worry, I changed it before the grammar gods noticed.

"I think you might even be better than Niall." Zayn complimented Louis. The tryouts were tomorrow and William & Louis have been training like crazy for the past two weeks. If they wanted to get in, they knew that they had to get some help so they then decided to ask from none other than: Liam, Zayn, Niall, and of course, Harry.

"Hey!" Niall crossed his arms.

"Don't lie to yourself Niall!" Zayn berates him. "You've seen him play and you've got to at least admit he's the best we've actually seen!"

Louis blushed at that. He wasn't  _that_ good.

He's kidding. He was awesome.

Louis was going for the position of goalie, which was his favorite position since he didn't have to run that much. He was fit and athletic, sure, but he was lazy af. It was like he was born to play that position. He had this talent of like hitting balls, plus the fact he was one of the only ones allowed to handle them in a game made him feel special and powerful.

Yes, handling balls made him feel powerful.

And as another day of training passed, fewer balls managed to get through his defenses. William on the other hand, chose the position of forward. It really fit him since he had a knack for predicting movements and was as agile as a deer. He trained with Zayn and Harry, while Louis trained with Liam and Niall.

"Louis, catch!" Liam alerts, tossing him a water bottle. Louis caught it mid-air and subsequently opened its lid, gulping down its content like a thirsty animal. They were currently training at the football field with Camila watching them from the bleachers. She wasn't alone though; she brought along some of her other friends that he was sort of close to too. Louis waved at them, and they eagerly returned it back, resuming their conversations shortly after.

Louis felt a hand rest on top of his shoulder. "You're going to do great tomorrow!" He turns around to see Harry smiling at him.

"Thanks." He replies.

"I'm serious. You're a total prodigy, the both of you!" Harry praised. "Why didn't you guys tryout last year?"

"I guess it's because we had no...incentive?"

"And what's your incentive now?"

"You." Louis answers cheekily.

Harry touched his chest in an affectionate yet humorous manner, and laughed right after. "But seriously though, we're going to be there for you, whether you make it or not." The four boys smiled at him reassuringly. Louis smiled back at them, opening his arms out wide for a group hug.

"Thanks you guys." They all hugged. "Thanks for doing this...helping Will and I train and all..."

"Hey, it's no problem." says Liam. "Remember, if you need any help, just ask okay?" A wink followed right after.

Louis chuckled at him and replied with a "Yeah."

"Let's pack up for the day." Harry announced. "You two need to get some rest for tomorrow."

So they all headed their separate ways.

Louis headed back to his Waiting Area with Camila walking him there. She wished him a good luck as he got in his car. Once he got home, Louis took a quick shower and slept early to prepare himself for tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Today was the day.

Louis' heart palpitated as he thought about what could happen to him and William once they got out of the changing room. He changed into one of the soccer jerseys his mom bought for him and put on his goalie gloves. Then he put William's glasses in its case after which he deposited it in his pocket.

Louis got out of the dressing room, fresh air finally filling his lungs. He clutched his Nike duffle bag as he made his way towards the rest of the soccer tryouts standing in front of the bleachers, right on the track oval.

They all leered at him, seeing that Louis  _was_ sorta late. Okay,  _maybe_ he spent a little too long in that dressing room. He couldn't help it! He was nervous and panicking and crap.

Louis took in a deep breath and fell in line with the other tryouts. There were around ten of them. The coach walked parallel to them, introducing himself at the same time, "I'm Coach Cowell. Your coach for this season. Now, you're all here because you want to get in the football team for God knows what reason. I don't want to waste anymore of your time so let's begin!"

Coach Cowell started calling people one by one, by their order in the line. Luckily, Louis was at the last.

He tested the basic football skills such as: dribbling, passing, and kicking. Then he asked them on what position they'd want to be in, which was kinda weird because usually, positions are assigned to them but Louis guesses every coach has their own style. After being asked on what position they'd like, Coach tested them on their proficiency in that certain position. He didn't approve nor reject anyone yet. So maybe there was going to be a list or something.

After minutes of watching the other tryouts and glancing at Harry every now and then, Cowell finally called him. "Tomlinson?" The older man looked up from his checklist with a raised brow and gazed at the lad.

"Y-yeah..." He answered nervously.

The coach smiled at him amusedly, eyes glinting challenge. "I've heard a lot about you from those four idiots over there." He pointed at Niall, Liam, Harry, and Zayn who were all sitting on the bleachers, watching the tryouts. Harry and Louis made eye contact. Hazza smiled at him then gave a quick nod, silently telling Louis that he believed in him and that the latter was going to ace this.

"I hope you live up to what they've been telling me." Simon says.

"I-I'll try my best." Louis stuttered out, slightly anxious yet determined. Coach gave him a set of drills which, in his opinion, he performed proficiently. Louis shifted his gaze towards Liam, subtly asking him if he was doing well. Liam smiled at the lad and gave a thumbs up.

"Not bad." Coach says with a stoic expression. "Now, what position would you like?"

"Goalie." He replies.

The man nodded as a response and called out some people on the team who were going to test Louis. Just like the other tryouts who wanted to be goalies, Louis stationed himself in front of the goal awaiting the barrage of balls that were to come at him.

Five players, positioned at different lengths from each other, prepared to kick the soccer ball in front of them in an attempt to test his defenses. Louis took a stance that he had used multiple times before vanquishing his foes at tournaments. What kind of tournaments you ask?

Martial Arts.

After Niall had discovered he's been taking up Martial Arts for a couple of years, the fake blond urged him to incorporate them in his goalie training. So Louis was kinda like Wendy Wu: The Homecoming Warrior, especially in the scene where she deflected all of the balls using Kung Fu.

With the blow of the whistle, one player kicked the ball towards his direction. Louis narrowed his eyes and focused all of his energy. He breathed in and out, clearing his mind and enhancing his perception. The ball that threatened to pass him was clearly out of hand's reach. So he had to roundhouse kick it away, which he did, making everyone's jaws drop at the way he had defended the goal.

There was no time for him to cheer. The sound of three more kicks reached his ears. Three balls—spaced unequally from each other—came at him.

It's like everything moved in slow motion. Louis grabbed the incoming ball with his left hand but the force of it was too strong so it pushed him back a bit. Louis knew he couldn't block it in time to be able to deflect the others so he had to do a method he's learned in his years of martial arts.

The voice of Louis' sensei resonated in his head,  _"If you can't block an attack, what do you do?"_

Redirect it.

Louis spun around, ball clutched firmly in his hand, and then he threw it at the other ball, deflecting them both mid-air. Then another one nearly breached him. It was a low ball so he had to sweep kick it away. As he got up, a ball came into view, unexpectedly heading for his left side. Louis absorbed the force of it with his knee, then used a hammer fist to strike it onto the ground, therefore ending the onslaught.

Everyone was mesmerized, excluding the four boys since they already knew about his prowess.

Louis tugged at his lip as he made his way back to Coach Cowell, secretly eager to hear the man's thoughts about his performance.

"Impressive." Coach said in a monotone voice. That was the highest praise Louis' heard him give out today.

"Thank you."

"I'll be posting those who made it onto the team on the board in the students' hall-"

"Coach?" Louis cut him off.

The man sighed, disliking being interrupted. "Yes, Tomlinson?"

"Umm..." He fiddled with his fingers. "William would like to tryout too."

He narrowed his eyes at the younger lad and checked his list for William's name. "He's on the list but apparently he didn't show up. If he wanted to tryout then he should have-"

"He's right here!" Louis interrupted him once more.

"Where?" Coach asked, slightly miffed, outstretching his arms as he looked around.

Louis let out a breath. He brought out William's glasses, saying, "Right..."

**Switch.**

"...here." William finishes, putting on his visionary aids.

Coach gave him a deadpan look. "You're kidding me right? 'William' is you but with glasses on?" He crossed his arms.

Once they saw that William was having a difficult time in getting Coach to believe him, the four boys rushed to his aid. "Coach, he has um...how do I put this? He's Louis' split personality." Zayn explains but Coach Cowell remained indifferent.

"It's a gift of his." Harry added. A faint smile formed on William's lips when Harry used the word gift instead of disorder.

"This has got to be a joke." Coach says flatly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath. "When you lads told me about this 'William' fellow, I thought he'd be an actual person! Not some weird alter ego of Tomlinson!"

William remained completely stolid at the remark. He was used to people not believing he actually existed. William didn't blame them. A tiny mind could only fathom so much at a time.

"Coach just give him a chance! He's really good! I swear!" Niall defended.

"It's a no from me. Goodbye gentlemen." He said, turning on his heel and walking off.

The other boys sympathetically apologized to him. William waved them off and took a step forward, calling Coach Cowell out, "I wonder what Ms. Gemma would think if she found out you rejected one of her favorite students, her section's class president, and top 1?"

Simon froze and turned around to look at the lad, a tense and nervous expression apparent on his face. William smirked at him and crossed his arms. The alter calculated something like this would happen. So during the two weeks he had to prepare for the tryouts, he did a little research pertaining to their coach. With all the time he spent hanging around in the teacher's lounge (William was one of the few students actually allowed in there) and talking to Ms. Gemma, he found out that little ol' Simon here is trying to woo her. He had tried for the past year to gain her affection yet was turned down by her numerously.

The older man took wary steps towards him, eyes narrowed, "You've piqued my interest  _William._ Now, what do you want?"

"I want you to give me a chance at trying out." He answered him monotonously.

He smirked devilishly at the alter, assuming that he was concocting a plan to stymy William from succeeding. "Okay, fine." He crossed his arms. "Now what position would you like to be in?"

"Forward." He answered calmly.

Simon chuckled wryly and said, "Take your position on the field then."

He was given a ball as he walked towards the center of the field. William watched from a distance as Coach called out four players, some of which were Harry and Zayn. The four stationed themselves in different parts of the field.

Zayn, however, stood a few feet away from William. Then, he warned the lad, "Coach called the best players at each position to challenge you." William nodded curtly as a response. Cowell was  _really_ trying to challenge him.

"Hey Zayn, go easy on me." The alter joked.

"I thought you liked it when people gave you a  **hard** time?"

"Louis said that, not me." William shrugged at him. "I dislike complications unless they're necessary."

"So what? You want me to go easy on you?" He chuckled. "Not a chance. I want to see how good you  _really_ are."

William smirked at him in response. "Just don't come crying to me when I beat your ass."

"Who said I was gonna come crying to you? I'll come crying to Liam." He huffed.

William rolled his eyes at him, amused, then, "Here," He passed the ball to Zayn, making the other lad raise an eyebrow. "I'll try and steal- no, I  **will** steal the ball from you and you won't be able to get it back."

"Is that a challenge?" Zayn smirked.

"Yup." Will says, popping the p.

He got into his ready position and awaited the blow of the whistle. While he was waiting, William evaluated the other players: there was Zayn, who he assumed to be their best forward (well, until  _he_ gets in the team). Then there was Stan Lucas, the supposedly best goalie they have (until Louis gets in the team), Josh Devine, their best midfielder.

And finally…

Harry Styles, their future husband and best defender.

William closed his eyes and within a few seconds, he had managed to come up with a winning strategy. He already gave the ball to Zayn so all he had to do was steal it from him to put the plan into motion.

With the blow of the whistle, William immediately dashed forward, catching Zayn off guard with his speed. When they were training, William never revealed to them how fast and agile he truly was because he calculated something like this would happen. It may seem unbelievable that he calculated this event but trust him, he did. William calculated a lot of things. He just liked being prepared during situations simply because he disliked being caught off-guard.

"Bye Zayn!" William snickered, running off with the ball being dribbled by his feet. Zayn chased after him as he made his way towards the goal in a vertical line. The midfielder, Josh, was on William's 12 o'clock, while Zayn was on his 6 o'clock, right according to the plan.

William anticipated and calculated every possible movement they could make. There was a slim chance of 16% in Zayn catching up to him and stealing the ball. There was a 60% chance of Josh diving to steal the ball from him, and a 40% chance of him kicking it sidewards. If he kicks it sidewards, proceed to plan B. If not, continue on with plan A. And in order for plan A to carry out, William needed to slow down so that Zayn could catch up to him, leaving at least 3 feet apart. Josh proceeded to do the expected 60% chance and dove down to steal the ball.

As predicted.

William kicked the ball upwards, sending it flying midair. He followed up with a front flip (a move he picked up on through Louis' martial arts lessons), briefly hovering above Josh's body as the latter slid on the ground. Josh's foot drove into Zayn's shin, making Zayn topple on top him. The two were now immobilized, right according to plan.

Now the real problem was Harry. Harry was extremely light on his feet and he rapidly used flashy moves to distract his opponents. William had to formulate a plan to bypass the lad without actually facing him. Luckily, Physics was by his side.

William had to use the Magnus Effect.

He ran up to Harry, leaving an ample amount of distance for his special move called "Boomerang Ball". By kicking the ball at the right angle with just enough momentum and power, he could make the ball swerve midair because of the imbalance of the periphery air flow and pressure, landing it into the net if he was precise enough.

William performed Boomerang Ball by kicking it into the air in a curving path, making it seem like he kicked in the wrong direction. William swore that he could even sense Coach smirking at his seemed lost. However, the ball swerved midair, catching Stan off guard and landing it into the net.

Coach blew the whistle, signaling the end of the trial. William made his way towards the man and crossed his arms, awaiting his comment. The older of the two eyed him stoically then continued, "Football practices are at Tuesdays and Thursdays after classes. I expect you and the other Tomlinson to be there on time and not a minute after. Do you understand?"

William cracked a small smile. "Yes."

"Now if you excuse me..." The older man walked off, heading towards the gymnasium.

William's friends tackled him and ruffled his hair. "You were awesome back there!" Niall exclaimed.

"What did Cowell say?" Liam asked.

"Louis and I got in."

They all clapped and jumped in excitement, hugging him in the process. "I knew you could do it!"

"All that training finally paid off!"

"You were great Yum-yum!" Harry says, mere inches from the lad's ear, hugging William from behind as he did so. The alter turned around to face him, amused at the cognomen. "Yum-yum?"

"What? It's my nickname for you!" Harold says, taking pride in it. "You know... _Willi-yum_...then I turned it into Yum-yum! I figured you needed a nickname since Louis' was Lou. Do you not like it?"

"I love it."

Harry smiles.

"Where's Zayn?"

"He's headed towards the clinic after Josh kicked his shin." Liam explained. "Did you plan for that to happen?"

"My sincerest apologies."

"It's cool." He waved off. "Now if you excuse me, I have to give him moral support." The bloke walked off towards the direction of the school clinic, leaving William with Niall and Harry.

Once William was sure Liam was out of earshot, he asked, "Are Liam and Zayn together or...?"

"No...err, it's complicated to be honest." Harry answered. "By the way, good job on using the Magnus Effect to make the ball curve."

William could've just melted on the spot right there. Smart Harry is Sexy Harry.

" 'ey look! You're lady friend is coming this way." Niall motioned towards a running Camila.

"OMG! You guys were so good!" She hugged her best friend so tight, it squeezed the air out of his lungs. William didn't return the gesture however. "C'mon Will! Show me some love!"

Will patted her back awkwardly and gently pushed her off him. "Thank you, Camila."

"Same old William." She sighed. "Forgive my best friend Harry," Camila turned to face the curly. "he's emotionally constipated. But deep down he's an incredible softy." She cooed at the alter, making him scowl, unimpressed.

"Strong emotions interfere with the concentration of mind." Williams says mechanically.

Camila rolled her eyes at him. "Lighten up! Laugh a little, c'mon!"

"All comedy is derived from fear."

"Pshh. You got that from Steven Universe."

"Guys enough." Harry chastised. "Let's eat at the cafeteria to celebrate! My treat!"

Some people would dislike eating at the cafeteria. At public schools maybe. But one of the many perks of being in a private school was that their cafeteria sold exquisite food there. There were many delicacies that were delicious yet within the budget of a student.

"Sounds great."

"Let's go!"

 

* * *

 

Upon entering the front door to their house, Louis went straight into the living room where he saw his mom, Jay, lounging in, texting someone probably important on one of her expensive phones. Louis greeted her with a hug and big, fat, lingering kiss on her cheek, then he dropped down on the vacant spot beside her.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" She asked, eyes continually glued onto her phone's screen.

"My day will be much better if you actually took the time to look at me." He quipped.

"No thanks, you're ugly." His mom says, eyes still trained on the gadget.

"I got it from you." He smirked.

"Okay...done," She closed her phone, smiled at him, and sat with one legged propped on top of the other. "So,  _honey,_  how your day?"

"Well,  _Jubba,_ " Jubba was the nickname he called his mom. "nothing special happened, except the fact that William and I...GOT IN THE SHREKING FOOTBALL TEAM!"

"Oh my gosh, yay!" His mom replied with less enthusiasm than Louis expected.

"Oh my glob mom, contain your excitement! Think about the neighbors!" Louis says sarcastically. "Why aren't you twerking with happiness?" He pouted.

"Well boo, it's a bit anti-climactic since I already knew from the start that you were going to get in."

"Oh stop it, you!" He flushed and limped his wrist at her.

"So tell me more, like, what did you do to get in?"

"I used my awesome ninja skills while William used his mega mind." Louis shrugged, trying his best not to brag.

"See? I knew enrolling you in those Martial Arts classes was going to payoff!"

"You basically forced me to go." He deadpanned.

"So that you'll learn how to defend yourself! Your bullies gotta learn their lessons."

"First of all, I don't have bullies anymore. Second, when I  _did_ have, I didn't even use it on them anyway...well not  _all_ the time..."

"I know honey." She sighed. "It's my parenting's fault. I raised you to be so wonderfully nice, people just want to take advantage of it."

After Jay was done questioning her awesome parenting skills, she further asked him, "What else happened?"

"Nothing much..." The stupid grin on Louis' face said otherwise. "Except when Harry treated us to food to celebrate." He giggled softly.

Jay conjured a suggestive smile on her face. "Who's this Harry guy?" She inquires.

Okay, so the mom was probably the only person in his entire family who knew Louis was mega gay. She said she had "suspected it" for a long time, and after a serious interrogation last summer, he spilled everything to her. She was really chill about it, as long as it made Louis happy. Then Louis also made her promise not to tell anyone else, especially Lottie, which she agreed to.

Louis loved her with his whole heart.

He's admired how strong his mother has been, especially since she's been through so much like: the tragic death of her first love, the murder of his dad, the discrimination against William and him, and the life of being a single mother raising two children while she managed the position of CEO of her own multi-million dollar company.

Louis looked up at the ceiling to hide the blush on his cheeks, his mouth agape as he tried to explain to his mom, "He's just my  _friend_ mom! You know, the brother of Marcel?"

Jay shook her head.

"You don't remember who Marcel is?" Louis was completely baffled.

Then again, Jay  _could_ faintly remember the name…

Then it clicked.

"Oohhh! Marcel as in  _that_ Marcel?"

"Yeah!" grins Louis.

"As in  _the_ Marcel that was-"

"Exactly!"

"Oh okay." Jay cackled. "Okay, okay...what now?"

"Harry is his older brother."

"Ohhh, then he must be quite the looker ey?" She elbowed her son playfully.

"Mom! He's not  _that_ handsome." Louis was full-on giggling.

"Mm-hmm." She didn't believe him one bit. Interested in her son's love life, she propped her chin on her hand, urging Louis, "Tell me all about him."

"There's not much to say..." Louis was fucking beaming! "Let's see...he's super duper nice, like- like Pope Francis nice. And he looks so damn fine like  _god_ fine—he's an Olympian god daddy with cute dimples as deep as his orgasmic voice, and he has this hair that makes just want to reach out and pet it and live on it. Then his eyes- oh glob,  _don't_ get me started with his eyes. They're green but not like poo green or vomit green, they're like umm...everything nature and happy and warm. He's also packed with intelligence, like behind his beautiful face is a beautiful brain filled with so much powerful knowledge. He's the Top 3 in our grade btw—just wanted to put that there. Oh! How could I forget? He sings like an angel and I can't- I can't even fathom how sexy as hell his voice sounds. He's so perfect and..." Louis finished his speech on Harry Styles with an exhale of ecstatic love air.

"Well he doesn't sound like  _just_ a friend to me." Jubba chimed.

"Okay, okay, mom-  _mom,_  don't be surprised but," Louis leaned in a little closer, checking his surroundings for any eavesdroppers, most specifically Tittie. "I have a crush on him."

Jay faked a gasp. "I never would've known!"

"Well, it's the truth." He nodded his head, playing along. "And remember, don't tell Lottie."

"I won't, don't worry." She reassured him. After a second of silence, Jay asks, "Do you...want me to do something about your sister?"

"What? Oh." Louis realized his mom was talking about her homophobia. "No, it's okay. I don't want to force her or anything. I'm cool with people being homophobic and all but if they get all vocal and violent then that's where I get pissed. So as long as Tittie's not bothering anyone or me, I'm cool with it."

"Okay," She caressed her son's ear. "Now get upstairs, change, shower, and rest. You must be exhausted."

"I am." He stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Jubba."

Louis got up to his room and dropped his things on the floor, much to William's dislike. The boy set RBB down gently on his bed then stripped himself off his clothes. He took a quick shower to rinse himself of dirt and sweat then changed into some comfy pajamas.

Feeling inspired, he brought out his iPad and opened the Wattpad app. He clicked edit story on his fic "IF" then typed in,

_**Chapter Eleven: The Goalie and The Striker** _

_**I changed into my jersey that my mom, Jay, had bought for this occasion. I calmed my breathing and gave myself a pep talk. "You can do this Louis!"** _

_**I got out, clinging my duffle bag beside me. I looked at the other players, feeling their harsh, judgmental gazes upon me. I began to feel uneasy, that is, until Harry smiled at me.** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that Louis? You're sad coz you only have 3 followers on twitter? 
> 
> Well you heard the lad! Follow him c'mon @harrys_husbands!
> 
> Next chaptah: Just A Little Bit  
> Release Date: October 3, 2016


	9. Chaptah 9: Just A Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry sing a duet together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see some missing words and/or misspellings, please tell me via comment or twitter or messenger pigeon and I'll make sure to reward you with a lap dance...or a mention in the next chapter. Whichever you prefer ;)

"Remember everyone, the talent show assignment for Homeroom will begin tomorrow. The microphones and sound system will already be provided, so all you need to bring are your needed instruments and/or minus ones. Goodbye and thank you!" Ms. Gemma announced then walked out the room for her next assigned class.

Harry’s eyes bulged out of their sockets as he heard about the announcement. He completely forgot about the talent show. Forgetting schoolwork like that wasn’t like him. What would his mom think if she found out? Well to be honest, the talent show wasn’t really a problem. He could just sing one of the songs he already knew then be done with it. See? Everything was fine.

"Harry!" Louis greets him with a bright grin, the same bright grin he had on everyday, and plopped down on his desk right next to him. "Are you ready for the talent show tomorrow?"

Harry shrugged, replying, "Not really. I’m planning on just winging it."

"Harry Edward Styles," Louis angles himself to face him and places both hands on his hip. "captain of the football team and top 3 of the batch, is going to  _wing_ it?"

Harry chortled, then, “You’re right. It’s totally unlike me, but then I guess there's a lot you don't know about me."

"I doubt that." Louis cheekily smiled, eyes crinkled and such.

"Anyway, what do you have planned?"

"Oh. I'm just going to sing this song I wrote." He opens his bag and brings out a bundle of sheet music neatly compiled inside a folder, unraveling each sheet out and spacing them equally down on top of his desk so that Harry could have a better look.

"May I?"

"Umm...sure..." Louis bit his lip.

Harry picked up a sheet and examined it. It was formally composed—complete with notes, staffs, lyrics and stuff. He began reading the lyrics on the first page, then the second, and the next one after that, until finally each sheet was carefully within the hold of Harry’s paws. His eyebrows knitted together and a smile found its way on his lips as he successively read each line.

Once he was through, goosebumps had prickled all over his skin. The words he had just read kept echoing in his mind; the lyrics branded into his memory. "You really wrote this?" The curly asks, dumbfounded.

Louis’ eyes flicker up at him then back down. He chews on his lip and decides to respond with a shy nod.

"It's so deep. Like-"

"Balls deep." Louis finishes for him and smiles expectantly.

"Not...exactly the word I would use but good enough." He chuckles after. "What inspired you to write this?"

Louis’ gaze skimmed the ceiling as he shrugged, bottom lip jutting out. "Just some guy..." He answers simply, eyes finally settled upon Harry.

"Is…he your crush?" Harry finds himself asking. He knows it isn’t any of his business but some magical force within him—a curious force—begs him to ask.

"My first real crush, yeah." Louis replies, blushing and trying his best not to smile. He looked adorable, Harry thought. "I wrote it for him as a Valentines gift when I was in the ninth grade."

_Aw my little Lou-lou has a crush!_

"Do you still like him?" Harry asked, clearly interested seeing as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

Louis looked ahead, eyes half-lidded. A content and reminiscing smile emerged unto his visage as he leaned back on his seat and let out a sigh. "I never stopped."

Love was such a good feature on Louis. Or at least Harry _thought_ it was love. But whatever it was, it made Louis’ face glow and put on this cute little bashful smile and his cheeks would hum a soft red and his eyes would sparkle along with some crinkles dusting his features and it just made Harry feel this weird tingly sensation all over him.

"Well were you able to give it to him?" He inquired.

Louis almost, as if on instinct, shakes his head. The smile he once had dips into a bittersweet form. "I was about to but..." He closes his eyes and lets out a breath. “I caught him kissing some girl...”

Harry’s eyes go slightly agape. “Aw…I’m so sorry...” He didn’t know how romantic rejection felt like since, well, he rarely felt romantic attractions, but he was sure that it was pretty painful judging on the grim look on his seatmate’s face.

“I forgive you.” Louis says in a volume lower than that of a whisper—so soft that Harry has to lean in and ask, “What was that?”

Louis’ eyes widen a fraction and instantly he recovers with, “I said, it’s okay.”  
  
“Oh…okay.” Harry swore he heard something else but if Louis didn’t want to tell him then he wouldn’t push it.

“So...” Louis drawls out. “since you don't have any song planned, would you like to maybe, umm...sing this with me?" He offered, making the other lad grin widely.

"It'd be an honor."

"Great!” Louis nearly jolts off his seat from excitement. “But we need to rehearse this ASAP because the thingy is tomorrow and you haven't exactly learned the tune."

"I’m a fast learner so it’ll be alright. When and where are we going to practice?"

"Hmm..." He thought for a moment. As if a light bulb lit up above him, he says, "Hold up a sec." He stood up and made his way towards Camila, who was talking to someone else at the end of the room.  
  
Harry watches Lou as he races back to his seat, tripping over a few bags and yelling “Move!” to a few innocent desks before exclaiming, "We can practice in the band room!"

"Why'd you ask Camila though?" Hazza’s eyes crinkle in delight.

"Let's just say she has connections with someone who uses it frequently."

"So...let's practice after school yeah?"

"That's the plan. Are you okay with staying late?"

"As long as it's with you." Harry cooed at him, reaching out to pinch his cute little cheekies.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, smiling and crossing his arms. He swats Harry’s prying hands away and huffs out, "Flirt."

 

* * *

 

The door to the band room unlocks with a clicking sound, and it was Camila who was first to enter. She hovered over to the adjacent wall to flick on the lights. They all walked in and Harry shut the door behind him after which he padded over to where Louis had walked to, like a nail to a magnet.

"Thanks for doing this in such short notice Lauren." Camila thanked her, setting her bag down on one of the stools.

"It's no problem Camz. Any time." The girl replies.

"Yeah thanks, Lauren!" Louis chirps, stealing a suggestive glance at his best friend afterwards.

"No prob." Lauren gives a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Lauren." Harry says, ever so politely.

"You're welcome, Harry."

Louis walked in front of the piano, as if it called out to him, and laid the sheet music on top of the holder thing. He dragged its bench, soliciting a creaking sound from it, and sat down, subsequently opening the instrument's lid. He stretched his fingers and placed each one of them on top of a specific set of keys. Then, with his tongue poking out at one end of his mouth, he started to play the song he wrote.

Music began to fill his ears as Harry swayed to the gentle, heavenly tune the piano induced. He made his way beside the bloke and sat down, stretching his neck a little further to look at the lyrics. Louis blinks at him then smiles, after which he began to sing, _"Just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart is all I want."_

"Boo! You suck!" Camila yells from the end of the room. She didn’t mean it though, Harry could tell, based on the joking tone she had when she said it.

"Yeah, like your voice is any better! Lol." Louis quips back, fingers unrelenting as they have yet to stop playing the tune.

"Don’t be mean Camila,” Harry jokingly interjects with a pout. “I actually find his voice to be quite nice.”

 _Nice_ —the word reverberates in Louis’ head. He narrows his eyes and grumbles as his thoughts begin to consume him. The fact that Harry called his voice ‘nice’ was downright **offensive**. That word was the equivalent of ‘cute’ when you try to describe an ugly person and not want to hurt their feelings. Was Harry just sparing his feelings? Louis could take it! He’s been through much worse!

“Uh…Lou?”

Louis’ fingers slam hard on the keys as he came to a complete stop. “Yes?”

“Is something wrong? The way you’re playing kinda sounds… _aggressive_.”

“Oh, about that…” He shifts in his seat to better look at Harry. “My voice sucks."  
  
"No it doesn't, Lou." Harry’s brows begin to furrow.

"Uh...yes it does." Louis reaffirms with a nod. "I've recorded my voice before you know. And well...I didn't exactly like what I heard. My voice is nothing special but I like singing so...I'm not letting anything stop me from doing so."

"What are you talking about? Your voice is beautiful! I love it, don't you ever think otherwise."

"Thanks..." He smiles softly but Harry could tell that Louis didn’t believe him. "Hear that Camila?! Harry thinks my voice is beautiful!!! Ha! Suck on that!" He shouted at her.

"Yeah yeah!" The Cuban girl shouted back from the end of the room where she and Lauren were talking privately.

"Let's start?"

"Yeah."

Louis replayed the tune he spieled earlier but this time, he sang. Harry followed along to his singing until his precocious self got the hang of it, beaming when he finally did so. Right after, the two started to assign which parts the other was going to sing separately and which part they were going to sing together. It took them about two hours until they finally got the gist of their performance tomorrow.

The duo were going to do one last run through and after that, they decided to call it a day and go home. "You ready?" Louis asks him.

"Oooh! Hang on." Harry dug through his pocket and brought out his phone, subsequently opening his voice recording app and pressing the record button. "Ready."  


* * *

 

"Okay up next is Louis and Harry." Ms. Gemma declares.

Louis rubs his hands together to ease his nerves but somehow looking at Harry was a more proficient alternative. Harry nods at him and the pair set off to retrieve Louis’ keyboard from the end of the room. They carefully make their way in front—Harry mumbling excuse me’s as he tried not to hit anyone with the keyboard perched atop his shoulder. Louis takes note of Harry’s bulging bicep that smiles up at him as the latter offered to carry his instrument like the gentleman he was. Louis, on the other hand, carried its stand, setting it down on one spot so that Harry could finally set the heavy equipment down. The feather haired boy grabbed a chair and sat in front of the instrument after plugging it in. Harry decided to make it his job to adjust the microphones, one bent towards Louis and one in front of him. Harold stood tall in front of his mic stand and clutched its slender frame. He gave the other lad a short nod, signaling for him to start the song. Louis nimbly positioned his fingers in a wave like movement and ever so gently, began to execute the beautiful melody of the song.

Harry shut his eyes close, momentarily losing himself in the song Louis wrote from the bottom of his heart. Harry practiced this. Before he went to bed, while he washed the dishes, as he took a bath—he practiced the song in honor of Louis. Harry took in a deep breath and opened his mouth to sing his verse, _"I can’t ever ask you where you've been, and I always feel the need to know who you're with..."_

Then it was Louis' turn. _"I can't even think straight but I can tell that you were just with her...and I'll still be a fool for you, I'm a fool for you..."_

 _"Just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart is all I want."_ They sang together, harmonizing as they did so, their voices blending together like a perfect smoothie. _"Just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart is all I'm asking for..."_

 _"I don't ever tell you how I really feel 'cause I can't find the words to say what I mean..."_  Harry sang.

 _"And nothing's ever easy, that's what they say. I know that you don't know me, but I'll still be a fool for you...'cause I'm a fool for you..."_  Louis sang, causing a fond smile to form on Harry’s face.

How could this beautiful boy think his voice was not good?

_"Just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart is all I want. Just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart is all I'm asking for..."_

_"I know that you don't know me, maybe someday. As long I get to see your smile, I'll be okay..."_ It felt like a rope tugged at Louis' heart as he sang that line—the line that meant so much to him. An immense feeling of warmth swelled and began to uncoil the chains that held his congested emotions together. Louis sang with so much passion, everyone here felt what he was trying to convey. Harry knew they did because he did too. He felt Louis’ sadness, restlessness, happiness, frustration, and....love.

 _"Just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart is all I want."_ The two sang together. _"Just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart is all I'm asking for."_

Louis began to play with more fervor than before. Every key he pressed lit up Harry’s heart and sparked something ambivalent within him.

_"Just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart is all I want. Just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit of your heart,"_

Then as Louis sang the last line, Harry caught him gazing upon him. _"Just a little bit is all I'm asking for..."_ Louis’ piercing blue eyes met his green ones, and the two shared a gaze which felt eternal, surreal, like nothing else could break this moment that they shared.

Well nothing… _except_ for the sudden sound of stentorian applause that broke their silent exchange. Harry shifted his gaze in front of him and saw most of his classmates breaking out into an applause, some even whistling. From his peripheral vision, he could see Louis wipe a tear from his eye, which made Harry frown a bit.

"Larry is real!" Camila shouts from the audience.

"That was beautiful." Ms. Gemma placed a hand above her heart. "Was it an original song?" She asks Louis.

"Uh...yeah..." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

Right after their performance, Harry helped Lou put his keyboard at the back of the room to give way to the next performer, after which they took their seats. There was something wrong—Harry could sense it. As of the moment, Louis’ head was facing down against his desk and it somehow worried him a little.

"Lou?" He called gently, nudging the lad a little bit.

"Yeah?" Louis croaked out, voice muffled. He still refused to look up. A sniffling sound breached Harry’s ears which made his mouth slant into a concerned line.

"Are you alright?"

The lad abruptly sat straight up, sniffing and wiping some tears off his eyes with the back of his hand. "Yeah, yeah, totally. Why wouldn't I be?" He tried to smile.

"You’re crying." Harry’s lips part.

"You mean this?" Louis touched the side of his eye and showed him the glistening bead of tear laid on his finger. "Naw. This is just my allergic reaction to...umm...sadness."

Harry gave him a small, affectionate smile. Even in times like this, Louis still tried his best to cheer up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"About your guy."

"My guy?" Louis raised a brow then chuckled. "He isn't mine, Harold."

"Well...maybe not yet. Who knows, maybe you guys will get together in the near future.” Harry shrugged.

“You really think so?” Louis smiled in amusement, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks as he talked more and more about his crush with his crush.

“Yeah, I mean, you’re great.”

“Thanks...”

"So...how does he make you feel?" Harry tried to spark a conversation.

Louis dimpled as he thought about his answer. "Well...he hurts me like...on a spiritually emotional level if that makes any sense." Harry’s eyebrows knot together in worry. What kind of person would hurt a person like Louis? "He makes me cry in frustration, he gives me anxiety, he has me stressing over the thought of him 24/7. But at the same time...he makes me feel so happy.” His eyes glowed an ethereal blue as he kept on going. “He gives me butterflies in my stomach whenever he looks my way. He makes me die inside whenever he passes by me. He fills me with so much warmth when I'm around him and it's just so....frustrating? Weird? I don't know."

"He's so stupid and clumsy but so smart at the same time..." He laughed weakly at the thought, eyes glazed over as if he were reliving his memories about his crush. "He's so sexy and weird and cute and I just wanna punch him on his perfect smile for making feel this way. But I also don't like seeing him hurt because then I'll also feel hurt." Louis sighed and further leaned into his chair. "He makes me feel like I'm nothing and everything at the same time. I get so jealous whenever I see him with someone else but then I realize that I have no right to be...I mean, we aren't even together."

Louis, on the verge of tears, limped his head at the side and looked at Harry with a tired smile pasted onto his face. He skims his tongue atop his lower lip and bites it, his eyes boring holes into Harry’s own. "He’s all I want...so much it’s hurting."

A pregnant silence envelops them.

  
“Aw, c’mere...” Harry outstretched his hands and pulled the other boy in a tight, comforting embrace. The desk’s armchair came in between them but that didn’t occlude Harry from solacing his friend. “There, there, Lou...it’ll get better. Trust me, I can feel it.” He rubbed small circles on the boy’s back. “Heck, I’ll even help you get with him.”

  
Louis chuckled at the notion. _Good luck with that,_ he thinks. He nodded in the crook of Harry’s neck and took advantage of this position by secretly stealing a whiff of his crush’s sweet and earthy cinnamon scent. He smiled and nuzzled his nose in the embrace and muttered a soft, “Thanks.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, remember that I'm always free to answer them (plus the fact that I'm vewy lonely huhu). 
> 
> So if you noticed, I kinda altered some lyrics to Just A Little Bit of Your Heart to further suit Louis' predicament. 
> 
> Now this is going to be a stress week for me because I'm going to be releasing Chaptah's 10-15 (you lucky bastards) and I still have to proofread them and maybe alter them just a teensy bit and finish directing our class play and make a magazine cover, and make a poster about drugs, and make a damn straw tower, plus my English exam is tomorrow and ugh. 
> 
> If I can't post them (due to time constraints and more important priorities) on the intended release date, please understand. Thanks :3
> 
> Next Chaptah: Stalking My Stalker  
> Release Date: Oct. 5, 2016


	10. Chaptah 10: Stalking My Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry's turn to stalk Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't find my fic in ao3 Larry fics Tumblr archives but that's okay *nervous laughter* *sound of self-esteem plummeting to its death*
> 
> On a related note, who needs sleep right? I mean, I've got at least 400 people depending on me to update on time. Thanks to all those who commented and left kudos by the way! For those who haven't, feel free to do so. I have a Kudos fetish so help a brother out will ya?

Curiosity—a word that perfectly described the reason Harry was secretly following a certain Louis Tomlinson around campus, after classes. It kept bugging him on who the lad had a crush on. Harry knew that he could just ask Louis, but a part of him somehow knew that he wouldn't answer him. Harry also knew that he was snooping around but if he wanted to be able to help Louis with this guy, he had to know who he is.

Okay, he lied. Well...partially.

Truth was, he was just really curious on who managed captivate Louis’ heart. Louis was a catch, no doubt about that. So Harry’s mind kept urging him to find out who the blue-eyed boy had a crush on. Of course, knowing Louis, Harry bet it was someone kind, funny, smart, and pretty awesome.

Harry was concurrently hiding himself behind a tree, surreptitiously gazing at Louis as the latter brought with him a Polaroid camera. Funny, Louis never told him was into photography. As of the moment, Harry could tell Louis was talking to William by the way the lad kept still as his face morphed into different facial expressions. There were no other people passing by so he surmised that Louis was indeed talking to his brother. The feather-haired lad hovered over to his next destination and Harry quickly followed suite, trailing behind him like Slenderman.

Harry practically had to jump into the nearest bush when Louis whipped his head to the side, as if to check if someone was following him. Harry could _not_ let himself be caught. It was just downright embarrassing and how could he ever explain himself in that situation?

"Glob dammit, where is he?" Harry hears Louis sneer in frustration, tapping his foot impatiently in front of the bush the frog was hiding behind.

“Yeah I know he’s still here, _William_ ,” He says next. “you don’t have to remind me. We’ve checked four times already, his bag is still there.” A silence ensues. Harry presumed that it was William’s turn to talk, and since he couldn’t read minds, he didn’t know what the alter was disseminating to the other. “Your calculations get ridiculous by the minute. Of course he’s not secretly following us. But the fact you think he’s pooping somewhere in the campus might just be plausible.”

Everything goes reticent again, until he groans, “Fine, fine. We’ll stalk him some other time.”

 _Stalk him? Wow. They must really like this dude,_ Harry thinks to himself with an amused smile.

“Coach’ll get mad if we’re late for training again.” Louis continues then sets off.

 _Training? Football training was on Tuesdays and Thursdays but today was a Wednesday,_ Harry wondered. Was Louis a varsity in another sport aside from football?

Louis walked back to his waiting area to get his duffle bag. Harry covertly followed him as he traveled from the said area until they reached the gymnasium’s changing rooms. And of course, Harry didn’t follow Louis _inside_ the dressing room.That would be invading the lad’s privacy (more than Harry already was), so instead he settled onto hiding behind a large column as he awaited Louis’ exit. The latter came out a few minutes later wearing a black muscle shirt—exposing his mighty fine biceps—black sweats, and a pair of black sneakers, all Adidas branded by the way.

Harry’s curiosity has reached its peak. _Where was he off to? What sport was this?_

The frog trailed behind him until they reached the archery range. The archery range was a small circular roof-less arena—leaving it exposed, with mats fitted in the open space located in the middle, used for sparring and practicing various archery-related activities.

Okay so, Harry did  _not_ know Louis was an archer. He stealthily hid behind one of the target mannequins standing idly at the side and observed his seatmate grab a quiver full of arrows and a sleek long black bow.

"You're late." Coach James Corden, which Harry recognized to be their P.E. teacher, huffs.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You were stalking him again weren't you?" The Coach raised a knowing brow at him.

"No!" Louis denied, followed by mumbling a soft, “Okay, maybe.”

"Typical." He shook his head.

"Hey, in my defense,” Louis raised his paws. “I couldn't even find him."

Coach Corden sighed and walked towards him. "Stop pining over him, Louis." He says, placing a hand atop the bloke’s shoulder. "Is he even worth all your effort?"

"More than you'll ever know Coach. More than you'll ever know." Louis replies with a dreamy sigh.

Harry, on the other hand, felt like he was invading Louis’ privacy in a way. Would it be okay with him if he found out Harry knew all of this?

"I'll trust your judgment but now is training time and I don't want you screwing up because he's messing with your mind."

"Yes, senpai!"

"How much do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?” Corden whined with an appalled face.

“Did I offend thee, _senpai?”_ Louis asked with faux-innocence. “If so, then forgive me senpai. I shall accept the punishing of a hundred spankings right away.” He bowed and presented his bum towards the man.

“Stop being ridiculous,” The man rolls his eyes, clearly amused, and elicits a giggle from his student. “I'll be back with some projectiles and targets boards. Stay still and don’t massacre anything while I’m gone." And with that, Coach walked off into a storage room at the side.

Louis looked up at the sky above him, the sunlight highlighting his soft, delicate, feathery brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He squinted at something. Harry further observed and came to notice that the chap was apparently gazing at a pigeon flying overhead.

Louis—focused on the bird—brought out an arrow from his quiver and rightfully positioned it on the bow. He flexed his arms back, the move clearly illustrating his biceps as he took aim.

 _Wait. Was he actually going to shoot it,_ Harry questioned. He remained dubious as to whether Louis could even hit the creature since it was pretty high up.

The said boy however pulled back the bowstring and took a sharp intake of breath. He released hold and Harry watched as the arrow soared up into the air. A pigeon plopped down onto the ground a few seconds after, an arrow sticking out of its chest as blood slowly seeped out of its lifeless body.

 _Louis actually killed it. He actually killed the poor creature,_ Harry thought, slightly mortified. He looked back at the dead thing with wide eyes.

Louis towered above it with a vacant stare in his countenance. A low yet sinister chuckle slipped pass his lips. "Aw you poor thing."

Okay, so Harry was officially creeped out. Where the chocolate fudge was Coach Corden?

Concurrently, Louis continued talking to the creature, "If only I could fly...then maybe you didn't have to suffer a painfully quick death. Poor pigeon."

Coach Corden returned a fraction of a second later, pushing a cart full of projectiles and target boards. He took notice of the animal on the ground and started yelling, "Louis! Not again!"

"Sorry, I have...tendencies."

"Well don't take it out on innocent birds, you psychopath! Seriously..." He yanked the arrow sticking out of the bird’s chest and laid it on the floor. "I'll clean this up later." Corden sighed, and Harry briefly ponders over how many times Coach has had to ‘clean this up later’.

"Anyway, what is with you and shooting birds?"

"They mock me, Coach. They know I can't fly yet they do it in front of me anyway." Louis answers with a dark, grim expression; a distant gaze as if he were imagining the entire downfall of the bird empire. Then, "Plus, it's fun!" He chirps with a bright smile, crinkling his nose and tongue stuck out at the side.

"You need help."

"You sound just like my therapist."

Coach sighed yet again and decided not to drag this meaningless conversation any further. So instead, he laid out the target boards in front of Louis in varying distances. "Now why don’t you shoot these as good as you would shoot a bird." James instructed.

"Got it." Louis nodded. He retrieved an arrow from his quiver, positioned it correctly on the bow, then took aim. To better concentrate, he closed an eye and poked his tongue out a little from the side of his mouth. Louis freed his grip on the bowstring, consequently hitting one of the targets at its center. He brought out even more arrows and fired at the remaining targets in rapid succession, hitting them all at their core.

"Done." The lad chimed gleefully, expression going from assassin to happy camper.

 _Do NOT piss him off, especially when he's holding a bow and arrow,_ Harry mentally took note.

"Tsk. Tsk. You're slacking off." Coach Corden shook his head, arms crossed.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that- "

"You're thinking of him again aren't you?" The older man concluded.

Louis nodded, biting his lip in guilt. Coach let out a breath, saying, "Stop. Like seriously. I'm going to personally shoot him with an arrow when I see him."

Louis remained unfazed however, spinning around in a lovey dovey daze. "When  _I_ saw him, he shot an arrow at me,"

Coach raised an eyebrow at him, unamused.

"He shot an arrow at my heart, Coach. AT. MY.  **HEART**." Louis squished his mentor’s cheeks and leaned forward to kiss his nose.

Coach pushed him away and laughed. "Gross." He wiped his nose as Louis giggled in the background.

Meanwhile, Harry’s noddle legs started to ache from all the crouching he was doing trying to hide from plain sight. He carefully stood up a little to stretch his legs, eyes trained on Louis to check if he was going to look his way, then crouched right back down. He lowered himself too fast however and as a result, he lost balance a little and managed to fall on his ass, knocking over the target mannequin behind him and making it wobble audibly.

An arrow suddenly whizzed by and pierced itself through the said mannequin, nearly hitting the top of Harry’s head. "Who's there?" Louis bellowed, scaring the life out of Harry.

Harry slowly got up with his arms raised in the air in a form of surrender. "It's...uh...me..."

Louis dropped his guard, expression immediately softening. "Harry?" He rushed to his crush’s side. "Harry, what are you doing here? I could’ve shot your head off! What the lump were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry."

"How did you even get in here?"

"I...umm...followed you?"

Louis smiled at him in amusement and discombobulation, asking, "You followed me? Why?"

"Well, you know...curiosity killed the cat?"

“You were curious, huh?” Louis crossed his arms. “Well, you know what they also said, satisfaction brought it back.”

"Wait." Louis paused all of a sudden and eyed him for a moment. "How much did you see awhile ago?"

"Oh...nothing really. Just the small fact you have a weird jealousy pertaining to flying creatures, stalk the guy you like, and have awesome archery skills."

Louis blushed a bright red. "You saw all of that? Glob darn it." He shoved his face in his hands. "I feel so embarrassed. Do you think I’m weird now?"

Harry skimmed his thumb over Louis’ cheek and pinched it lightly. "I thought you were weird ever since day one.” He chuckled. “I mean, _everyone’s_ weird. You just happen to be a different kind of weird. The weird that I like."

"Even if I kill birds?"

"Umm...I’m all about saving the pigeons but do what makes you happy, I guess? But as much as possible, be kinder towards birds; they are our friends." Harry says, ruffling the lad’s hair. Harry always wanted to touch Louis’ hair for some reason. Now he finally got to satiate his strange curiosity on how delicate the latter’s hair truly was.

"Hello, Harry." Coach Corden, as if through teleportation, suddenly appeared beside the pair with his hands behind his back. The man smirked and raised an eyebrow at Louis, who was currently glaring at him.

Harry cleared his throat and waved at him. "Hi, Coach Corden."

"What brings you here?"

"Oh I-"

"-came to watch Louis fail miserably at archery?" The coach finished for him, albeit incorrectly. "Perfect! He was just about to do that."

The man lead him away to one of the benches at the side and urged him to sit down. Coach went back to Louis and whispered something in his ear, which Harry failed to pick up.

“You better ace this or I’m telling Harry you like him.” The teacher blackmails his pupil.

Louis gasped softly and followed with, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.” The man chuckled lowly. “Plus, this’ll be a great way to impress him. So now you have two things to worry about.”

Coach always liked to dish out positive and negative reinforcement at the same time, to double the effectiveness of his proteges.

  
”You’re evil.”

“Meh. I’ve been called way worse.” The coach replied, finally distancing himself from his student. “Now get ready!”

Corden stood beside Harry and picked out the first projectile from the cart. "Let the show begin." James grinned. "You see Harry," He threw a tennis ball at Louis, which the lad quickly shot down with an arrow, striking it at its center. "sometimes..." Next, he threw a Frisbee into the air. As it glided gracefully, Louis quickly struck it down with one of his arrows. The look on his face was one of determination and concentration, and Harry suddenly had a newfound admiration for him. "the biggest distraction..." He launched three ping pong balls into the air, all of which Louis successively struck. "can also be..." Corden pushed a wheeled-target mannequin towards Louis. The feather-haired boy rapidly shot three arrows as it moved closer to him. And once it was within range, he leaped into the air, twisting his body to the side and kicking the mannequin at its temple—powerful enough to make it tumble to the side. "...the greatest motivation."

Upon further inspection, Harry saw that Louis had managed to perfectly target the mannequin's head, chest, and groin. He even managed to kick it like a ninja. Seriously, was he training to be a super spy or something? Well, given William's intelligence and Louis' prodigious combat skills, he  _would_ make a pretty fearsome super spy.

"Thank you for that, Harry. You should come by more often." Coach Corden patted his shoulder and gave him a warm smile, confusing the chap.

Louis then left his station to be beside Harry, scratching his head as he stood there, saying, "Sorry you had to see that..."

"What are you talking about? You were awesome!” exclaimed Harry. “Why didn't you tell me you were so awesome?"

“I thought it was obvious.” He kidded.

"What other fascinating things have I yet to discover about you?” asked the frog.

"Maybe if you spend a little more time with me I could tell you." Louis says, sending a little wink after.

"Maybe if we got to know each other more, over, let's say...lunch?"

"Harry Styles,” Louis says, arms akimbo. “are you asking me out on a lunch date?"

"If that's what you want to call it then yeah. Would you, Louis Tomlinson, eat lunch with me tomorrow in hopes that we get to know each other better?" Harry asked him, a playful smile dancing on his succulent pink lips.

"Hmm...let me just ask William first." He closed his eyes for a moment, his face contorting into multiple expressions as he mentally conversed with his brother:

_“OMG! Harry’s asking us out to lunch!!!”_

_“I_ know _Louis,”_ replied William in a bored tone. _“I can listen to your conversations, remember?”_

Louis, however, ignored his brother’s statement and kept internally squealing as he thought more about their upcoming lunch date.

Now back to reality:

"He said yes!" Louis wolfishly grinned.

"Great!" Then Harry’s phone buzzed in his pocket prompting him to bring it out. He opened the screen to see a text that informed him that his driver was already there to pick him up. "I have to go now, my driver's there."

"Oh okay. Bye!" Louis waved with a big, cheery smile on his face. But Harry stood his ground, not wanting to leave until he felt some sort of closure.

"So...how do we do this?"

"Do what?" He cluelessly asked the curly.

"Say goodbye."

“I just did.” Louis blatantly replied.

“Yeah but how do _I_ it?”

“Umm...you just,” Louis grabbed one of Harry’s large paws and shook it from side to side. “wave it like this, see?”

“No, I know how to wave,” Harry took his hand back. “I just have this _thing_ inside of me-”

“A butt plug.” Louis interrupted with a crude insinuation.

Harry stared back at him with a bemused smile on his face. “Umm... _no._ But as I was saying, I just have this thing inside of me that wants more than a wave goodbye.”

“Well what _does_ it want? A kiss goodbye?” Louis suggests with a chortle.

“No!” Harry choked on his spit and blushed. “How about...one of these?” He outstretched his arms to welcome Louis in.

"Aw, Big Bird wants a hug!” Louis cooed at him. “C’mere!” He stepped forward until finally he embraced the taller bloke, arms firmly wrapped around his sculpted form and nose delicately planted onto the crook of the Harry’s neck, to better take in his alluring scent.

“You smell like cinnamon.” Louis muttered.

“You’re smelling me?” Harry asks, his voice rising a note higher.

“Oh please. Like you aren’t doing the same to me.” Louis quipped back in defense, smiling into the lad’s shoulder—which he had to tiptoe a little just to reach by the way.

“Fair point.”

“Wait, so you _are_ smelling me?”

“Mm-hmm.” He mumbles, eyes closed as he relished the feel of the hug. Louis was a phenomenal hugger okay?

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup.” Harry nodded and planted his face onto the other’s hair.

“Well...how do I smell like?”

“Vanilla.” He answered euphorically. “Sweet, sweet, vanilla.”

“Thanks, it’s my natural scent.” Louis replied somewhat smugly.

“Well, I used to be a baker.”

“Umm...how does that relate to anything?”

“I loved the smell of cinnamon on bread so I bought this cologne that smelled like it. It just reminds me of me good ‘ol baking days.” He shrugged.

“Oh.” was all Louis managed to reply. By the way, they were still hugging. “You said you _used_ to be a baker. What happened?”

“I became a huge pop star.” He joked, making Louis giggle, after which he continued, “Kidding. My mom told me to stop. She said baking was something guys didn’t do.”

“I’m so sorry. But...you know what else guys don’t do?”

“What?”

“Hug this long.” Louis smiles awkwardly but deep down the hoe was loving every second of it. “Especially if they’re straight. I don’t know, it has something to do with their ’No Homo’ mentality.”

“Well you’re not straight and neither am I so,” He shrugged. “I guess we can still hug.”

Louis’ eyes shot wide open at that. And the first thought that immediately came to mind was: _Shit, I have a chance with him!_

Louis wanted to— _craved_ to make Harry elaborate on the ‘I’m not straight’ bit, but William advised him not to do so. And Louis, through years of experience, learned that William was usually right.

“Are you guys done?” Coach Corden asked, impatiently tapping his foot. “I’ve been waiting and waiting and came to a conclusion that you guys are as inseparable as a ball sack to a thigh under forty degree heat after a twenty kilometer marathon in skinny jeans and a week without showering.”

“Sorry,” The two mutter, finally separating from each other. Louis wraps his own arms around himself afterwards, already missing the warmth Harry’s embrace brought.

“Good. Now run along now, Harry. Shoo!” James started to push him towards the exit. “I don’t want anymore distractions to hinder our training session.”

“Okay, I’ll go now. Bye, Louis!” He waved as he exited the vicinity.

“Bye! See you tomorrow!” Louis shouted back, sighing dreamily afterwards.

“Okay, now back to training!” The man clapped.

Louis, however, spun around all daze-like, thinking about their supposed “date” tomorrow. “Coach- _Coach!_ Hihihi! He asked me out on a date!”

“No he didn’t.” Corden deadpanned.

“He was just being all subtle about it, but if you interpret the underlying message, we’re going out on a lunch date.” He practically sang.

“Well, you can take _that_ to lunch with you.” His mentor gestured at the dead bird he shot awhile ago. “It’ll serve as a great appetizer.”

“You sicken me.”

Meanwhile, Harry, in his car on the way home, remembered one crucial detail that left him facepalming. “Oh, crab-apples! I forgot to find out who Louis’ crush was!” which was the whole point of him stalking the latter. Then he shrugged, “It’s okay. I’ll find out who he is sooner or later.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter for me to write. I'm not sure if y'all found it fun to read though haha.
> 
> Next Chaptah: Lunch Date  
> Release Date: Tomorrow, October 6, 2016


	11. Chaptah 11: Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis introduces Harry to his lunch friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this awhile ago but guess who just woke up from the greatest nap lmao

Louis awaited for Harry outside of their classroom, tapping the sole of his leather shoe on the ground impatiently. The sound of his tapping reverberating across the desolate halls, and Louis’ surprised that the ground didn’t start to crack underneath his foot.

 _The frog’s taking his damn time, that’s for sure,_ Louis grumbled in his mind as he checked the time on his phone for the nth time. He knew Harry was a flirt (in a good way), but did he seriously have to be one to teachers too? He’s been _flirting_ —well actually flirting sounds too much—Harry was more of... _charming_ the teacher, or sweet-talking her per say about the seatwork he wanted to take. A damn _seatwork_. Harry missed a shreking _seatwork_ ‘cause he was absent for the half of Ms. Gomez’s class, and ostensibly, he wanted to take it because, of well, _grades_ and all that. Glob. He’s as pedantic as William is in terms of schoolwork.

“About damn time.” Louis hisses as Harold stepped out of the room.

“Relax, Lou,” Harry chuckles. “there’s still an ample amount of time for our lunch date.”

“ _Whatever_.” Louis says in a fake deep voice, trying to copy Harry’s. “Let’s go!” He cheers right after.

“You go on ahead. I need to use the loo.”

“You can use me all you want.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows in a joking fashion.

Harry, amused, crosses his arms and lucubrates, “I meant _loo_ as in the restroom.”

“I _know,_ Harold,” The blue-eyed boy rolls his eyes. Honestly, he wasn’t _that_ stupid. “Just go already. I’ll find us a table.”

“Kay kay. See you there!”

Louis enters the cafeteria with a bang and sashays over to the sea of tables awaiting his inspection. He wandered around a bit in search of the perfect table, which was hard to find since most were already taken. He then starts an internal rant along the lines of overpopulation and proper family planning. Finally, Louis spots _the_ table—the table guaranteed to heighten the experience of his and Hazza’s date—shining under a golden stream of light that descended from the heavens which apparently Louis’ imagination conjured up. He pushes his way past some rude ass seats blocking his way and mumbles desperate excuse me’s in hopes of getting to it before somebody else does. But if someone _did_ manage to get to his table before him, well…let’s just say Louis hopes they knew how to eat with two broken arms.

Lou successfully reaches his table and roughly slams his wallet atop of it, marking it as his like an alpha to an omega. And as it turns out, the perfect table was the one just right beside his lunch friends’. He dragged out a chair and sat in front of his table-for-two alone. Well, alone until his friends called out to him.

“Louis?”

“Oh, hi!” He waved with a jolly smile.

“Aren’t you going to join us?” Cara asks with one of her perfectly contoured eyebrows arched.

“Not this time. I’m eating with someone else!” Louis sang. “Guess who!”

“Is it Hazza?”

“Oh my glob, how did you know?” He jumped form his seat and held back a squeal.

“Well, you make this pretty weird-twitchy-creepy face whenever you talk about him.”

“No I don’t.” Louis’ face twitches.

“Hi, Louis!” Then waved Jo.

“Hello, Jo!”

“Louis!”

“Hello, Ariana!”

“Oh, hi Louis!”

“Hey there, Emma!”

They continued to greet each other like it’s been years since they’ve seen one another when in reality, it had only been a day. They were just a friendly bunch, that’s all. And after they’ve settled down, they resumed eating their respective meals. Louis squeezes himself at the end of their already cramped table and props his chin against his hand as he waited for Harry. His gaze flickers up at the entrance every now and then. He starts to grow anxious and ugh, anxiety was definitely not invited to his lunch date with Haz.

"You don't think he stood me up did you?" He asks Jo, eyes still trained at the cafeteria’s double-door.

"Whu wood he?" The latter garbled as he manducated his food.

“Hazza’s not the type to stand someone up, but you know, he's really taking his time..."

"Aw, don't worry," Jo finally swallowed his food and patted the lad on the back. "he'll show. In the meantime, you could buy me some dessert." He nods with an annoyingly expectant countenance. Louis glares at him, sassy lips on display, as a cheeky grin starts to paint Jo’s lips. With a defeated sigh and a roll of his eyes, Louis opened his wallet and handed him twenty dollars.

"Here. Go crazy."

Jo stood up with a “yay” and hugged his friend from behind, then left to go to the desserts bar.

"Are you going to finish that?" Jenn turns to ask Emma. The blonde glared at her girlfriend and sighed. "Here you go." She handed Jennette her food then turned to Louis, smiling softly as she asked, "Money please." with an already open-palmed hand extended towards the lad.

Louis knew he couldn’t resist his friends so with a roll his eyes, he groans, “Y’all are milking me.” and hands her the same amount he gave Jo.

“I thought you liked being milked?” She retorts, moving to stand up from their bench.

“Jenn is a bad influence on you Emma.” He says teasingly. The girl ignores his comment and happily skips her way towards the desserts bar along with Jonah.

"He ain't gonna come boo. Just accept it." Mitch says, meticulously taking a bite off of a baby carrot. The latter was probably the only full homosexual male friend Louis had.

"He’s going to come.” Louis states as if it was a definite truth. “I’m good at making guys do that."

Mitch laughed and nudged his fellow gay for being so damn dirty as always. “You’re such a whore.”

“Says the one who got fingered last night.” Louis smirks. “So,” He leans in to ask, “How good was Scott?"

Mitch blushed, mouth slightly parted, and gave himself some time to regain his composure. Aplomb restored, Mitch answered, “Well this is just between you and me, and if I ever find out you tell someone else, I’m going to shove my foot so far up in your ass, you’ll be shitting toenails for a month!”

“Yeah, yeah, just continue.”

“Okay, well, he....isn’t _that_ good.”

“I knew it.” Louis whispered to himself with a fist closed dramatically. “Let me guess, he couldn’t find your jewel?”

“Ding ding ding ding, bitch.”

Jo and Emma came back a few seconds later holding bowls of ice cream. "Want some?" Jo offered Louis. But the both of them knew that he was just offering as a way to absolve his guilt of abusing the content of his friend’s wallet.

"No thanks. You probably already licked the spoon."

"So?"

"So it has your saliva." Louis states, surprised that he still had to answer.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well then how do you expect to kiss Harry if you're disgusted by other people's saliva?" He questioned Mr. Saliva-Conscious.

"That's different because it's Harry."

"It's Harry." Jonah whispers at him, eyes gaping slowly.

“You just repeated what I said.”

"It's Harry!" Cara whisper-yelled, looking at something behind him. Now that Louis checked, they were all looking at something behind him. Louis scrunched his eyebrows and turned around, eyes widening a fraction as he saw Harry standing there, an apologetic smile on his face.

"You're late." Louis huffed.

"Sorry Lou, I had a sibling emergency." He stood there, scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay." Louis sighs and slumps his shoulders. How could he ever stay mad at that cherub?

Louis looked at his phone’s clock and saw that they had thirty minutes left to eat lunch. "Well...we have half an hour left."

"It’ll suffice. You wanna buy food together?" Harry offers, making the other smile.

"Yeah."

Harold walked alongside Louis towards his favorite food stand then paid for the blue-eyed boy’s meal: a medium-rare steak with a side of mashed potatoes, a slice of pizza, and a mango smoothie for William. The two walked to Harry’s food stand next and much to the frog’s surprise, Louis ordered for him. "One Caesar salad and kale smoothie, please." He politely requested.

“Thank you.” Louis says after being handed Harry’s order, paying for it afterwards.

"How'd you know that's what I eat?" Harry asks him in complete astonishment.

Louis shrugged at him and smiled playfully, "I’m psychic." a.k.a. _I watch you eat every lunch time._

The pair made their way back to their table and set their food down, sitting opposite to each other. "Do you want to separate our table from my friends?" Louis asks him and tries not to sound like the correct answer was ‘yes’.

"Actually, I want to get to know them too. How about we join our table with them?”

"Umm...sure."

_I mean I wanted to spend time with you alone but if that’s what you want then who am I to complain right?_

They stood up and carefully lifted their table, then their seats, until the two tables were conjoined, leaving Louis’ friends confused as to what was happening. Louis casts them a look that read: _Just go with it,_ sits down the same time Harry does and proceeds to give his meal some attention.

"So...Harry,” Louis begins as he cut the tender meat of his steak. “tell me something about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

Now that was a hard question. Mainly because he already knew so much about him without the other lad’s knowledge.

"Why don’t you tell me a little bit about your family?"

"Well...I have a younger brother named Marcel. He's currently a sophomore here and we get mistaken for each other a lot, probably because we look so much alike. The only difference, I guess, is that we act, speak, and look kinda differently.”

Louis listened to him talk as he ate his meal, nodding every now and then to assure Harry that he was indeed listening. Through Louis’ peripheral vision, he could see his friends not-so-subtly listen in to their conversation.

"Continue."

"My mom's name is Anne and my father well...they got divorced when Marcel was just a few years old. What else...oh! My mom has two jobs: she’s the CEO of her own company and the head of this school's academic board."

"Interesting..." Louis says, even though he already knew all of that. _Gotta keep up the ol’ act._ He wiped his mouth clean with a tissue, already done with his meal, and decided to devour his pizza next.

“You eat _really_ fast.” Harry tells him with a dimpled smile on his face.

“Yeah well, when I was a kid, I loved to watch the telly like a **lot**. And I would get really annoyed when my mom had to call me to eat. So I guess, I pushed myself to eat fast so I could go back to watching. And apparently, my eating habit stuck to this day.” He ends the story with a big bite from his pizza.

Harry responds with an insightful nod, takes a fork of his salad, then asks, “Would you mind if I asked you to introduce me to your friends?"

"Not at all, Mr. Styles." Louis smiles, consequently popping the crust of his pizza into his mouth, therefore finishing it.

"Okay, so, this person beside me is Jonah, you can call him that or Jo, whichever you prefer." Louis gestured towards his rather corpulent friend. "We plan on being flatmates in the future since we’re pretty close. Oh, and his interests include: eating, asking me for money, and keeping the change."

"Hey!" Jo squawked. "Harry, if you must know," He turned towards Louis’ daddy. "I am also part of the drama club. That's right. I'm a thespian."

"That's how we met by the way." Louis added. He met Jo when William became the director of one of the school plays back at the ninth grade. Actually, truth be told, he met all of his lunch friends when they were freshmen.  
  
"Nice to meet you Jo." Harry waves with a grace fit for royalty. Jonah waves back and dips his head (to congé apparently) as a way to honor His Majesty’s presence.

"Beside Jo is another one of my close friends named Mitch. And even if he asks you to, don't call him Beyoncé."

Mitch playfully glared at his friend, then smirked at Harry. “Nice to meet you Harry." He reached out to shake Harry's hand, which the other lad eagerly returned. _Soft hands,_ Mitch thinks. "You know, we learn so much about you because Louis here, talks about you a _lot_." He ratted him out, making the feather-haired boy blush in embarrassment.

"Is that so?" That cocky and clearly amused smile on Harry’s face was one that Louis wanted to wipe off the face of the Earth (and possibly kiss if no one was looking).

“You’re a bitch, Mitch.” Louis whispered towards him.

“Are you proud of that rhyme?” Mitch whispers back.

“Yes. Yes I am.” Then he turned back towards Harry. “Umm…moving on."

"Beside the previously mentioned rat, is another one of my close friends named, Ariana. She's kinda shy and really smart, top 6 of our batch btw, and is super good at singing. We're also in the school choir together." He gestured Harry towards her. She styled her unusually long hair in front of both of her shoulders and waved at him.

"Hello Ariana." He waved back at her.

 _“Just a little bit of your heart, is all I want,_ ” She sang to him, making the lad gawk at her amazing voice.

"She's really good. You taught your song to her?" He fondly asked Louis.

"Nope. He sings it _all_ the time." Ari giggled, making Louis glare at her.

 _And I thought Liam was awful. Jeez, now they're going to be the reason Harry will find out my crush on him,_ Louis internally kvetches.

"Next, the person right beside you is-"

"Cara Delevigne. Am I right?" Harry interjected.

“Yeah.” Louis confirms, not that surprised.

"Hey Harry." Cara greeted him. Louis knew she and him were acquainted with each other because they were both members of the runway club. Yes, that right. His Harold baby is a runway model. Cara was designated as Louis’ insider girl. She tells him stuff his crush does in the club, snap pictures of him, and sometimes take videos of him as he worked the runway.

"And beside Cara is her boyfriend, Zac." Zac nodded his head at Harry in acknowledgment, earning him a friendly smile from the curly-haired lad. "Zac is a varsity in basketball _and_ a member of the school choir, along with Ari and I." He added.

"Now right next to Zac is Jennette. You can call her Jenn if you want." The blonde, who ate with her bare hands, waved at Harry in a sloppy manner. "She once tried to court Camila," Louis laughed at the memory. "but she got rejected. Then she ended up dating Emma."

"Speaking of Camila, where is she? You don't eat with her?" Harry asks.

"Lol, no. Even best friends need space sometimes." He told him. "She's over there eating with her other friends." Louis pointed at her table.

Then, "Okay, so last one is-"

“Emma. Emma Stone. It’s a pleasure to meet you Harry.” Emma introduces herself.

Louis purses his lips as he says, “I wasn’t done talking, but it’s fine, it’s fine. Emma’s hella smart, top 5 in academics, and she's in the drama club together with Jo."

"Your group is really diverse. I like that." Harry comments.

"We all used to be misfits actually." Louis informed him, earning a couple of nods from the rest of the group. Before they were friends, they all had one thing in common: they were all bullied.

"Now that I got to know a little bit of your friends, I want to get to know a little bit about you too." Harry smiles. "Umm, tell me about your family?"

"Okay,” Louis wiggles his bum and sits upright. “Umm...where to begin?" He tapped his chin in thought. "Well I have one sibling in the tenth grade, her name is Lottie, she's homophobic which is a pain for me but it’s okay I guess. My mom owns a multi-million dollar company which explains why I have no problem treating my friends to dessert." Louis says that bit in a level louder so that a certain Jo and Emma could hear him. Then he continues, "And my father well...he's dead because he was murdered by...uhh...someone..." He forces out a laugh and refuses to look Harry in the eye.

Harry and his ever amazing sixth sense immediately picked up on this, prompting the chap to rub small, comforting circles atop Louis’ clenched fist. "It's okay. Let's not talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable." Louis lets himself be assured by Harry and _wow Harry’s hands are bigger than his._

"Let's change the topic."

"Well what do you have in mind?"

"Love life." Harry replies as simply as he could without giving too much away.

Louis looked at him awkwardly and managed a small, wary smile, "Uh...what about it?"

"The guy you wrote the song to, who is he?" He asks on the spot, planting his chin upon a propped up elbow with a wolfish grin on his face.

Louis’ cheeks tint a light pink and he begins to stutter out a few incoherent words. He could also see that his friends were trying to stifle their laughs, busying themselves with nonsensical things as they eavesdropped on their conversation. Meanwhile, Harry finished the remains of his salad as he waited for Louis’ answer.

"It's uh...."  
  
_Crap! Crap! What do I say?!_

"Zayn!"

Harry nearly choked to death on the kale smoothie he was drinking. "Zayn?!" He exclaims once he gets his coughing under control.

Louis’ friends all look at each other with eyebrows so furrowed they could practically pass of as monobrows.

 _"Seriously? Zayn?"_ William says in a ‘dafuq’ tone.

_"I panicked okay?!"_

"Seriously?” Harry eyes glow and he beams so wide Louis could count how many teeth he had. “Oh my gosh, I could hook you guys up!"

"Uhhhhhhh...." Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. "About that…WILLIAM WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

**Switch.**

"Yes, William? What did you want to talk about?"

William closes his eyes and sighs for a longer time than usual. Used to facing Louis’ problems for him, the alter extracts his glasses from the front pocket of his blazer and puts them on. If Louis was willing to go this far to protect their little secret then he had to play along.

William took a small sip from his mango smoothie, equanimity eerily composed, then folded his hands together in a professional manner, saying, "Under no circumstances are you allowed to disclose our crush on _Zayn,_ " He internally cringed. "to anyone. Understand Harold?"

"Yes, Yum-yum!" Hazza saluted. "Wait. You said: _our_ crush.” Then he gasps. “You like him too?" The curly’s mouth spread into a toothy grin.

And although he showed no trace of it, William was incredibly uncomfortable. ".....yes."

 _You owe me big time for this,_ William telepathically tells his brother. Louis apologizes to him and promised that the next time they watched porn, William could get to choose the category. William finds the deal congenial.

Harry rested his chin on both of the palms of his hands and inquired, "So what do you guys see in him?"

Will opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the intrusive ringing of lunch bell. "Whoops. Looks like we have to go now Harold, wouldn't want to be tardy."

Harry nods along in agreement and stands up from his seat. "Okay, bye! It was nice meeting you all!" He waved at the others, which they gladly returned. William said his goodbyes to them too and after packing away all that they’ve eaten, walked off with Harry towards their classroom.

"Want to have a study date with me tomorrow?" Harry asked the alter, smiling warmly.

William stares and studies him for a second. "Why make such an offer?" He asks him, skepticism and suspicion laced within his voice. The reason for it was just that people didn’t usually ask to spend time with him that often. They usually spent more time and attention on Louis. And don’t get him wrong, William wasn’t jealous or anything, why would he be? Attention was a picayune matter, nothing to be worked up about. Plus, Louis was the original so the notion of envy coming from William would be utterly derisory.

Harold shrugs and his eyes skim across the halls as he walks in a swaying motion. "I figured that since I spent some time with Louis today, I should spend some time with you too. You’re just as important as he is. Plus, I want to get the chance of getting to know the both of you."

"That...that'd actually be nice." William smiled at the way Harry validated him, and fought back the warmth of happiness that began to surge through him.

 _Control your emotions, William. Or else,_ He reminds himself.

"After you," Harry opens the door to their classroom and beckons William to enter before him. William, not at all surprised by the gesture, thanked him briefly then quickly rummaged his eyes around the area in search of Zayn. He found him at the end of the room, talking with Niall. So in a swift, agile motion, William rushed towards them, weaving his way through his classmates, bags, and idle desks. He mumbles a brief ‘excuse me’ to Niall before shoving Zayn onto the wall behind him.

"Jeez what was that for, William?" Zayn asks him, mind jostled as to what was happening at the moment.

Williams looks at him straight in the eyes and says, “We need your help.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and before I forget:
> 
> Cara is Cara Delevingne  
> Jo is Jonah Hill  
> Ariana is Ariana Grande  
> Emma is Emma Stone  
> Jenn is Jennette McCurdy  
> Zac is Zac Efron  
> Mitch is Mitch Grassi
> 
> I shall be releasing three chaptahs tomorrow (you lucky hoes):  
> Chaptah 12: No Homo Tho  
> Chaptah 13: Walk Around Campus  
> Chaptah 14: Midnight Memories
> 
> There's a chance I won't release each at the same time because *insert generic excuse here* so yeah. Btw, my timezone is UTC+08:00 just wanted to put that there.


	12. Chaptah 12: No Homo Tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam teach Louis how to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of kissing and a surprise near the end. I bet you guys won't like it though lol.

Louis ran up the plight of stairs leading to the seventh floor, sticking his tongue out at every security camera he passed by like the immature brat he was. They weren’t allowed to go up during lunch time but screw the system right? Once he reached the intended floor, he walked towards the restroom and stopped as he brushed his hand unto the door.

 _"Are you sure we should do this?"_ He asks William.

_"First of all, you got us into this so pull through with it. Second, it wouldn’t hurt to just try you know.”_

Louis lets out a sigh then mutters a “Fine.”

He pushes himself past the door and comes upon the sight of Liam and Zayn leaning against the wall, casually talking to each other. The restroom was quite spacious really. It was modernly designed and was constantly kept in a clean condition, unlike some of the other restrooms. This was also specifically made for the Seniors which meant that the lower levels were prohibited to use it.

"We were beginning to think you chickened out." Liam says, chuckling as he hovered over to the blue-eyed lad.

Louis stood his ground and crossed his arms, "And why would I do that?"

"Probably because you're a nervous virgin boy." Zayn answers him.

"Yeah right," Louis huffed. "like you aren't."

"Okay you got me." Zayn raised his arms in surrender. "I'm still a virgin and I plan to stay way until...well until the right  **person** ," He gave Liam a quick glance. "comes by..."

Louis flicked his gaze between his two friends, back and forth, liking what was happening. He then clears his throat, decimating the obvious tension and bringing their full attention to him. "Are we going to start coz," Louis checked the time on his phone. "we have like forty minutes left before lunch ends."

"Umm yeah. Let's- let's start." Liam rubs his hands together and approaches Lou, caressing the side of the lad’s cheek. Louis blushed and immediately turned around, facing the wall and hiding his face behind his hands.

"I can't do this. I'm- it's my first time and I'll suck."

"The sucking lessons won't come up until next time." says Zayn.

Louis blushed even brighter and hit him lightly in the arm. "I never agreed to those!"

“I was kidding, sheesh.”

"That's why we're here to teach you." Liam tells him next in this unusually comforting manner Louis found both sweet and sexy at the same time. "You wanted Zayn to pretend you liked him so that Harry wouldn’t be suspicious and in the meantime, you also wanted to learn how to be a good kisser, right?"

Louis looks at the ground and nods at him.

"Then let us help you." Liam looks down at him with a genuine smile on his face, confirming the fact that he really had changed. He wasn't the same old vicious and homophobic bully Louis came to know in his first year of high school, and that really warmed him up inside.

"Okay, let's do it." Louis says determinedly.

Zayn consequently stood beside Liam and the two faced each other. "Before _you_ try, Zayn and I are going to demonstrate."

 _This'll be good,_ Louis thought maliciously.

"First, you make heated eye-contact with him, confirming your intentions and silently telling each other if both of you are ready." Zayn says. The two guys gazed at each other in an intense yet loving way. "Once you guys have your intentions cleared, slowly near yourselves towards each other like this." Zayn takes small steps and Liam copies him until their bodies are mere inches apart. "Then move your face closer to his, like this." Zayn drags, eyes half-lidded. Their faces were so close, they could feel the ghost of each other's breaths. "Then tilt your head a little and close the distance." The two did as the latter said and closed the distance, entwining their lips together.

"While you’re kissing, just  _really_ get into it.” Zayn dictates against Liam's mouth, passionately kissing him right after.

The two began making-out in front of Louis, probably even forgetting he was there in the first place. Their lips smacked, teeth clacked—both gasping for a breath of air as they partook in this intense heated moment. Meanwhile, Louis internally debated on whether or not he should snap a picture of them.

"Don't forget tongue! Tongue is _very_ important." Liam mumbles against Zayn's mouth, shoving him against the wall. Zayn's head jerked forward, probably doing what Liam had just instructed. He snakes his hand around Liam's neck, pulling their heads closer while Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's waist, bringing their bodies flush together.

"No homo tho, right?" Liam asks, separating his lips from the other for a moment of breath, eyes half-lidded in hazy lust.

"Uhh…totally. Yeah…" Zayn replies a little too reluctantly.

And with that, they resumed their “demonstration”.

Louis felt himself getting harder and harder, his bulge strained against the material of his pants, begging for freedom. These were his friends for lump’s sake!

But...but...they were his  _hot_ friends. Louis tries to think of some nasty shit like 2 girls 1 cup, or Donald Trump, to make his boner go away but the moans coming from his friends are too much to actually turn him off.

 _"I'm getting weirdly turned on by this."_ Louis telepathically tells William.

_"That's understandable. Your erection is a natural physiological response to arousing stimuli."_

_"Aren't_ you _turned on by this?"_

 _"I wouldn't call it 'turned on' per say,"_ William replies. _"More like, fascinated; fascinated by the salacious display of affection demonstrated by our sexually frustrated laddy lad pals.”_

Zayn lets out a moan as Liam nips down his neck, his leg positioned in between the former's thighs, pressing against his clothed erection. Zayn begins to unbuckle his belt and undo the button of his pants, and that's where Louis drew the line.

"Umm...not to intrude or anything, but are you guys going to fuck or teach me how to kiss? Don’t get me wrong, I’m good either way but you know, I thought this was going to be about me."

The pair stopped their 'demonstration' and pushed themselves off each other with eyes like—you know those eyes straight guys have when they do something gay? Yeah, those kind of eyes. Those big, gaping, and traumatized eyes that compliment the realization that dawn on their faces when they were too caught up in getting down on each other to actually get down on Louis.

They struggle to fix their uniforms in awkward silence. Zayn re-buckles his belt and stares at the ground in ignominy.

Liam clears his throat, asking, "Did you umm... _learn_ from any of that?"

"Oh, I learned a  **lot** of things." smirked Louis.

"Well then, let me see." He approaches Louis and gently tilts the latter’s chin upwards, subsequently connecting their lips. Louis, a little taken aback at the straight-forwardness of it all, somehow reinforces his equanimity and remembers what they demonstrated. He got into the moment and began kissing him deeper, Liam moaning against his mouth.

_He moaned, that's a good sign right?_

Then, Louis starts to slowly creep his tongue into his friend’s mouth, rotating it around like helicopter blades since he literally had no idea how to do it.

"Not like that." Liam says, departing his mouth from the other’s. "Do it in a sort of tender way like- like you're trying to taste me."

"Okay?"

They resumed the kiss and Louis did as instructed: do it tenderly. He began tasting Liam’s mouth with his tongue and was kinda surprised by the taste of nuts. No, not testicle-nuts; nuts as in the peanut brittle or pecan pie kind of nuts…yeah. Sweet sweet pecan pie.

They broke off the kiss and an impressed smile appears on Liam’s face. "Not bad. I liked it." He turned towards Zayn and beckoned for him to come closer. "Here, now try it on Zayn."

Louis nodded his head.

He and Zayn start to kiss. It starts off slow and Louis gradually repeats what he did to Liam. Louis honestly expected the taste of curry or something savory (stereotypical and a bit racist, he knows) but instead Zayn tasted like nothing. He tasted like...saliva? Water? Although, there  _was_ a slight hint of Liam in his mouth, but that was probably because he kept tasting the bloke like a free sample in a grocery store. Other than his taste, what Louis  _did_ notice was Zayn’s smell. He smelled like  _man._ Louis didn’t know how to describe it but he smelled like Axe perfume mixed with like the essence of manliness and daddy??? The kind of scent that’d just melt your knees and shred your panties in a flash. You get the gist.

"Not bad for a nervous virgin boy." Zayn says as he broke off their kiss. Louis flushes slightly and mumbles a 'thank you'.

“Okay so your technique needs a little work but other than that you’re pretty okay.” Liam says. “We’ll continue this session next time.”

“How about me?” William intrudes to ask.

“William? ‘s that you?”

“Who else?” He retorted.

Liam’s eyes go wide for a second at the sassiness and just shrugs. “Well you aren’t really wearing your glasses so…”

“I’m sorry,” William says. The alter looped his fingers and put them in front of his eyes. “Do you recognize me now?”

“A hundred percent.” Liam rolls his eyes, amused at the rare display of humor/sarcasm from the other lad.

“Where are your glasses lad?” Zayn asks him.

“In the classroom.”

"Okay so...are you going to practice kissing too?" Liam inquires.

"Yeah, I mean, why not?" William responds nonchalantly.

"Okay then, try it on me." Zayn volunteered.

William shrugs and followed with a step closer to Zayn. He held the other’s gaze and internally snickered like a mean girl, a delighted crinkle in his eyes as he took note of how easy it was read Zayn’s eyes—easy as reading a children’s pop-up book. Well in retrospect,  _everyone_ was pretty easy to read, in his case. William also took note of how Zayn’s eyes were like the color of...kinda like tar meets poo. Yeah, it was blackish-brownish. They were nice but Harry’s were better.

William closed the distance between them and just a second before they actually interconnected, he quickly reviewed all of the mental notes he made as he thoroughly observed their demonstration. First, he kissed Zayn softly, trying to find a consistent rhythm, and once he got a rhythm going, he began to kiss him deeper, with more fervor this time. Then, William licked the bottom of Zayn’s lip, a trick he picked up on after reading all of those smut fics. Zayn parted them, allowing him to insert his tongue inside. Their tongues did not fight however; if it _was_ a fight then it’d be a one-sided one because clearly, William was dominating. Or maybe Zayn was letting him dominate. Either way, William thought that his technique was more than satisfactory.

He snaked his left hand around his friend’s head to pull him even closer, deepening their kiss even further than before. William bit Zayn’s lower lip, thus making the chap growl lowly in response.

“Hold up.” William parts for a second.

“What’s wrong?”

The alter turned his head towards Liam, giving him his famous disappointed-reprimanding-mom look, “Liam, honey, stop palming yourself okay? This isn’t a porn set.”

“Sorry,” The latter hung his head low.

Then he turns to Zayn, “Shall we resume?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Zayn replies, trying to sound as insouciant as he could in his flustered state.

Once again, they found themselves making out. “I wanna try something,” whispered William.

“Go ahead.”

William neared himself and angled his head to that of a position in which Zayn’s ear was directly in front of his mouth. He poked his tongue out and slid it sensually against the outermost ridge of his friend’s ear. The move _clearly_ affected Zayn—William felt it, or rather, he felt the strained erection rubbing against his conveniently positioned knee. Combined with the nipping of the shell of Zayn’s ear, the knee creating friction against the former’s crotch, and the dirty words he whispered just that second, William thought he was pretty advanced already.

But Louis was right though, Zayn _did_ taste like a seven on the pH scale.

They retreat from the kiss with an audible parting sound, eyes slowly shifting up to meet each other. “How’d I do?” William asks a question he already knew the answer to.

Zayn starts to flush and stutter. “Uh…you were- ummm…”

 _“Slutty.”_ Louis bitterly directs towards his brother.

“...better than Liam I guess.” Zayn scratches the back of his head and casts an apologetic look towards Liam.

“Huh,” William acts surprised. He tries to bite down his arrogance (because he’s better than that) and instead, masks it with a soft smile. “Well I gotta switch. Louis’ kinda getting a bit indignant over here.” He tapped his noggin.

“Oh okay.”

**Switch.**

Louis stood there, scowling, arms crossed, cheeks all puffy, and lip adorably pouted. “Was William better than me?” He outright asked.

“Uh…”

“I knew it.” He whispers darkly, eyes narrowed. “That’s it, kiss me again! I’mma prove to y’all that I’m better.”

“You don’t have to prove anything, Louis. You just need to practice. That’s all.” Zayn assures the bloke.

“Which is why I want you to kiss me again!” He exclaims. “Wait. You know what? Screw _you!_ You have bad taste and I don’t trust your kissing criteria.” Then he whipped around to face Liam, who looked like he’d be anywhere else than here. “Come here and kiss me!”

“Now Louis,” Liam tried to pacify the lad, who was concurrently taking small, determined steps towards him with a voracious glint in his eyes. “l-let’s not get hasty!”

“C’mere!” He grabbed the former’s collar and yanked him closer—close enough that Louis’ eyes began to cross when he tried to look at Liam’s nose.

The feather-haired lad smirked as he dove down unto Liam’s mouth. There was one thing Louis could beat William at in terms of sexual stuff, and that was: **submissiveness**.

Louis let himself be carried by Liam as he jumped and wrapped his legs around the latter, tenderly kissing him at the same time. He let Liam take the lead because if Louis knew one thing about men, it would be the fact that power turns them on. Liam’s large paws had no problem supporting Louis’ ass, he even gave them a soft squeeze at one point—an act in which Louis did _not_ approve of. If he wasn’t in the middle of proving Zayn wrong, then he’d be berating Liam and his touchy little hands.

Louis departed from Liam’s lips and continued on with a soft and sensual salvo of nips along the latter’s neck, sending shiver’s down his spine therefore causing him to lean back against the wall in ecstasy.

Louis felt it. He felt the hard bulge of his friend’s shamalama ding dong softly jabbing against the clothed line of his ass. Louis, feeling experimental all of a sudden, decided to sink down a little lower and grind against it, earning an award-winning moan from Liam’s mouth. Louis chuckles and goes back to kissing him, biting the other’s lower lip and then shoving his tongue in. His hands slide down from Liam’s nape to his biceps, and he wrapped his fingers around the bulging, well-defined muscles, squeezing them to his heart’s content—surprised, impressed, and _maybe_ a little turned on at how adamantine they were.

 _Liam must spend a lot of time in the gym,_ Louis began to wonder.

“Louis, enough.” Liam breathed out but continued to kiss him.

“Your boner says yes, but your mouth says no,” Louis countered along with a soft chuckle.

After a couple of grunt-covered kisses, Liam finally gathered the will to drop Louis on the floor, surprising the latter as he plopped down painfully on his ass.

“Owww,” Louis rubbed his bum and stared at a panting Liam in chagrin. “What was that for?”

“Sorry but things were getting out of hand.”

“Aww, couldn’t handle it Liam?” Louis teased.

“Oh shut it, you’re the one who hung on me like a slutty koala bear.”

“So, how’d I do?” He asks as Liam extends a hand out to him. The lad stood up from the ground with the aid of his friend, and dusted off the dirt from his bottom.

“Hmm…well you certainly did better than Zayn.” Liam says.

“What?!” exclaimed Zayn.

“Haha yes!” Then Louis turned around to face him, shouting: “In your face!” in a humorous fake deep voice.

“Tell me you’re joking.” Zayn tells Liam.

“I’m not,” Liam let out a soft chuckle, amused at his friend’s envy over the matter. “Louis _was,_ in fact, better than you.”

“Aw, Lima bean, you’re making me blush!” Louis limped his wrist and gaily squished his cheeks together.

“That’s it. Liam, you’re kissing me again!”

“What?” Liam took a step back.

“C’mon, you heard me.” Zayn took a step froward closer to him.

“ _No,_ dude.”

“Oh c’mon bro! No homo, remember?”

Liam rolls his eyes and sighs, giving in as he brought himself closer to Zayn. “Fine. But this is the last time, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Zayn says, but beneath his nonchalant response lied the underlying tone of eagerness and excitement.

After a quick intake of air from his mouth, Zayn neared himself towards Liam’s lips and lingered a millimeter away from it—not quite touching yet—and took his time as he licked his lips wet. Then, once he was ready, he molded his lips with him. Zayn pursued a slow and steady rhythm, one which Liam easily picked up on. But what the lad failed to discern, was all of the emotions pouring out through the kiss. Zayn took his tender time to relish the feeling of Liam’s soft, _oh so very soft_ lips, against his, fearing that this may be the last time the lad would relent to him. Their stubble clashed, as did their tongues, in a gentle and sensual terpsichorean manner. Liam’s hands somehow found themselves interlocking just behind the nape of Zayn’s neck. And Zayn’s, on the other hand, unknowingly placed themselves into the groove of Liam’s hips, the feel of his hands— _perfect,_ like it was meant to be there.

Louis was concurrently standing aside, amusingly watching his two friends make tender lip-love to each other. Although, he felt awkward. If by anything, his double-chin further proved it as he stared at the two of them back and forth, emotions ranging from _confused_ to _fascinated_ and all the way up to _turned on._

“Liam,” Zayn whispers, ending the kiss and resting his forehead against the other’s, noses barely touching. “I…have something to tell you…”

“What is it?”

“I…I’m in love with you.” He breathes out with a self-deprecating laugh.

Louis was stunned. _Well that came out of nowhere,_ he thinks. Meanwhile, Liam answered with only silence, carefully choosing over the words he was going to say in his head. And after an indefinite amount of awkward-deeming reticence, he begins to ask, “Since when?”

“Remember our first kiss?” Zayn asked, eyes vacant as he recalled the night that changed everything he felt about his best friend.

“Shit.” was all Liam says. He detached himself from the former and blinked his eyes closed, exhaling from his nose, and bringing his entire hand to massage his forehead. “You can’t do this to me, Zayn. I finally got over that.”

“And did your beloved _Sophia_ help you?”

“Oh c’mon Zayn, don’t bring her into this.”

“And why not,” scoffed Zayn. “You guys already broke up anyway.”

“Yeah, because of _you._ ” Liam whispers in a volume accidentally loud enough, Zayn and Louis both heard it.

Wide eyes were an understatement. Zayn’s (and _Louis’)_ were looming over Liam, _gaping_ like a hardcore fisted butthole. Louis was mixed with surprise and confusion, while Zayn took a step back, flabbergasted by the newfound revelation.

“What?”

Liam froze as realization bitch-slapped him hard across the face. He became a complete stuttering mess afterwards, trying to find the right words to excuse himself or at _least_ divert the conversation elsewhere. “Uh- umm…what about Perrie, huh? Didn’t you used to like her?”

“I just used her to try to make you jealous.” Zayn eyed him. “Now, explain how I got you and Sophia to break up.” He crossed his arms.

“Well, it happened like this…” Liam drawled, surreptitiously retreating towards the nearest empty stall until finally he bolted off and locked himself inside one of them.

“Very mature, Liam! Come out of there!” Zayn banged on the stall door.

“No!” The lad yelled back like a child having a tantrum.

“Maybe if we sing _Do You Wanna Build A Snowman_ he’ll want to come out and play.” Louis suggests in that cute little innocent voice he unconsciously wore.

“I’m pretty sure that won’t work.” Zayn deadpanned. He then turned his back to the door and leaned against it, sliding down onto the floor and sitting with his legs cradled up against him.

Liam was lucky the door stretched unto the floor itself, leaving little to no space to see if anyone was actually inside it. He sat atop the toilet seat in complete and utter taciturnity, waiting until the bell rang so that the pair on the other side could leave.

“I’m not leaving ‘til you come out.” Zayn says.

“Well then I’m not leaving at all.” Liam stood his ground.

“You realize that even if I _do_ leave, we’re still classmates right?”

_Shit, I didn’t think this through._

“Why won’t you just answer my question?”

“I’m not ready to.” answered Liam.

Zayn groaned and rolled his eyes up until the back of his head. He leaned his head back—back against the stall door with a thud sound—and just rested it there, eyes closed as he thought back on some stuff that happened between them. Meanwhile, Louis stood in front of the closest mirror and checked if his eyebrows were still on fleek. _I really need to pluck them again when I get home,_ he decides.

The silence and the feeling of it starts to get unbearable for the both of them. And that’s when Zayn decides to speak up. “I remember the time I got really upset when you and Sophia started dating,” Zayn recalled the memories with a fond smile on his face. “So I had no one else to turn to. I mean, I couldn’t go to Harry—that bloke is as clueless as I am in terms of love, if not more. And I went to Niall once but regretted it as soon as I told him because boy does he have a loud mouth.”

“Then one day, I was just walking around campus, all down in the dumps, when suddenly Perrie approaches me and asks if I was okay. So I told her about my whole situation and she agreed to help me. I couldn’t thank her enough for it. She agreed to help me make you jealous even if there was a huge possibility that you were as straight as a pole.”

“But I knew that wasn’t the case because- well, _because_ I kissed you that night and…you actually kissed me back.”

Louis gasped softly upon hearing this. But still no word from Liam.

“Straight guys wouldn’t kiss back their ‘bros’. Straight guys wouldn’t even agree to this whole teach-Louis-how-to-kiss thing. And deep down, I felt warm inside because I knew that maybe, _just_ maybe, there was a slight chance that you would be able to reciprocate my feelings.”

After that heartfelt confession, the stall door flashed open, leaving Zayn falling flat on his back as Liam’s body loomed over him. Their eyes met but Liam’s were stone cold. “We broke up because she saw the way I looked at you whenever you weren’t looking.”

“And…how _did_ you look at me?” Zayn asks, voice a bit shaky. He was honestly so confused and nervous as of the moment, it scared him.

Liam’s eyes soften. “Like I wanted to be by your side forever and hug you and kiss you and all of that gay shit.” He looked at the side, trying not to meet the other’s gaze as an embarrassing blush began to powder his cheeks. “No homo tho.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and sat up. “We should really stop saying that. It’s getting ridiculous.”

“It’s true anyway,” Liam walked past him. “I’m _not_ gay, Zayn.”

“Then what are you?”

“In denial!” Louis interjected with a cheery smile.

“Stay out of this, Louis.” Liam glared at him. The feather-haired boy instantly shrunk in on himself and softly padded off to the nearest corner to sulk.

“Maybe, Louis _is_ right. You might just be in denial.”

“ _No,_ I’m not.”

“It’s okay, Liam. I’ve been there before. I can help you with it.” Zayn offered in a gentle tone.

“I said **no** okay?!” Liam suddenly yelled, his voice echoing all over the room, leaving Zayn in a stupor.

“I- I thought you weren’t homophobic anymore?” He whispers.

“I just try _not_ to be okay?! I know how awful it is to be _that_ but I just can’t help myself! I’m trying to change—I think I _have_ changed, well, compared to who I was before at least. But, deep down…it’s still there Zayn.” Liam says, eyes tired and sad. “I already knew you liked me or whatever. I mean, c’mon, it was so obvious. If your face didn’t give it away then Niall probably did.”

“I had no problem with that to be honest. I was cool with it. But what made me freak out was the fact I began to feel things towards you too.” He admits. “I wanted to be able to like you back, but there was always this irritating and insidious voice in my head, a feeling in my gut that told me that it was wrong.” Liam continues.“Love is love; it is never wrong. I _know_ because Harry thought me that. I even agreed to teach Louis how to kiss because I wanted to be a good friend and help him, and to account for all the mistakes I’ve done to him in the past. I can kiss him and not feel weird about it because he means nothing to me.”

“Hey!” Louis squawked.

“I meant in a romantic kind of way.”

“Ohhh…”

“But you, Zayn…” He made eye contact with the lad. “I don’t know how I feel about you. I don’t know _what_ I should feel about you. I tried to be casual about it earlier, I mean I thought I was pretty convincing but…I guess it can’t just be that way huh?”

Zayn opened his mouth to answer but alas, nothing came out, so he closed them again. After thinking of what choice of words he were to say, he began to speak, “I’m not asking you to be gay or bi for me, Liam…”

“But you want me to right? _Right?”_ He lashes out in an accusing tone. “Don’t lie to yourself! You _want_ me to love you back!”

“I- err, wait!”

“Just tell me what you want from me, Zayn!” Liam squalled.

Zayn responded in an equal stentorian volume, “If I said _you,_ would you run away?”

“If I did, would you chase me?”

Louis ended up snorting a laugh and covering his ears. “Oh my glob you guys, enough with the corny pick up lines.”

“What are you laughing on about,” Zayn glowered at him. “You’re the reason we even got into this mess.”

“Oh nu-uh!” Louis sassily moved his head and waved his finger like a wand. “Don’t drag me into this. I was just enjoying watching from the sidelines and discussing it with William.”

“ _Maybe,_ if you weren't so goddamn inexperienced at kissing, we wouldn’t have to teach you. And _maybe,_ Liam and I wouldn't be yelling at each other right now!"

“Or _maybe,_ if you two schlongs just talked about it like civilized men, then none of this would’ve happened.”

“No, because you see, we were perfectly fine until **you** came along.” Zayn says, hurting Louis just a teensy bit.

“If you’re going to be like that then I shouldn’t have even come to you for help in the first place.”

“Well now, it’s too late! You asked for my help and now you’re going to get it.” He stomped towards Louis and grabbed the front of his blazer, yanking him closer to him. "You want to learn how to kiss? Then how about this." He pushed his face onto the other’s aggressively. “Oh yeah you like that huh?” Zayn mocked him as they osculated.

Technically, Louis was unsure if it counted as a kiss because concurrently, he wasn’t kissing back. He was just standing there with an awkward look on his face, his eyes trailing over to Liam’s and silently asking him on what the shrek is going on. Then, the sound of someone entering the restroom could be clearly heard. The person came to an abrupt stop upon realizing he was intruding into some sort of threesome.

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry." The person says. “Wait a minute…”

"Shit." Liam cussed.

Even if he was a hundred feet underwater, Louis could distinctly recognize the sound of that voice. He gently pushed Zayn off of him and turned around, just in time to see Harry standing there by the entrance with a boggled expression on his face.

"Well…umm…looks like you didn’t need my help after all Lou-lou." Harry laughed awkwardly. Then, "I'll...uhh...give you guys some privacy." He quickly exited the restroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Louis, I'm so sorry." Zayn says once he finally came to his senses. “I don’t know what came over me. I-”

“Shhh…it’s okay.” Louis forcibly pressed a finger onto Zayn’s moist lips. “All you did was go all batshit on me but it’s not your fault.” He assures him. “It’s Liam’s.” He smiles.

“W-what?” The said boy stammers out in shock.

“I’m kiddin’ boo.” Louis rolled his eyes in amusement. “Now, this princess has got to go to explain to the frog why _you_ were kissing me,” He pointed at Zayn. “and why _you_ were watching.” He pointed at Liam.

Louis ran out of the restroom in hopes to find Harry. He came to a sudden stop, turned around, and poked his head back inside the restroom. "Y'all are best friends for Pete’s sake! Talk about all of your Shrek shit and make-up!" He commanded the two, and with that, ran off.

They're going to have first-time apology sex later on, Louis could feel it.

Louis turned into the corridor and saw Harry waiting outside the elevator. The elevator ding-ed and Louis ran as fast as he could towards him, watching as Harold got in. He made it on time to press the button. The elevator opened and Louis subsequently stepped inside, looking at a confused Harry.

"Lou?" He asked as the former sunk onto the floor, panting heavily from all the running he did.

"Hey wazzup." He panted still.

Harry fiddled with his fingers and asked, "So umm...are you and Zayn...?"

"No! Heaven's no!"

"Then you guys must be  _really_ close huh?" Harry made a failed attempt at a joke. He then reached over to press the down button on the elevator pad and stood back after.

"I lied." Louis murmurs but Harry hears him.

"About what?" It’s soft, and Harry doesn’t really look at him but Lou could tell that he was genuinely interested.

"The one I said yesterday. Zayn's actually not my crush. The truth is him and Liam were just trying to teach me how to kiss." Louis professes.

"Education is getting pretty hands-on these days." Harry chortles softly.

Louis inwardly sighed, finally deciding that this was the perfect time to tell Harry the truth. It was now or never.

 _"Hoe don't do it."_ William told him via telepathy.

_"I have to! I'm tired of hiding my feelings! Look what it did to Liam and Zayn!"_

_"It’s not just_ your _feelings. We can't tell him now! It's not yet the right time!"_

 _"I'm telling him and you can't stop me."_ Louis bit back.

Louis stood up, turned towards Harry and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Harry, I-"

Just then, the lights in the elevator shut off along with a whizzing sound. The elevator stopped moving and the worst part was they weren't even off of it yet. "Huh, looks like there's a power outage." Harry notes, reaching into his pocket to open the flashlight of his phone. Louis frantically looked around the dark, cramped space, visibly shaking, after which he banged against the doors, hoping that someone outside would be able to hear and rescue them.

"Looks like we're stuck." Harry further added.

Louis, on the other hand, started to hyperventilate and claw at his arms. "W-we need to g-get out!" He begins to stutter.

"I'll text my mom." Harry unlocks his phone and frowns. "Dang. There's no reception down here."

"We're going to be stuck here." Louis’ heart started to beat, and beat, and beat, until that was the only thing he could hear besides the sound of his erratic breathing.

Harry’s sixth sense activates and he immediately moves in to comfort his seatmate. "Hey Lou, calm down. It's going to be okay."

"N-no it's not! I-" He stops all of a sudden. Without precaution, the memories came waving back to him like violent war flashbacks; they kept forcing their way into his mind, breaking down his barriers and sending the remaining aplomb he tried to instill, crashing into pieces. They weren't just any memories, they were memories from the night of his father's death.

_"This is what you get for interfering with us!"_

_"H-help please! Someone p-please help!!!"_

_"Hello 911, please state your emer-"_

Louis opens his eyes and is startled when he sees himself in the room he was trapped in. He could hear the distant screams of his mother, and then finally, the sound of the gunshot.

"Lou, Lou, are you okay?" Harry asked him worriedly. But Louis couldn't fight the way his body was shaking in fear or the way the memories kept haunting him. They already took away his peace of sleep, what more did they want?!

He curled into himself, tried to shrink and just disappear to make it all go away. He clamps his ears shut and tries to ignore the horrific sounds playing itself in his head, while all the while rocking back and forth on the floor.

"William. William. William." Louis repeats like a mantra, letting his tears and everything they carried with them, fall onto the ground.

 _"Louis, you can get through this. You’re stronger than them.”_ William’s voice shines through like a rainbow after a stormy day. But it was too late.

"I’m not. I’m-" The sounds were too much. The darkness was too much. The confined space was too much. Everything was too much. He was trapped. He wouldn't be able to ever get out. He'll die here. "-sorry."

**Switch.**

"Harry." William breathes out then calms himself, wiping away the tears his brother shed as if he were used to them.

"Loui-" Harry shone the flashlight upon him and looked into the other’s eyes, reiterating, "I mean, William, what happened?"

William gazes back at him with furrowed eyebrows. _He knew it was me by just looking into my eyes…_

He shakes his head. Now isn’t the time for drama. "I'll explain later." William says and gets up. "Right now, we have to get help or else we’ll be late for our next class. Oh, and possibly die of suffocation." He padded over to the control panel and tried to locate the emergency alarm button. He couldn't find it anywhere. It was probably underneath that locked panel so that students wouldn't be able to play with it.

"I'll have to pick the lock." William felt his pockets for anything he could use but found nothing. "Harry, do you happen to have a hair pin on you?"

"Actually, yeah, I do." The frog reached into his curly locks and somehow, within that hairy forest, managed to retrieve a hair pin. "Here you go." He handed it over.

Why he has a hair pin, William will never know, but now wasn’t the time to wonder. He bent the pin into the desired shape and inserted it into the keyhole. It took a bit of trial and error but after a few more twists and thrusts, he managed to successfully pick it.

The alter opened the panel and finally located the emergency button. He pressed it without further vacillation and heard the faint sounds of the alarm ringing outside as a result. "Help is on the way." He released a relieved breath.

"So...what happened to Louis back there?" Hazza asked him from the side opposite the elevator doors, where he was currently sitting.

"Panic attack." William answers, taking a seat in juxtaposition to him, so close their shoulders were basically kissing. "He gets triggered whenever he’s aware that he’s locked inside a confined area.”

"He's claustrophobic?"

"Sorta, yeah. It has something to do with his- _our_...past."

The pair sat there in silence for a few more seconds until Harry began to speak up again. "About my offer yesterday..."

"Our study date?"

"Yeah...you still up for it?"

"Of course." replied William, the corner of his lips slowly curving up into a small smile.

"Where'd you want to do it?"

"How about the library?"

"Sure."

"I have choir practice later." He told him. "Would you mind waiting for me a bit?"

"As long as it's you, I won't mind waiting forever." Harry responded playfully.

"Flirt." William nudged him with equal playfulness.

Another round of silence enveloped them.

"Help is really taking their time huh."

"Yeah."

"So..." Harry began to trail off. "If your crush isn't Zayn then...who is it?"

"We're trapped in an elevator and that's what you want to talk about?"

"C'mooooooonnnn..." He whined.

William rolls his eyes then, "Fine."

"Yay!" Harold clapped like a child.

"For starters, he's super level-headed, probably the most understanding person I know. He's incredibly smart, real good looking too- especially with glasses on." William says. "I like how gentle he is, he always knows what to do in situations. What else...and he has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. So basically, I have a crush on..."

Harry leaned closer in anticipation.

"...William Tomlinson."

Harry deadpanned at him. And William couldn’t comprehend how someone could look so cute while doing so.

"That’s right. I have a crush on myself." William says in a cheeky manner.

" _Narcissist._ " Harry chimes in a singsong voice. He crossed his arms and pouted his lips cutely. "I'll find out who he is sooner or later."

_Good luck with that._

The two then start to hear pounding sounds coming from the other side of the elevator doors. "Is someone there?" A voice called out.

"Yeah, we're here!" Harry yells back.

"We're going to get you out in a moment, hang tight."

"Well we're not going anywhere." William mumbles.

They came back a few seconds later with an instrument they shoved between the doors to push them open. Once the space was big enough to slip through, they lent the pair a hand in climbing out since the elevator didn't stop at the appropriate interval.

"Well that was an experience." Harry comments as they walk back to their classroom, already ten minutes late. "How's Louis?"

"Unresponsive." William answers monotonously.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever Louis has one of his panic attacks, he escapes whatever triggered him by switching with me. Then he ends up not talking for a few hours, just hiding, crying and resting himself in our inner world, or space rather, until he calms down."

"Oh. Well, at least he’s fine…sorta."

They stopped in front of their classroom door, and just before entering, the alter asked him, "Got any more questions, Harold?"

The latter smirked and opened the door for William yet again. "I'll save them for our date later."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be uploading the next chapter in just a few minutes so hang tight. *licks your face* Love you!


	13. Chaptah 13: Walk Around Campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Harry have a study date.

 

The heels of his leather shoes clacked loudly against the marble floor comprising the hallway. William strutted towards the choir room and spots Ariana and Zac waiting for him outside, always insisting on going in together for some reason. He’ll never admit it, but the alter finds it endearing.

“Are they starting?” He asks Ari, adjusting the bridge of his glasses as it was starting to slip down.

“Not yet.”

“Good. Let’s enter.”

William twists the doorknob and enters the all-too familiar room, eyes landing on the same choir director he’s had for three years—Sir Levine.

“Ah, take a seat.” Sir Levine says, a hand outstretched towards an assemblage of monoblock chairs. The trio take their seat and set their bags down at the side, waiting for the others members to arrive so that they could start today’s session. The room slowly starts to crowd in with students. And William has to get up to merge with the rest of the tenors. Zac, a tenor like him, discreetly moves closer to ask, “Why isn’t Louis singing today?”

“Why, got a problem with _me_ singing?” William asks in a monotone voice, his regard faced forward.

“No.” He chuckles. “It’s just that, he usually sings more often than you.”

“I know that but today he’s…” William sighs. “ _unresponsive_.”

“Another panic attack?” Ariana guesses right. Since the sopranos were behind the tenors, she couldn’t help but include herself in her friends’ tete-a-tete. William nods at her and simultaneously straightens his posture as he awaited her next statement. “He hasn’t had one of those since last year. What a shame.”

“What happened this time?” The basketball player asks.

“Remember the power outage awhile ago?” They both nod their heads. “Well, we were in the elevator when it happened. It shut off and we kinda got stuck there for a while.”

“That’s horrible.” The small girl gasped, covering her mouth in shock and worry. She knew Louis was claustrophobic; all of his close friends did.

“We were stuck there with Harry.” The alter adds. The info wasn’t really important but he just felt the need to tell them.

“Did you guys _do_ anything?” Zac inquires, putting a suggestive emphasis on the word ‘do’.

“Well, he got all nosy about our love life again.”

“Dafuq.” Ariana chortles. “That dude _seriously_ needs to get a love life of his own.”

William casts a scrutinizing gaze her way.

“W-with you guys of course.” She elaborates.

“Yeah well, Zayn disclosed to me that Harry’s demisexual.”

“What does that mean?” Zac asks.

“You’re bi, and you don’t know?” William arcs a brow.

“Well, _I’m_ sorry. I don’t really delve into sexualities that much.”

“If you must know, it means that Harry can only feel romantic and/or sexual attraction only if he forms a strong emotional bond with someone.”

“Oh, and do you guys have a strong emotional bond?”

“Not yet.” It comes off determined—cunning, like William was planning something. Then Sir Levine hushed the chattering of his students, tapping his baton on the music stand, and began conducting the time measure. With a whisper of “One, two, three,” they began to sing their rendition of A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

 

* * *

 

William reticently enters the library, pushes his glasses up—a mannerism of his—and pads over to Ms. Adele, the librarian. The woman looks up from the book she was reading and smiles up at him. “He’s over there.” She whispers, smirking when William sees Harry’s mop of curls standing out against the bland color of the library walls. William mutters a ‘thank you’ and heads over to him right away.

In between the towering bookshelves, containing innumerable collections of books both old and new, were large circular tables with chairs around them, wherein students could study. William spots Harry at the far end of the room, nibbling at the bottom of his pen as he skimmed over his notes, which were all splayed across the table in an unorganized fashion.

The glasses-wearing lad pulls out a chair and sits opposite to him, setting his bag down on the ground right after. “Hello Harold.” He greets.

“Hello.” Harry replies, too engaged on the page he was reading to look up at William. The alter grabs one of Harry’s notebooks and takes note of the not-so-legible handwriting he and Louis have grown to love over the years whenever they stole his notebooks (they gave them right back after don’t worry).

William liked the peace of silence more than anyone, but it didn’t really count as a study date if they weren’t going to engross in some form of conversation. So he mans up and asks, “Studying early for the exams next week, are we?”

Harry turns to the next page and snickers. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“Of course not. Want me to test you?”

“Sure.” Harold smirks and hands him a notebook. They finish it off rather quickly, and William takes the initiative of asking him questions from the rest of their subjects.

“Perfect.” William states after Harry correctly answers all the questions he’s dished out.

“Where’re your notes?” The curly asks him.

William taps the side of his head and says, “They’re all in here.”

“Is that so?” Harry leans back in his chair and crosses his arms in fascination.

“Yeah, well, I don’t know why but I have a photographic memory.”

Harry has to lean forward and prop his chin on his hands. “No wonder you’re so smart.” The look of awe in his face reminds William of those children who go to see magic shows and are so adorably yet naively convinced by them.

“I’m not trying to be rude or anything, but from what I’ve read, isn’t photographic memory just a theory?”

“That’s what scientists say, and it’s honestly the only reason I doubt my memorial capacity. But I figure that ‘photographic memory’ is the only way you can label it.”

“Really? So how does it work? Like, can you memorize something by just looking at it?”

“Yeah but I need a few seconds to do so.” William shrugs. “I have the uncanny ability to store vivid imagery in my head for a long period of time and recall them almost instantly in the most quintessential quality.” He explains. “The downside of it all is that I can’t forget memories. No matter how hard I try…I can’t- I can’t forget,” William’s fingernails start to dig into his other hand. He begins clawing at it until red marks start to aggressively show. “Memories.” The word comes out in a whisper. “I- I can’t forget them. I try to but- ” He looks so lost and his mind starts to haze up in a dark mist.

The clawing stops when Harry places a hand on top of William’s own. The act showers clarity and snaps William back into reality. “Oh, and I can mentally calculate numbers with relative ease.” The alter continues as if nothing had happened.

Harry’s lips quirk to the side and he decides to just let what just happened slide. Instead, he smiles at the lad in fascination and tells him, “Huh, no wonder why you’re ranked second in the list of honors.”

William’s eye twitches. _Second?_

“E-Excuse me?” He was offended. “I’m sure you’re mistaken.” The sentence comes out as a snarl behind gritted teeth.

“Oh,” Harry seemed to have grasped the fact William did **not** like being in second place. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re definitely the top 1 in terms of academics.” William eases up at that but his mind calculates that there was something more. “However, in terms of the list of honors, which takes into account both academics and extra-curricular activities, you’re in second. I know so, because my mom showed and explained it to me since she’s, well, the head of the academic board.”

“If I’m second in the honors list, then that means that...” It means that **she** —the girl who must never be named (as dubbed by Louis)—is ranked first.

“Don’t worry, the rankings are in a state of flux until the end of the school year. So that means you can still change it. But I think that since you’ve joined the football team, your rank has raised by now.”

“Thank goodness.” William lets out a sigh of relief.

“So, let’s get to know each other more.” Harry beams.

“Okay. Let’s take turns naming facts about ourselves.” William suggests, that way it’s fairer and less ho-hum.

“I’ll go first!” Harry raises his hand then taps his chin in thought. “I love playing Pokemon Go.”

“What’s that?”

Harry gives him this betrayed look. _What kind of person doesn’t know what Pokemon Go is?_

“Don’t give me that look.” William narrows his eyes. “I don’t spend time on Social Media that much okay?”

“Okay, okay. But for your sake, Pokemon Go is this gaming app where you go out and search for creatures to catch when you’re bored and then throw your balls at them. And sometimes you get a notification when they’re nearby.”

“Isn’t that Grindr?”

Harry parts his lips then closes them again. He creases his eyebrows and says, “You know what Grindr is but not Pokemon Go?”

“Of course I know what Grindr is. I literally live with Louis.”

“Fair point.”

“Well, what’s your favorite pokemon?”

“Lukario.” He answers.

Then it was William’s turn. “I, on the other hand, know how to knock someone unconscious by pressing a specific nerve point.”

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up and he smiles like he’s afraid and amused at the same time. He pauses then proudly shares the fact that he’s demisexual.

“Interesting.” William replies, caressing his imaginary beard and acting as if he didn’t already know. “I’m bisexual.”

“Huh.” Harry smiles and crinkles his eyes. “It’s not like I _assumed_ or anything, but I honestly got the impression that you were gay.”

William snorts and looks at the side with a shake of his head. “I get that a lot.”

After Harry shares another fact about him, Will musters up the guts to suggest that they go to the school park, saying that he needs to ‘tell him something in private.’

“Is it about the guy you guys like?” Haz tried to guess, sounding all too excited.

“Not really. But if you want, we can talk about him on the way.” Harry was persistent, he’ll give him that.

“Great! Let’s go!” The green-eyed lad blasted up from his seat and began yanking the alter towards the exit like some sort of ebullient child headed to a toy store. William manages to wave Ms. Adele a small goodbye before he is abruptly jerked outside the atheneum. And because of the sudden change in temperature, Will’s glasses annoyingly fog up, making him groan and remove them.

“You look like Louis without your glasses on.” Harry states.

“You don’t say.” William quips back as he tried to locate where he placed his microfiber cloth.

“I’ll clean them for you!” Harry volunteers, smiling like a big goofy idiot. William looks at him with an unsure smile but in the end relents to him because who couldn’t resist his cute face?

Harry wiped both lenses on the loose ends of his blazer and handed it back over to the owner, looking confident as if it was his greatest masterpiece. William put them on and noticed how both the lenses were completely smudged, even in worse condition than before. “You suck at this.” William teases, removing the glasses and cleaning them with the preferred cloth he finally found in his back pocket.

“That’s not the only thing I suck at.” He wags his eyebrows at the other, smiling suggestively.

“Frog hoe.” William snickers then shakes his head at him.

“I’m a frog because my one true love hasn’t kissed me yet.”

“And who would that be?” Will asks, crossing his arms and smiling in amusement.

“You.” He humors, grinning to purposely flaunt those globdamn beautiful dimples of his and walking around with his hands behind his back to fake the innocence of his statement.

“Aw, I’m touched.” William cheekily replies with a hand placed above his heart.

The pair walked around the campus on the way to the park. And as they did so, they named even more facts about each other. Harry said his favorite color was pink—William knew. He also told him his shoe size was 10—William _also_ knew. His favorite fruit were bananas— _Already knew that._  He can speak French— _knew that._ Harry basically kept naming stuff that he already knew about him and it was getting a bit tedious. But the look on Harry’s face whenever he shared something about him makes it all worthwhile.

“I’m ambidextrous.” William states matter-of-factly.

Harry doesn’t even get bewildered anymore; the lad wouldn’t even be surprised if William told him he pooped rainbows, given the fact that the alter was so incredibly extraordinary. So he asks, “How about Louis?”

“He’s right handed.”

“Well, I’m out of facts.” He slumps his shoulders then nudges his seatmate. “Tell me more stuff about you.”

“Hmm…” William thinks for a second. “Well my favorite color is green.”

“Why?”

William spares a moment of his time to gaze into Harry’s eyes. “No particular reason.” He bites his lower lip and tries not to smile. So instead he faces forward.

They strolled along the pathway leading towards the park, being shaded by the trees above them. The duo were almost there and finally, William could tell him. Through his peripheral vision, William sees Harry’s gaze shift down onto his wrist. And as if by instinct, the blue-eyed chap hid them from sight and stuck it close to his side.

“Why do you have scars on your wrist?” Harold’s brows furrow and he pouts and it looks all too cute when he’s worried about him. “You don’t self-harm do you?”

“Of course not.” William’s reply comes out smooth as a newly-ironed sheet. He internally scoffs. He wouldn’t be dumb enough to actually hurt himself.

“Then what are those?”

Will held his wrist out in front of him as he walked, and looked at the nearly faded scars imprinted on them. It took a lot of ointment to be able to make them unnoticeable in public but apparently it wasn’t enough. “Louis used to.” He tells him in a phlegmatic disposition. “But don’t worry, it was around three or four years ago. He already stopped.”

“Won’t he mind that you’re telling me all of this?”

“Of course not.” William snorts as if he still had to answer that. “As long as it’s you.” His eyes flick at the side Harry was, and nudges him a little. _But seriously though, as long as it’s you, Harry, Louis won’t mind me spilling all of his secrets- not that I would._

_Well...not yet anyway._

“What made him hurt himself like that?” Harry asks and William tries to comprehend how much curiosity this bloke had within his entire body.

But alas, William abnegates and discloses to him, “Before we transferred to this school, people at our old schools weren’t exactly keen on the concept of a gay guy having a bisexual alternate personality.” William remembers all the insults they threw, the memories of it etched into his mind. “They bullied us a lot. I didn’t let them affect me though- they’d win if I did. The person who was affected however was Louis.”

William’s never seen Harry so gloomy. He feared that an aftermath of wrinkles were to be left from all the frowning the latter did. But he continues, “Louis couldn’t take all the bullying. He couldn’t ignore them like I could. Since he was often using the body, he was the most prone to physical assault. And all I could do was watch him get hurt.” The ineradicable memories of William’s feeling of helplessness began to play. The memories of him watching Louis get shoved onto the floor, punched and kicked until he bled, and went unconscious simulated itself. All William could do to help him was give encouragement, telling his beloved brother how everything was going to be okay. “One day, he just couldn’t take it anymore so he...he finally gave in and lost it. He sobbed as he made his way to the bathroom, knife in his hand. I tried to stop him but he overpowered me. All I could do was watch him hurt himself.” That’s all he could ever do—watch him over and over again, being hurt by people and even himself. But there was a way—a way not even Louis’ aware of—wherein he made-up for all of his uselessness.

“That wasn’t the last time he hurt himself. Every time he’d be in severe pain, mostly emotional, he would just find a sharp object and cut his wrists.” Harry’s fists clenched and he looked down at the ground in solemnity. “I understood him. He’d rather feel the pain he caused himself than feel the pain caused by others. He’d rather have his body hurting than his heart because he’s honestly just so soft and vulnerable, and I just need to protect him from all the evil of this world.”

“He doesn’t deserve any of this. All of the pain. It wasn’t his fault he was gay. It also wasn’t his fault that I existed.” William stops when they arrive at the park, and the pair subsequently chose to sit down on a bench shaded by a tall tree. The place was very secluded so William had no problem disclosing the information he was going to tell Harry next.

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Harry asks, his brain still trying to wrap its finger around all that he’s learned about Louis and William.

“I’m pretty sure you asked.” William cambers a brow in amusement.

“Oh yeah.” He remembers. Then, “Carry on.”

Will rolled his eyes fondly. “Harry, I’m about to tell you a **lot** of facts. So pay attention.”

Harry turned his whole body to face him. He sat cross-legged as he wore a completely focused look and nodded at the alter as a sign of confirmation that he could continue.

“Okay,” William lets out a breath, slightly anxious as to what Harry’s reaction would be. “I’ll start with this really big fact about myself.”

“Okay...” Harry patiently waited for him to continue.

William pensively looked at him in the eyes and said, “I’m the one who killed Louis’ father.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys expect that or what? 
> 
> LOL so Chaptah 14 will be uploaded a few hours later just to let the suspense kick in and for those reading this with the latter already released then lucky you.


	14. Chaptah 14: Midnight Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William reveals Louis' past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Domestic violence, murder, and child abuse up ahead! Don't read if you get triggered and/or disturbed (I’ll provide a summary at the end notes). Love you! Stay safe!
> 
> Recap:
> 
> “Okay,” William lets out a breath, slightly anxious as to what Harry’s reaction would be. “I’ll start with this really big fact about myself.”
> 
> “Okay...” Harry patiently waited for him to continue. 
> 
> William pensively looked at him in the eyes and said, “I’m the one who killed Louis’ father.”

Harry takes a moment for it to sink in, and when it finally clicks, he stares back at William with eyes as large as a full moon. He dramatically gasps, “ _You’re_ the one who killed him?”

"Mm-hmm." is all William replies, as if it wasn’t such a big of a deal.

"Why? How?" He began tugging on his curls. "Explain now!" He demands, arms akimbo.

“Fine, fine, don’t get your curls in a twist.” Well in all honesty, Harry was reacting much better than what William initially calculated. "Now...where to begin?" He ponders. Since Louis' memory has been 'installed' into him ever since his manifestation, the alter could easily retrieve everything the lad experienced and perfectly instill it in his mind, recalling it as clear as the day—as if it only happened a second ago. William excavates the memory Louis’ tried to stash away and closes his eyes, replaying it as he began to disseminate, "It all started when Louis was just five years old…”

** 14 years ago: **

“Lah lah lah lah lah,” Louis hums to himself as he played with Lottie’s dolly. His little sister was taking a nap so it was okay. He picked up the small brush he placed on the ground and began to comb through the doll’s hair. “Youw haiw is weally messy, Dollawina.” Louis giggles. “But I know how to fix it!”

Then he hears the engine of the car come to a stop as it parks outside of their house. Louis ignores it and goes back to playing with Dollarina. The front door slams open and Mark, his father, walks inside, all dizzy. “Woman, I’m home!” He slurs out a yell.

“Hello, daddy.” Louis briefly looks up from Lottie’s doll to greet him. His focus shifts downward—directed at the toy—and plays with it again.

“Mark, you’re home.” Jay says and tries not to sound disappointed. “And you’re drunk. _Again._ ”

“Iz…it’s your- it’s your fault, you _whore!”_ He slurs and takes slow steps towards her. Each step gets harder for him as the alcohol starts to numb his brain even more by the minute. But he manages to make it in front of her and set a firm grasp on her arms. Jay doesn’t flinch, she stands her ground and acts like everything is okay—for the sake of her precious Louis. Mark glowers down at her but Jay is used to it—the nasty looks, the beatings—she’s fine; she’s going to be fine. She’s not afraid of him.

Mark is about to hit her and Jay silently prays, _Please not in front of our child._ The hand that was supposed to come down upon her stops prematurely as a child’s delicate humming filled the air. It came from Louis. The man looks down upon his son, vision starting to get blurry. And although he has trouble discerning it, he’s positive about one thing: _the twat was playing with a doll again._

He roughly releases the hold on his wife, which pushes her back a bit, then stomps towards his child. Mark reaches down and yanks the doll away from Louis, causing the latter to look up at his dad in confusion. “I’m not done yet. Please give it back.” Louis politely asks.

“Thi- This is a doll.” Mark states. “You like playing with d- dolls kiddo?” The question comes off as threatening and Jays stills in fear. Louis, however, fails to notice this and smiles up at his father, “Yes! They’we vewy nice! Especially, Dollawina! She’s my fwiend.”

The man narrows his gaze at the boy. He squeezes the doll in his hand and throws it to the corner, eliciting a ‘Hey’ from his son. “D- dolls…are for _faggotssss._ ” He slurs. “Do you want to raise a-a faggot huh Jay?!” Mark yells and it’s loud enough to reverberate around the house.

Lottie wakes and cries in the other room.

Jay’s maternal instincts tell her to attend to her daughter, but she doesn’t move an inch. She fears what’ll happen to Louis when she’s gone. “As long as he’s happy.” Jay carefully answers the man she can no longer call her husband, and stares him down.

The instant the words leave her mouth, Mark is facing her with red, gaping eyes. “You actually **_WANT_ ** a faggot for a son?!”

“As long as he’s happy.” Jay repeats, as composed as ever.

A sinister laugh escapes Mark’s lips and soon, he’s cackling all over the place. Louis cocks his head to the side, staring at his mother with a confused and frightened expression.

 _What’s going on with daddy?,_ Louis thinks.

Mark stops laughing and heaves out a sigh. He’s eerily still for a moment. His lips part to whisper, “Unacceptable” and in a flash Louis’ lying faced down on the floor with his shorts down. Mark unbuckles his belt and unlaces it from its loops. Jay moves in to stop him but Mark retaliates by whipping the buckle of his belt atop her skull, sending her kneeling down onto the floor in pain. He turns to face Louis again, who was shaking in fear. His expression darkens as he says, “ **Boys** don’t **play** with **dolls** , do you understand?”

Louis takes a while to answer. Dollerina was his friend, and that’s all he ever wanted—a friend.

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” He whips his belt against the flesh of Louis’ bare arse, and it’s painful enough for bruises to immediately form. Tears start to prickle in Louis’ eyes and he begs his father to stop.

“ANSWER ME!” The man yells and hits him again, harder this time.

“Y-yes, d-daddy.” Louis chokes out in between sobs and sniffles, then continues to wail as his father strikes him repetitively.

Mark hits him for the first time that night.

_Louis doesn’t like it when daddy’s drunk._

  
A few weeks pass and Louis finds it quite troublesome to sit down, since his arse is still all bruised. But it’s okay, it was Louis’ fault daddy got mad. Louis shouldn’t play with dolls anymore. But every now and then, he waves a hello to Dollerina so that she knows that they’re still friends.

Later that night, Mark enters his bedroom and tells Jay, “I want you to stop working.”

She cocks a brow and closes the magazine she was reading. “Why?”

“Because I said so.”

Jay creases her forehead and moves to stand in front of him with arms crossed. “Is this because I earn more money than you?”

Mark steels his jaw and answers only with silence.

“I can’t believe you! You _do_ know how much money it takes to pay off all of our bills right? If you want me to stop working because it’s threatening to your fragile _man-ego_ then I’m sorry but I won’t.”

“And what if I make you?” He pulls her by a grip on her arm and glares straight into her eyes.

Louis softly hums to himself as he makes his way towards his parents’ room, bringing two glasses of milk because he wants them to have good bones and to wake up early and to grow up nice and tall. He creaks open the door and shuffles inside. The small smile on his face instantaneously vanishes as he came upon the sight of his father raising a hand up to hit his mommy.

“Jubba?” Louis’ lip trembles and the next second, the glasses in his hands slip, fall, then shatter onto the ground as a result, with milk and glass shards scattered on the floor. Louis steps back a bit, flabbergasted at what he’s done and raises his gaze up to meet his father’s. Mark throws Jay onto the bed then creeps his way up towards Louis and slaps him hard across the face. Louis stumbles onto the ground and holds his cheek as he trembles at the sight of his angered father.

“You fucking _klutz!”_ He yells.

Louis can feel the milk seep through his pajamas, and the shards prick against the fabric of it. He bites his lip and tries not to cry because if he cries then daddy will hit him again and only girls cry. Louis scrambles to pick up the broken shards as a way to amend his mistake. He collects them one by one and accidentally cuts his finger in the process. “Ow,” He holds his finger and stares back at Jubba, silently asking her if she could kiss it.

Jays tries to get up from the bed but as soon as she does so, Mark threatens her with, “If you come near him, I’m taking him away in some place you’ll never see him again.”

Jay’s heart stops on the spot and with a vacant stare in her eyes, sits down on the edge of the bed with her head hung low. She tries not to meet Louis gaze, afraid that if she sees the broken look in them, she’ll break down in tears and she cannot show Louis her weakness. She has to be strong for him.

“Hurry and pick those up.” Mark sneers in chafe.

Louis squeezes his lips together and resumes collecting them. “Ow. Sorry.” He says. And those two words spill out of his mouth the rest of the evening. His bum still hurts, his face is aching, and there’s blood running down his finger. It’s all his fault anyway. He cleans everything up then locks himself in the room he shares with Lottie, who’s peacefully asleep. Louis leans against his door and slides all the way down onto the floor where he can cry peacefully. _Daddy won’t see me hewe,_ he thinks.

_Louis doesn’t like it when daddy’s home._

  
Daddy decides to bring guests over and Louis follows Jubba’s order to stay inside his room. So he stays there and feeds Lottie her bottle of milk. Louis coos at how cute his baby sister is.

A knocking sound breaches Louis’ ears and he’s quick enough to turn around, eyes widening a fraction when he sees Daddy peeking through his door with a smile.

_Daddy’s…smiling?_

“Hey, champ, come over here!” He beckons.

Louis gets off the bed and pads over to him. Mark gently carries him up and brings him to the living room to introduce him to his guests. “Hey, guys, look who I have here.” He sets Louis down in front of them and all Louis does is take note of how beautiful Daddy’s guests are. But Jubba was beautiful-er.

The girls Mark brings over all coo at the young lad. “He’s so cute!”

“He’s yours?”

“Aw! What a handsome little man!”

“Yeah, well, he’s all I’ve got after my wife died.” Mark says with a bitter smile on his face.

 _Silly daddy, Jubba’s still alive. She’s just at wowk,_ Louis giggles in his head.

“That’s so sad,” one of the girls say. Then the rest of them move in to comfort him.

“I bought him a gift today,” He says, rounding the sofa to retrieve a large box he hid. “Here, open it Louis.” He sets it down in front of him.

The girls go ‘Aww’ and Louis can’t help but look up at his father, beaming with hopeful eyes that this gift really was for him. “Go ahead.” Mark tells him. Louis dimples and rips the wrapping paper apart. He opens the box and from within it is a cute rainbow-colored stuffed bear. The bear stares back at him and Louis can’t resist the hug he gives it after.

“Look, champ, he has a friend.” Mark digs further inside the box and brings out a smaller version of the bear in his hands. He gives it to Louis and Louis wraps it in a tight embrace right after. “Thank you, daddy!” He beams.

“Don’t mention it buddy.” He ruffles his son's hair. “Why don’t you go to your room to play with them a bit okay?”

“Okay daddy.” Louis merrily skips to his room and plays with them.

_Maybe daddy weally is good aftew all…_

Soon after Mark’s guests leave, Louis pads over to him and tugs on his shirt. Mark eyes him for a second then crouches down to Louis’ level. The young lad gives his father a hug and whispers “Thank you, daddy. I love you.” into his ear. Mark pauses then pushes his son off of him.

“What kind of nonsense are you spewing this time?”

“I- I just wanted to say thank you- “

“Those gifts weren’t even for you!” He declares and Louis’ world starts to slowly crumble.

“W-what?” His voice is soft and confused.

“That’s right, now giv’em back to me!” Mark starts to yank the rainbow bear from Louis’ tiny hands. Louis fights back however, and tells him that they’re his friends and that if he takes them away, he’ll be lonely again.

“I. Don’t. Care.” His father spits behind gritted teeth. The two continue to fight over the bear, Louis grabbing its left hand while Mark tugs on the other. Finally, the bear’s arm tears off, causing Louis to stumble onto the ground with a painful thump.

“Great! Just fucking _great!_ Now how am I supposed to return this?!” He bellowed.

Louis, with glossy eyes, starts to apologize to his daddy and to the bear. “You want the bear so much right? Well you can have it!” Mark picks up the torn limb and forcefully shoves it straight into Louis’ mouth. The kid tears up as he began to choke on it. He tries to escape his father but the man had him locked in a vice-like grip.

“Mark, what are you doing?!” Jay shrieks and drops her briefcase onto the floor to rush to Louis’ aid. She detaches the man from the lad, and Louis crawls away while he still can. He locks his room shut and cries onto the floor again but he wasn’t alone that time. He coughs out fur and cotton then proceeds to apologize to his new friend for how Mark had treated it. It was all Louis’ fault. He gets the smaller bear and wraps it in his embrace, happy that at least this one didn’t get hurt.

Louis liked it when guests came over. _Daddy is nice when thewe awe guests. Guests should stay so daddy is nice to Louis._ He didn’t like it when they were alone together.

  
**November 21, 2002**

Louis awakens that night. He awakens because he hears the distant sounds of yelling. So he sits up from his bed and rubs at his eye. Louis tried to go back to sleep but the yelling didn’t stop—it only grew louder and louder. He hears his daddy shout; he sounds angrier than usual. And that prompts Louis to get out of his bed to check what was going on.

“You’re wearing that necklace again!”

“And so what?”

“His _picture_ is in there!”

“Oh don’t pretend like you’re some angel yourself Mark! I know you’ve been cheating on me! And the fact that you brought them to _my_ house which _I_ built using _my_ money. The nerve you have!”

“Don’t forget that I own you woman! I could’ve just left you to be pregnant with that faggot you call a child, but what did I do? I took the liberty of marrying you.”

“I would’ve done okay without you anyway!”

“Oh, so you’re starting to talk back now huh?”

“I want a divorce!”

Louis peeks into their room, hugging the newly-stitched up rainbow bear close to his chest. “Jubba?” He mewls.

They didn’t hear him however—too busy caught up in their argument to do so. Their bickering grew louder and louder until finally something in Mark snapped. He punched Jay in the eye and Louis couldn’t help but stifle a gasp. He didn't stop there though. He walked over to where her body had fallen, dragged her by the hair and bashed her head on one of the dressers. He forced her stand and once she did so, sent her writhing in the ground in pain from the punch he delivered to her stomach.

Jay started to fight back however; she slapped him, kicked him, scratched him, but all these proved to be futile. Mark was tougher, bigger, and stronger than her. He shoved her onto the bed, got on top of her body—straddling her torso—and wrapped his large paws around her neck. He squeezed it, trying to asphyxiate her to death. Jay tried to free herself by clawing at his arms and shoving his chin away with her palm, but none of these proved to be effective.

She began to see stars as she ran out of breath. And with the remaining pocket of air she had left within her system, she wheezes out "Help."

Louis gasps. _Jubba needs my help!_

Mark turns around as he heard a soft gasp coming from the doorway, but before he sees Louis, the young chap was already dashing off towards the telephone.

Louis drops his rainbow bear, brings the phone to his ear, and remembers what his mum told him whenever there was an emergency: call 911. He dialed the aforementioned number and listened to the phone as it rang. Finally, somebody picked up. "Hello 911, please state your emer-" The operator lady was cut short and Louis was faced by the dead sound of nothingness.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Mark stood near the electrical sockets, holding the telephone's plug in his hands as he leaned against the wall, a maniacal expression on his face. "Louis, love, you weren't going to tell daddy to the authorities were you?" He says, crouching down until he was at eye-level with him.

"Y-you were hurting Jubba..." Louis stutters out, trying not to sob.

"Aww, baby." The man cooed and picked his son up. "I _was_ hurting her. But now..." A wicked grin flashed upon his face. "I'm going to hurt **you**."

Mark carried Louis into the bedroom and dropped him at the foot of his bed. Atop the bed was Jay, who tried with all her will to remain conscious. Louis looked back in front of him and barely had any time to react as his father’s foot lunged at him, driving directly onto his stomach. Louis coughed out raggedly and struggled to contain his impending vomit. "I'm tired of you!" Mark yells at Jay. He picked Louis up by the shirt and looked him directly in the eye, "And I'm tired of _you_ most of all." He sneers at him.

He threw Louis against the dresser, making him land painfully on his butt. Mark knelt down in front of the lad and wrapped his hand around his small neck, squeezing it until tears clouded Louis’ vision. "You deserve this for being such a girly boy that sleeps around with teddy bears. You're a **disgrace**! A **faggot**! I could never have a son like you."

"Get away from him!" Jay yells behind Mark and slams a chair against his back, freeing his hold on Louis. The child saw this as his chance to escape. With his little legs, he quickly crawled his way under his parents' bed to hide in safety.

"Fuck off!" He got up and punched her. They struggled against each other at the edge of the bed as Louis could see their feet there. He had to help mommy but how?

"C'mon Louis, you can do this! Use your bwain!" Louis held two fingers against the temples of his head. And then, an idea came to him.

_Daddy's gun!_

If he gives it to Jubba, then she can use it to protect herself!

When they weren’t looking, he got up from under the bed and covertly tiptoed his way into their closet. He found the box at the far end and dug through it. Louis actually found this box when he was playing hide and seek with mommy, then found out it was a bunch of daddy’s stuff. There were smokey things, small packets with rings inside of them, and at the bottom—hidden underneath a towel—was a gun. He knew what a gun was because always liked watching the telly.

Louis felt it; he felt the cold skin of the gun brush against his fingertips. He grabbed a hold of it and went back inside their bedroom.

"Jubba look!" Louis showed the gun to her like it was some sort of prize he won.

"No Louis, put that down! It’s dangerous!" She sputters out.

Louis scrunched his eyebrows at her and decided that if she wouldn’t use, then _he_ would. "Take that! And that!" Louis hit the gun against Mark’s shins in hopes that he'd get hurt.

Mark slapped Jay across the face for the nth time, making the special locket she always wore, break its chain and fall on the ground. Louis, seeing it fall, picked it up and put it in his pocket. He clutched the gun even tighter and this time hit it against his father’s arse. “Take that daddy!”

"Why you little faggot!" He turned around and kicked Louis’ shin, dropping him and the gun onto the ground. Mark strode over to him and delivered a number of bruise-inflicting punches all over Louis’ frail body.

"This is what you get for interfering with us!" He grabbed the boy by his arm and shoved him into their bathroom, locking it from the inside and shutting the door. Louis was very small for his age, therefore he couldn't reach the knob to turn it. Louis could graze it with his fingers if he jumped but he was too short to actually turn it. Then he heard his mom's wails, whimpers, and desperate calls for help. Louis slammed his fists unto the door, yelling at the top of his lungs for his father to let her go. Louis banged and banged against the door but it all fell onto deaf ears.

The young lad turned around and gazed upon the place he was in. He was in his parents’ bathroom. It was filthy because Jubba didn't have time to clean it from all the working she did, and daddy was too lazy to do so. Cockroaches crawled and hid from crack to crack, and Louis jumped when he saw a skeleton sitting on the toilet bowl. It was a part of his imagination, he came to realize as he rubbed his eyes.

It was really dark and scary. Only a fracture of light—moonlight—shone through the small window at the end of the cramped, confined room. Louis slid down to the floor and hugged his knees close to his chest. His breathing paced and it soon transformed into hyperventilation. No one else knew he was in here and he was going to die here because he was locked in with no way out. The cockroaches were going to eat up his body and he would end up like that skeleton he imagined earlier.

A tear dripped from the corner of his eye, and soon enough, more followed. The tears flowed down like a cascading waterfall that he couldn’t control. He was surrounded by the horrific sounds of his mother screaming for help, crying, and his father's sadistic vociferation. Louis feared that he wouldn't ever be able to get out of there. And if he did, then he would come upon the sight of his mother’s blood, seeping out of her lifeless corpse.

His three year old sister, Lottie, was just at the other room. If he and Jubba died, then who'll take care of her? She's just a baby! She didn’t deserve any of this!

_Jubba didn't desewve this…_

_But I...did I desewve this?_

_Daddy called me a disgwace and huwt me...maybe they wewe fighting because I was too soft and giwly. Maybe...maybe I did desewve this…_

Louis took out his mom's locket from his pocket and opened the heart shape, staring at the picture of her and some guy he failed to recognize. Louis clutched the locket in his hand and came to a decision that even if he did deserve this, his mom didn’t, so he had to do everything possible in order get out. But he didn’t know how, he was just a little kid!

"H-help please! Someone p-please help!!!" Louis still cries even if his voice hurt, hoping that someone, **anyone** , would hear him and come to help. He held his mother’s locket close to his face and kissed her picture, letting his tears soak through right after. Then a soft, warm glow emitted, _illuminated_ from the locket and purged away the darkness of the room. It radiated a beautiful light which reminded Louis of the moon. It could've been his imagination but he could swear that he could actually see it glow brighter and brighter until suddenly, it stopped altogether.

Then, _"Hello?"_ A voice calls out.

Louis jumps slightly, looking around the room for the source. "W-who are you?" He asks in a small voice.

 _"I..."_ It paused for a moment. _"I don't know but…you need help?"_

"You can help me?" Louis asks, realizing that the voice was actually in his head.

 _“Yes.”_ It comes out soft and unsure but Louis doesn’t have time to doubt the voice so he steels his jaw and comes to a decision.

“What do you need?”

_“We need to switch so I can use your body.”_

Louis doesn’t oscillate. He succumbs to the voice but first, he asks something, “When I switch with you, will you pwomise to save my Jubba?"

_“Yes. And as long as I exist, I promise to protect you too.”_

A warm feeling of mirthfulness recrudesced from within him. "Pwomise?"

Louis can’t see it, but he could sense the voice’s smile as it says, _“Promise.”_

**Switch.**

It looks around its surroundings, everything feeling new yet familiar at the same time. It turns its hand out to face it, and flexes each individual finger. It has a body now—it _loves_ the feeling of having a body. But it remembers the body isn’t his and it has a promise to fulfill. So it gets on its feet with the support of its hands and wobbles a bit in place, still trying to get used to the feeling of physical existence.

It looks back at the door. _Locked._ It gazes back at the rest of the room and calculates a way for it to get out. At the far end, it sees something and squints at it; its vision is a bit blurry. _Eye defection._ It approaches the thing it sees, the small fraction of light from the window just enough to illuminate a drum of water.

An idea comes to its mind.

It opens the drum’s lid and reaches out to the water filling it. _Cold._ It grips the edges of the drum tightly and in one fell swoop, tips it over. It watches with a phlegmatic face as the drum empties itself and the water drains. It carries the now-empty drum in front of the door, inverts it, and climbs atop. It stands on top and twists the knob; a clicking sound is heard. It opens the door—just a fraction, then steps down from the cylinder. It exits the bathroom.

The scene it comes upon isn’t ideal. There are drops of blood on the floor and the room looks as if a tornado terrorized the place. It hears whimpers and immediately turns to the source— _Jubba,_ as Louis called her. Wounds, scratches, grazes—all sorts of damage dusted her skin. It is surprised at how the woman could still stand in her current state. She was fighting with a man—an _enemy_ as it further analyzes the situation. The two were fighting over something. _Gun._

The woman steals the gun from the man and with shaky hands, aims it at him. She hesitates, it can see it clearly on her face. The man sees through the facade and tackles her onto the wall. The gun slides over to its feet. The man crawls on top of Jubba and wraps his meaty hands around her neck in an attempt to finish the job.

The woman’s head turns to the side and her eyes widen as they fall on it. It cocks its head to the side when she tells it to get ‘Lottie’ and run. Apathy is glued onto its face as it steps forward and bends down to hold the gun in its hands. It disregards the mother’s plead towards it because unfortunately, it has a mission to complete.

The man’s error lies in the way he fails to notice it slowly creeping behind him. With a steady hand, it aims the gun at his head. Its finger plays with the trigger for three seconds until finally— _ **bang**. Dead._

The man’s body faints unto the ground, lifeless. Blood slowly spills through the hole the bullet pierces into his skull; the red liquid infects the carpet. It drops the gun and feels no remorse—it barely knew the man.

Jubba gets up and rushes towards it. "Are you all right Louis?" The woman’s hands are all over its face. It debates on whether to ask the same question to her, given how badly wounded she looks. It reaches into its pocket and brings out her locket; the object rests atop his palm.

"Oh pumpkin." She tears up and pulls it in for a tight hug.

"I'm not Louis." It shares in her ear.

“Then who are you?” She chuckles, as if it was playing a game.

It stares back at her impassively, and in a monotone voice, repeats, "I'm not Louis."

"Don't be silly." She chortles but that smile on her face falters once she sees the look of complete and utter seriousness. Jubba cups its face and stares back at it in worry, "Louis, honey?"

"I'm not Louis." It repeats once more.

"Then- then who are you?"

“I’m…” It closes its eyes and completes the integration of Louis’ memories into it. _“My name is…Louis William Tomlinson!”_ a memory plays; the voice of Louis exalting it in a jovial manner. _“What’s your full name?” “Louis William Tomlinson! Yay!” “Good morning! My name is Louis William Tomlinson.” “Louis William Tomlinson.” “Louis…William? Tomlinson!” “Louis…William…Tomlinson! I did it Jubba! Look!”_

_Name._

It opens its eyes, and its gaze momentarily flicks toward the man’s corpse. It looks back at the worried woman then parts its lips to say, “…William. I am William.”

  
"The End." William ups the bridge of his glasses. Harry’s face is still, and bit traumatized, as he stares into open space to let everything sink in.

"Why’d you tell me all of that personal stuff?” He asks, gaze distant.

"I trust you and..." William scooches even closer to him and places a hand on Haz’s bicep. "…like you said, you wanted to get to know us better right?"

"Have you told anyone else?”

"No."

"Wow. Like, I feel so special now." He smiles a dimpled smile. “Thanks for umm…trusting me and all that.”

Will squeezes the curly’s bicep and stands up. "My driver Winston is probably on his way to pick me up. We gotta head back to the library."

Harry stood up with a sigh and cheered, "Let's go!"

Once they were in front of the library, the pair found out that the doors were locked, seeing that it was now closed for the day. "Nooooo!" Harry wails, pounding on the doors since they left the library for a 'quick' walk around campus. "My notes! I was going to study them over the weekend!" He sobs (fake of course).

"Well it's a good thing _my_ notes are all in here, huh?" William smiles and taps his noggin. This makes frog daddy glare at him with a cute pout on his face.

"Not all of us have a photographic memory, William!"

"De-stress your breasts. We'll get our stuff tomorrow."

"But it's a Saturday tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Ms. Adele and I are what hipsters would call, _tight,_ with each other. I'll give her a ring to come and open it."

"Great! _But,_ you're going with me!"

William rolls his eyes fondly. "As long as it's you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who skipped, basically what happened was this: William says how everything started 14 years ago, when Louis was five years old. Basically, his father, Mark, is a homophobic drunk ass bitch who cheats on his hard-working and child-loving wife, Jay. Mark physically punishes Louis whenever he does something girly like play with dolls. But Louis only does so because they're his friends and he wants some (AWW). Mark continues to be super mean and abusive to Louis (and Jay). 
> 
> One day, when guests come over, Mark is all nice and sweet and Louis' all like 'dafuq, you can do that???' then the douche actually gifts him two rainbow teddy bears which later turn out to be RBB and SBB. Louis loves them and they become his friends but Mark goes all bitch mode again and tries to take them away. They fight over it yada yada Louis ends up having a bear's limb deepthroated into him yada yada and then Jay comes in to intervene. 
> 
> On the night of November 21, 2002 (remember the date you hoes it's important) (sort of), Louis goes into his parents room coz they're bitching at each other again. Mark goes all batshit on Jay then ends up hurting and choking her. Louis rushes to call 911 but is stopped by his father. The man beats Louis up, then Jay pats him on the back WITH A FUCKING CHAIR WAZZUP. Louis hides under their bed then comes to a decision to give Mark's hidden gun to Jay so she can win. Louis grabs the gun in the closet (the gun's not the only thing IN THE CLOSET) and when his mother tells him to put it back, the brat doesn't listen and instead, whacks his father's shin and ass with it. The man gets mad when his gloryhole is touched by a gun, so he drags and locks Louis in their dark, small, and dirty bathroom. 
> 
> Louis gets all scared and teary so he gets the locket his mom dropped earlier and kisses her picture in it (there's another man in the locket btw he's important later in the series). The locket glows (weird i know but all will be revealed at the far end of the series lol) and Louis is all like 'WHAATTT' then suddenly this weird ass voice goes all 'Hello?'. Long story short, Louis hands his body over to the voice and the voice finds a way to escape the bathroom (using a drum of water he inverted and stepped on). 
> 
> The voice just watches as Jay gets beat up and shit. He's all apathetic about it coz he has a mission to do apparently. The gun slides over to the voice's feet so it grabs it and when Mark is too busy strangulating his waifu, the voice comes up from behind him and goes all like '1 2 3 bitch YOU IS DEAD' and headshots him like a zombie. The voice doesnt care that it just killed a man coz he's like 'bitch who you?'. Jay is all worried right after and the voice tells her that its not Louis and that in the end, it decides to be called William instead (surprise surprise)
> 
> William goes 'the end' and he tells Harry that he hasn't told anyone else besides him. Harry is all 'I feel so special' and they go back to the library but it's locked. And the rest is just filler to be honest.
> 
> So that's what you missed on GLEE! 
> 
> Next chapter "Fool Party" features Camren (finally, right?)  
> Release Date: October 9, 2016


	15. Chaptah 15: Fool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila attends a pool party.

“Okay so then what?” Camila perches her chin unto her palms.

“Then I said no.” William answers with a smug smile on his face.

“You said that?” Camila exclaims, amused that he lied to Harry. “Oh my gosh.” She laughs into her hands. “Why didn’t you tell him I _also_ knew about your past?”

“Harry’s demisexual. So all Louis and I have to do is form a deep connection with him and bam! He’s ours.”

Camila gapes at the alter. “You are so damn manipulative!”

William only shrugs. “Meh. I never _was_ the morally-inclined personality.”

It was a Saturday night and as usual, Camila was hanging at the Tomlinson residence. She was in Louis and William’s room, lying down on their bed with her hair messily sprawled atop of their duvet. “You guys are so lucky.” She begins. “Even _I’m_ not that close to Lauren yet.”

“Just tell her about your deep, dark, traumatizing past. That usually works in fanfiction.”

“But I don’t have one! You know that!” She kvetches and rolls around their enormous and fluffy bed. “I’m not special like you guys...”

“That’s partially true.” William remarks albeit jokingly.

Camila gives him a look and sarcastically replies, “Gee thanks.”

Her phone suddenly buzzes from atop their study desk. She tells William to get that for her and he does so, tossing it over to the spot next to her on the bed. Camila opens the screen and her eyes nearly fall off when she sees texts sent by Lauren. “Oh my gosh! It’s Lauren!” She squeals.

“You have her number?” William cocks a brow.

“Of course I do! Now shut up!” She works on the stupid password blocking her from seeing her crush’s texts.

“Oooh! I wanna read it too!” Louis, now recovered, excitedly plops down beside her, waving ripples through the bed.

**Planet green eyes <3**

**Hey Camz! So Leigh-Anne is throwing a pool**  
**party for her belated birthday tomorrow and I**  
**wanted to personally invite you to it.**

**That is, if you want haha.**

**There’s going to be water and fun there so…**  
**just text me back if you want to go tnx!**

  
“She’s inviting me to a party!” Camila clutches the phone close to her heart and exalts a dreamy sigh. “I can’t believe it!”

“Are you going?” Louis asks.

“Of course!” Camila chirps in glee.

“There’s only one problem Camila.”

She stops bouncing and asks, “What?”

“You don’t know how to swim.”

The instant she hears those words, reality cums all over her face. She freezes and drops her phone on Louis’ duvet, then the next second, she’s stuffing her face into his teddy bear and screaming.

“Gross! Stop that!” Louis yanks the bear from her. “You’re getting your saliva all over RBB’s precious head.” He petted the bear’s head and whispered words of solace into its ear.

“Sorry.” She hangs her head low and pouts.

“So, what are you going to tell her?”

Camila ponders on that question for a moment. “I know!” She grabs her phone and begins texting her crush back.

**Planet green eyes <3**

**Hey Camz! So Leigh- Anne is throwing a pool**  
**party for her birthday tomorrow and I**  
**wanted to personally invite you to it.**

**That is, if you want haha.**

**There’s going to be water and fun there so…**  
**just text me back if you want to go tnx!**

 **Water and fun, my two favorite things!**  
**Haha. Count me in Laur**

“So?” Louis quirks an eyebrow at her.

“I’m still going.” She smiles, proud of herself.

“But...?”

“But I’ll just not swim.”

“But it’s a pool party,” Louis scrunches his face as if it was a stupid answer. “You can’t _not_ swim.”

“Fine. I’ll just stay in the shallow parts then.” She huffs.

“Well, I’m going too.”

“Why?”

“I’m your best friend. That’s why.” As if Louis still had to answer.

Camila rolls her eyes at him in fond. “Okay, okay. I’ll tell Lauren.” She texts Lauren, asking if it was okay to bring Louis. The green-eyed girl replies with, “Even better!”, then proceeds to text her the address and time.

“Louis William Tomlinson, bring out the sunscreen and bathing suits coz we have a pool party to prepare for.”

 

* * *

 

The following day, they arrive in front of the venue and get off Louis’ car, subsequently giving a thanks to his driver, Winston. The pair walk towards the entrance and Louis stops Camila to ask, “Do these shorts make my butt look big?” He turns his ass to face her sight. The feather-haired lad was currently topless, wearing nothing but the green surfer shorts he had on. Camila, on the other hand, was wearing a two-piece bikini.

“Yup.” She answers him.

“Good.”

The two enter the building and are bewildered as they take in the sight of a number of indoor pools, varying in size and shape, water slides that swerve in different directions, and diving boards plotted across the vicinity. The roof was a transparent glass to let natural light in as if it were a beach. There were people walking around, some just relaxing on beach mats, while most were in the water, splashing around.

“Where’s Lauren? Do you see her anywhere?” Camila asks Louis, eyes skimming over the area.

“She’s over there.” He points.

Camila’s head turns to where he was pointing and she freezes. Her jaw drops as her eyes fall upon her crush. It was like everything moved in slow motion and there was this weird theme music playing in the background as Lauren got out of the pool. Lauren shook her head from side to side, flinging droplets of water in every direction. Her hips sway as she walks towards Camila in a supermodel like fashion, lips curved up into an illegally enchanting smile and bewildering green eyes focused on her like a predator. The lass was wearing a black two-piece bikini which revealed a **lot** —her toned hourglass body, flawless legs, and boobalicious breasts that kept nodding with each step she took.

“You guys finally made it!” Lauren grins and pulls Camila in for a tight hug. The Cuban-girl laughs awkwardly and hugs her back as a smirking Louis looks at his best friend from the side. The hug is broken off and Camila wipes away the droplets of water Lauren passed onto her.

“Sorry about that,” Laur scratches her head. “I was just swimming awhile ago.”

“It’s fine.” Camila smiles softly, trying to maintain her equanimity before the presence of the goddess that was, Lauren Jauregui.

Then the latter turns to look at Louis, eyeing him up and down with amusement dusting her smile. “Look at you, Louis! Showing off your six-pack. I’m impressed.” She nods her head.

The bloke smiles, all smug because he’s worked so hard and it’s challenging for him to work out given his laziness. “Just my way of saying happy birthday to Leigh-Anne.” He pats dem abs and flexes some of his muscles.

“Speaking of Leigh-Anne,” Camila interjects, voice a bit louder than the norm, trying to get Lauren to focus on her instead of her shirtless gay best friend. “here’s her birthday gift.” It was just some make-up supplies Camila and her girlfriends (friends that are girls ofc) bought for the birthday girl.

“Thanks. I’ll give this to her right away.”

“No,” Louis spoke up, taking the bag away from her hands. “ _I’ll_ give it to her. You two have some fun while I do it okay?” He smiles innocently. But behind all that innocence, Camila _knows_ is some malignant, devious form of maleficence. Louis narrows his eyes at her for a split second and that’s all Camila needs to confirm her suspicions.

“EVIL.” Camila mouths at him from behind Lauren’s back.

“Sure, do you know where she is?” Lauren asks him.

“I’ll find her eventually.” He swats his hand. “Plus, I see Zayn over there talking with Liam and Perrie.”

“That’s great! It’s a shame Harry couldn’t come though.”

“I know. The poor baby wasn’t allowed by his mom.”

Lauren guffaws and it’s enough to throw Camila into a mental fit. _I’m suppose to make her laugh, not Louis!_

“Anyways, see you around!” She waves at him then shifts to grasp Camila’s hand. “C’mon Camz, let’s get wet.”

“Oh I’m sure she would love that.” Louis smirks and tries not to laugh. Him and his dirty mind, _unbelievable!_

The banana fairy subtly glares at her best friend then a sheepish smile forms on her lips when she says, “Great, let’s go.”

The pair now walk off towards the pool Lauren was in earlier. The latter cannonballs right into it and beckons for Camila to do the same. “C’mon! The water’s great!”

Camila’s voice comes out a pitch higher when she yells, “Just a second!” She sits at the edge of the pool and dips her toe in, checking if the water was cold or not. It wasn’t the titty-hardening cold she imagined it to be; it was more of refreshing to be honest. She clutches the edge and carefully lowers her body in until her feet were finally able to touch the bottom.

It wasn’t _that_ deep—just a couple more inches and she was probably going to drown.

“Haha. C’mon you slowpoke.” Lauren swims over and tugs her towards her friends. As Camila was being dragged through the water, her foot entangles with the other, causing her to clumsily trip. She emerges from the depths of where she fell like a sea witch, groaning and mewling in frustration when she comes to notice how some water let itself inside her nostrils. The liquid is annoying in her nose—it doesn’t belong there and Camila’s pretty sure she didn’t invite them. The irritation they spawn cause her to heave a giant sneeze, one powerful enough to send a long thread of snot latching onto Lauren’s back, the green contrasting egregiously against the milky white of Lauren’s skin.

“What was that?” Lauren feels something leech onto her back so she extends her arms and makes a reach for it. The moment she is about to do so, Camila is behind her in a flash and hugs her flush against her body.

“Nothing.” Camila muses, rubbing slow, gentle circles onto the back of her crush when in reality, she was washing off the slimy mucus.

“Uh…Camila, what are you doing?”

“You need to relax Laur,” Camila begins massaging her back. “See? You tense, you tense.”

“O…kay?”

Camila massages her for a few more seconds, just to let the act seem more believable. And when Lauren finally starts to feel relaxation purge away the tenseness of her body, Camila detaches herself and exclaims, “Done!” Lauren’s eyes are all wide and doe-like at the weirdness of the Cabello. She then smiles and turns to where her friends were gathered.

“Guys, this is Camila.” She introduces her.

“Hi.” Camila manages a small wave and a cute smile she wears on purpose. Camila knew who all of them were since they all saw each other at school from time to time. Let’s see…there was Austin, Logan, Ashley, Jessica, and _oh,_ Brad Simpson a.k.a. Lauren’s dreadful ex-boyfriend. The two broke up years ago but Camila still finds it hard for her to forgive him, not because he was mean or whatever (Brad was super nice to Lauren), but because he had a _thing_ with Lauren and the grouchy, possessive, troll side of Camila despised the very notion of it.

The group decides to play a round of water volleyball, and Camila joins them after discovering they were going to play in the shallow area of the pool. So there they were, playing and crap, and Camila manages to deflect the oncoming ball, giggling when she successfully does so. Did she also mention that she was in Lauren’s team? No? Well, she was. Hihihihi.

The game began to pick up pace and Camila soon found out that she was a liability as long as Lauren kept wearing _that_ —the two-piece bikini that did little to no help in restraining the jiggle of Lauren’s jugs every time she served and/or passed the ball. The feminist inside Camila told her to stop looking but the inappropriate gay side of her thought otherwise.

“Camila!” Jessica shouts. Camila saves her malapropos thoughts for later and keeps a steady eye on the ball flying towards her left.

“I got it!” She and Lauren unknowingly declare together. Too intent on catching the ball, they failed to take notice of the fact they were about to ram onto each other like two trains on the same track. They leap forward and are about to safely get a hold on the ball, when suddenly their skulls bash into each other. The force of it is strong enough to send them sinking, like the Titanic after it hit the iceberg. Camila gets up in a daze, looking like that Mr. Krabs meme as stars flamingo-dance in her vision.

“Owie.” She says, trying to rub out the throbbing she feels on her head. The lass remembers who she bumped into and quickly rushes to Lauren’s aid, “Dios mío, Lauren, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” She sits up and bites her lip, touching the part of her head that hurt.

“Hurry up you guys!” Austin vociferates impatiently.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Camila waded over to where the ball hovered itself and clutched it firmly between her hands. She hoists it up into the air and a second after, spikes it towards the other team. Unfortunately, some mysterious force directs it outside the pool. Clearly, the mysterious force was at fault, and not Camila’s poor spiking skills. The ball sits at the deepest part of the pool—in juxtaposition to the edge—and waits for Camila to get it. Turns out, _everyone_ is waiting for her to go get it.

Camila hangs her head low and trudges out of the water. A long and humiliating plod later, she kneels down at the edge of the pool, ready to claim the stubborn ball. But apparently, the mysterious force wasn’t done with her as it decides to make the ball float further away.

Camila gapes at the audacity of the said force. She scooches a bit closer to the water and extends her hand, but the moment her fingertips brush against it, the ball retreats further into the pool.

“I hate you.” Camila sneers at the sphere.

“Just get in the water!” Austin shouts.

“ _Hazlo tu! Usted perra!”_ Camila instantaneously retaliates in Spanish. Lauren giggles and Camila remembers how the former could also speak in Spanish. The banana lover blushes in shamefacedness.

Camila retries, then decides to give up after her last attempt nearly had her falling into the water. She stands up and prepares for the judgmental glares that were to come her way. She didn’t care. She couldn’t get the ball and she couldn’t get into the water; Camila acknowledges the fact she can’t swim because sometimes you just have to know where your limitations are. So with a heavy heart, she turns around.

Okay so Camila makes three mistakes.

She steps on a trail of water she left behind earlier—that’s her first mistake. She clumsily slips on the puddle—her second mistake—and the force of it is enough to send her tumbling backwards, her head painfully banging itself against the hard metal of the pool ladder. The Cuban girl’s bump to the head was nasty; everything she sees is a blur and she groans because of it. Now, her third and _worst_ mistake, is how she subsequently rolls over to the side. Rolling over would’ve been fine, sure, but she was right _beside_ the water—the deepest part of it too.

So as a consequence, she falls in.

Camila’s body sinks all the way down to the bottom of the eight-foot deep pool as fast as a rock would—maybe even faster. She manages to swallow a bit of water, and her eyelids suddenly seem a hundred tons heavier. She blames the bump to her head for luring her into the wicked hands of unconsciousness.

With the last ounce of rationality she had left, she thinks, _This is it._

She was going to die and the last thing she said was: “You do it! You bitch!”. She was going to die and the last thing she told Louis was that he was evil. She was going to die and the last things she did to Lauren was sneeze on her and bump her in the head.

_I..._

**_No._ **

She was going to live dammit!

She was _not_ going to go out like this! Camila was going to die saying her last farewell to Louis, Harry, and their three kids, telling them how much they meant the world to her and how wonderful they’ve made her life. And most of all, she was going to die with her wife, Lauren, beside her, holding her old and wrinkly hands while she said I love you to her one last time.

Cue the dramatic inspiring theme song because she was going to survive!

Using what was left of her now-measly strength, Camila used her legs to push herself to the surface. But unfortunately, it wasn’t enough. The only thing that managed to resurface was her hand. She flailed it around, like a zombie rising from the grave, hoping that someone— **anyone** , would see it and come to help. Camila’s body started to slowly sink once more, her hand going down with her. With the remaining time her hand had left on the surface, she flicked her middle finger one last time as a way to say _‘joder usted’_ to life.

Gravity got a firm hold of Camila’s body and sunk it deeper and deeper. Once again, she found herself floating freely within the cool water, like Jack when Rose was too fat to let him fit on the wooden board. Her mind was blank at this point, having already accepted the outcome of her own clumsiness. And before she clasped her eyes closed and embraced death, Camila saw bubbles flutter around a figure that dived into the water. The being, with an outstretched hand, swam towards her like a graceful mermaid.

 _Ah ah ah ah stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive_  
_Ah ah ah ah stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive_

_What is that?_

_Ah ah ah ah stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive_  
_Ah ah ah ah stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive_

_What is that beautiful sound I’m hearing?_

“C’mon Camz wake up!” Camila hears a girl plead. _“Ah ah ah ah stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive,_ ” The girl that sounded like Lauren sang while giving her chest compressions.

Wait. _Girl that sounded like Lauren?_

Gasp! _Lauren!_

Camila’s eyes blast open and they rest upon a figure whose mouth was currently molded onto hers. Camila does a once-over and then realizes it was- _Lauren?!_

The green-eyed girl separates her mouth from her and does one more chest compression that makes Camila sit up and cough some water out of her mouth. She takes long, heaving breaths, reveling in the forgotten feel of air in her neglected lungs. “What happened?” She asks, voice raw and panting.

“You drowned, ya ding dong.” Louis remarks from the spot he was seated beside her. He was crossing his arms and tears had dried where his cheeks were. Camila took the time to take in her surroundings. There were some people gathered around her and she was beside the pool, sitting upright with a small puddle of water underneath where she laid.

Camila’s eyes fixate to where Lauren is and locks gaze with her. She had a tearful expression on. Laur’s bottom lip trembles as she surged forward to wrap Camila in a bone-crushing hug. “I- I thought you were dead. I almost lost you.” She sobs.

_Lauren was hugging me...she was actually..._

_Did I really survive? Coz right now I’m in heaven._

_Nevermind, Louis’ here._

_I take that back. That was mean._

“Thanks for saving me.” Camila drags and returns the hug Lauren gives her, still feeling a bit empty inside after her recent encounter with death.

“How’d you know I was drowning?” She asks once they separate.

Lauren snuffles then wipes a tear from her eye. “Actually, Louis pointed it out.” There’s a smirk on her best friend’s face when she turns to look at him.

“Okay so it happened like this,” Lauren began. “So I was worried after you hit your head and fell into the pool. Then you took a long time to resurface so I was just about to check on you but then, Austin kept insisting that you were just playing around.”

_Austin, that perra!_

She continues, “Then all of a sudden, Louis runs over and tells me that you were drowning and that I needed to save you. I told him that it would be better if he did it coz he was closer. But then-”

“I told her that I didn’t know how to swim!” Louis finishes for her, grinning.

That jerk knew how to swim! Unbelievable! He would let her drown just so that Lauren could save her herself?!?!

Camila loves him so much. She forgives him.

“Yeah so that’s when I dove right in and saved you.” She concludes the story.

“Wait, you went out of the pool, ran around it, just to dive in again to save me? You could’ve just swam over to me?”

“I _was_ going to swim to you but Louis said it would be faster if I got out and ran to where you fell.”

Camila looks over to her best friend and mouths a ‘thanks’. He smiles back and replies with a ‘no problem’.

“So...are you going to stay?” asked Lauren.

“I think I’ve had enough for the day.” Camila titters, standing and allowing Louis to wrap a towel around her pale, shivering body. “I’ll see you tomorrow in school,” The banana fairy waves then walks away with her best friend. “But before I go,” She stops and turns on her heel, rushing towards Lauren for another hug. “Thanks again for saving my life.” And with that, she kissed Lauren on the cheek.

The Cuban girl steps back and sees Lauren blushing profusely, fumbling over what to reply. Camila giggles at her reaction and says, “Just my gay way of showing gratitude.” She winks, waving a final goodbye and rejoins her amused best friend.

“Let’s go to my house. I gotta get you showered and pampered up.” Louis ushers her outside the premises.

Camila grips the towel softly and nods in return, walking around with a vacant stare as she replayed her near-death experience in her head. It would be best if she _did_ shower in Louis’ house since she liked it better there anyway; it was more comforting to have Louis near her to take her mind off things.

Speaking of taking a shower, Camila notices that Louis was completely dry. “You didn’t swim?” She asks as they get into his car.

“Yeah.” Louis shuts the door beside him and scooches in. “William calculated that you’d drown so he devised this plan to get Lauren to eventually save you since, as you said, you wanted to be closer to her. That plan unfortunately included in me not being allowed to swim since I’d have to lie that I didn’t know how.”

Camila settles herself onto the car seat, sitting on a towel so that she didn’t get the latter wet. She ponders about things for a moment and barely hears the sound of Louis politely requesting for his driver to take them to his house.

“How- ”

Louis hears Camila speak and turns to her.

“How did William know I’d drown?” She asks him, voice as soft as cotton, and looks down at her lap. William’s aptitude for making calculations wasn’t unprecedented to her; she was used to it. Some of the calculations her best friend did came true and the rest, not so much. But this time was different. He made a calculation about her and it actually came true.

Louis threw a shirt on and replies, “It was so damn predictable.” The tone of his voice, his facial expression, his posture—with all those time Camila’s spent with Louis, she could now tell that she was talking to his brother.

“I mean,” William continued. “I knew you’d drown, ever since that text from Lauren. Given all the variables, it was pretty damn overt.”

Camila chews on her lip and grips her thighs tightly until her knuckles turned white. “Am I that pathetic?” At this point, she tried not to cry but she knew it was inevitable. Maybe _William_ knew that too.

“A little.”

She glares at him and his eyes grow wide. “Sorry, Louis told me to say that in order to lighten up the mood.”

“Well tell him it’s not working.” Camila spits back.

She blinked and conceded, finally letting her tears drip down. “I’m so pathetic- so predictable, I...” She pauses and snivels. “I almost died, William! I almost _died!_ I never got to do anything with my life. Anything **special**.” She says in a rant, her voice raised. “Special, like...like you guys...”

“So tell me,” Camila steels her jaw. “how did you know I was going to drown? How did you know?! How can you be so smart and talented and so damn **_special_ ** that you could predict something like that?! Tell me!” Camila demands in a harsh tone.

Winston tries not to look back at the two and instead, focuses his eyes on the road. _Don’t say a word and just keep driving._

William remains as impassive as ever. “I just pretend that this is a book, and that everything in it is a story written by some all-powerful being.”

“You were invited to a pool party which exemplifies the activity of swimming. Yet, you do not know how to swim.” He proceeds.

“And?”

“And...if this was some sort of book or movie or fic or whatever; if I was the author of the latter, then what possible events could I write to continue the story? The most probable thing an author, which in this case is me, would write—given all the variables—was to make you fall into the pool and drown.”

Everything was quiet except for the sound of the car’s engine whirring, wheels spinning against the asphalt road. Camila let everything soak in and William starts to speak up again. “You know what else I calculate? I calculate that you feel inferior to us in some way...like you’re not good enough? Why is that?”

Camila gives him a bitter laugh. “You guys are on your way to making your long time crush fall in love with you. And I’m pretty sure you’re going to be the Valedictorian when we graduate. You’ve got a lot of friends that care for you. You’re rich. You’ve got amazing talent...I’m nothing special. I’m going to die without ever doing something remarkable in my life.”

“That’s not true.”

“Oh yeah?” An incredulous look infects her visage. “What makes me special then?”

“You’re funny.”

Camila scoffs. “Like Louis?”

“You’re smart.”

“Like you?” She glares at him.

“You’ve got great looks and an amazing voice!”

“That’s the both of you!” Camila exclaims. “See? I’m not special at all! I’m not...” Her breath is shaky and her voice starts to crack. “I’m not like you guys...”

“Exactly,” William smiles then places a gentle hand atop of her shoulder. “So why do you keep comparing yourself to us?”

Camila stops staring at her lap and moves her neck up to face him, tears continually falling from her eyes. The impact of his words leave her speechless.

“Don’t compare a flower to a tree.” He says. “Both are plants, sure. Both have leaves; they’re sort of the same and yet...they aren’t. The tree is tall and mighty, everyone can see it and take shelter under it; it bears fruit and provides materials for humankind. But the flower…”

“The flower is small; compared to the tree, it’s invisible. But if people look closely, they’ll see how perfectly beautiful it is. It may not bear fruit but it does bear pollen—pollen which sprouts even more plants. It’s alluring, gentle, kind, and attracts a lot of insects. The two are the same yet different altogether. They both specialize in something, Camila. You are a flower.” The alter’s lips curve up into a warm smile. “A beautiful glowing sunflower that’s beautiful in its own way.”

“And what way is that?” She mordantly asks. Camila shifts her gaze to the window and stares at the outside which come in a blur as the car whizzes past them. She speaks, “You see into everything as if it were a book. Well if this were a book, then what would I be huh? In your book, I’d just be some temporary side character that will eventually be forgotten as your life progresses even better than mine.”

“For once,” Camila bites her lip and clenches her fists. She tries not to sob again. She tries not to be anymore pathetic than she already is. “I just want to _feel_ special you know?” She’s insecure and the shrug she does proves it.

The two of them remain silent for a while. The silence is nice but it carries a dreary air to it. William scoots closer to his best friend and places his hand on top of hers. Then he begins to tell her, “You know…in _my_ book, besides my family, you were the first one to accept me, acknowledge me as an actual human being.” The words leave William’s mouth and Camila can’t help but face him. He gives her a lopsided smile and continues. “In my book, the pages wouldn’t be complete without you in them.” Camila softens the bite on her lip and ever so slowly, wipes her tears away, rubbing the excess liquid on her fingertips, and onto the car seat. “In my book,” Camila stares into William’s eyes and is shocked when she sees a thing people rarely got to see in them:

Real emotions.

“You were my- _our,_ first real friend— **best** friend even. It’s not much, but in my book...that’s pretty damn special.”

Camila’s mouth quirks up into a smile and she immediately pulls William in for a hug (much to his dislike). “I’m so stupid. You’re right!” She chirps. “I shouldn’t care if you guys are better than me! What makes me special is that I have the two most wonderful, special, and awesome best friends in the whole wide world and that they love me for who I am and vice versa!”

“It’s good you finally realized that.” He says against her neck since she was still hugging him. “Are you chill now? Because I can only dish out so much profound advice in a day.”

“Yeah, I’m chill.” She releases him. “Sorry about all the yelling. I was just feeling a surge of emotions since I almost died and Lauren gave me mouth to mouth all in the same day.”

“That’s understandable. Louis feels emotions quite often so I’m used to them.”

“Stop pretending!” Camila shoves him lightly, a cheeky smile pasted unto her face. “You feel emotions too you know! I saw them just now when you were giving that long ass ‘in my story’ speech.”

“Whatever.” He rolls his eyes and huffs.

“You’re a big softie, just admit it.” She pokes at his cheek.

“That hit to your head must’ve loosened up some screws because clearly, you’re delusional.”

“Keep telling that to yourself.” She teases. “By the way, after I shower, we are _so_ watching Netflix.”

“And chilling.” He adds.

“Ew, no.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As long as it’s October 9 in some parts of the world, this chapter still isn’t considered late to me! Mwahaha! Also, if you didn’t know, the best way to give chest compressions is to the beat of Staying Alive. That’s why Lauren was singing it.
> 
> Next Chaptah: The Fifth Wheeler  
> Release Date: October 12, 2016


	16. Chaptah 16: The Fifth Wheeler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is bad at keeping secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m late, I know. But before you cut off my fingers, why don’t y’all try to have a little chat with my mercurial WiFi connection. Maybe it’ll set things straight for you guys.

Being a varsity member of a sport (in Louis’ case, two sports) had its perks. His favorite rule was that varsity players were exempted from PE class. And guess what subject it was right now…

_Math._

Well, after that dreadful subject was their PE class so…yeah.

The bell rings and as if on cue, Sir Nolan drones about some last minute reminders and such. Louis pays them no heed and instead, works on putting his big ass notebook back in his bag. Even if William did all the studying, Louis was in charge of all the note-taking in each subject. He had to help his brother _somehow,_ so he figures that ‘note-taker’ was good enough.

Louis gets up from his desk and stretches with a yawn, his bum a bit numb from all the sitting he did. He twists his body to the side and asks Harry, “Let’s go?” Harry responds with a ‘yeah’ and the two file out of the classroom along with the rest of their classmates.

The hallway starts being brimmed with the raucous noise of his obstreperous classmates. And as the class president— or well, as someone _who shares the same body with the class president,_ Louis found it his job to instill reticence and order among his classmates since William wasn’t in the mood to do so himself.

“Everybody, please be quiet!” The hedgehog blazoned out, hands cupped at the sides of his mouth to further increase his volume. “I have- I have an announcement! Hey! Shhhh! Listen!”

Nobody listens to him.

Louis’ face falls, _He has such bad leadership skills._ Harry is quick to take notice of this and tells the whole class to keep quiet. “Everyone, please hush up for a moment. Louis has something to say.” The hallway is back to its original peaceful state as everybody turns their attention to him. Harry smiles at Louis and nods as a sign for him to continue.

Louis smiles back at the bloke and his face instantly brightens. “Hihihi. Okay so, I want the boys and girls to form two separate lines.”

His classmates all scatter about to follow his instruction. Louis felt powerful at the moment. Was this how William always felt?

Once they were in line, Louis announces, “So the girls are instructed to have their PE class in the archery range, while the boys will have theirs in the gymnasium. Move!” He claps and they go on marching like a bunch ants following their queen.

Louis joins the rest of the boys, situating himself at the end of the line to keep things in check. In front of him were Liam and Zayn, talking to each other in hushed tones. Now ever since the incident in the restroom, the two had been inseparable—always clinging to each other, laughing at each other’s jokes, and flirting non-stop. It was sickening (but Louis secretly found it cute).

They still continued to give him ‘lessons’ although they refrained from doing anything too sexual. Last session, they taught Louis how to properly hold hands with someone (apparently there was a _proper_ way to do it).

Then Louis also found out that William had told Harry about their past. At first he was indignant about William not asking his permission, but after he noticed how Harry’s been attentive to him lately, he finds it in himself to forgive the alter. Well, he couldn’t really stay mad at his brother to begin with. Louis started to actually bond closer with Harry over the past few days. He found it incredibly annoying however when Harry would ease him into disclosing who his crush was. The dude just wouldn’t give up, ugh. Louis knew he was adamant about telling Harry the truth before, but after his recent panic attack, he began rethinking things and yeah…William was right (as always). They had to wait for the right time to tell him.

Now let’s go over to a certain leprechaun named Niall Horan. Ever since Ziam and Larry/Willward had grown closer, the bloke ended up playing the role of the fifth wheel. In other words, if they were a car, Niall would be that spare tire attached at the rear end.

A bit mean, but true.

Okay, so last Monday, Zayn and Liam were eating alone together and Niall just casually grabs a chair and joins them. Nothing out of the usual happened except when Zayn fed Liam a spoon of his dish and right after, Niall asked that he be fed too. Then that time yesterday when William and Harry were studying together, Niall popped in out of nowhere and asked if he could study with them. The blond found it awkward the entire time he stayed there since he couldn’t understand half of the intellectual colloquy Haz and Will engaged themselves in. And the cherry on top goes to that time yesterday, during dismissal, when they were all headed towards their respective waiting areas. So basically, the pavement they were walking on had only room for two people. And well, Zayn paired up with Liam, Louis paired up with Harry, and Niall paired up with…himself.

Louis felt sorry for him.

Niall was left out not only in terms of pairings, but also in terms of sexuality, since between the five of them, he was the only straight guy there. Harry was demisexual, Louis was gay, and William, Zayn, and Liam were all bi.

But at least he wasn’t the only virgin. The only non-virgins in their group were Zayn and Liam since the two hoes apparently _did_ have apology sex after their fight in the restroom. But they didn’t do it in the restroom itself, no, they did it in Liam’s house—in _his_ restroom.

“So Zayn,” Louis taps the chap’s shoulder. “give me the D.”

Zayn’s eyes grow wide. Liam overhears this and casts him this _what-the-fuck-did-you-just-say-to-my-boyfriend_ look.

“Woah. Calm down, Li.” Zayn says so calmly and moves in to intertwine their hands but Liam flinches at the sudden touch. The moment he realizes what he had just done, Liam gets all guilty and self-deprecating, saying, “I’m sorry,” The bloke’s eyes are doe-like and apologetic. “I’m still not used to-”

“Shh.” Z hushes him. “I know, I know, and it’s okay. I understand that you’re still trying to get used to…us. You’re already doing so much for me. ‘m so proud of you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Louis scrunches his face at their love and bets that if he currently weren’t standing behind them right now, they’d be lip-locking and down each other’s throats the next second.

“Well, if y’all are done eye-molesting each other, I just wanted to elucidate on my previous statement.” Louis says. “When I said ‘give me the D’, I meant D as in details. As in, Zayn, give me the _details._ ”

The pair go ‘ohhhhh’ then ask, “Details on what?”

“On who topped and who bottomed, of course.” A sly grin spreads across the blue-eyed boy’s face.

Heat rises up to the couple’s cheeks as they fumble over what to say.

“You tell him!”

“Why me?”

“Well who was the one that kept saying: _I need you in me. Need your cock inside of me. Fuck Liam, so good._ ”

Zayn’s blushing so hard right now and Louis’ trying not to laugh. “O- Oh yeah? Well I’m not the one who said: _So tight Z. Look at you, so pretty and tight, like your hole was made for me._ I mean, who says that kind of shit?”

“You weren’t complaining when I was eating your ass.” Liam bites back in a tease.

“How the fuck do you expect me to complain with your salami dick shoved down my throat?”

“Oh my glob, _salami dick!”_ That’s it, Louis was dead. He began cackling so hard, tears had begun to brim his eyes. He couldn’t breathe! Somebody save him!

“That’s enough D for the day.” He exhales once he’s calmed down. “Y’all are wild.”

By that time, they had now reached the gymnasium. The males enter and cool air from the AC instantly hits them. The place is empty as usual since their PE class starts too early for the lower batches to join them. Louis orders everyone to settle onto the bleachers and wait for Coach Corden to arrive. They all shuffle and get settled while Louis along with Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn, situate themselves at the top of the bleachers to get a nice view over the vicinity.

Coach Corden arrives a minute later and after checking the attendance, initiates a game of dodgeball between the non-varsity students. The five watch as the game takes play. Thirty minutes into it and it begins to get a bit, well, _tedious_ for them since the varsity players aren’t really allowed to go anywhere else or use their phones. Zayn and Liam decide that they’re better off at the far end of the bleachers, where they can giggle and whore around with nobody there to judge them. Harry was at—actually, for the first time in Louis’ life, he didn’t know where the bloke was. But knowing Harry, he was probably staring at a flower or teaching uneducated children. Somewhere in between. Niall, on the other hand, was sitting beside Louis, gazing out into the distance as he thought about potatoes probably. And Louis himself, was currently sitting cross-legged, watching in amusement as Coach Corden danced the dance of defecation—more precisely, the _need_ of it.

His coach has been experiencing bowel problems for the past week and it looks like _someone_ hasn’t recovered. The man danced in a frantic jig and looked around for someone that could temporarily take-over as referee. He spots Harry, who was pointedly staring at a dandelion outside, and immediately rushes towards the lad, subsequently telling him he had to take-over while Corden had important ‘business’ to take care of. A spare whistle was handed over to Harry and with that, James went dashing towards the loo. Harry took charge of the game and things ran smoothly after that.

Louis watched the spectacle that was his male classmates handling balls and throwing them at each other’s faces. It was a beautiful sight. Balls being thrown everywhere, boys bumping balls, boys touching balls. Balls balls balls. It was such a funny word to say, Louis thinks.

“Hey Tommo.” Niall nudges him from the side.

“Oh hey…Nialler.” Louis drawls with an unsure smile. He and Niall didn’t really talk all that much so he’s kinda perplexed by the sudden interaction.

The blond scooches closer to him, and closer, and even closer- okay he’s _way_ too close now. Niall’s shoulders bump with Louis’ awkwardly and invade his personal space. Turns out, Niall isn’t quite finished as he decides to sling his arm around Louis, pulling him even closer, so close his scent invites itself into Louis’ nose.

 _Pineapples,_ is the first word that comes to mind when he smells him, and _Sweet tasting semen,_ is what randomly follows next.  
  
“So…” The fake-blond begins. “see anyone you like?”

Louis’ eyes immediately fall on Harry. His entire body goes all soft and fluttering and relaxed. And everything is just so peaceful and nice. “Nope. You?”

“There aren’t really any girls in here. So no.”

It’s quiet and Louis doesn’t like it so he thinks of a topic. “Do you…” Carefully, he broaches, “…get jealous of all the couples around you?”

“Of course not.” His answer is quick and certain.

“You know, not to offend you or anything but, you kinda act like a fifth wheeler around us.”

Niall nods and just listens.

“Don’t you ever get sad or anything? Like, do you ever wish you weren’t single?”

“Now why would I wish that?” He snorts. “I love being single. No worries, no responsibilities, no spending my money on anyone but me.” He says, then, “Some people are too bent on looking for love that they forget to live in the moment y’know?”

Somehow, what Niall says makes sense, so Louis finds himself nodding in agreement.

“I’m perfectly fine on my own. I don’t need another half because I’m a whole.”

“You really are something else huh, Horan?”

The other lad just shrugs. “Love really isn’t a problem for me. The only problem I have is when my friends pay less attention to me. And I guess…that all started when you came along.”

Louis stills and his brain replays what it just heard. “W-what?”

“I’m sorry Tommo, but you know…Harry and I used to be the best of buds. He always came to me for everything. But now…all he ever goes to is you.” He looks down at his lap, expression in a state of lowness, and bites his lip. “All he ever _talks_ about is you and I…just _miss_ him you know?”

_I...stole Harry from him?_

The gravity of his actions congest in his throat. Louis’ empathetic by nature and _glob,_ he can’t help but feel sympathy for Niall and slight anger at himself. Although it wasn’t blatant, Louis’ could _feel_ the leprechaun’s sadness radiating off of him. And it was all his fault. He was too intent on bringing Harry closer to him, that he managed to separate him from his friend and Louis just feels so so so guilty. Louis thinks of saying something like, _I’ll stop talking to Harry, if you want,_ but he knows that’s dumb and corny and won’t solve anything. Instead, Louis reclines his head and rests it on the fake-blond’s shoulder. “You know…you _could_ use another best bud.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. So what do you say Nialler, can I be your side hoe?”

Niall rests his head on Louis’ and chortles. “Sure.” Everything works itself just like that. No need for anymore dramatic speeches.

The silence is nice this time. It wasn’t something Louis wanted to cut open with a knife and stuff with random topics. It’s comfortable and they just sit there watching their classmates get hit in the face with balls. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, and the silence that muses them is decimated by Niall as he says, “You know, funny thing is, Liam mentioned to me that you had a thing for one of our classmates.”

Louis abruptly sits up, consequentially knocking Niall’s head in the process. The archer mutters a quick apology and turns to face Liam, who was aggressively squeezing Zayn’s leg, eliciting a loud giggle from the latter. Liam fails to notice the glare Louis sends his way, so the feather-haired boy gives up with a sigh. His gaze transposes to where Niall was, the said lad flashing him a wolfish grin.

“So it _is_ true! Oooh! Who is it? Is it Calum?”

“What- _no!”_

“Ashton?”

“Hell no!”

“I get it, it’s Luke isn’t it?”

“NO. NO. NO.”

“It’s freakin’ Michael! I knew it!”

“It’s not him either! Just stop!” Louis ends up pouting like a fish and turning his attention elsewhere. He spots Harry looking all cute as a referee, and Louis just can’t help the butterflies that flutter within him and the smile that appears on his countenance as a result.

“Oh my glob,” Niall gasps and Louis is a bit ticked off at the way the lad imitated his distinctive verbal expression. The Irish bloke’s eyes light up and he looks like he just found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. It takes the Nialler a while to elaborate but it’s going to be _oh so_ worthwhile, because he _knows_ who it is already.

“It’s Harry!”

If Louis was drinking something, he’d probably be spewing it out at that moment. His face warped into a cross of an awkward goblin and nervous egg. The only thing that comes out of his mouth is this really fake, “Whaaaatttt???? No!”

Niall does this really bitchy _I-don’t-believe-you-for-a-second_ face.

“ _I_ have a crush on _Harry Styles?_ That’s completely derisory. I mean look at the bloke.” The two of them shift there gaze upon Harry and see him gingerly take care of one of their injured classmates. _He’s so damn nice._ “See what I mean Niall? He’s totally not my type.”

“What is your type then huh? Green eyes, tall, with a head of beautiful brown curls?”

“N-no!” Louis squawks and so much heat rises to his cheeks, you could cook eggs on them.

 _“You are so bad at lying.”_ William tells him.

_“That’s because I’m not evil like you!”_

Louis, with a confused and flustered face, watches as Niall does some sort of leprechaun dance. “mmmmMMMMM Oh my god, stop fuckin’ lying!” The chap sang.

If his voice wasn’t so good then Louis would’ve painfully bonked him on the nose.

“Stop it! I don’t- “ Louis’ sentence is stopped short as his ears register the distant man-scream of his darling Hazza. Louis doesn’t waste any more time. If he could fly he would do so, but he can’t (unlike those insensitive birds) so he rushes down the bleachers as fast as his legs can carry him and comes upon the sight of Harry, writhing on the floor in pain as he cupped his balls.

Louis kneels beside him. “My glob, what happened?”

“M-my balls got...” Harry winces in pain. “...they got hit by a dodgeball.”

“Oh.” Louis clamps his mouth shut to trap the laugh that threatens to surface. “Want me to massage them?” He coos.

“Nah. It’s okay. I just need to rest a bit.” He croaks out.

The blue-eyed boy’s arms are akimbo as he says, “Well you’re not resting here on the floor.” So he slides his arms beneath his crush’s legs and through his arms, then lifts him up bridal style. “My Lord, give me strength!” The hedgehog heaves, face turning red as he scurried over to the bleachers with a frog in his arms. The said frog was heavier than anticipated.

Louis tries but fails to gently lay him down. Not a second after, the former plops down on the ground in exhaustion.

“You okay Lou-lou?” Harry cracks an eye open and asks him, still sounding a little bit in pain.

“Yeah,” He pants. “Lifting you was a lot of work for smol me.”

“Sorry.”

Louis rose from the ground and the moment he does so, Harry extends his hand and hands over his whistle to him. “Could you take-over as the referee for me? Just until I’m-”

“YES.” It’s fast and creepy so he retries, “I mean yeah whatever. Got nothin’ else to do anyway. Pfft.”

“Thanks, love.”

Louis merrily skips towards the center of the court, repeating _Harry called me love!_ in his head like a shibboleth. He claps his hands and calls the attention of all his classmates. “Okay, enough with the manscaping and listen up! I’ll be your substitute referee until Harry,” Louis looks back at him and bites his lip. “recovers from a certain injury.”

Snickers arise among them.

Louis tells them to ready themselves. He makes his way to the side and once both teams were in position, he blows the whistle and commences the game. The game played on like a gruesome battlefield, while Louis stood in place, frozen and unblinking as he came to register the fact that he and Harry just kissed through the whistle— _Harry’s_ whistle; the whistle he kept blowing on until he got struck in the gonads.

Louis stares at the whistle like it was some form of holy artifact. He brings it to his lips once more, his legs consequently turning into jelly. Louis lips latch onto the object and softly, he blows on it, sending his eyes rolling at the back of his head in pure ecstasy.

_“We just kissed! Harry and I kissed!!!”_

_“An indirect kiss doesn’t count.”_ William retorts.

_“It does for me lmao. Do you wanna try?”_

_“This is something only a Louis would do, so no.”_

_“Oh well,”_ Louis shrugs. “More for me.”

He makes more sweet sweet love to his daddy’s whistle. At one point, the archer manages to blow on it so hard, he accidentally stops the game, making the players look at him in confusion.

“Sorry, carry on.”

Fun’s over when Harry eventually takes over again. Since they had a couple more minutes of PE left, Louis wanted to spend it taking a cool shower since he was all sweaty, not because it was hot in the gym (the damn place was air-conditioned), but because of all the jumping and squealing and giddy running around he did after indirectly kissing Harry.

Louis opens his gym locker with the small key chained on his I.D. He peers into it and _thank Glob_ he still has bathroom supplies left over. He carefully sets each of the bathing paraphernalia down onto the bench behind him and strips himself off his clothes then folds the latter into his locker. He had no problem stripping since there were no people at the time because of the fact that Varsity players had separate bathrooms from non-Varsities. Louis is thankful for the segregation, namely because he got all self-conscious and shy whenever there were boys around him as he divested himself. Maybe, his past experience with being bullied was to blame.

Louis wraps his lower half in a soft, cotton-white towel and pads his way over to the showering area.

“I knew it.” Louis jumps at the soft intonation of words. He recognizes the voice of the owner—his accent very distinct—and turns around to be greeted by the sight of one Niall James Horan.

“Umm...have you been waiting for me there like, the entire time?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” He leans against the wall. “You took longer than expected so I’ve been rehearsing what to say to you within that time.”

“O-kay,” Louis replies with amusement in his tone. “Now what do you know?”

“I know that,” The chap sashays over to Lou and slings an arm over his bare shoulders. “you have a crush on Harry.”

“Oh, this again? I told you, I don’t.”

“No, nope. I’m not giving in to your bullshit.” He stubbornly shook his head.

Louis fakes a gasp. “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Calm down, Captain America.”

“You dare use my son’s name in vain?!”

Nialler rolls his eyes and gives out a little chuckle. “Listen, I already have proof. It’s in the receipts baby!” His maniacal cackling starts to bounce around the restroom walls. Louis wouldn’t even be surprised if flames started to roar underneath his friend. “THE PROOF IS ALL IN THE RECEIPTS! I WIN! HA! THE LARRY PROOFS ARE ALL IN MY RECEIPTS!”

“Well since you have the receipts, I suggest that you go and return them because, THEY’RE. NOT. TRUE.”

“I was watching you Louis. When you blew Harry’s whistle, you were excited...” He narrows his eyes at him and his lips curve up into a knowing, devious smile. “...a little _too_ excited.”

Louis pales and looks like he had been walked in on by his mom while he was masturbating.

In this kind of situation, it would be best to just admit his crush on Harry. But there was a problem. Niall had the pestiferous habit of playing matchmaker a bit too egregiously. He wasn’t subtle AT ALL. Like when Zayn told him about his feelings for Liam, Niall kept doing these really obvious stuff like pushing Zayn towards Liam, yelling Zayn’s name when Liam walked by, blatantly wiggling his eyebrows whenever Zayn was with Liam, etc. Point is, Niall could keep a secret but he just didn’t know how to be subtle with it.

And now that Ziam became a thing, Niall’s job as the nettlesome matchmaker unfortunately ended. He had ran out of victims and Louis wasn’t planning on being his next one.

“IT _IS_ TRUE!” The leprechaun vociferates. “See? Look at your face! Oh my glob!” He stuffed his face in his hands and jumped up and down in glee. “LOUIS LIKES HARRY! LOUIS LIKES HARRY! LOUIS LIKES HARRY!”

“Gagh! You’re too loud! Shut up!” Louis moves in to clamp his hand in front of the lad’s mouth. Saliva is Louis’ weakness; so when Niall licks his palm, he has no other choice but to remove it in disgust. “You uncultured swine, that was gross!”

He laughs however and dances like a jolly puppet. “I am _so_ going to have fun helping you with him!”

“Don’t you even dare!”

Just then, an incredibly faint singing was within earshot of the pair. _Someone’s headed inside_. Louis’ fears come true when he and Niall undoubtedly recognize the owner of the aforementioned voice.

Harry Styles.

Niall gives Lou a mischievous grin and then runs off, leaving only a silhouette of him behind. Louis couldn’t let him reach Hazza! Who knows what that potato might do?!

So he chases after the bloke and in an agile turn of events, tackles him onto the ground. They both fall and Louis takes advantage of their position to climb on top of his friend and pin him down against the cool shower room floor.

“Get off me!” Niall furiously slaps the blue-eyed boy’s abdomen. He pauses to say, “Oh, nice abs by the way.” then resumes his decrepit attack.

“Stop moving, you pineapple pen!” Louis tries to get his friend’s movements in control. Niall squirms beneath him and Louis has no other choice but to resort to painful cheek pinching.

“Ow, that hurts!”

“Surrender!”

“Get off me!” Niall fake-sobs. “I can feel your warm balls touching me through my shirt!”

Louis was straddling him, wearing only a towel, so _of course_ he could feel his testicles.

“Just calm down for a shreking moment!” Louis castigates but the fake-blond’s hands just go flailing everywhere. _“Dammit, William! Do something!”_ He calls for help, telepathically of course.

_“Leave it to me.”_

Louis reigns in control over to his brother and they temporarily switch. William digs his fingers behind Niall’s neck, and after locating its precise location, the alter pinches a certain nerve point, managing to throw his friend into the hands of unconsciousness. Niall’s body goes all slack and the two brothers switch back.

“What the shrek did you just do?!” Louis exclaims, his fingers tangled within his feathery hair.

 _“I panicked.”_ William answers in his signature monotone voice.

“Crap,” Louis' heart starts to beat sporadically as Harry’s singing got louder and closer to where he was. So he starts to hyperventilate and fan himself with his hands. “Uhh...what do I do? What do I do?” He stares back at Niall’s peaceful unconscious face and comes to a rational decision—Louis drags him by the feet and off to the nearest stall he goes! He stashes the potato’s body in there and manages to shut the door by the time Harry rounds the corner and meets him.

“Lou?”

“Oh, hey Harold!” Louis smiles, nose all crinkled and soft and not at all suspicious. He fully opens his eyes then- _holy mother of glob, Harry is **shirtless**._

Louis’ eyes ghost over Harry’s body—his biceps, pecs, abs, then all the way dooowwnnn to his hella fine v-line (the only kind of V that Louis wants to see). Harry was basically wearing nothing except a towel that hung dangerously low on hips; if it got any lower then Harry’s bountiful patch of pubes might peek out. The towel teases Louis as it unmercifully outlines the shape of Harry’s bulge. Louis tears his eyes off Harry’s bulge and looks up at his V-line again then up to the lad’s godly abs and just _wow…Wow._

As Louis continues to examine every inch of Hazza’s shirtlessness, he notices how the frog had four nipples. Great! Two for him and two for William! And of course, Louis’ Harry-centric mind began obsessing about how they were both wearing towels and all matchy-matchy and _so_ meant to be together.

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.” Harry cocks a brow at him with this teasingly sexy smile on his face and _ugh._ Did it just get hot in here all of a sudden?

“Maybe later. My camera’s in the classroom.” Louis humors him. “But seriously though, Haz. Wow. Just- you are a **specimen**. Do you know that?”

“Well, you’re not so bad yourself.” Louis can’t miss the way Harry’s eyeing him. “Didn’t know you worked out.”

“It…wasn’t really necessary information.” The sentence comes out a bit strained as Louis began to feel blood pumping his cock alive. Harry _CANNOT_ see him with a boner right now! It’s just plain embarrassing and awkward and just dammit! Now he’s going to have to trap the damn rod between his legs.

“Hmm. Okay.” Harry walks forward, towards the stall Niall’s body was in. Louis wants to rush in front of him, but Louis knows that if he takes just _one_ step, his cock will spring into action and possibly unfurl his towel down, exposing him as the hoe he was.

Louis was biting his lip so hard and right before Harry enters the stall, the latter stops to ask him, “Have you seen Niall? Liam and Zayn were looking for him.”

“Noooo.......”

“Are you sure?”

“100% sure.” Louis says, then winks at him Fat Amy style.

An amused chuckle passes Harry’s illegally pink lips and the moment he steps inside the stall, everything goes eerily quiet. Harry comes right back out seconds later in an abeyance of obfuscation and amusement. “Uhh…care to explain?”

“William knocked him unconscious.” Louis mutters.

“Oh yeah. I forgot he could do that.” He says. “But _why_ did he do so?”

Louis groans. “Because Niall was being annoying all because he caught me blowing- ” He stops mid-sentence when he remembers that it still isn’t the right time for Harry to know about their crush on him. He doesn’t know _when_ the perfect time is, but it’s definitely not in the shower room with the both of them half-naked, discussing about why his alternate personality/brother knocked a leprechaun unconscious.

“Blowing who?”

“Niall didn’t catch me blowing _**anyone**!”_ Louis gapes and lightly hits him in the pec (Louis wanted to touch it. Don’t judge him. Happiness is found in the little things).

Out of nowhere, a mess of groggy groans spill out of Niall, who slowly regains consciousness. He sits up and leans back against the wall, massaging the area of the neck William pinched to knock him unconscious. “What the hell happened?”

“Niall? You okay bud?” Harry asks him in concern.

“Harry?” Niall stands up and in a stupor, manages to make his way outside the stall he was previously concealed in. He looks around him and is extremely confused for a while, until memories from before he was knocked unconscious floods his mind. “I remember now! LOUIS LIKES Y-”

Before Niall could finish, Louis’ lips are pressed hot against his. Louis reminds himself that he’s just doing this because he panicked and is very stupid and kissing is the most effective way to shut people up apparently. The kiss goes smoothly up until Louis has to pull away when Niall starts kissing him back and moaning.

“What the shrek, Niall? You’re straight! You’re not suppose to _like_ my kisses!”

“Oh yeah. I forgot.” He squints and shakes his head. Everything’s so fuzzy, and just _what_ did William do to his head?

“Umm...I’m gonna take a shower and give you two a moment.” Harry points at the direction of the farthest stall and awkwardly scurries there.

It’s only until they hear Harry’s shower turn on, the patterned sounds of the water’s pitter-patter, that Niall and Louis realize they’re finally alone. “So…what’s next?” asked Nialler.

“What’s next you ask?” A wicked grin finds itself conjured up on Louis’ visage. He grabs the front of Niall’s blazer and yanks him closer to him until they were only a ghost of a breath away from each other.

“Are you going to kiss me again?” The fake-blonds asks in a whisper.

“No, Niall. You’re straight.” Louis states flatly.

“That is true.”

“Now listen here you fifth wheel,” Louis demands behind gritted teeth. “Okay you’re right. I _do_ have a crush on Harry, been crushin’ on him ever since I was a freshmen. I’m totally crazy for him, I stalk him, I fantasize about him, I have wet dreams about him, I secretly call him daddy, I wanna marry him someday, and luckily, William feels the same way too.”

“And here’s what you’re going to do with all that information I shoved down your throat.” Louis snarls threateningly and Niall feels like hiding himself in a shell, like a frightened turtle. “You’re going to swallow it all and keep it down until you finally digest it and realize that if Harry’s going to find out I like him, it’s going to be through my _own_ mouth. You’re going to keep that megaphone you call a mouth, shut and never speak of this to anyone, **ever**. You’re going to keep your nosy ass out of my love life and never ever play matchmaker just like what you did to Zayn.”

“And i-if I don’t?” The potato stammers.

Louis smirks and pulls him in for a lethal susurrus, “I’m going to have William knock you unconscious and strip you naked. Once you wake up, you’ll be tied up to a post, to serve as a target dummy for my archery training. And once I’ve got all of my arrows shoved down your nasty leprechaun ass, I’m going to use you as a punching bag to train with until my next Martial Arts tournament. Do you understand?”

Niall nods his head the same pace his bottom lip quivers in fear.

“Good.” Louis chirps and a bright smile replaces his previously threatening demeanor. “Now get back to the classroom while I take my well deserved shower.”

“Y-Yes sir!” He snaps a sharp salute and runs out the bathroom in a speed that would put the Flash to shame.

“Finally.” Louis lets out a breath, expiring out all the stress that had accumulated all-throughout the day. He enters the stall and locks it shut, subsequently disrobing himself of his towel and stepping under the inviting hands of the warm water that jets through the shower head above him.

Louis looks down as water weaves its way through his hair, washing it. Then there it is—his cock, in its semi-hard state, staring back at him expectantly. “What do _you_ want?” Louis narrows his eyes at the phallus. The schlong responds with its length growing in size, and Louis can’t help but recall the sight of a half-naked Harry in front of him.

Lust ignites and infects him like the deadly virus it was, fully responsible for grinding his chaste resolve into dust. The slit of his cock parts slightly, as if to say _pretty please,_ and Louis can’t help but roll his eyes at it. “You win _this_ round, Thomas.” He sneers then spits a good amount of saliva onto his hand.

“Now, let’s just get it over with.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another challenge for y’all, and it’s to write the masturbation scene that follows after Louis says the last line. I don’t want to write it myself because frankly, it’s all just filler, but I want to try and interact with you guys like the good writer I aspire to be.
> 
> So just message me when your procrastinating ass wants to write it. See you in the next chapter, Perks of Being A Lesbian, to be released on October 15, 2016.


	17. Chaptah 17: The Perks of Being A Lesbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren teaches Camila how to swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hate making excuses for my tardiness but this chaptah got deleted so I had to make a new one from scratch huhu.

“Thanks for the lift!” Camila hops off Louis’ car and steps onto the pavement below. Her duffel bag is tossed to her and she catches it in her hands, leveling it down after with a firm hold on its strap.

“No prob, bob. And try not to drown this time ‘kay?” Louis lips slant into a lopsided grin.

“Promise.” She raises her head as if making a solemn pledge.

“Good. See ya!” And with that, Camila watches as Louis drives away, his car shrinking in sight as the farther it goes. Today was actually one of the rare moments her best friend got to drive his car. Most of the time, the one driving it was his driver Winston, but the latter came down with a flu so Louis’ mom had no other choice but to permit him.

Camila’s grip on her duffel bag tightens as she turns around and sets her gaze upon the building. A chill crept up her spine as she remembers what had happened the last time she went here. She decides to shake her head and force herself to just acknowledge it and move on.

The Cuban girl walks towards the entrance of the edifice she was supposed to meet Lauren in. The place was actually where Leigh-Anne’s pool party was held in. It turns out that her parents owned the resort. Lauren asked her if they could use it and the dark-skinned girl was more than happy to oblige. So here she was, shuffling all over the place looking for Lauren so that they could start the lessons. And _no,_ they weren’t going to have fucking _kissing_ lessons like her bimbo of a best friend; they were going to have swimming lessons and Lauren was going to teach her.

Camila confessed to Lauren that she didn’t know how to swim the day after she drowned. The green-eyed girl questioned her as to why she entered the pool in the first place. And Camila replied, “Because you were there,” in a cheeky manner that had Lauren blushing all over her face. If Camila didn’t know better, it kinda looked like Lauren had a crush on her.

But as if _that’d_ ever happen, right?

Lauren offered that she give Camila swimming lessons. The banana fairy was reluctant at first but accepted when she came to realize that this could be her ticket in becoming closer to her crush.

“Camila, over here!” The echoing voice of her crush sourced from atop the diving board she was standing on. The latter bounced on the board a few times before she inevitably leaped, diving perfectly into the water.

“Wooh! Perfect ten!” Camila claps.

“Thanks.” Lauren smiles as she climbs out of the pool, clad in a black one-piece bikini. She always wore black. Camila wasn’t complaining, _of course not,_ black suited her crush like peanut butter to jelly; it accentuated her eyes and contrasted against her immaculate skin, making her look so dangerously sexy—unlike Camila of course.

The banana lover could never pull off the ‘sexy in black’ look. She either ended up looking like a misunderstood emo or someone who just attended a funeral.

While Lauren stood there wearing a black one-piece that brandished her curves and two embonpoint boulders (which, Camila thinks, she’s flaunting off on purpose), Camila was wearing a lame red-colored one-piece—the kind that synchronized swimmers wore.

“Let’s get started?”

“Definitely.”

Camila gets in the water and bounces a bit in place to get used to the cold temperature that gnaws at her skin. Lauren gracefully glides in front of her, having already adjusted to the temperature, and gently tugs her towards the edges. “Okay, let’s start with some basic exercises.” She says then instructs Camila to hold onto the edges and practice paddling with the use of her feet. Camila does as she was told and thrashes her feet against the water furiously, faced down onto the water.

“Not like that.” Lauren stops her and chuckles. “Kick like you’re trying to move forward, not like you’re having a tantrum.”

Camila, a bit embarrassed, nods and subsequently kicks in a more gentle manner. She was feeling a bit brave so she let go of the edge and paddled on her own. And since she couldn’t really see where she was paddling to, a bump to her head is what it inevitably results into, making her stand up and massage her head off of the pain.

“Ow.”

Lauren could only giggle at her blunder. “That was good but next time, actually look at where you’re headed.”

“I can’t see anything without my goggles.” Camila pouts because she left them in her bathtub when she tried to practice swimming on her own.

“You won’t be needing them today. We’ll only be doing the basics.”

“Okay, good.”

“Next exercise is holding your breath. Now, a good swimmer must learn how to maintain their breath underwater for a long period of time.” She says. “What I want you to do is hold your breath underwater for at least 20 seconds.”

“I can do that!” Camila tells her like an excited child.

“Good. Okay, ready, get set, go!”

She takes in a deep breath and submerges herself underwater, while all the while closing her eyes because she hates how the chlorine irritated them. Time felt like an illusion down there. What if humans had the power to secretly breathe underwater like fish? What if the ability had been repressed due to living on land for a long period of time? What if we could separate the air molecules from the water just like gills?

_I should definitely try it._

Camila didn’t know what came over her at the moment but idiotically, she inhales some water through her mouth in hopes that she could breathe like a fish. She abruptly resurfaces right after and haggardly coughs out water to a point of near-regurgitation.

“Oh my god, Camz, what happened?”

“I...tried to breathe underwater.” Camila croaks out, and Lauren just stands there guffawing.

“What?” She asks the laughing girl. Her choking on water wasn’t that funny was it?

“You look like Sadako from The Ring!” Lauren says in between laughs.

“Huh?” Come to think of it, when she resurfaced, most of her hair settled down on the front of her face and curtained it. Camila realizes this and says, “Oh.” then laughs along with her crush.

Internally, Camila sighs. When she resurfaces from the water, she looks like Sadako but when Lauren does it, she looks like some sort of model from a L’oreal commerical.

“But good job though, you managed to stay underwater for 25 seconds.”

“My lungs are awesome.” Camila nods with a content smile. She does a couple more breathing exercises before they moved onto the next exercise: floating.

“See, the importance of this exercise is that if you can’t swim, the least you can do when you’re drowning is to stay afloat.”

“How do I do that?”

“Just position your body horizontally against the water and float,” Lauren says and begins to lie down on her back, floating on the water, “like this.”

_Looks easy enough._

Camila tries to copy what she did and floats atop the water for a good three seconds until slowly, gravity starts pulling her down. She closes her eyes and thinks, _stay up stay up stay up._ But nah, she sinks. “I can’t do it.” Camila slowly rises from the water with a grim expression.

“That’s because you need my help.” Lauren states. She hoists her up and lays Camila flat against the water, her arms supporting the latter from below. Camila’s breathing was sporadic as she worried about sinking again. Lauren seems to notice this, and allays her by saying, “Relax, I’ll catch you.”

Her body instantly relaxes and the strain she puts on her shut eyes diminish. She allows Lauren to thread her through the water. Camila takes a long, deep breath through her nose; the scent of chlorine invading it. The coolness of the water kissed at her skin, giving her a sensation of serenity. It felt like she was in outer space, floating carefree. Her hair scatters across the surface, dancing like tall meadow grass in a windy day. But then she couldn’t help but sense that something was amiss—something important... _familiar_ even…

Then it clicks. The warmth— _Lauren’s warmth_ —the same warmth that passed onto her body like roots stretching deeper into the ground, was gone; kaput. No one was supporting her.

Immediately, she flashes her eyes open and sits up, forgetting that she was not on a bed, but rather, on water. Her eyes widen with panic and frantically, she begins to flail her arms around as her body began to sink once more.

_I’m gonna drown again._

_I’m gonna die._

“Camz, Camz!” She hears Lauren call out. “I’m here, stand up!” Lauren comes to where she is and grips her shoulders. Camila stops thrashing around and stands up.

“Oh.” She forgot that she was in the kiddie pool, which was like, only four feet deep.

“What happened?” Laur asks, bemused.

“I, err, panicked when you weren’t holding me.” She discloses, embarrassed. “Why’d you let go of me?”

“You didn’t need me anymore.”

“But I still _wanted_ you.”

“I-” Lauren pauses to narrow her eyes at the other girl then laughs. “That was so cheesy Camz, honestly.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Sometimes I feel like I’m in some sort of cheesy fanfiction.” She mutters with her face stuffed in her hands and smiles bashfully.

“But seriously though Camz, you’re getting the hang of it. You just need more practice, that’s all.”

“Easy for you to say. Unlike you, I don’t have-” Camila’s gaze fixates itself at Lauren’s boobs in awe and jealousy, “- _flotation devices._ ”

Lauren gaped as she covers up her goodies with a slight blush on her face. “My funbags have nothing to do with me being able to float!”

“Well at least you _have_ funbags,” Camila then stares at her tits. “All _I_ have are overgrown pecs.”

“Hey, don’t feel bad Camila,” Lauren wades closer to her and runs a hand down the girl’s arm in solace. “Flat-chested or not, you’re still you. Your body doesn’t define who you are; it never did. People should really stop making a big deal out of breast sizes because honestly, it doesn’t matter; _size_ doesn’t matter. A woman’s body shouldn’t be obligated to be perfect. A woman’s body shouldn’t be obligated to be _anything._ Because our bodies are ours. They are not to be sexualized, but instead, respected and loved.”

“Be proud of your body Camz,” Lauren’s eyes were practically sparkling with feminism. “you’re flat-chested and that’s okay!”

“Hey!” Camila squawks.

“Shout it to the world Camz! You’re flat-chested and proud! Do it! DO IT!”

“I’m, umm, flat-chested and proud???”

“Mean it!”

“I’m flat-chested and proud!” She shouts, voice repeating itself in an echo bouncing all over the vicinity.

“Good for you!” Some janitor shouts back.

“I think we should call it a day.” Lauren says. “You’ve gotten the basics down. Let continue this some other time.”

“Sure.”

“C’mon let’s take a shower!”

“To… _gether?”_

“If you want, yeah. We’re both girls anyway right?” Lauren’s eye disappears in a quick, flirtatious wink then gets out of the pool, leaving Camila frozen in place like a dead fish. And once she was sure she wasn’t having yet another one of her daytime lezzo dream fantasies, the Cuban girl gets out of the pool and follows suite.

 

* * *

 

Camila, with a bunch of bathing supplies bundled in her arms, trails after Lauren towards the shower area. Its usual steamy ambiance makes absents itself since the area hasn’t been used for more than two days. The two girls enter the group shower together and Camila couldn’t help but ponder over the possibility that this was invented for the sole purpose of seeing other girls naked.

The knob gives out a little squeak as Lauren turns on the shower to let some steam rise, the vapor clouding the area in a warm mist. With her vision clouded by the steam, Mila could vaguely see Lauren disrobe the towel around her body and hang it on the towel rack. The steam cleared just enough for Lauren’s ass to behold itself before Camila’s eyes.

The green-eyed girl turns around ever so slowly, Camila’s brain perceiving everything in slow-motion. She looks away and turns the knob on her shower in hopes that the water would get her tits to literally calm down. Her heart kept doing this annoying beating thing. Like, if you could feel her pulse right now, it’d feel just like a sledgehammer.

“Uh…Camila?”

“Y-Yes?” Camila tries not to look and instead focuses on the shower tiles that seem interesting all of a sudden.

“Are you okay?” Lauren maneuvers herself in front of the girl, that way they’re facing eye to eye. She leans against the wall, droplets of water dribbling down her skin, and Camila doesn’t have to be a William to know that her crush’s everything was exposed.

“Y-Yeah totally. Why do you ask?” _Don’t look down. Don’t look down. Don’t look down._

“Because you’re taking a shower with your towel still wrapped around your body.”

“Oh.” Camila titters. “Would you look at that.”

“Oh I see. It’s okay, Camila.” Lauren’s back parts from the wall and in a second, she has her hands perched on Camila’s shoulders. “You don’t have to be shy.”

What was she talking about?

“Don’t be ashamed of your body remember? Be proud of it! It’s okay to be naked in front of me.” The way she says it makes Camila think that Lauren actually _wants_ to see her naked.

“It’s okay, don’t be shy,” Her voice is soft, as if she was talking to a frightened stray kitten. Lauren’s fingers trail downwards, brushing against her skin and onto the hem of Camila’s towel, then slowly, she peels away the material hugging Camila’s torso.

Lauren stripping her was not the weirdest thing that happened; it was the fact that they were maintaining eye contact as she was doing so.

“There you go.” Laur hangs the towel on a rack nearby, leaving Camila in an au naturel state.

Lauren eyes the girl before her from top to bottom then smiles. “Beautiful.”

“Uhh...thanks?”

“See? Just because I have bigger boobs and more accentuated curves than you, doesn’t mean you have to be shy.”

“Well that really _boosts_ my self-esteem.”

“Let’s wash our bodies. Here, I’ll wash your back for you.” Lauren grabs the loofa and lathers it in body wash. She turns Camila around and scrubs her back while the latter squirts some shampoo onto her hair. Lauren’s hands travel down then back up again. She was very thorough with the washing, and there were times Camila feared she would keep heading south and eventually scrub her butt. Luckily, Lauren always stops when the loofa reached the small of her back.

She stops scrubbing Camila’s back and instead, slides her hands through the curves of the girl’s waist and rubs gentle circles on Camila’s tummy. Camila’s eyes widen and she decides to take the loofa away from her crush. “I- uhh...can take it from here.”

_Was Lauren doing this on purpose? Or did she forget I was gay?_

After Camila rinses herself off soap, Lauren taps her shoulder and asks, “Could you do me next?” with her back turned.

“I’d be happy to.” Camila soaps the loofa and scrubs her crush’s back this time. Her mind kinda zones out a bit at that point, the repetitive scrubbing of _up and down_ sending her into a reverie.

 _Compare your body to Lauren’s,_ her brain says.

 _Why,_ she asks it.

_YOU GOTTA._

Lauren’s body was perfect, but what amazed Camila the most was not her vibrant breasts or her taffy pink nipples, but the current state of her pubic area—the milky skin adorning its shaved condition. Meanwhile, Camila’s ‘area’ looked like an army of black ants getting ready for war.

As Camila watches Lauren shampoo her hair, the latter did the worst thing she could do in this situation: **sing**.

She starts singing lyrics from One Way’s song, They Don’t Know About Us, and it was driving the banana fairy crazy.

_“They don’t know about the things we do, they don’t know about the I love you’s, but I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us...”_

Camila’s cunt betrays her as it started to moisten itself. The fact that she was just inches from Lauren, scrubbing her back with a fucking loofa, was not helping either. The green-eyed girl’s ethereal voice echoed around the room, the pitter-patter of water gave a nice touch to it. Camila clamps her legs shut; the same legs that began to turn into jelly as Lauren unmercifully continues to sing.

 _Insert a finger,_ her brain says.

_W-why?_

_YOU GOTTA._

Camila gives into sweet temptation and ever so slowly, reaches southward. The thrill of doing this right behind Lauren gave her an adrenaline rush—a rush she needed to satiate.

_I’m so naughty, golly gee._

_Who the fuck says golly gee,_ her brain griped.

 _You tell me. You’re my brain,_ she retorts.

Her index pokes through her flaps and just as she was about to fully insert the finger, Lauren shouts, “I’m done!” and turns around.

Camila, countenance stricken with panic, ejects her finger out of her woman-cave almost instantly. “D-Done with what?” She chuckles nervously, pretending like she wasn’t just about to pet her kitty behind her crush.

“Done rinsing silly!” Lauren gives out a little laugh and turns off the shower. With her footsteps creating ripples through the water, Lauren walks over to her towel and gingerly wraps herself with it. Camila’s was wet—a consequence for being an insecure idiot, but she wraps herself with it anyway. The two then exit the shower together.

“Oh, your towel’s wet.” Lauren comes to notice this as they stop in front of the locker area where there clothes were kept in. “Here, you can have mine.”

“NO!” The Cuban girl stops Lauren before she could strip herself naked in front of her. Her crush has WAY too much body confidence, seriously, she’s like an exhibitionist.

 _Lauren knows I like the lady parts yet she does this to me,_ Camila internally huffs.

_Why Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado? WHYYY?! Do you enjoy teasing me this much?!?_

“It’s okay Lo-lo, I’m…uhh…used to wet stuff.”

“Okay...but wait. You just called me Lo-lo.” A slow smile creeps upon her lips.

Camila finds herself stuttering and she immediately goes on the defensive. “So _what?_ You call me Camz!”

“Woah, chill.” Lauren sets her hands out in front of her. “I like it- the nickname I mean. No one’s ever called me that before.”

“Oh.” Camila freezes with a soft pink tinting her cheeks. Then, she crosses her arms and huffs, “Yeah, well, that’s my new nickname for you. Only I get to call you Lo-lo. Anyone else that calls you by that cognomen shall be faced with the fury of my bananas.”

Fond shows all over Lauren’s face. It disappears however, when Camila states that in Filipino, Lo-lo means grandpa.

“Well that really tarnishes my nickname.” Lauren pouts, and it’s all too cute for Camila to handle.

“Aww don’t worry,” Camila coos. “even if you’re a grandpa, I’ll still lov-” Camila stops because _shit_ she almost said love!

“ _Love_ me?” Lauren’s question comes off as incredulous, and her eyes stare back at Camila with an intensity greater than any earthquake.

“Yeah. As a...umm…” _Think! Think! Think!_ “sister!”

“Oh.”

Camila sees disappointment written all over her girl’s face, but then again, her brain’s been talking to her a lot lately and she honestly could no longer trust it after that bump to the pool ladder.

Lauren breaks the awkward silence the sound of them dressing up tries to fill in, with, “So...where did you learn how to speak Filipino?”

“I visited the Philippines once and the natives taught me some of there language like, _putangina mo_ means I love you.” She says. “It’s nice there, you should check it out.”

“Maybe someday.”

Fully dressed, they walk out of the vicinity, hand-in-hand. Camila shouldn’t be nervous right? Hahaha. Girls hold hands right? Of course they do! It’s what...it’s what girls do...they, they…umm…hold hands platonically...yeah.

Lauren squeezes Camila’s hand and asks, “What’re you thinking about _Camz?”_ A smirk is what follows after her nickname.

“Nothing, _Lo-lo._ ” Mila smiles playfully then laughs. “Let’s go to the ice cream shop!” She cheers.

“It’s two blocks away.”

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go grandpa!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate release dates so much but ugh they have a reason dammit! Anyway, I’ll just try to make up for it after my upcoming hiatus or in the second part of the series.


	18. Chaptah 18: Secret Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and William are awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I present to you an unannounced filler chapter to make up for my tardiness and to appease the accumulating rage boiling within the grammar gods :3

The enemy makes it past the halfway line, bypassing his teammates like shadows with the use of their flashy and tricky moves. Louis steels himself and anticipates what direction they were going to kick the ball in. Once the opposition comes even closer to the goal, the defenders went into motion, intercepting them.

Harry does a good job of keeping them occupied while William did his thing. The two strikers eventually bypass Harry and the rest of the defenders, so it all came down to Louis—the last defense. One of them kicks the ball in the direction William says they’d kick it in, so using his quick reflexes and agility, the feather-haired lad manages to catch it before it landed in the goal.

The referee’s whistle gives a shrill cry and the alarm honks all over the arena to signal the end of the first half. Both teams haven’t scored even a single goal, mainly because both of their defenses were tough.

Louis walks back to the sidelines, with his head hung low, along with the rest of his team. Coach Cowell was there to greet them with crossed arms and face scowled. He did that a lot, so Louis was practically immune to it. In fact, he did it so often, Louis should start calling him Coach Scowl-well.

The hedgehog sits on the bench and rests for a moment. Then, a bottle of water lands itself onto his lap. Looking up, he sees Harry smiling at him. His crush takes a seat beside him, taking small sips from his own water bottle. The silence was nice. Louis was glad Harry wasn’t talking to him; he needs to focus his mind a bit, and maybe Harry knew that. They sit there in comfortable silence as Louis’ mind began to wander to the events of awhile ago.

_“Are you excited Lou?” Harry asks him excitedly as they descend down the steps of their bus._

_“Yeah, but I’m a little bit nervous,” He lets out an anxious chuckle. “this is my first real game and all...”_

_“Don’t be, you’ll do great! Coach even stated that you and William were our keys to victory.”_

_“That’s what I’m most worried about. We don’t want to let you guys down. What if we lose?”_

_“Nothing you do will ever let me down, remember that.” Haz ruffles the lad’s hair. “Win or lose, I’ll still be proud of you no matter what.”_

“You were all pathetic!” Coach yells at them, wanting to throw his fucking clipboard at someone. “How do you expect to make it onto the finals if we can’t even win the damn preliminaries?!”

“We’re doing our best Coach...” Liam voices.

“But clearly it’s not enough.” The older man pinches the bridge of his nose and takes in a calming breath. “William, is it ready?” He turns to face the alter.

William, who briefly switched with Louis, replies, “Not yet.”

The man sighs and looks back at the others. He lambastes them a bit more, some words harsh and some encouraging. Louis checks the clock; there was only 7 more minutes left of the halftime interval.  
  
_“William, you gotta hurry up.”_ Louis tells him.

 _“Almost done, wait.”_ A couple of seconds pass until, _“Done.”_

_“Great. Switch?”_

_“Yeah.”_

**Switch.**

“Coach,” William calls out. Simon turns to him, and sees the curt nod William gives as a signal that it was time.

“Finally.” The man groans out. “Okay everyone, gather ‘round and listen to Tomlinson.”

Everyone huddles around William, and he begins to explain the strategy—the strategy the alter formulated for their victory. William makes sure that everyone understood and knew their parts because the plan was counting on them. Once they reaffirm that they’ve got it all down, William dismisses the assembly.

“Tomlinson, go get changed.”

“Yes sir.”

“Horan,”

“Yes, coach?”

“Replace Tomlinson as the new goalie.”

“Got it.”

Cowell smirks. “It’s time...time to unleash our secret weapon.”

 

* * *

 

The game resumes and starts with a kickoff. Zayn manages to pass the ball to William as according to plan. It was crucial that he pass it onto William from the start, if not, they could go with Plan B but unfortunately, the alter didn’t have enough time to explain it to them, much less backup plans: C, D, and E. So he had to put all of his faith into Plan A for their win to carry on.

William dribbles the ball with agility unmatched, evading all other non-targets until he saw _him_ —the first target. Currently, Will was wearing contact lenses since his glasses were a hazard during games, therefore spotting his targets wasn’t going to be a problem.

His targets were named after their jersey numbers, and the first one was named _Target No. 2._ Target No.2 manages to steal the ball from William—only because the alter let him, seeing that the target was the first key to his team’s downfall. Zayn intercepts No. 2 briefly, only to be bypassed moments later.

William runs up to him and gives him a pat on the shoulder. “How did I do?” Zayn asks, panting a bit.

“You did great.”

_“Okay listen up,” William grabs their attention with the same authoritative voice he equips in class. It was important that they listened to him since he was short on time to explain this. “For the first half of the game, as all of you know, I have been observing the enemies’ movements, personalities, characteristics, defense, and attack patterns. I’ve used all this information to come up with this plan.”_

_“First things first, all of our targets will be named after their jersey numbers okay? So please remember them. Okay so here it goes.”_

_“The game will start with a kickoff and Zayn,”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“It is crucial that the ball gets passed to me first. Can you make it happen?”_

_“Easy.” The word rolls off his tongue with a smirk._

_“Good. Next, I’ll let Target No.2 steal the ball from me and what I want you to do,” He points at Zayn. “is to hinder him from progressing. Do as much as you can—flashy movements, fake stealing attempts—basically anything you can do to tire him out. Once you see him a little worn down, allow him to pass.”_

“Phase 1 is complete. Now let’s move on to our designated spots and await for Phase 3.” William tells him. The pair run towards their intended positions and while waiting, they watch their teammates follow the plan.

Target No. 2’s speed begins to slowly dwindle. As predicted, he starts to look for a teammate he can pass the ball to, but there was one problem: there were none. William specifically told his teammates to guard the midfielders and most especially, Target No. 18—the second striker and as Will observed, the player Target No.2 passes the ball onto most frequently. But because of his confident personality, Target No.2 will carry on and attempt to shoot the goal himself and that’s where Liam comes in.

_“Target No.2 will most probably carry on by himself, but because Zayn tired him out, so you, Liam,” William points towards the lad, “will be able to steal the ball from him.” Besides Louis and Harry, Liam was one of the fastest and most agile players on the team._

After a quick struggle, Liam manages to steal the ball from him. He runs towards the halfway line with Target No. 2 chasing after him. And once No. 2 paces up a bit more, Liam passes the ball to the assigned person to receive it.

_“Liam, after you pass the ball to Josh, position perpendicularly in front of Harry and wait until they pass it onto you again.”_

William’s teammates repetitively pass the ball to each other, refusing to give it up to their opponents. Every time one would be close to stealing it, one of their teammates would pass it on to another one and so on.

The alter raises his thumb up in the air, signaling that it was time to pass the ball onto Liam. The passing tactic he had used had two purposes: one, to confuse their opposing team, most importantly, Target No. 2, and two, to consume the time remaining on the clock so that when Phase 3 is complete, they’ll officially win.

Josh sees the signal then powerfully kicks it towards Liam in a straight line. As it was about to connect with Liam, the lad parts his legs wide enough to allow it to pass through him.

_“Once the ball heads towards you, I want you to open your legs open and allow the ball to pass through you. And since, I specifically assigned you to position yourself directly in front of Harry, the ball should roll over to him.”_

The ball slows down in speed and begins rolling towards Harry. Target No. 2 tries to chase after the ball but was stopped by Liam. As the ball nears Harry, he backs up a bit and runs towards it, gaining enough momentum for a kick immensely powerful enough to send it soaring across the field and pass the halfway line.

The ball, as calculated, lands in front of Zayn. William smirks and looks back at Harry, “Phase 2 complete. That’s my Hazza.”

“No time to ogle at your boyfriend!” Zayn vociferates. “Let’s go!”

“Right.”

Time for Phase 3.

It was down to him and Zayn. Since all the opposing players were focused on his teammates, they failed to pay attention to the pair, who were busy covertly infiltrating their side and positioning themselves close to the goal.

Zayn and William easily pass the defenders with the use of their combined teamwork and sublime passing skills. Now they were in front of the goal. Zayn prepares to take the shot and it looks like the goalkeeper was getting ready for it. At the last second, Zayn angles his foot at just the right position that it passed onto William.

With the goalkeeper in disarray, Will runs up to the ball and kicks it with just the right force for his special move: Boomerang Ball.

The ball swerves midair and lands onto the net, awarding them a point. “Phase 3 complete.” The alarm’s buzz howls around the entire arena and sends William’s team into a frenzy of jubilation.

“Wait.” William narrows his eyes at the referee who was seen saying something. In the end, the ref decide to add ten minutes of stoppage time to make up for the time they ‘wasted’ during Phase 2 of the plan. William calculated this’d happen yet he completely disregarded it due to its minimal possibility rate.

“Fuck.” Zayn cusses and groans. “I thought we already won. What do we do now, William?”

William’s stare is fixated ahead, the corners of his lips slowly curving into a smirk. The alter huffs smugly and angles his head to meet Zayn’s gaze. “Time for Phase 4.”

 

* * *

 

“Louis! William! Louis! William!” His team cheers as they lift William up into the air in celebratory glee. Will raises the trophy in the air and everyone howls. They won in the end. The added ten minutes didn’t make much of a difference; the only thing it did was award their team even more points.

The score was 5-0. Most of the points were scored by none other than he and Louis. They worked together in perfect tandem. Using his calculative abilities, William was able to maneuver and direct Louis on where to go and what the enemy would do next. And using his brother’s athleticism and Martial Arts skills, Louis was able to swerve past enemy lines without breaking a sweat, even managing to do fancy ninja kicks in scoring the goal.

“Agh, who pinched my ass?” William asks his teammates who put him down on the ground right after. When they were hoisting him up, someone had the audacity to grope his goodies. “Who was it?” William narrows his eyes at them as they begin to point fingers at each other.

“It was me!” Harry laughs a deep and sexy laugh, abruptly pulling the alter into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you Yum-yum.” Harold whispers into his ear. “You too Lou-lou. I’m so proud of the both of you!”

“You smell like cinnamon.” William mumbles into the chap’s shoulder.

“Well, I already told Louis this but, I used to be a baker.”

“Is that why you manhandled my buns?”

He chuckles. Then, “Yup.”

They break off the weird bro hug and march back to the bus along with their teammates, who clamor on as they suggest places they’d go to in order to celebrate. As William walks alongside Harry, he couldn’t help but look back at Coach Cowell who stayed behind a bit. His cold eyes lock with William’s own, a raised brow on the man’s face silently asks the alter what he wanted from him. William, with adumbration flaming in his blue eyes, conveys _exactly_ what he wanted from the man through them. Cowell shakes his head and chuckles lowly. Simon rolls his eyes in amusement and shifts his gaze back to William. Will briefly looks into his eyes and reads him. Their coach says _thank you_ —recognition and gratitude clear within his orbs.

_Satisfactory._

Impressing Coach and much more, earning gratitude from him was a nearly impossible feat. Well...impossible until he and Louis made it onto the team—the same team that regarded them as their secret weapon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chaptah: I’m Actually A Unicorn  
> Release Date (hopefully): Oct. 20, 2016
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you’d like @Takbo_jelo  
> 


	19. Chaptah 19: I'm Actually A Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried and I tried and I tried to do the CSS and HTML formatting for the stupid emojis you guys will see below, but i couldn't and ugh. So please just bear with me when I do it like this [happy face emoji] because my head really aches right now and maybe I need someone to do the formatting for me? Any volunteers? No? Okay [sad face emoji]

Lauren was currently in class, pointedly listening to her adviser Ms. Onika discuss about how black lives matter during their homeroom period, when suddenly, her phone buzzed in her pocket. Her eyes were trained on her adviser as she slipped her hand in her pocket and subtly brought her phone out, sheltering it between her legs.

She opens the lock screen and a furrow comes to her eyebrows as she sees the message notification that read, _i love you._ And oddly enough, it was from Camila. So with a bite on her lip, her fingers tap on the sequence of numbers that unlock her phone.

**Camz <3**

**i love you**

**Oops. Wrong number sorry Lo-lo**  
_ **sent 3:02 pm** _

Lauren’s phone was showering in fond from the way she kept smiling at it. Lauren could practically envision Camila giggling adorably as she awaits for her to reply to the ‘wrong number’ message. The green-eyed girl shook her head and chuckled softly as she began to type.

**That’s okay Camz haha [cheeky smile emoji]**

**I’m kidding [tongue out emoji]**

**I just wanted to get your attention**

**Well it worked [winky face emoji]**

**So what’s up?**

**i’m bored :(**

**that’s how a lot of porn starts you know**

**omg Laur! [blushing face emoji]**

**but that gives me a good idea**

**We should make a porno [excited face emoji]**

**Yeah?**

**Yeah!**

**Okay sure.**

At this point, Lauren wasn’t sure if this was serious or not, but then again, making a sex tape with Camila didn’t sound too bad.

**Louis could film us while we’re doing it**

**it’ll be fun!**

**What’d you like to call it?**

**“Two straight girls’ slumber party**  
**turns into wild wet fun”**

 ****  
  
**How about: “dirty girl bathes in**  
**suga mama’s hot wet cum”**

 **“Banana-loving bitch gets banana-fucked**  
**in her tight wet virgin pussy”**

**“Tale of Two Titties”**

**“They don’t know about the things we do”**

**or**

**“I know who you did last summer”**

Lauren has to stop for a minute just to take a breath from all the choked-back laughter she did. She bows her head on her desk as ripples of silent laughter wave all throughout her body.

“Ms. Jauregui.”

The girl’s head instantly jolts up. “Huh, yes?”

“Is there something funny about the number of unjust killings innocent black people experience?” Her adviser asks with a manicured hand on her hip.

“No! Of course not!” Lauren defends herself with candor as her classmates all turn to glare at her. “I just remembered a really funny Tumblr post. Sorry, Ms. Onika.”

The woman duck-lips at Lauren for a while then turns around, heels clacking and hips swaying as she sashays back in front.

Once all the shit blew over, Lauren unlocks her phone and goes back to texting Camila.

  
**where were we?**

**Titles for our porn video**

**oh yeah**

**but wait,**

**Aren’t we sisters?**

Lauren remembers the time Camila said she had loved her like a **sister** ; that was one of the worst moments of her life. The memory still even haunts her dreams at night.

**incest**

**W H A T**

**how do i delete sent messages**

**You can’t**

**darn.**

Lauren covers her snicker with a fist.

“So, are you textin’ somebody or did your crotch do a funny dance?”

Lauren’s shoves her phone deep into her lap and looks up, seeing Ms. Onika standing in front of her, arms crossed and eyebrow arched.

“I was using my phone.” Lauren admits and hangs her head low. “I’m sorry.” She never got in trouble for anything. She was always _Ms. Goody two shoes_ or _Role model Jauregui_ or as her band mates call her, _Perfect white-ass bitch;_ but now she could practically taste the hairy ass of detention. Well there goes her honorary student status.

Her adviser narrows her eyes at the girl, examining her sorry face, and then turns to face the class, announcing, “Honesty. That’s what Lauren has shown here today! It’s not much. But to Ms. Onika,” Ms. Onika liked to refer to herself in third person and Lauren found that a bit cute. “it means something. Let’s all learn something from her.” The older woman faces Lauren again and tells her, “Put your phone away and set an example to the class Ms. Jauregui. You’re the class president after all.”

Lauren can’t help but blush as she squeaks out, “Yes m’am.”

**just got my ass busted by the teacher :/**

**are u suggestin another porn title or?**

**My adviser caught me texting you [crying-laughing emoji]**

**omg i’m so sorry**

**don’t be, it’s not your fault**

**yeah it’s yours lmao**

**[shocked face emoji] you were the one texting me!**

**You were the one replying [smirk face emoji]**

**touché Cabello**

**hihihi**

**ttyl**

**k.**

**See u after class?**

**yuppp [blushing smiling emoji]**

Lauren, as with the rest of the class, was dismissed a few minutes later. Just a few steps outside her classroom and she was already standing in front of Camila’s, waiting for her to come out. Speaking of coming out, Lauren had no plans of doing that whatsoever. She was gay, sure, but she thought that it wasn’t something she had to announce right? I mean, if someone asked her then she’d tell the truth but she wouldn’t announce it publicly unlike...unlike...

_Camila._

Lauren leans against the eggshell-colored wall, hugs her books tight, and thinks back to the time Camila came out. She came out on Twitter, saying that she didn’t want to hide anymore and that people should learn about acceptance. The funny thing was, they didn’t. Ever since that day when they were freshmen, Camila had been bullied: always being punched around, shoved against lockers, outcasted...

Lauren was afraid of coming out ever since. It was stupid, she knew that. It was stupid because she knew everyone was more accepting these days, it’s 2016 after all. The only people who knew were her ex-boyfriend and her band mates; not even her family knew because, well, they were a Christian family and Lauren **knew** how Christians were...sometimes they went around condemning people in the name of God.

It was sick—telling people they were going to hell for being something they didn’t choose to be, for loving the people who won their hearts. But she knew her family wasn’t like that. She knew her family would accept her if she came out, they loved her and she loved them. But she was afraid; she was afraid of disappointing them.

Her mother always told her about how she wanted her to grow up and get happily married to some guy then have some kids and live in their own house until they die. It was the cycle of life. And Lauren broke that fucking cycle. She broke it ever since she found out she was gay.

Growing up, Lauren knew she was different. She did things other girls her age didn’t do like: playing basketball, fixing cars, wearing her brother’s clothes, sitting slumped with her legs opened. But out of those things, the one that managed to outshine them all was the fact that she liked girls the way girls were supposed to like boys.

As a young girl, she disliked boys for the simple reason that they weren’t girls. They weren’t beautiful, good-smelling, gentle, sensitive—they weren’t any of those. No. They were rough, stinky, close-minded, insensitive and they weren’t pretty. Not at all.

She grew up confused. Why weren’t there people like her in the telly? Why weren’t they on tabloids? Where were the people like her? Was this normal? Was _she_ normal?

And then Lauren finally matured. She finally knew all of the answers to those questions. Where were the people like her, you ask? Lauren knew damn well where they were.

They were stuck inside closets.

They were stuck because society spited them, hated them, thought of them as abominations, as spawns of the devil. People like her were afraid. But there were some who weren’t. There were some who were brave and came out of the dark, exposing themselves to the harsh and burning light of society.

An example of those people was Camila.

The first time she saw Camila’s coming out tweet, she thought to herself, _this girl must be an idiot._ She thought that why would someone do that to themselves? Why would she come out knowing that everyone around her was just going to mistreat her and subject her to a reality of pain?

And that was the start of a beautiful one-sided relationship. Camila was her inspiration; she admired the girl and liked how brave she was, how much she put up with all the hate. But then Lauren saw that it was slowly taking a toll on her. Everyone had a breaking point and at that time, she was sure that Camila was about reach hers. Lauren was pretty popular and with popularity came power. So she used that power to protect her from her bullies by hunting them down one by one—threatening, blackmailing, doing _anything_ in her power to make sure they wouldn’t lay another finger on her precious Camzy’s head.

“Woah. What’s happening in that beautiful brain of yours huh Lo-lo?” Camila asks. Lauren shakes her head off thoughts. She didn’t even notice that everyone in her crush’s classroom was already filing out.

“Nothing. Just some personal stuff...”

Louis swoops beside Camila and slams an arm around her shoulders. “What’s going on here?” He grins.

“I was just going to say goodbye to Camila,” She turns towards Camila, “bye Camzy,” Lauren coos, pinching the other girl’s cheek because she looked so freaking adorable with that blue bow on her head that made her look like a Christmas present.

They say there goodbyes and moments later Lauren makes it inside the band room.

“What’s wrong with the perfect white-ass bitch?” Jesy asks her fellow band mates. Lauren’s been lying down on the floor looking all sad and mopey like a pathetic lazy ass bitch cat with her phone on top of her belly.

“Beats me.” replies Perrie.

Leigh takes a gentle, subtle approach, crouching down to Lauren’s level to ask her what’s wrong. “Camila said she was going to text me...” Lauren pouts.

“It’s about Camila. We should’ve known.” Perrie rolls her eyes.

Leigh-Anne sits cross-legged beside the corpse that was Lauren and gently strokes her hair. “It’s okay Laur. Maybe in the meantime we could sing-”

Then Lauren’s phone vibrates.

“OH MY GOD SHUT UP!” Lauren hurriedly unlocks her phone to see the latest text Camila sent her.

**Mamá**

**your dad and I are going out tonight**

**leftovers are in the fridge love u [blowing a kiss emoji]**

**K mom**

She slumps back into her position on the floor and groans to Leigh-Anne, “Ugh. It was just my mom.”

“Oh then, maybe in the meantime we could-”

Lauren’s phone vibrates for the second time.

“OH MY GOD SHUSH!” Lauren excitedly opens her phone and sees that it was finally Camila who texted her. “Yes!” She pumps her fist in the air.

**Camz <3**

**Hi.**

Lauren giggles and texts back:

 **Hello.**  
_ **sent 4:13 pm** _

“Guys help me out here quick!” Lauren panics and stomps her feet on the ground.

“What’s wrong?” Jade asks.

“I need to keep a convo going with Camila!”

“Ooh! Tell her to give your panties back!” Jesy suggests.

“No!” Lauren shrieks. _She can keep them hehehe…_

“Ask her to come over!” Leigh-Anne suggests this time.

“Oh my god, yes!” Lauren then began to furiously type on her phone.

**Wanna hang out in the bandroom?**

“Oh my god!” Camila looks at her phone, wide-eyed.

“What?” Louis asks from right beside her.

“Lauren’s asking if I want to hang out in the bathroom!”

Louis looks at her, face filled with incertitude, and grabs Camila’s phone, then reads their texts. “You idiot, she said _band room_ not bathroom!”

Camila looks at the text again and says _Oh_ like she was disappointed or something.

“You shreking slut!” Louis grins. “You _wish_ it was the bathroom, huh?” He accuses.

“Oh shut up!” Camila tries not to smile. “Oh wait! Lauren texted something.”

**Planet green-eyes**

**unless you’re busy of course...**

“Bye Louis, I’m going!” Camila stands up from the tree she and Louis were hiding behind and walks away, but was stopped two-steps short when Louis grabs her hand.

“Wait, where?”

“I’m going to bond with my Lo-lo!”

“But we’re still stalking Harry!”

She purses her lips and wags her index finger at him. “No no. No no. _You’re_ still stalking Harry. _I’m_ going to the band room.”

“Ugh, you’re just going to jerk off to her voice anyway.”

“Well _you’re_ just going to jerk off to pictures of Harry that _you_ took stalker-ishly.” She quips back.

“Well yeah but-”

“GOODBAH FELICIA,” And with that, she marches away, leaving an adorably pouting Louis to do his dirty work by himself. Camila makes a mental note to give him cheesecake later. The idiot couldn’t stay mad at her if she brought him his favorite dessert.

**I’m on my way**

**I got nothing else to do anyway lol**

**Will the other girls be there?**

“OKAY EVERYONE GET OUT!” Lauren shouts. The rest of the girls jump by surprise and look at her in question.

“What? Why?”

“Shoo! Get out! I need some alone time with Camila!”

The other girls groan and start heading towards their stuff in a slow pace. “I said chop chop! Hurry up!” Lauren began slapping their asses with her guitar.

“We’re going, we’re going, yeesh!”

She chases them out the door and slams it shut afterwards. Panting with a satisfied smile on her face, she texts Camila:

**Camz <3**

**unfortunately not :/**

**They had an errand to run so I guess**  
**it’ll just be the two of us haha**

 **Great,** Camila wants to reply but decides against it. She had to play it cool...

**Planet green-eyes**

**They had an errand to run so I guess**  
**it’ll just be the two of us haha**

**lol ok watevs**

**see u then ;)**

“Oh my gosh Laur, stop flirting with me!” Camila giggles, phone in hand as she strolls. Minutes later, she had arrived in front of the band room and knocked on the door. The door flings open and she was greeted by the ecstatic face of a Lauren Jauregui.

“Camila? What a surprise!”

“You invited me.”

“Did I?” Lauren fake-ponders. Then, “Anyway, come in, come in,”

Camila steps inside and true enough, it was just going to be the two of them. Alone. **Together**.

“So...what’s the agenda?”

“I was just thinking that we could jam together.” says Lauren.

 _Alone in a room with a singing Lauren. Yeah, that’s not going to end well,_ Camila cerebrates.

“That’s sounds great.” _Except for the fact my puss-puss goes splash splash every time you sing._

“Cool. I’ll just get my guitar and you can sit on that stool over there.”

Camila sits on the stool Lauren pointed at and waits for her uncomfortably. She mentally prepares herself for what was going to happen next and sternly tells her cunt to discipline itself and to under no circumstance, get wet.

Lauren comes back, guitar in hand, and sits on the stool in front of her. She smiles up at Camila, green eyes sparkling, and nimbly positions her fingers on the guitar strings. She strums once, as if to check if the instrument was in tune, then takes a deep breath.

 _“Deja todo y ven, esta noche junto vamos a volar, yeah,”_ Lauren sings. _“Volumen a cien, prende el fuego ahora vive y sueltalo, yeah...”_

Okay, so Camila thought she could do this but apparently she couldn’t. She prepared herself for English-singing Lauren, not fucking hot Latina Spanish-singing Lauren!

 _“Bitch! What did I tell you?”_ Camila mentally yells at her vageta for drizzling on her panties.

_“I’m sorry fam. It’s Lauren, you knowz I can’t help it.”_

Camila inwardly lets out a frustrated groan and shoves her face in her hands. She abruptly stands up and waddles her way into the nearest corner to sulk. Lauren, however, wonders what had gotten into Camila. Was her singing that awful that it made her want to leave?

“Camila?” Lauren approaches the latter cradling in the corner and facing the wall. She puts a hand on her girl’s shoulder, asking, “Camz? Camz, what’s wrong?”

Camila refuses to talk to her however; she was feeling embarrassed and ashamed she had no control over her apparent Lauren-singing-voice fetish.

Lauren purses her lips to the side, sits crossed-legged in front of the girl’s back, and pulls out her phone.

**Camz <3**

**see u then ;)**

  
**Camz?**

 **u alright? What’s wrong?**  
_ **sent 5:09 pm** _

Camila’s phone vibrates in her pocket and she fishes it out, seeing Lauren had texted her. She ruminates on whether she should reply or not. She decides to do the former, unlocks the device, and begins typing out her reply.

**Planet green-eyes**

**u alright? What’s wrong?**

**i’m gay**  
_ **sent 5:10 pm** _

**yeah i know but whats wrong?**

**its a secret**

**i have a secret too**

**yeah?**

**what is it**

**can’t tell u**

**it’s a secret duh**

**no fair**

**jk i’ll tell you**

**yay :D**

**but u have to promise that you’ll tell yours**

**ummm**

**no**

**wait**

**ugh**

**Fine.**

**Good.**

**okay here it goes...**

**I’m actually a unicorn [unicorn emoji]**

**Oh my god**

**I knew it!**

**the signs were so obvious!**

**How couldn’t I tell that**  
**Lauren Michelle Jauregui was**  
**in fact a magical creature?**

**but seriously though,**

**what does that mean?**

**turn around and i’ll show you**

Camila turns her ass around and sees Lauren there, sitting cross-legged in front of her. “So...umm...what does it mean?”

Lauren nears herself towards the Cuban girl, crawling as she did so until they’re faces were mere inches apart. “It means this,” She whispers then leans forward to plant a kiss on the other girl’s lips. Camila’s lips felt unusually flat, and when Lauren opens her eyes, she registers the fact that she was actually kissing the girl’s phone.

“I asked for an answer, not for a fucking kiss, Lauren. This isn’t some romance novel.” says Camila. “I appreciate the gesture but I won’t have some straight chick playing with my heart.”

“Straight chick?” Lauren sits back on her legs, completely baffled, slightly embarrassed, and a bit offended. Things played out better when she planned it in her head to be honest. “Camila, I-” She rakes her fingers in her hair, the mannerism surfacing every time she felt anxious or insecure about herself. “I...never said I was straight. You just assumed I was...just like what the rest of society does.”

“But you never said you were gay either.” Camila retorts, eyes slightly narrowed.

“That’s because the concept of _coming out_ is stupid.”

“So _I’m_ stupid?” Camila was offended because she did that very thing three years ago.

“That’s not what I meant-”

“Well how else are people going to find out huh?” She begins to raise her voice.

“They ask politely like civilized human beings.”

Camila remains quiet after that. She couldn’t think of a clever comeback so she just decides to shut up.

“Why?” Lauren asks, the question coming off as obfuscate.

“What are you talking about?”

“Why did you come out in the first place? You knew that everyone was going to treat you differently but yet...you still did it. So, why?”

“Why?” Camila snorts with a shake of the head that follows right after. “Because I wanted to stay true to myself. That’s why. I didn’t want to live a lie. And if people were going to mistreat me, then at least they were mistreating the real me, and not some society-approved girl.” She voices. “You know what? You’re right. I agree with you on the fact that _coming out_ is stupid, you know why? Because people like us shouldn’t be hiding in the first place.”

She continues with a flame burning in her eyes, saying, “Coming out is for those that have been hiding in the shadows in fear of judgment and oppression. People don’t deserve to be live like that. Like Magneto said, we should live in a world of no fear, no more hiding.”

Lauren laughs bitterly at that statement and responds, “The world isn’t ready for people like us.”

“Then we’ll make it.” The banana fairy replies with conviction. “How do we expect to adapt to our ever-changing environment, if we can’t even adapt to our own race? Adapt to the fact that, yes, people are different. Surprise, surprise. We can’t adapt to change but in reality, change is necessary for growth. We can’t grow as one species if we’re all divided like this.”

“The world isn’t ready for people like us? Well, screw it, we’ll make them!” Camila animadverts. “We’ll show to the world, to _society,_ that in the end, we’re all just human beings, that we’re all the same, and we’re all just trying to fit into this world. We’re all just trying to find love.”

At that moment, Lauren finally realizes; she finally realizes that this was the reason she was gradually, without agnizing it, falling in love with Camila Cabello: the bravest, the most honest, and the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen in her life.

But Camila wasn’t done, _ooohh no,_ she had one final thing to say. “When society tells us to move, to go back hiding, and into our closets, we’ll look into their eyes and say: No. Move or _you_ will be moved.”

Lauren claps for Camila, pride swelling in her heart. Meanwhile, Camila was standing up, posed like some sort of patriotic national monument with the LGBT flag undulating behind her. “That was some speech.”

“Thank you, Miss Jauregui.” Camila curtsies. “Queer rage has been boiling up inside me for quite some time now.”

“But seriously though, did you _have_ to quote T’Challa?”

“Sorry,” She scratches the back of her head. “Louis’ been watching Civil War like non-stop and crying every time Bucky appears on the screen, not to mention that the dork is a HUGE Stucky shipper.”

Then, “So...” Camila drawls, eyes focused down on the fingertips she plays. “You’re a lezzo?”

“Yeah.” The reply comes with a matching smile that makes Camila’s heart do that annoying thump-thump, and this _feeling_ kept fluttering inside her like a wild bird.

The Cuban girl sighs as she plops back down onto her spot on the floor. “Well since you told me your secret, I might as well tell you mine...”

Lauren finds herself leaning forward in anticipation. What was the damn secret her Camz had been keeping for God knows how long?

“I...” Camila can’t continue because it’ll just sound wrong if she says it in person. “Dammit, I’m just going to text it to you.” She unlocks her phone and once more, conveys the secret in text form.

**Planet green-eyes**

**U there Lo-lo?**

**yeah fam i gotchu**

**Haha**

**Okay so umm...**

**promise me you won’t get mad**  
**or laugh or anything**

**I promise.**

**You gotta PINKY PROMISE**

***interlocks our pinkies together***  
**I pinky promise**

 ***sighs in relief***  
**‘kay good.**

**So here it goes...**

**I get REALLY turned on when you sing**

**[blushing emoji]**

  
**what**

Was Lauren reading properly or did Camila really admit her secret was her apparent turn-on for her voice?

Meanwhile, Camila was sitting in front of her crush, biting her lip and staring at her phone like a dumb bimbo, waiting for Lauren to reply.

**well?**

**So that’s why you were squirming like a**  
**twink with a butt plug up his ass!**

**Why didn’t I see the signs before?**

Camila could hear Lauren giggling.

 **In my defense, who DOESN’T get**  
**turned on when you sing**

**am i right?**

**You’re making me blush, STOP IT! [blushing smile emoji]**

**But seriously though, tbh me being a**  
**unicorn wasn’t my real secret**

**Let me guess**

**You’re a vampire**

**all the black clothing gave it away,**  
**sorry to break it to you Laur**

**It isn’t that [crying-laughing face emoji]**

**Then what is it?**

**I’m in love with a drg**

**A drg?**

**were you tryna spell ‘dog’ or something?**

**u into bestiality?**

**u in love with some bitch?**

**Ugh**

**i meant *dragon**

**I pressed send too early**

**i was tryna say that I’m in love**  
**with a dragon [dragon emoji]**

**you nasty**

**Oh.**

**But that’s still bestiality**

Camila could see the way Lauren sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, plus the shake of her head as she begins to type.

**The dragon is a metaphor**

**aint nobody got time for that**

**The dragon is you**

Camila’s nose was practically kissing the screen of her phone as her gaping eyes reread the text over and over again. She was the dragon??? She got that she was hot and all but she wasn’t that scaly and reptilian.

But wait...

If she’s the dragon then that means- HOLY SHREK!

Camila lowers her phone and locks eyes with Lauren to confirm her earlier text. “You serious?” She asks, with a half-shocked-half-giddy-with-a-sprinkle-of-doubt smile.

“I’m Captain-America-when-someone-tries-to-take-away-my-Bucky serious.” Lauren answers her.

“Wow. That serious huh?”

“Yeah,” Lauren laughs softly.

“Wait, how’d you know about Stucky?”

“I indulge myself in a little bit of gay once in a while. I gotta get in touch with our culture.” She winks.

“You and Louis are _so_ going to get along even better.”

Lauren crawls closer to Camila as she did earlier, a playful smirk dancing on her strawberry-pink lips. “So...you wanna try that little kissing thing I was gonna do awhile ago?”

Camila, being the stupid she was, nodded fatuously.

Lauren’s eyes slowly close themselves as she began leaning in closer, only a few more millimeters until their lips-

“Wait wait wait wait wait wait.” Camila presses her fingers against the other girl’s mouth. “What?” Lauren, lips all flattened by the girl’s fingers, muffles out.

“Let’s get things straight first. You’re gay?”

Lauren nods.

“And I’m gay.”

Lauren nods again.

“We’re both gay. Together?”

Lauren nods for the third time.

“And...you like me?”

Lauren nods furiously.

“And I....like you back?”

Lauren nods- actually no. She doesn’t nod because _what the fuck??? Camila likes her back?!?_

Camila props her hands on her hips. “Well dammit, I do! So, c’mere!” She yanks Lauren closer to her and finally, after two attempts, they get to lock lips. Their buss was nothing like Camila had experienced before. The feeling of it was like finally getting to pee after holding it in for so long; it was like suddenly waking up in the middle of the night and realizing you still have more time to sleep; it was like seeing your OTP become canon; it was like your teacher forgetting about a homework you didn’t do—it was all of those plus everything happy Camila experienced mashed into one tangible moment—their kiss.

They separate from each other, heart pumping and room spinning, and all Camila can say is, “Wow.”

“You said it.” Lauren, breathless, leans back with her arms supporting her as she took in deep breaths. She retrieves her phone out from her pocket and for the last time that day, texts out a question. Camila’s phone vibrates seconds after. An audible gasp exits her mouth as she reads what it says. She looks up at Lauren and the girl mouths “Well?” with a mirthful yet anxious visage.

Camila sticks her tongue out at the side as she types out her reply.

**Planet green-eyes**

**Will you, Karla Camila Cabello, make me the**  
**happiest girl on earth by being my girlfriend?**

**I got nothin else to do anyway lol**

**So yes. Yes I do,**  
**Lauren Michelle Jauregui.**

 

* * *

 

Later, that night, Lauren lays peacefully in Camila’s bed, lying down beside her with their fingers interlocked with one another. And _no,_ they did not have sex, but they _were_ about to do something special.

“You sure about this? You don’t have to if you don’t want,” Camila says with so much care and affection, it has Lauren fonding all over the place.

“I want to.” Lauren smiles and focuses on the ethereal brown of her girlfriend’s eyes. “As long as you’re by my side, I’ve got nothin’ to fear.”

 **Lauren Jauregui**  
**@LaurenJauregui**

**I’m in love with Camila Cabello.**

**So that means I’m gay [rainbow sticker emoji]**

**#MoveOrYouWillBeMoved [kiss mark emoji]**

**Tweet?**

Lauren takes one last, longing glance at the girl beside her. She squeezes Camila’s hand, the warmth of it seeping onto her, and in a soft voice, she says, “No more hiding.” Then she presses the button.

** Tweet. **

“I’m so proud of you.” The dragon pecks a small chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s mouth. Soon enough, the sound of _ping’s_ and Twitter notifications explode all over the unicorn’s phone, which have the two girls laughing.

Lauren didn’t care anymore. She didn’t care if they were going to judge her or treat her differently. Things were different now. This time...she’s not alone, because for the first time in her life, she’s finally found someone like her who’ll stay by her side.

Finally, she had Camila.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite Camren chapter out of all the 7. On a related note, the 5th one will be released on October 25, 2016, entitled, "Girlfriend's Best Friend" 
> 
> See you then!


	20. Chaptah 20: Girlfriend's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Lauren have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for unofficial beta friends. I re-read some of the previous chapters (coz I’m narcissistic that way) and I came upon a billion misspellings and missing words and ugh. Why did I expect help from you guys in the first place, y’all just seenzone me anyway.
> 
> Just kidding! I’m not mad, well not at you guys, mostly at myself but never at you guys.

 

Today was the day after Lauren came out on Twitter. She walks past the doors of her high school building with one hand gripping the strap of her backpack and the other laying limply in juxtaposition to her leg. She hadn’t bothered to check her Twitter notifications because in all honesty, she no longer cared about their comments, but she did see some words of acceptance and congratulations on her lock screen which made her feel a twinge of happiness inside.

Upon entering, the bustling hallway filled with the sounds of the different chatters of the students slowly diminish as they lay eyes on her. Lauren pays them no mind and continues to walk, trying to ignore the phantasmal fingers that touch her body as they continue to stare. They begin to murmur—whispering amongst each other—and Lauren couldn’t understand most of them but she could vaguely make-out some phrases along the lines of: _she’s gay, on twitter,_ and _she’s dating that Camila girl._

Lauren finds herself smiling at the last one.

The gazes they were throwing her way weren’t judgmental—they were those of curiosity, fascination, and admiration. She _was_ pretty popular, so maybe the student body could make an example out of her.

Today, she wore nothing on her face (well, besides her nose piercing); none of the usual make-up, foundations, and such, nope. Camila insisted that she wanted to see Lauren in school for who she was underneath all of those make-up. So for the first time in her life, she felt completely bare. No make-up and no closets.

She slips in the key to her locker and with a successive _click_ sound, opens the door and begins emptying the contents of her bag. She drops off a few books to lessen the load on her shoulders, but as she was about to deposit the last book, the door abruptly slams in her face. What follows it though, is the sound of someone saying, “We need to talk.”

“Oh hey, Louis.” Lauren—slightly surprised—greets him. “I wasn’t done putting my stuff away but okay.” She mumbles after.

“Hi. Anyway, so I saw that you came out on Twitter.” He says, leaning against the lockers behind him.

“Yeah I did,” She brushes a streak of hair behind her ear. “What about it?”

“You also claimed to be in love with mah best friend. Real or not real?”

Lauren chuckles as a response. “What are you, Peeta Mallark?”

“ _No,_ but, I just watched Mockingjay Part 2 last night. I’m a bit left behind, I _know-_ wait. You’re deflecting the question! Are you in love with Camila or not?”

Lauren pauses, and the words “I am.” slip past her tongue with more sincerity than she initially planned. Her heart starts to flutter and skip beats so she decides to ground herself by opening her locker again. The last book she deposits inside is accompanied by her asking, “By the way, where’s my Camzy?”

“First of all, barf.” Louis says with a gagging sound. “Second, she can’t come to school today.”

Lauren is quick to shut her locker and ask, “Why? What happened?”

Louis’ surprised at how much worry adorns the girl’s eyes. With a shrug, he answers her, “She said something about cramps. I dunno, must be a period thing I guess.”

Relief washes over Lauren and the concern that previously trickled inside of her. She sighs, and just like Louis, shrugs, “Oh well, maybe I’ll just come by her house after school and make sure she’s okay.” She says. “Anyways, bye!” The green-eyed girl waves then walks off. Not a second after however, she was stopped by the clinging of one Louis Tomlinson.

“Yeah?”

“Are you free this lunch?” He asks her.

“ _What?”_ Was Lauren hearing properly?

“You deaf or somethin? I asked you if you were free this lunch.”

“Oh...umm...maybe?”

“Great! You’re eating with me.” He chirps.

“I’m not sure if-”

“That wasn’t a question nor a request.” Louis smiles. “You’re eating with me,” He says again. “and we’ll meet at the cafeteria. Just spot me, I’ll be sitting alone somewhere in the middle area.”

He didn’t give Lauren time to respond as he left so suddenly, waving off with a cheeky grin plastered onto his face.

 _What was that all about,_ Lauren asks herself then shrugs. _Maybe I’ll find out during lunch._

 

* * *

 

**Jauregay**

**where the hell are you?**

**im starting to look like a loner**

**I thought you didn’t care**  
**about the opinions of others?**

**dont use my own words against**  
**me Jauregui**

**hurry up or im telling camila**

Lauren got up from her lunch table with her plate in her hands.

“Where are you going?” asked Jesy.

“Shit. I forgot I had some sort of lunch meeting with Louis. See you guys later, kay?”

“Kay bye!”

“Bye Laur!”

“Adios!”

Lauren finished her food as she weaved her way through the maze of lunch tables, finally spotting Louis sitting all by himself with his chin propped up on his hand. Well, he wasn’t lying when he said he’d be somewhere in the middle. Lauren pulls a chair out and sits in front of him.

“Finally.” Louis huffs and gives a scrutinizing glare at the empty plate Lauren sets in front of him. _Looks like someone had a nice lunch._

“I forgot, sorry.”

“Deaf _and_ amnesic. You’re such a package.” Louis crinkles his nose and smiles at her, the statement dripping in sarcasm.

“Thanks. You’re making me flush.” Lauren feigns bashfulness. Then, “Now, what do you want to talk about?”

The hedgehog holds a finger up and says, “Hold up, I’m waiting for some people.”

“Who?"

“Us.” says Normani. She and two other girls take a seat, flanking Louis’ sides.

“What’s going on?” Lauren asks, puzzled as of the moment.

“We want to set things straight.” Dinah threw down.

“But I’m gay.”

“Ha ha. Very funny, _Lauren._ ” Ally spits.

“I came here to discuss something but I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”

“Enough with the memes!” Louis growls then folds his hands together. “Lauren, we just want to know what your intentions are with Camila.”

“What’re you guys, her parents?”

“No- wait. Oh my glob!” Louis perks up and visibly brightens. “We could be like the Crystal Gems! You could be Amethyst,” He points at Normani. “you’re Pearl,” He points at Dinah. “You’re _definitely_ Peridot coz you’re small,” He tells Ally, soliciting a squawk from the girl. “Camila’s Steven, and I’m Garnet!”

“Why do _you_ get to be Garnet?” Normani questions.  
  
“Because I’m Ruby and William’s Sapphire. Duh.” He rolls his eyes and flips his imaginary long hair. He and Normani have a little banter which eventually ends due to the fact the rest of the girls were blatantly deadpanning at them, waiting for them to get back on topic.

“Sorry,” He clears his throat. “As I said, what are your intentions with Camila?”

“Love her unconditionally, make her happy, and protect her?”

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean, _that’s it?_ Why are you guys ganging up on me?”

“We’re not ganging up on you,” Normani assures the girl. “We just want to make sure you don’t end up hurting our friend.”

“You mean like what _you_ guys did?” The unicorn sneers. “You three are absolute hypocrites! The time Camila came out, the only thing you three have done is give her hell! If I didn’t threaten your sorry asses, then you guys wouldn’t have even been friends with her in the first place!”

“Do you want a fucking medal? We know that! We know what we did to her!” Dinah spoke up. “Don’t you think we feel bad about it?”

“Yeah,” Ally says next. “why do you think we’re here trying to make sure you don’t go off breaking her heart?”

“What I think is, you guys don’t trust me.”

“It’s not that,” Louis tells her. “it’s just that, it’s all too convenient y’know? Like, she’s been crushin’ on you for a long time now and all of sudden, you happen to just happen to _magically_ like her back. To me, it all just seems fishy. Trust me, I _love_ watching Camila fail but I don’t want her love life to be a part of that.”

“So you’re implying that I’m lying? That I’m just doing this to spare her heart?” Lauren tries to meet their gaze but they avoid eye contact with her as if she was Medusa. The silence they respond with is all the answer she needed. “You do huh? Well, fuck **you**.”

Louis’ eyebrows shoot straight up in the same speed his jaw drops. “Oh _HELL_ naw! I’m just tryna look out for my best friend and that’s how you talk to me?” Louis stands up and glowers at Lauren. He starts dissing her and soon enough, Lauren retaliates and the two pretty much go on full bicker-mode after that—fighting, yelling insults, clapping ratchetly, out-sassing one another. No matter how many times Lauren impudently wags her finger in the air, Louis just won’t back down. And no matter how many times Louis sasses her, Lauren just keeps coming back unfazed. The table between them starts to creak as it can no longer handle their strident pettifoggery, and the surrounding students start to watch the scene unfold.

It takes the effort of Normani and Dinah to stop Louis from ripping Lauren’s nose piercing off of her immaculate face; and it takes a mewling Ally—who’s giving Lauren a bear hug—to prevent her from trampling on Louis with her unicorn hooves.

“Y’all should stop!” Ally yells (none of the two listen though) and somehow manages to contain Lauren’s lesbian fury. “Jesus wouldn’t want this!”

“What’s going on here?” asked a small and confused voice. Apparently, that’s all it takes to tranquilize them; all it takes is the voice of a certain banana fairy to stop them from squabbling.

The group freeze and slowly turn their heads towards the source: Camila.

The instant Ally’s hold on her withers away, Lauren stands quick on her feet and explains in front of Camila, “We were just…umm… _sorting_ stuff out.”

“Using insults and threats?”

“What are you doing here?” It’s Louis’ turn to ask. “I thought you had cramps?”

“I _did_ have cramps, but then I started to feel better, so I decided to come to school to check how things were with you guys.” Mila tells him with a relentless scorching glare. “What I didn’t expect was to see my girlfriend and best friend quarreling like a bunch of babies!”

Camila takes in a deep breath to calm her nerves before she does or says something she’ll rue later. The rest of them stay eerily silent, awaiting her next statement. “You know what? I guess I should’ve just stayed at home.” She whispers, voice laced with regret. “The loneliness would’ve felt better than seeing two of my favorite people fight with each other.”

And with that, she dramatically storms off.

“Camila!” Louis calls out after her.

“Follow her.” Lauren mutters, head hung low in ignominy and guilt over her previous actions.

There’s a crease between Louis’ brows as he reasons, “But you’re her girl-”

“That wasn’t a question nor a request.” Lauren shoots back, tilting her head just enough for her and Louis to make eye contact. The one with the green eyes smiles a soft, tired smile, and follows up with, “Just go.” Louis nods in understanding and races after his best friend. Meanwhile, as Lauren stayed behind, she begins to be acutely aware of the multitude of eyes staring at her and the three other girls. She threw her hands in the air and told them to mind their own businesses. The bustling of the eatery resumes thereafter.

 _“William, where do you calculate Camila would be right now?”_ Louis asks him.

_“Hmm...the most probable area would be by our usual spot on the bleachers.”_

_“Okay, thanks!”_

And just as William calculated, Camila was indeed there, taciturnly sitting down as she embraced her legs close to her. The hedgehog padded up the steps and gently sat beside her, taking in the serene ambiance of the area before saying, “Hey.”

“Pfft.” is all Camila replies as she continually stares out into the football field.

“What happened back there was something I didn’t want to happen.”

Camila can only do so much as roll her eyes upon hearing this. “Bullshit. Knowing you, you probably started it.”

Louis opens his mouth to object but then remembers that _yeah_ it’s true. “You’re right.”

The dragon buries her face in her knees, reticent as she further expects her best friend to say something.

“Cami, look, I was just trying to make sure Lauren won’t hurt you someday.”

It takes the Cuban girl a while to answer due to the vacuous yet thoughtful content of the explanation she’s just heard. “I appreciate the effort, but what I’m peeved about is the fact you two were fighting.”

“I-”

“Let me speak.” She interrupts him. Louis closes his mouth, looks down, and with clamped lips, nods as a sign for her to continue. “It’s just that, I’ve finally found someone I can be happy with...someone I can have all to myself…someone who can give me their undivided attention, which is something you can’t do.”

Louis wanted to voice his opinion on this but decides against it. For once, he’ll shut up and listen to what his best friend has to say.

“One day, you and William will be off running away with Harry to some remote _private_ island your CEO mom bought for you guys as a wedding gift, and don’t get me wrong, I know I’ll still be your best friend, but I’m afraid you won’t have anymore time for me, I guess.” Camila glances at him once then looks away, afraid he’ll see the tears that start to glisten in her eyes. She tries to hide it with a smile but Louis can easily see through the facade—always could.

“I’ve accepted it you know.” Her throat starts to constrict itself, tightening with each word. “I’ve got this weird inferiority complex going around in my head, and I’ve accepted the fact that you two are going to ascend and progress even better than me. You two are going to have such a wonderful life ahead of you,” She smiles at her two best friends and feels pride swell in her heart at the thought of how amazing their future is going to be. Tears start to decorate her cheeks as they make their descent, and she continues, “what I’m scared is that...I’m not going to be a part of that life anymore...”

“No,” Gravity weighs his spirits down as he hears this coming from his best friend, his empathetic nature making it ten times worse. “that’s not true.” Louis, with his eyes all gaped in poignancy, shakes his head. “I- you’ll always be a part of us!”

“I know that,” Camila forces out a pathetic laugh. “I guess this is just all my anxiety talking.” The brunette wipes some snot off her nose then sighs. “I guess that, I’ve finally got Lauren. And this may sound mean, or pathetic, or whatever, but _maybe_ she could be the person who’ll fill the void when you’re off somewhere in Malibu with your modern family, while I’m still stuck here, working as a dentist or something.”

“It’s stupid I know,” she continues. “thinking of Lauren as some sort of replacement. It’s sick of me. But honestly, that’s how I really feel. I dunno...” She shrugs and bites her lip. “I guess that...it just saddened me seeing my girlfriend and best friend not getting along with each other...”

This is the part (or at least Louis thinks it is) where he has to move in to comfort her.

“I’m uhh- wow. Those were a lot of words, and I don’t really specialize in words of comfort—I’m more of a clever comebacks guy—and William says he isn’t going to help me here coz I need some experience and crap, so yeah, here I go...” He rubs his hands together and scooches even closer to the girl. “To be perfectly honest, I won’t be able to promise I’ll always be by your side, but I _can_ promise that I’ll be by your side in the times that matter.”

“Sap.” Camila mutters and tries not to smile.

“No comments, Cabello! Let me finish!” He laughs. “Anyway, about your inferiority complex, I’m not going to touch that because it’s delicate and I’m very clumsy. I guess all I know is that you’ll get through it. You’re strong; you can solve your own problems and overcome them. As for the Lauren-replacement thing, don’t think of her as a replacement...just think of her as some sort of _upgrade_...yeah! A Louis 2.0 but with benefits, if you know what I mean.” He wiggles his eyebrows and nudges her with his elbow. Camila can’t help but cackle at this and hit him in the shoulder in response.

The lad rests his head on his best friend’s shoulder and takes in a calming intake of fresh air. “I know that I’m not the best at this whole friendship thing,” He speaks softly. “and I’m sorry about that, but, that’s where you beat me. You’re a better friend—a better _best friend._ Outside my family, you’re the only one who’s always stuck by my side. And I don’t know if you’re just kind or really really stupid.”

“I’m both.” Camila says with a smile, making Louis chortle a bit.

Then, he adds, “I just wanted to let that sink into your rainbow brain; that even if your lame self-deprecating ass thinks otherwise, you’re special to me. And for that, thank you.”

Neither spoke for a moment—just letting the peace of silence absorb into their bodies and absolve any tension left between them.

“So…do you forgive me or what? Lunch break doesn’t last forever you know.”

“I’ll forgive you... **if** you and Lauren make-up.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Louis rolls his eyes and rises from his seat. “You and stupid your conditions.” He grumbles, albeit jokingly, as he trudges down the bleachers.

William’s calculation was, once more, correct as Louis sees Lauren inside the band room, moping and touching stuff around the room like she was in a sad music video.

Louis closes the door behind him and just stands there, leaning, uncertain on what he should do. William urges him to approach her but Louis is afraid to do so due to… _safety reasons._ William thinks he’s being irrational. Louis mewls a bit then tugs at his feathery hair after which he nears himself towards Lauren, but lets a few feet stand in between them—just in case she decides to punch him in the balls or something.

“Hey Laur,” Louis waves cautiously.

“Hey Louis,” She answers back. “So...is everything alright with Camila?”

“Yeah, we talked and made up...”

“And let me guess, she sent you here to apologize.” She crossed her arms in a knowing fashion.

“Yeah.” Louis replies all too flatly.

“No need.” Lauren says then holds out a hand. “I forgive you and I’m sorry.”

“Wow, okay. That was easy. I honestly expected even more drama and tearful speeches.”

“So, we good?”

“Yeah, girl, we good.”

They shake hands.

Then the bell rings, signaling the end of the lunch break that felt unusually long. “That’s the bell.” says Lauren.

“Oh really? I thought it was the horn.” Louis sarcastically retorts.

“Don’t start with me.”

“I’m all sass and ass boo, deal with it.”

Lauren sniggers at the way Louis spoke. “I like how ratchet you talk.”

“Thanks.” He places a hand atop his chest, feeling flattered.

“Maybe after school, we could hang out and watch CA: Civil War?”

“Oh my glob, I love you!” He grins. “We are going to get along just fine fine fine.”

The two walk towards the exit but as Lauren’s hand meets the knob, she notices the way it defied it her, stolid and immune to any twists and turns she applies to it. “That’s odd.” She jiggles the doorknob once again. “I don’t remember locking this.”

She turns to suspiciously glare at Louis.

Louis, in return, casts her a _dafuq-you-lookin-at-me-for-hoe_ look. “Listen, Batrisha Belfry: the Vampire Girl, if I wanted to be locked in a room alone with you, I would’ve done it in the spare room you stay in at the Cullen house where you secretly spend your free time applying goth couture onto your face and avoiding the alluring scent of Camila’s menstrual blood.”

It was Lauren’s turn to make a ‘dafuq’ face.

“Sorry.”

“I’ll ignore that snarky remark and focus on the fact that we’re locked in the band room with the classes about to start.” Lauren states.

“Let me try.” Louis moves in and turns the knob as strong as he could but to no avail. He slams his fists against the door then moves away from it with a groan.

“Looks like we’re stuck here.” Lauren remarks, arms akimbo. “The word ‘stuck’ reminds me of Stucky.” She says in an effort to mitigate their current situation, looking at Louis the next second to see his reaction, but she instead saw him cradling back and forth on the ground, cowering in fear.

“Louis?” Lauren tries a calm approach and reaches out her hand to him. Louis shrinks back in fear upon the sight of this. He pules out, “Please, daddy, don’t hurt me!”

Lauren retreats her hand back to her and studies him for a moment. Louis began to squeeze both sides of his head and hitting it. “S-stop! Stop!” He screams, tears starting fall from his eyes.

Lauren starts to internally panic, unsure of what to do, so she grabs her phone out of her pocket and dials Camila’s number. The same, monotonous ringing plays in her ear. She taps her foot impatiently, waiting for her girlfriend to pick up. _What was happening to Louis? Was he having some sort of panic attack?_ More perplexing thoughts begin to cram inside her head the longer Camila took to pick up.

_No answer._

Lauren surmises that the dragon must be in class right about now with her cellphone turned off. It was because of their class that she remembers—remembers that Camila was classmates with Harry. She also remembers what her girlfriend told her about Louis during the time he and Harry were practicing a song for their Homeroom.

_“So, Harry and Louis are singing an original song together?” asked Lauren._

_“Yeah, Louis wrote it for Harry.” The Cuban girl’s eyes widen after the statement leaves her lips. “Oh my gosh! I wasn’t suppose to tell you that! Don’t tell Louis!”_

_“That’s okay,” Lauren snickers and assures, “I can keep a secret.”_

_Camila lets out a relieved sigh. It was a good thing they were at the end of the room where Louis and Harry couldn’t hear them._

_“So, about the song Louis wrote...it’s for Harry right?”_

_Camila nods._

_“Aww, that’s sweet. So that means he likes him?”_

_“Don’t even get me started! That idiot has the BIGGEST crush on that guy! Just the mention of his name makes him light up.”_

From that memory, Lauren comes to a hasty decision pertaining to what she should do. She fumbles through the contacts on her phone and taps the number of the only person left she thought could pacify Louis.

_Ring...Ring…Ring…_

Meanwhile:

 _“Come on, Louis! You can fight against it! You’re stronger than them!”_ William asserts.

“I- I..” Louis tries to get his words out, but is then assaulted with a flurry of pain-inflicting memories that make his brain, his psyche—all of it—literally throb. “Help...m-me...” He wreaths on the floor in excruciating agony.

“W-William, switch!”

_“No, Louis. You can do this! You can beat them! You can beat the memories! You can beat dad!”_

_Ring...Ring…_

Then finally, “Hello?”

“Harry!” Lauren practically screams into the phone.

“Lauren? I had to excuse myself from class. Why’re you calling?”

“It’s about Louis!”

“What happened?!” He exclaims through the phone.

“I dunno he’s- ” Lauren looks back at the struggling lad, who was concurrently at war with his mind. “He’s having a panic attack and crying and stuff!”

“Fudgeballs! Uhh...where are you guys? How can I help?” Lauren can hear the stomping of Harry steps through the phone, as the lad runs over to where they were.

There was only one thing Lauren could think of. Acting upon instinct, she sticks the phone to Louis’ ear and tells Harry to talk to him.

“Lou, Lou? Are you okay? What’s happening?”

“H-Harry?” The archer croaks out in between sobs. Then, pain strikes upon him as sharp as lightning. “M-my head...it hurts...I- the memories hurt- ” A howl of throe speeds past his lips like a bullet, and it wilts him limp unto the floor, the phone—in loudspeaker—laying idly in his hand.

The sound of Harry’s rich voice oozes through the device, gravelly but understandable, “Lou, _Lou,_ c’mon, you’re stronger than them okay? Listen to me, listen to my voice. You’re safe. You’re in school. You’re not in that nasty bathroom okay?” Lauren felt completely useless as of now, and intruding on a personal discussion of Louis’ past was not helping her. “You’re dad’s dead, and your mom is safe. _You’re_ safe. William’s with you. He loves you. And I- uhh... _care_ for you...yeah...make me proud, make _us_ proud. You can do it.”

Louis takes in deep breaths with his eyes shut tight. With all the strength he has left, he does one final endeavor and pushes back all the tyrannical memories that feast upon his mind. Their ghostly hands finally retreat to the abyssal depths of Louis’ psyche where they’re incarcerated until the day a trigger liberates them.

Louis’ sporadic breathing and frantic movements slowly calm down, and Lauren pats him comfortingly on the back, feeling that she had to do at least _something._ She senses Louis’ regained aplomb and retrieves her phone from him, saying, “Thanks, Harry.”

“Any time.”

She then ends the call with a succeeding suspire.

Lauren scurries over to lift Louis up, and that’s when his eyes jolt open. Subsequently, he stands up as if nothing happened, which befuddles the unicorn. “Gross. I hate these things.” He says, wiping off the tears that persist on his face.

“William?” asks Lauren.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, okay. Umm…what happened to Louis?”

He puts on his glasses and explains to her, “Good news is that he’s managed to somehow repress the implacable onslaught of claustrophobia-induced memories through the help of our dear Harold’s voice. And apparently _I_ wasn’t enough.” He scoffs. “Anyway, the bad news is that, it took a lot of strain on his mind so I switched with him to let him rest in our space.”

“Oh.” was all Lauren could say coz did Camila really have to deal with them on a daily basis? They were so complex and...different and just wow.

“Let’s go.” He moseys on towards the door.

“But the door is locked.”

“I can pick it.” He informs her.

“Why didn’t you just do it in the first place?” Lauren asks, slightly enraged. She had to watch her girlfriend’s best friend endure a horrifyingly mortifying panic attack for Pete’s sake!

All the alter does is casually shrug at her. “I’m all about letting people face their problems and learn from them.”

“So you _wanted_ Louis to have a panic attack?”

He turns around so swiftly, the entire room stills. A deafening silence befalls upon them as William casts the most terrifying glare Lauren’s ever seen in her life. “Do you think I want him to go through all that pain?” He asks in a threateningly dangerous and low voice.

Lauren asininely shakes her head, fear starting to gnaw at her insides.

“Sorry.” He apologizes in a monotone voice. Then, “I won’t always be there for him you know. One day...I may not even exist anymore. Which is why while I’m still here, I want Louis to conquer everything that keeps him up at night.” He says as he began to work on picking the lock. “My brother always belittles his mental capacity. I guess I am to blame for that. But the truth is, he has such a beautiful and powerful mind, that it can conquer anything if he just believed in himself a little more. I want to teach him a little independence after all. Someone once told me that I was too controlling...so yeah...”

He stays silent after that.

The lock clicks and after that, William stands back to open the door. Who was behind the door was someone Lauren didn’t expect.

It was Camila.

“My calculations were correct,” William leans on his other leg and crosses his arms. “so _you_ were the one that locked the door.”

“I’m sorry.” Camila says.

“Apologize to Louis later. Now, explain yourself.”

“Hold up!” Lauren cuts in. “Camz, _you_ were the one that locked us in?”

The banana fairy holds up a finger and says, “Before you dramatically run off like a girl who’s just been cheated on in some lame TV show, let me explain.”

“Okay, we’re listening.” Lauren narrows her eyes.

“First of all, Lauren, just now, you’ve seen Louis at one of his worst moments. And that’s what I want to show you. I want you to know how incredibly imperfect, strong, yet vulnerable this being—Louis _and_ William—is. In reality, I won’t always be there. Even if I know they can handle themselves, just the comfort of knowing that they’re safe is good enough for me.”

“What I basically want to tell you is that, as my girlfriend, the ever-beautiful bearer of my heart, do whatever it takes to keep my favorite idiot and his even more idiotic brother from harm. I want you guys to get along, so watch over them for me okay Lo-lo?”

Lauren nods solemnly and beams at her dragon. Camila was so beautiful and profound it made Lauren want to die.

“And as for you,” She turns to William, making the chap camber an eyebrow at her indifferently. “make sure you protect my Lo-lo, a.k.a. my favorite grandpa in the whole wide world! And no fighting!”

William rolls his eyes, albeit fondly, and responds with a curt nod.

The three of them go in for a hug, and throughout the hug, Camila tells them, “Let’s all care for each other, okay guys? If one of you fight or get hurt or even _die,_ I’ll be ultra sad and pathetic. So don’t die on me! Drink from the fountain of youth if you have to!”

“Or we’ll just kill you first.” William suggests, his tone joking.

“Jerk.” She elbows him playfully, breaking the wonderful threesome hug.

“Punk.” He replies.

“But wait, how did you know Camila was the one who locked the door?” asked Lauren.

“Wow, Louis was right. You _are_ deaf.”

“Just answer me please.” She groans. _Gosh, these two had so much sassiness,_ Lauren comments in her mind.

“Well, amidst all of Louis’ screaming and sobbing, I heard Camila’s cellphone ring at the other side of the door while you were trying to reach her. Then when Louis was scrubbing his face on the floor, I saw the outline of her shadow through the crack of the door.” He casually shrugs after, acting as if the information was nothing substantial.

“Oh.” Lauren says to him for the second time because he made her feel stupid—and Lauren was in the ranked the 13th academically smartest in the batch!

“Sorry about that.” Camila scratches the back of her head. “How’s Louis by the way?”

“Resting.” is all he replies. Then, follows up with, “You guys do realize we’re technically cutting class right?”

The eyes of the two girls widen. After all that’s happened, class was the least thing Camila worried about. So she slips into a complacent mood, briefly muttering an indifferent, “Meh.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to release this chapter on the 25th, and I SWEAR to Glob that I thought that that day was today. All of the exams in my school must’ve messed up my sense of time lmao.
> 
> Now the next chaptah is “Ship That Shouldn’t Sail” which’ll be released on November 1, 2016. Okay so listen, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to release it at that time because we’ll be staying at our province since it’s my semestral break, and unfortunately, there’s no Wifi at our provincial home because “It ruins the purpose of staying in the province” (Mother, 2015). But I promise that as soon as I get connected to the Internet, I’ll upload this chaptah faster than you can say ‘Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash’. Or faster than when Zayn left the band. Idk, which one was faster?
> 
>  


	21. Chaptah 21: Ship That Shouldn't Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snake enters the scene.

  
English class. In which their English teacher, Ms. Cheryl, was going to introduce their final project for the first semester.

“A play.” She says with ambiguity then explains further, “Your batch’s theme will be Disney. And your section’s chosen movie to portray is Beauty and The Beast!”

A round of murmurs ensue among the students.

“Now, the class will be divided into two. The first half will be handled by the first director and the other half to be directed by a second director.” She steps in front of the teacher’s desk, the heels of her shoes audibly clacking against the rich mahogany floor. With arms crossed, she gives them an expectant look and asks, “So, who wants to volunteer as the first director?”

Mechanically, William raises his hand.

“Of course, Mr. Tomlinson.” Ms. Cheryl expected this, and smiles. “Come up here.”

William stands up from his desk and walks in front of the class, hands formally positioned at the small of his back as he carries the same regal air around him, as opposed to his brother’s more approachable aura. As William stands before them, a multitude of his classmates make visible pleas, begging the alter to pick them into his group. He answers them however with an assessing look and the occasional eyebrow quirk.

“Who wants to volunteer next?” The teacher asks.

It’s silent. No one dares to volunteer because everyone sorta feels inferior to William in a way; the standard he sets is a bar they can’t reach. Every single thing he passes and performs is of quintessential quality, a quality that makes everyone’s self-esteem plummet faster than a meteorite. But one hand rises among them and dares to do the impossible. Everyone’s gaze draws to it like an insect to a beacon of light. Then, an air of awkwardness betides upon them as they see who the fool was: Zayn.

Zayn takes all of the questioning looks he gets as a cue to stand up. He smiles simply and declares, “I volunteer as tribute!”

A brow on Ms. Cheryl’s face raises in bewilderment. “Mr. Malik? Okay…well, come on up here then!”

As the black-haired lad stands in front of the class, it was as clear as day that no one wanted to be in his group. It’s not that he was dumb—he was above average at least (he was exceptionally adept in Mathematics though)—but it was just that the person standing beside him was way way way way better than him.

William, who’s stoically faced forward, whispers, “You don’t have to do this for me you know.”

“Of course I do.” Zayn whispers back in a soft smile. “I promised I’d help you. Plus...” He lowers his voice even more as he says, “Liam promised to _reward_ me after, if you get the gist.”

“Sluts.” William rolls his eyes with meager fondness. Deep down, he’s glad that Liam’s been opening himself to Zayn even more, physically and emotionally. “Just don’t quit if you can’t handle the pressure.”

“You gotta have a little more faith in me,” He chuckles. “I got this. Don’t worry.”

“If you two are through with your little discussion over there, you may start individually picking your cast members.” says Cheryl.

“William, choose me!”

“Over here! Woohoo!”

“I’ll dance for you if you pick me!”

“Bitch, choose _me,_ dafuq.”

“I want to pass! Choose me please!”

The classroom turned into a riot held by animals. There were people shouting, dancing, singing, and some even waved ‘William’ banners in the air. The alter, however, finds their petitions desperate and annoying, yet somewhat amusing. Just imagine, the fate of their grades rests in his hands. However, William had already formulated the people he were to choose in his head. If they weren’t a part of his list, then no amount of begging will get them in his group.

“Okay, first, who will you two cast as your Belle?” their teacher asks.

“Emma Watson!” declares Zayn. The small ginger-haired girl gets up from her seat with a dramatic wail and trudges her way beside her new director. It was evident from the scowl on her face that she didn’t want to be in his group but she didn’t have a say in this. And little to their classmates’ knowledge, everything had already been planned out by William—who was going to be in his group, and who was going to be in Zayn’s.

“William?”

“Oh, I choose Kendall.” He says.

The girl jolts up from her desk with an exclamation of “YES!” and pumps her fist in the air. “In your face BITCHES!”

“Ms. Jenner, language!”

“Sorry, Ms. Cheryl!” She cheekily smiles at the educator. Kendall victory dances her way beside William and peppers his cheek with a flurry of thank you kisses. William grunts at the emotional display of affection and swats Kendall away with a light spank on her nose.

“Okay, now, who’ll you guys cast as your prince?”

“Liam!” Zayn says like it was an automatic function. His boyfriend stands up with a grin, and Zayn proceeds to pull Liam towards him through an imaginary rope, like one of those annoying married couples. Liam plays along and once he’s made it in front, a sloppy kiss is planted on his beloved’s cheek.

“Save it for later, babe.” Zayn chides his Lima bean, a delighted smirk adhered on his face.

“Anything for you my Zaynie waynie bear.” He coos.

“Barf.” William eyes them, but it was clear in his features that he secretly adores the two bisexuals. Then, he says, “I want...Harry, as my prince.”

The whole room silences and turns to look at Harry. The latter stands up with a smug look on his face—like the damn frog _knew_ William was gonna choose him. As he ambles his way beside his Yum-yum, the classmates he pass by hiss at him in envy.

“Your majesty.” The frog says with an obeisance.

“Get in line, peasant.” William looks down at him and holds back a smile.

The rest of the period basically went like this: people whining and/or shrieking whenever Zayn called them, and people rejoicing and thanking the heavens whenever William called them.

William had to thank Zayn though. Louis, being the petty, desperate twink he was, wanted to be group mates with Harold. And William, being the whipped smart ass he was, concocted this plan to be in the same group with Harry. In the end, Louis and William got what they wanted—Harry. The other responsible cast members they got were good too. And it was all thanks to Zayn. If he hadn’t volunteered, then Harry would’ve most probably done it himself. Then William would be forced to overwhelm Harry’s sorry excuse for a play _and_ they wouldn’t be in the same group, working together—William dishing out orders and telling Harold what to do. Oh the joy.

The bell rings as loud as ever, and that signals the end of their English class. William dishes out some last reminders and dismisses the assemblage right after.

They all go back to their designated seats and await for their adviser to enter the room, their next subject being Social Studies.

“Good morning class.” Ms. Gemma says as she enters the room, punctual as always (excluding the first day of classes). With a bundle of test papers in her arms, she motions for the students to settle down as she was about to announce something. “Okay so, I’m done checking your test papers, and I’m proud to announce our top scorer is-”

“William.” The section chants out like zombies.

After a short chuckle, the woman says, “That’s right. Now, William, c’mon up here and claim your test paper.”

The lad gets up and is handed his test paper. He looks down on it and sighs— _another perfect score._ Same old, same old.

“Next, we have, Harry Styles.” She hands him his paper. “Only two mistakes, great job.”

“Thank you.”

The adviser returns the rest of the papers successively after calling each student one by one. Once the examinations were all metastasized, Gemma calls the attention of the slightly boisterous room to announce something.

“Before I go over today’s lesson, I just want to tell everyone about the Runway event tomorrow which will feature the Seniors, since it’ll be their final year of high school. One of the featured models will be our section’s very own Harry Styles. Harry, care to say a few words?”

Harry stands up from his seat with that meek smile that secretly drives William mad—not that he’ll ever admit to it. “Umm, hi. Hi, everyone.” He waves, trying to look small despite his large stature. “I want to invite you all to The Runway Republic’s fashion show event tomorrow after school. Tickets will be sold through various members of the Runway club such as I, Cara Delevingne, Zac Efron, Taylor Swift, and more. Thank you.”

Ms. Gemma’s eyebrows shoot up as she hears the name. “Taylor Swift?” She turns towards William with a knowing smile, saying, “Hear that, William? You can buy tickets from Taylor.” The teacher teases him, trying to choke back an unprofessional snicker.

“No thank you.” He deadpans at her.

Okay, so once upon a time, there lived a young, cute twink named Louis who had an alternate personality/brother named William, who was attractively smart. Then one day, when the two transferred schools for the nth time, he met a girl— _William_ met a girl. She’s not your average girl, _oh no,_ she could do something no one else in William’s entire existence has done: beat him in academics.

The girl’s name you ask? She went by the name: Taylor. Taylor _Swift._

Due to the rarity of the event, something in her fascinated William; fascinated him so much that he...he actually...he actually developed a **_crush_ ** on her.

“How about you just buy a ticket from me?” asks his seatmate a.k.a. Harry.

William had to play it cool. “I mean, I don’t even know if we’ll go. Like, I have to check our schedule you know, to check if we’re free so...yeah.”

“Oh. Umm...okay. Yeah, okay.” Harold nods in understanding, and William can’t miss the dejected look on the bloke’s face.

“William, guess what Taylor got in _her_ Social Studies test?” His teacher prompts him.

The glasses-wearing lad lets out an unimpressed and bored, “What?”

“The same score as you!” She chortles after.

Was this woman really his adviser?

“Are you done?” Seriously, William liked Taylor one time! Just one time! Specifically, in the ninth grade but one time nonetheless.

“Sorry.” She sighs out in contentment. “Now, the Sumerian civilization,” And in a snap, she resumes her professional stance and began teaching.

 

* * *

 

“I just don’t see how you can stand her.” Louis complains and slumps his head on top of their lunch table, acting like an ol’ grumpy cat.

“She’s actually really nice you know.” says Emma.

“That’s just it! She’s so nice and perfect and pretty, it’s sickening.” He puffs a breath of air at his fringe that just won’t stop falling on his face. He begins to regret not styling it upwards today. “I mean, I don’t even know why you’re best friends with her.”

“Correction, I _used_ to be best friends with her.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you branched out from her or something. Why _did_ you stop being friends with her anyway?” He asks the blonde.

“Let’s just say,” She munched on a piece of celery. “it’s not fun living in somebody else’s shadow. Why don’t you ask Camila? She probably knows how it feels.” Emma then smirks at him.

“Jesus, don’t get all real on me, Emily Jean Stone.”

“Ooh! I smell drama. What’s going on here?” Cara asks, plopping down beside Emma. She wasn’t alone. After her, Jenn, Jo, and Ari, subsequently settle on their own seats, Ari and Jo flanking Louis’ sides.

“Where’s Zac?” Louis asks Cara.

“He’s on some last minute rehearsal for the fashion show tomorrow.” She answers casually. “Oh! By the way,” She digs into her pockets and in between her fingers are six golden tickets, fanned out before them. “I got you guys the tickets!”

“Tickets to what? Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory?” Jenn asks, eating what’s left of her chicken wing.

“No, you dumb bimbo! They’re VIP tickets to the fashion show!”

She hands it to them one by one. Most were, especially Louis, stricken with awe. “They’re center-front row seat tickets y’all.” Cara brags. “I had to pull a few strings but anything for my bestest friends!”

“Oh my glob, Cara! Thank you!” Louis squeals. “I could kiss you right now!”

“What’s stopping you?” She smiles expectantly.

“I’m not talking to you. I’m talking to the ticket.” Louis reiterates, dusting a million kisses at the precious precious ticket in his hands.

“Rude.” Cara huffs, pretending to be hurt.

“Aw, don’t be like that! C’mere!” Louis stands up and opens his arms out wide. Cara gives in and hugs him back from across the table. To her surprise, a kiss is stamped onto her cheek by a certain feather-haired lad.

“That, that was nice.” Cara says, pointing at Louis as she sat back down.

“By the way, where’s Mitch?” Ari asks.

“Eating with his band.” Louis answers with a shrug.

“Pentatonix?”

“Yup.”

They eat in comfortable silence afterwards.

 

* * *

 

**Group Chat [fire emoji]**

**im already here**  
_ **sent 3:37 pm** _

**where are y’all**  
_ **sent 4:05 pm** _

_ **Jennette:** _  
**we’re on our way**  
_ **sent 4:08 pm** _

  
**what’s taking you guys**  
**so long???**

**hurry up**  
_ **sent 4:46 pm** _

  
**i look like a loser sitting**  
**here all by myself**  
_ **sent 4:50 pm** _

**i saw camila sit with her lady friends at**  
**the general audience section**  
_**sent 5:01 pm** _

**where are you guys [eye roll emoji]**  
_ **sent 5:10 pm** _

**Jennette:**  
**@ a lesbian orgy [smirk emoji]**

**Ariana:**  
**Ew [disgusted emoji]**

**gross Jenn!**

**Emma:**  
**we’re at the mall**

**why**

**you gonna ditch me?!**

**Emma:**  
**bruh, chill. We’re just shopping**

**well hurry up**

**there’s music playing and the show**  
**will start at like 50 minutes.**

**Jonah:**  
**that gives us a lot of time then**

**wait Jo**

**you’re with them?**

**Jonah:**  
**Yeah**

**it’s fun here in the mall**

**ugh**

**did I say 50 mins? I meant 10 minutes.**

**silly autocorrect**

  
**Jennette:**  
**Nice try Louser**

**Now sit there and wait**  
_ **sent 5:16 pm** _

  
”Ugh.” Louis shuts his phone off and scowls. He skims his vision around the venue; it was in the middle of the football field, a huge ramp built there along with lights, a screen, and some sound systems. The VIP section was closed off, positioned perpendicular to the catwalk. Louis looks back at Camila who was at the other side of the fence separating the VIP from the general audiences. She was mindlessly talking to Normani, Ally, and Dinah, and of course, Lauren was there, holding her hand.

 _Now what could I do to pass time,_ Louis asks himself.

Play with his imagination?

Nah.

He could go and talk to William.

No, that’s boring.

The sun was on the verge of setting, its face half-hidden by the horizon as its light slowly faded into a soft orange glow. The air around him was cool since winter was right around the corner. It was so relaxing and calm, it made Louis want to sleep.

Sleep! That’s it!

He _was_ feeling a bit exhausted after all that he’s done today. So _maybe_ a little shut eye wouldn’t hurt!

He unbuttons his blazer and drapes it over his body to serve as a makeshift blanket. Louis wriggles on his seat for a while until he finds just the perfect angle to sleep in. People began flooding the area around him, and as of the moment, he was sitting all alone in one of the most exclusive seats on the house, sleeping like a hobo.

But he didn’t care. Louis found it in himself to not care anymore.

With one calm intake of the cool, crisp November air, Louis manages to drift off into blissful sleep.

“Wake up!” A warm, food-smelling plastic bag whacks his face which causes him to stir slightly.

“Go away.” Louis groggily bats an arm in the air.

“Wake up before I shove this hotdog in your mouth!”

“Not now, daddy...” He tosses onto his other side and positions himself back to sleep.

“Jesus Christ, Louis,” says an appalled Jennette. She grasps his shoulders and shakes him up rougher than a bag of flavored fries. “Wake up you horny rabbit! The show’s about to start!”

“The show?” Louis cracks an eye open then yawns, rubbing his left eye. “Where am I?”

 _“Fashion show.”_ William reminds him.

“Fashion show? Oh! Fashion show!” He lights up like a Christmas Tree once it finally registers in his head.

“That’s right, Sleeping Ugly. Here,” Jenn hands him a bag full of hotdog sandwiches. “some food we bought for you at the mall.”

“Thank you, human.” He whispers gratefully.

The rest of his friends settle down on their respective chairs, Jenn and Jo sitting at his sides. He unwraps the tin foil cocooning the hotdog sandwich and bites down on it, subsequently sipping from the smoothie Jo hands him.

The hedgehog checks his phone: _5:56 pm,_ it displays. Four minutes until the start of the show.

Excitement pools in his belly, and he begins to convulse with giddiness at the thought of seeing runway!Harry live once more.

“Jeez, calm down Louis.” Jo chuckles.

“Attention, ladies and gentlemen,” the sound of a professional female voice fills the vicinity. “the show will begin momentarily. For the convenience of all, please turn off all your mobile devices or put them in silent mode. Photography is allowed but the usage of flashes is prohibited, thank you.”

“Ermahgerd! It’s starting!” Louis squeals and thrashes in his seat.

“Stop,” Emma reaches a hand out to pacify him. “Stop.”

“Sorry.” He shrinks himself.

According to the pamphlet, the show will be divided into Twelve segments with one fashion category in each. The first segment would be the: Black Tie Event.

Then the lights dim, cascading darkness all throughout the area.

Louis finds himself squeezing Jenn’s hand in anticipation. And Jenn retaliates by swatting his hand away. An eerie countdown starts, which waves pulses of excitement all throughout Louis’ body as a result, sending Louis’ heart beating in a sporadic rhythm.

“Two...one...”

Then, music from the Chainsmokers, Don’t Let Me Down, come blaring through the speakers. The flashing of the lights tune in sync with the beat, and the first model comes walking through the curtains.

And the said model was Harry.

He struts unto the runway, looking all sexy and hot, eyes focused and sharp, his mouth curved into a deadly smirk that Louis files under: “daddy” and “eat me alive”.

He donned a black-buttoned up dress shirt, a jet-black blazer on top of it as a compliment. He also sports an expensive-looking gold Rolex watch that shimmered under all the lights that shone unto the stage. He wore a dark pair of ripped jeans, torn asunder on the knee area, exposing his flawless skin, and a pair of sleek leather shoes to further finish the over-all attire.

Harold makes it onto the end of the catwalk. He strikes a few poses—daring eyes, and lip-biting (which Louis thinks should be illegal) all perfectly add a fiery flare to his sugar daddy get-up.

“Harry!!!” He hears the unmistakable voice of his Lou-lou. The curly’s gaze transfix down onto the lad sitting at the front row. And in his mind, he thinks, _Louis actually came..._

Their eyes meet, greeting each other and basking in at the familiarity. He had to leave now. But not before sending Louis a dirty little wink, which nearly knocks the boy unconscious.

“I can’t breathe.” Louis hyperventilates, dramatically clutching his Harry-attacked heart.

Then, the next model comes out, and this inadvertently reverts Louis into a stoic grump, impatiently awaiting his Hazza’s next appearance.

The next segment was called: We Wear Pink On Wednesdays; which Louis describes as some sort of Mean Girls apparel.

Cara promenades out a few models later, sporting a cute pink outfit that hugs her figure perfectly. Louis and his friends cheer her on ecstatically. Jenn caused quite a scene after yelling a few profanities such as: “That’s Cara right there! My bitch! My _queen_ **bitch**! Clap you cunts! WOOO!!! Suck my titties!”

Emma had to calm her blonde down, silently laughing at how loud and rowdy her girlfriend was.

The next model that comes sashaying through the curtains has Louis’ eyes narrowing, mouth scowling, forehead puckering, and fists clenching. Who else would it be, other than Taylor _fucking_ Swift?!?

She had that innocent smile on her face that Louis just wants to drop-kick off. She also carries that same angelic and approachable aura that Louis always hissed at. Ugh. And she dare wears Harry’s favorite color on her disgustingly flawless body?!

As opposed to his brother, William didn’t mind Taylor at all. He found her presence at tad annoying though. Every time he’d hear her name or even see the sight of her, an indisputable feeling of rivalry surged through. It was a friendly kind of rivalry, one that challenged the other to do their best.

The thing about Taylor that had William secretly rooting against her was the fact that, just like William, she too was running for Valedictorian. And he didn’t appreciate it when someone beat him at his own game. William didn’t like to be in second place—he always liked to be on top. And not some blonde hoe is going change that.

The next few segments brighten up Louis’ mood. Mainly, because Harry showed up in majority of them—specifically 8 out of 12 of them, wearing incredibly fashionable clothes that no one else but him can pull off.

And through all those times Harry showed up, Louis clapped and cheered him on the loudest (while taking a few pictures along the way).

Sadly, the show was already at its end. With every segment done, all the models come out onstage for the closing remarks. Taylor walks to end of the runway with Harry alongside her, both were holding microphones in their hands.

“As the president of the runway club, I want to personally thank each and everyone of you who supported us here by watching tonight! Give yourselves a big round of applause!” Taylor says. Louis scowls at her, clapping sarcastically slow. “Unfortunately, all things must come to an end. As most of the Runway Republic’s are Seniors, we will be graduating this year and leaving the club to the hands of our most trustworthy successors. This fashion show was our way of saying goodbye to our peers, our wonderful wonderful supporters, fans, our esteemed faculty and guests, and of course, our alma mater.”

Taylor turns towards Harry, saying, “Vice President Harry, got anything to add?”

“Of course,” His deep, masculine voice blasts through the speakers, sending Louis on the verge of an orgasm. “I would also like to thank our sponsors...” Louis tunes out a bit, dreamily focusing on how Harry’s eyes vibrate with life when he was onstage—like he was built to be seen and worshiped by the public. “I would also like to thank our fantastic club moderator, Ms. Tyra Banks, for helping us put this show together, and for always being there for us like the wonderful person you are. C’mon get up here!”

Their moderator climbs onstage and thanks Taylor and Harry, subsequently kissing them on the cheek. She says a few words along the lines of _expressing yourself_ and being _flawfully perfect,_ and concludes the program after. All the models hold hands as they take their stance. What irks Louis the most was the sight of Harry’s hand interlocked with Taylor’s.

All members onstage raise their interlocked hands together and at one fell swoop, bow.

Then it was lights off.

 

* * *

 

Louis pushes his way through the crowd, holding a small bouquet of roses in his arms as a celebratory gift to Harry. He knew it was sappy but well...he hopes Harry would find it romantic.

Anxiety gnaws at his toes. _What if Harry found the flowers weird? What if he’ll reject them?_

 _“He won’t, don’t worry. He’ll love them.”_ William reassures him.

Louis grunts. _“It’s rude to pry into someone’s thoughts you know.”_

 _“I wasn’t prying, I was listening. You think very loudly.”_ The alter states matter-of-factly.

_“Whatever. Where is he?”_

Louis stands on his tippy-toes to get a glimpse of where Harry was. He should be able to see him about now, the dude was like a giant. Finally, he sees Harold’s curly locks towering like the leaves of a tall tree. So, he pushes his way towards his crush, mentally visualizing on what could possibly happen:

_“Harry!”_

_“Oh hey, Lou!” Harry smiles, eyes briefly landing on the small bundle of roses in his arms. “Who’re those for?”_

_“They’re...uhh...for you.” Louis blushes, bashful._

_“Aw, Lou-lou…” Harry bites his lip, dimples ecstatically showing themselves as the curly beams as bright as the sun. Louis hands the bouquet to him, and Harry, in return, takes a quick whiff of the flora’s fragrance._

_The taller chap smiles at him once more, eyes crinkling as he says, “Thanks.”_

Yes! That was going to be it!

Louis was going to present the flowers to Harry and make him smile. He always loved to see that smile— _Harry’s_ smile—and it made him tingly just thinking about the fact that _he’ll_ be making Harry smile like that.

Louis manages to free himself from the confining crowd of bodies by stumbling into an open area. He regains his composure and makes sure that his precious flowers were safe. They had to be in perfect condition!

The hedgehog puts on his best smile (at least he thinks it is) and ambles towards the direction he saw Harry in. True enough, he was there—standing tall and confident, smiling but not genuine. Louis admires him for a second. His Hazza’s hair has grown lengthy these past few weeks. It was almost touching his shoulders.

Dreamy sigh. What Louis would give to touch Harry’s hair...

_This is it!_

Louis breathes in to relax himself. Then, he takes small, sheepish steps towards him, mouth already full-on grinning at the thought of Harry’s reaction.

But then he brakes into an abrupt stop.

He didn’t see her before, but clinging to Harry’s side was Taylor. And they were... _holding hands._ They were laughing and were obviously having a good time. Harry was even wearing that smile Louis loved so much—the smile that he thought...that he _dreamed_ he were to induce.

The more logical, less dramatic side of him screams that he could just continue on and give the flowers to Harry. But he couldn’t. He was frozen there, watching the perfect girl make the perfect guy happy.

Louis squeezes a hand on the bouquet and turns on his heel, lowering his head as he weaves his way through the slowly diminishing mob.

 _Don’t cry, don’t cry, not here where they can see you,_ He tells himself and walks faster. But as usual, his body was a bloody rebel, pricking his eyes with traitorous, unwanted tears.

He then looks up at the person he had managed to bump into when he was berating himself for dreaming about things that could only happen in dreams.

“Louis?” Cara asks him in a soft, gentle tone. “What’s wrong? Are you crying? Hey, hey, c’mon...you okay?”

“Yeah,” Louis manages a small smile.

Cara didn’t believe him. With a sympathetic lopsided smile on her face, she says, “I’m going to ask again, are you okay?”

After a moment of internal conflict, Louis shakes his head, his bottom lip quivering until he finally breaks into a pathetic sob. “I’m not.”

Cara pulls him into a hug, letting him cry onto her shirt until he felt better.

“What’s...going on here?” Zac, who just came upon the scene, asks his girlfriend, looking puzzled at the sight of a crying Louis because, well, he was usually so happy and outgoing, and seeing him breakdown like that was new and it kinda fazed him a bit.

“Shh.” Cara berates him, shaking her head slowly as a means to say, don’t ask.

Zac nods in understanding and stands by in case they needed his help.

**Moments ago…**

“Okay, thanks again Taylor, I gotta go now.” Harry says.

“Why?”

“Oh, I just need to see someone important.”

“Okay, okay, bye!” She waves off with a smile.

Harry waves back and walks off, but was suddenly stopped by a firm grip on his arm. “Honey, wait, I gotta take a picture of you guys!”

“Oh, hi mom.”

“Call Taylor back.” Anne orders him. Harry obeys and in a few seconds, Taylor was right back beside him.

“What’s going on?”

“My mom wants to take a picture of us.” He informs Taylor.

“Oh, sure thing.”

The two get into position and pose as Anne takes a picture of them. “Perfect.” She looks down at the photo on her phone.

“Kay mom, I gotta go now.”

“And where are you off to, young man?”

“I was just going to-”

“To who?”

“To Louis.” He says.

“Louis? You can talk to this _Louis_ tomorrow. Right now, I’m taking pictures of you and Taylor. So get back to position.”

“But-”

She gives him a menacing glare—the same one she used on him frequently. Harry shrinks in on himself a little, uttering a small, “Yes m’am...”

He and Taylor pose for a couple more photos. “Now hold hands!” His mom commands them. Taylor feels a bit reluctant but Harry easily slips his hand in hers. He didn’t feel awkward at all. They were just _friends_ after all. And nothing was wrong with holding hands with a friend.

His mom tells them to have a conversation and laugh while they’re at it, as she takes a couple of candid shots of them. By the time she’s finished, Harry, a little impatient, asks permission if he could go now.

“No.” It was quick and stern. And Harry learned that when Anne said no, she meant it.

He sighs consequently.

“Taylor, how would you like to come for dinner at our house?” Anne asks in a sickeningly sweet tone, which implied that the correct answer was to accept.

“As in...right now?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, umm, sure. I think my parents won’t mind.”

“Great.” The mom smiles.

“Do I need to get dressed or?”

“No, that’s absolutely fine, my dear.”

“Okay so I’ll just text my parents about it.”

“Sure thing,” Anne responds. “Harry and I will wait for you by the exit.”

 

* * *

 

Styles Residence: Dinner.

“This spinach soup is very exquisite, Mrs. Styles.” Taylor gives out a compliment, taking another spoonful of the dish.

“Thank you, our chef cooked it all by himself.” She smiles. “And please, just call me m’am.”

“ _Okay_...m’am...”

Awkward silence.

“So Harry, besides the fashion show, anything eventful happen to you today?” His mom asks, not quite looking at him, but at some documents in her hands.

“Not much.” He answers honestly. He and Marcel made short eye contact, and Harry smiles softly at him afterwards. “But you know... _Marcel_ got a 97 on his Math exam.”

Anne takes a sip of her tea and goes back to the documents she was reading. “He can do better.”

Marcel’s face falls.

Harry notices this and says, “Well, I think you did great.” to his younger brother in a hushed tone.

Marcel smiles sheepishly and adjusts the bridge of his glasses, muttering a humble, “Thanks.”

After a while, Anne finally puts down her paperwork and looks at Taylor through her reading glasses, “So, Taylor, what kind of occupation do you fancy after you graduate?”

“I’m thinking about taking over our family business.”

“Oh! Just like Harry.” His mom says, looking at him.

“...Right.” _Unfortunately._ Harry wanted to become a doctor, specifically at a children’s hospital so that he could take care of sick kids. But sadly, his mom disapproved. He had to take over his mom’s so called ‘empire’. It was okay, really. He had to stop being selfish. His mom was way more important than his dreams. So if taking over her company made her happy, then he’d do it.

“Got a boyfriend?” His mom asks Taylor, enkindling a blush on the blonde’s cheeks.

“No, m’am,” Bashfully, she shakes her head. “Single.”

“And ready to mingle, am I right?” The woman teases. “You’re single- oh! Just like my son...”

Marcel’s eyes widen in fear as he hears this.

“...Harry.”

The pounding of Marcel’s heart calms down.

“Oh.” Harry freezes and sets his spoon down onto his plate. “What was the point of bringing Taylor to dinner, mom?”

Anne shrugs innocently and casually takes a sip of her tea. “Not much.” She sets the porcelain cup down and continues, “Just wanted to get to know this young girl with a lot of potential in her. I mean, you don’t bring any ladies home, so I might as well do it for you, right?”

Harry quirks a brow at her. “Am...I _supposed_ to bring girls home?”

“If you want to be a normal and healthy teenage boy, then yes.”

“Oh, then, that’ll be difficult because- umm…” Harry struggles to get his words in order. Then finally, he speaks up, “Mom, I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?” She gives him an assessing gaze.

“I’m demisexual.”

Anne rolls her eyes and leans her back against the chair. “Stop spewing nonsense, Harry. You’re either gay or straight. And I’m sure as hell, you aren’t gay.” She snorts. “No son of mine is gay.”

Harry’s eyes briefly dart in the direction of his younger brother, whose body was trembling meagerly.

Then, some awkward silence.

“So, Taylor,” Anne clears her throat. “please state your academic rank.”

“Umm, I’m ranked second in terms of academics...m’am.”

“I know.” The woman smiles, and it kinda creeps Taylor out a bit. “I don’t know if you know this but I’m the head of the academic board. I’m also unsure if you know this but my eldest son, Harry, is ranked third. Just below you.”

“Oh...I- umm, didn’t know...”

“How _do_ you do it? How’d you manage to rank second?” She asks her.

“I…study?”

Anne closes her eyes and from her lips, a wry chuckle egresses. Slowly, she opens her eyes, gaze pointed towards Harry, and says, “Hear that, Harry? She studies. You know...when a young woman can beat a young man such a yourself, clearly, you’ve done something wrong.”

“I’m doing the best I can.” Harry hangs his head low.

“Well clearly it’s not enough.” She smiles scornfully. “ _Maybe_ if you stopped lazing around, and studied even harder, you could’ve beaten Taylor. Or that first ranker...what was his name? Lou...”

“Louis Tomlinson.” Harry answers for her, eyes immediately lighting up.

“Yes...” Her eyes are narrowed at him as she says so. “That’s the one.”

“Actually, it’s William who’s-”

“Upupup.” She interrupts him. “Additional information is unnecessary. Plus, boys shouldn’t be talkative.”

“Yes m’am...” He bows his head then smiles to himself upon remembering a boy he knew that was amusingly chatty.

“Well, I can see that everyone is done eating. Marcel,” Anne claps her hands twice. “tidy up this mess.”

“Yes m’am.” He gets up with a sigh.

Marcel walks over to Taylor’s side, mumbling an _excuse me,_ then stacks her plate onto his, arranging the silverware on top. He does the same for his brother then finally, his mother.

“You’re walking all limpy and soft again,” Anne castigates him. “How many times do I have to tell you to toughen up, Marcel? Why can’t you be like your brother?”

“Sorry m’am.” He mutters with a shaky voice, picking up her plate and stacking it with the rest.

“Seriously, all I ask for is a little perfection. Like me.” She gestures at herself then sighs. “If your dad was here, and he saw you acting all feminine, I’m sure he’d beat you up.”

“Well, it’s a good thing he left you since you’re so _perfect._ ” Marcel murmurs in a volume loud enough that Anne hears it.

“Excuse me?” Anne glares daggers at him.

Marcel’s eyes widen, and the instant he sees the look his mother gives him, his stuttering idiosyncrasy surfaces. “N-no-thi-thing.”

She gives him a stone cold look, one that could best the likes of Medusa. “Once you’re finished washing and drying all the dishes, wait for me in my office. We’ll continue our discussion there.”

“Y-yes m-m’am.” He stammers, bowing his head down as he makes a beeline for the kitchen as quick and carefully as he can.

Anne turns to Taylor, expression soft as she apologizes, “I’m sorry you had to witness that.”

“That’s okay, I- uhh, I didn’t mind it at all.” Taylor smiles back awkwardly.

“Thank goodness. Now, I assume that your ride is out there waiting?”

“Yes m’am. Has been waiting for me for quite a while actually.”

“I’m sorry that we prolonged your visit. Harry, why don’t you escort our guest to her car?”

“Sure thing.” Harry rises from his seat and motions for Taylor to follow him outside.

“Well, that was...something...” Taylor says once they get out of his house and down the steps leading to it.

“It was terrible. Sorry about my mom though. She’s been through a lot so please forgive her.” Harry replies.

“It’s okay.” Taylor assures him. She tucks a stray streak of hair behind her ear and says, “You know...despite the _dispute,_ I actually really enjoyed hanging out with you…” A faint blush powders her cheeks, and luckily, the moonlight wasn’t bright enough to expose it to Harry.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She chuckles softly. “I’d really love to hang out sometimes so umm...I was wondering if I could have your number, maybe?”

“Sure.” Harry grins.

The two exchange digits, logging it into their phones as they do so. Harry escorts Taylor to her car and opens the door for her like the gentleman he trained himself to be. He waves her a goodbye and watches as her car drives off farther and farther away from his house.

Harry sighs in relief once the vehicles escapes his sight.

Now, all that’s left to do is get back inside, help Marcel with the cleaning, and hope his mom takes it easy on his little brother later on.

 

* * *

 

“What’s going on?” Louis arches a brow at Mitch, who just had slammed their school newspaper on top of their lunch table.

“Read it.” He says, lips pursed and arms crossed.

“Okay?” Louis steadily brings the chronicle before him and reads the featured article. “You want me to read about Lauren’s coming out tweet?”

“No, not that.” Mitch expels an exasperated sigh. “The one below it.”

Louis looks at the said article and reads it. The instant he finishes, the paper is dropped harshly onto their table. The blue-eyed boy +leans back into the backrest of the bench, arms crossed and expression set to: resting bitch face.

His lunch friends scramble to get their hands on the newspaper—tugging on it until they decide Jo would be the one to hold it for them. The rest of them of them read the letters written in bold print:

**This truly is the month of love! First, Camren a.k.a. the ship name of our very own Camila Cabello and Lauren Jauregui, and now, Haylor a.k.a. Taylor Swift + Harry Styles.**

**The two were spotted holding hands and acting very flirty with one another after another successful annual fashion show held by The Runway Republic. Witnesses say that Harry even invited her over to dinner at his house.**

**Aw, how romantic!**

**Their relationship is unconfirmed but couple or not, we hope to see more of ‘Haylor’ in the future.**

They shift their gazes towards Louis, a bunch of sorry looks stapled onto their faces.

“Sorry, Louis...” says Jo.

Louis inhales through his nostrils, eyes shut as he did so. _He seriously CANNOT right now._ He interlaces his fingers together and perches them calmly atop the table’s surface. Then, he throws his eyes open; the orbs holding a predatory gaze—a gaze thirsty for the blood of a certain blonde.

“This means war.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a coffee shop with free WiFi in our province’s town so after I bought a cheesecake, I asked for their password and basically that’s where I uploaded this chapter from because I’m dedicated and I won’t be going back home until the 5th so yeah…
> 
> Next Chaptah: Master Plan (Phase 1)  
> Release Date: November 9, 2016


	22. Chaptah 22: Master Plan (Phase 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downfall of Haylor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...Trump just became president and...umm...I just want to say that I'm so sorry to all my American readers and that y'all should probably prepare for the Purge.

Anne walks out of her office, adjacent to the offices of the other school board members. She sets down the briefcase in her hand on the ground, and using the key she retrieves from her pocket, locks her office door for the night. Before leaving, she mechanically reaches out to the suggestion box placed in front of her office and opens its lid. Why was she even bothering to do this? It’s not like there was going to be- that’s odd...

The box was usually empty, void of any letters, but now at the bottom of it was one—sitting there, all alone in a crisp white envelope.

She grasps it between her fingers, and slowly, she picks it up. With uncertainty, her eyes scan every inch of it. She shrugs and decides that she’ll just open it once she gets home.

“Mom, what do you have there?” Harry asks, popping his head into her home office.

“A letter,” Anne replies, pushing up her reading glasses. “from a parent named Clara Jauregui.”

“Oh, umm...what’s it about?”

“Nothing of your concern.” She straightens her back and asks, “What business do you have here?”

“I just wanted to call you down for dinner.”

“Okay,” She gives the letter atop her desk one last glance, then stands up from her chair. “let’s eat.”

 

* * *

 

The following days were the same. Anne received various letters from different families such as: The Hamiltons, The Hernandez, The Hansens, The Cabellos, and more. She found it enthralling yet suspicious. They all had suggested the same thing: an after-school tutoring program.

It smelled fishy, but it _did_ make sense.

Why hadn’t Anne thought about it before?

She figures that it’d be easy implementing this. Give her a few days and she’ll have this program up and running for the benefit of all students.

A few nights later, Anne takes another spoonful of her dish, and revels in the taste of it. Her chef has really outdone himself this time, perhaps she’ll consider the raise he’s been asking. After swallowing, the woman perches her hands upon the dining table and clears her throat, saying, “So, Harry, tomorrow I will be announcing the beginning of that after-school tutoring program I mentioned.”

“That’s great, Mom!” He beams at her.

“Yes, and well, I’d like you to be one of the tutors in the said program.”

“Oh.” was all Harry says in return. Then, “Sure thing. Would you like Marcel to be one of the tutors too?”

“That’s his decision.” She responds rather coldly. “You signing up is all that matters.”

“Umm...okay.” He nods and eats in silence.

 

* * *

 

The bell rings.

Taylor gets up from her seat, gathers her things, and joins the rest of her classmates in filing out of their classroom for their lunch break. Before she could pass the door frame, she was stopped, however, by the call of her teacher.

“Taylor? Could you come over here for a second?” her Social Studies teacher, Ms. Gemma, requests.

Taylor shuffles towards her, some books cradled in her hands. “Yes, Miss?”

“So, did you hear about the announcement awhile ago?”

“Which one?”

“The one about the tutoring program.”

“Yeah, what about it?”

Gemma trusses her chin on her hand and smiles at the student. “I was thinking that you’d make an excellent tutor, you know? You should sign up.”

“Oh I’m not so sure about that.” Taylor smiles bashfully, tucking a streak of her golden hair behind her ear.

“Why not?”

“Well, I might lose some of the free time I could use to study...”

“Yes, but think about this: you will be spending the said time helping someone who’s not as intellectual as you with their grades.” The teacher says. “A lot of people need help these days. And if you have the ability to help, use it.” The older of the two stands up and walks out of the room, stopping by the door to say one last thing. “Just...think about it Taylor. See ya!”

Taylor walks the already empty hallway headed towards the cafeteria, her mind thinking back to the words of Ms. Gemma. She comes to a decision and makes a stop in front of their great bulletin board, a bunch of memos pinned on it. She then locates the paper of the after-school tutoring program , and takes out a pen to sign her name in. Before doing so, she scans her eyes over it, noticing the few others that also signed up. However, one name stood out from the rest, and it made Taylor smile.

It was Harry’s.

**Lost Pines Academy: After-School Tutoring Program (12th Grade)**

**Tutors:**

▪ Harry Styles [specializations: all subjects]  
▪ Demi Lovato [specializations: music, math, chemistry]  
▪ Brad Simpson [specializations: english, chemistry]  
▪ Eleanor Calder [specializations: social studies]  
▪

She pops out the pen cap and in her usual cursive style, writes her name on the sheet, feeling the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. It was unusual of her to feel this way but she couldn’t help it. She thought she was over him— _I mean, c’mon!_ It’s been three years since they kissed! But ever since she joined the runway and had Harry as her vice president, she began feeling _feelings_ towards him. She thought they’d die down; she honestly _hoped_ they’d die down, because Harry was no doubt the perfect guy but he was so unattainable, it was frustrating. But after the dinner at his house—after the time they spent organizing the fashion event, the feelings she had for him had only managed to burn even stronger.

A dreamy sigh zooms past her lips after she signs in her name. Taylor wouldn’t be able to spend time with Harry, probably because he’d be tutoring, but at least she could watch him do so as she tutored her own pupil.

She puts the pen back in her pocket and moseys on, humming quietly to herself as she thought more about her eventual meeting with her crush.

 **The next day**...

_3:53 pm_

Taylor patiently awaits for her tutee at the library. The tapping her fingers do against the surface of the table she’s concurrently seated at don’t help time go by faster. She looks down at her phone—at the picture she took of the sign-up sheet. Only one person signed under for now, and it was someone named: _Camila Cabello._ Taylor remembers her. She was the first girl who came out as a lesbian in their batch.

While waiting, Taylor discreetly turns her head to look at Harry, who was one table away from her, looking cute as he read a book. The other tutors were stationed at the other sections of their vast library—some already starting and some still waiting. Then finally, she sees her by the entrance. Camila looks around a bit then finds her tutor sitting near the end of the room. Taylor waves at her and motions for her to come here.

“Sorry, I’m late. I just had to drop off my best friend at the archery range.”

“That’s okay.” Taylor gives her a warm smile. “Let’s start?”

“Yeah!”

Camila plunks down on the seat next to Taylor’s and pulls out her notes in Math. “I need help in Math. I just- ugh. It just **won’t** cooperate with me! Like, I’m trying my best but it all just looks like elvish to me.”

“Well, that’s why I’m here.” Taylor lets out a soft chuckle. “So what lesson in particular are you having trouble with?”

“It’s-”

“Camila!” interrupts Harry as he hugs her from behind. “And hi, Taylor!”

Taylor waves back, feeling just a _teensy weensy_ bit jealous at the sight of the two before her.

“Harry, what’re you doing here?” Camila asks him.

“I’m a tooter.”

“Yeah, I know, but what are you doing _here_ specifically, like, near our table?”

“Oh that,” He takes a seat beside her. “I just got bored. My tutee is running a bit late.” He sighs.

“Who is your tutee by the way?”

“Dinah Hansen. She’s your friend right?”

“Yeah,” Camila smiles. “I eat lunch with her. I didn’t know she needed help in her studies. But knowing her, she _may_ arrive soon, so just wait a little longer.”

“Yeah, okay.” He replies. “Wait, knowing how smart your best friend and girlfriend are, why do you need Taylor to tutor you?”

“I don’t wanna bother them. Lauren has band practice and Louis has football, choir, and archery stuff, so...they’re kinda busy. Plus, I get to finally do something productive than just waiting for them right?”

“Haha, okay then, see you later.” He pats her shoulder and shuffles back to his table.

“Anyway,” Taylor clears her throat. “what lesson again?”

“Oh, it’s Calculus.” replied Camila. “More like, Cal-kill-us, right?” She tries to make an attempt at a joke but failed. “...Let’s just start.”

Fifteen minutes later, and Dinah still hasn’t arrived.

Harry was beginning to think she wasn’t gonna show. But then again, she could’ve had an emergency or something. He shouldn’t judge. He should just be more understanding.

Unlike his mom, of course.

Harry squishes his cheek against his propped up hand and blankly stares at a bookshelf, waiting for it to dance or something. He doesn’t know, he was bored.

“Hello there, Harry!” greeted the librarian.

Harry looks up at her, saying, “Oh, umm, hi? Ms. Adele...”

She chuckles. “There something wrong lad?”

“Nothing, it’s just...you don’t really talk to me so...”

“I don’t? Hmm...well I know you’re a friend of Louis, so any friend of his is a friend of mine.” She winks.

“How did you two become friends anyway?” Harry asks with a bright smile that unknowingly appears on his face every time someone mentioned his favorite blue-eyed boy’s name.

Adele thinks back at that time with a fond smile. “Hmm...it was two years back, right after school. The library was practically deserted, and he was playing with his fingers all alone and weird. I was pregnant at the time—eight months to be exact. My husband got fired from his job at the time, so I couldn’t take a leave, which is why I had to keep working.”

“Then they came so suddenly—the contractions. I waddled towards the exit but doing that was very difficult for me. Long story short, Louis assisted me out of the school, took me in his car and told his driver to take me to the hospital. He held my hand and comforted me throughout the entire car ride. And in the end, his mother had payed for all my hospital bills.”

“That’s so sweet! It was very nice of them to do all those things.” Then, Harry asks, “How old is your baby?”

“Two years old...if she were alive today.” The woman answers, a solemn expression on her countenance.

“Oh.” Harry’s face falls. The atmosphere around him drops into a dreary temperature, and all of a sudden, he feels something weigh down his heart.

“Yeah...she died a minute after I held her in my arms.” Ms. Adele adds, and that doesn’t really help Harry at all.

“I’m…so sorry.”

“That’s alright. It wasn’t your fault.” She assures him. “I got really depressed after. And during that time, Louis always tried to cheer me up by sending me gift baskets, funny memes, and spending his spare time here in the library.”

“Typical Louis.” Harry shakes his head rather fondly.

“Well, after that whole incident, this is my second chance.” The librarian’s red-tinted lips curve up into an affectionate smile as she looks down and pats her baby bump.

“You’re pregnant?!” The frog lights up like a cute little lamp and with cat-like curiosity, pokes the bump. “I just thought you were fat.”

Ms. Adele gives him an unimpressed look.

“What? There’s nothing wrong with being fat.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” She rolls her eyes in an amused fashion. “Anyway, I gotta put these books back in their proper places, even though I’m _really **pregnant**_...”

“No! I’ll do it for you!” Harry gets up from his seat and takes the cart—partially full of books—from her grasp. “You’re amazing and very pregnant and delicate and pregnant and wonderful! You’re a gift that must be protected, so just sit over there all pregnant and take care of your womb. I’ll finish these for you, okay?”

“Fine, fine.” She dismisses him and chuckles softly. She brings out a piece of paper from her pocket and hands it to him. “Here’s the list of where each book should be placed. I already arranged them by distance so it’ll just take a few minutes of your time.”

“Got it.”

“Thanks again, Harry.”

“No problem.” He grins.

After a couple of minutes of wheeling down the different aisles, Harry finds himself in front of the last shelf. The last book sits there in the cart, alone, waiting for him to bring it home. With a smile, he gingerly places the book back, filing it in the empty space it once resided in. In contentment, he perches his hands on his hips and stares back at the multitude of book in front of him. He’s proud of what he’s accomplished here today.

Harry’s about to stroll away when suddenly, he hears a ghastly moan from inside the library bathroom—which, through mere coincidence, was right next to the shelf he placed the last book in.

 _Nggh,_ the sound echoed from inside.

Harry looks at the door, eyes agape. _Gosh, what if the restroom was haunted? That’d be ridiculous! Or would it?_

 _Check it out,_ a voice in his head encourages him.

As much as Harry would like to, he watched enough horror movies to know that checking out the origin of a spooky sound was not a good idea.

 _“Liam!”_ moaned out someone from inside the said room.

That was odd, Harry thinks. Why would a ghost moan out his friend’s name? Unless of course Zayn died in there or something.

With a shrug, Harry decides the room was subject for investigation, and steps inside it. It’s eerily quiet for a moment. Harry doesn’t dare disturb that peace so gently, he clicks the door until it’s shut and takes nimble steps to scope out the scene. It isn’t until the third to the last stall, that he hears something—wet squelching sounds and random gasps for air to be specific.

Harry’s face turns red. Harry doesn’t watch porn but he’s spent enough time with Louis and his innocence-corrupting jokes to know what those sounds were and how they were created. He resolves to respect the couple’s privacy, and so he tiptoes to the exit when all of a sudden he hears a crashing sound.

The stall door fumbles open and Zayn plops down onto the floor, Liam following suite, straddling him and attacking his boyfriend’s face with kisses. Liam reaches out onto the buckle of Zayn’s belt, but Zayn puts an hand on him, stopping him from doing so. “No, babe, not in here.” He whispers.

“Why not.” Liam smirks, still fumbling with the stupid belt.

“Harry’s there.”

“Ehem.” The green-eyed lad clears his throat. “I hate to interrupt and well, watch, but seriously guys? The library bathroom?”

The bisexuals remain coolly however. Being watched as they made out was something they were used to. Ask Louis why.

“What? It’s always empty.” says Zayn.

“But what if someone catches you?” He berates them, paws on hips. “What if _Ms. Adele_ catches you?” Then, the lad gasps. “She’s pregnant you know!”

“Relax, Haz. Ms. Adele won’t go in here, this is the male’s bathroom.” Zayn replies.

“Gotta take this call, you two continue this chat.” Liam stands up, phone in hand, and whisks away into the farthest corner of the room.

“I get that you two are in love and _exploring_ each other’s body is a wonderful experience and all, but could you at least do it somewhere more private?”

“You mean private like the library bathroom?” Zayn deadpans, still lying on the floor.

“ _No,_ somewhere like, I don’t know, your _rooms._ ”

“Those places? Pssh. We got bored of those.”

Harry makes an appalled face. “You know what, I just hope you guys are practicing safe sex.”

“Don’t worry Harold, we are.” Liam, who had just finished the call, tells Harry. He extends a hand towards Zayn and helps the lad up from the floor. “Now if you excuse us, Zayn and I shall finish what we started in a Harry-free zone. By the way, Louis was looking for you awhile ago, said something about training?”

“Oh right!” Harry facepalms himself for forgetting. “I forgot I promised to watch him train for his upcoming archery tournament.”

“Well you better go to him. He’ll be _pretty_ pissed.”

 **Meanwhile, about 25 minutes ago**...

“Got it.”

“Thanks again, Harry.”

“No problem.”

Taylor _may_ have been listening to the conversation between Harry and the librarian. She knew it was wrong, but the way Harry looked so saddened by the death of the librarian’s baby and the way he fawned over her baby bump, made it impossible for her to resist the temptation of eavesdropping.

“Huh, what?”

“Are you okay?” asked Camila. “You’ve been looking pretty out of it.”

“Sorry,” The blonde blushes and scribbles a bunch of nothing on her notebook to cover it up.

“Don’t play pretend with me Taylor. It’s _pretty_ obvious you’ve been ogling at Harry the entire time.” Camila smirks at her suggestively.

“N-no I haven’t!” The blonde denies, blushing even brighter.

“It’s okay, I can keep a secret.” Then, Camila leans in a bit closer to whisper, “So tell me, do you **like** him?”

“Whaaaat? No! I don’t know- maybe?”

“Oh my gosh, you do!”

“Shhh!” Taylor looks around the area in paranoia, and in a low voice, tells Camila, “He might hear you!”

“Do you plan on telling him?” The Cuban girl inquires giddily.

“N-no! It’s just a small crush!”

“So what? You should tell him!” Camila prompts her. “Maybe he’ll like you back.”

“That’s nonsense.” She waves off. “Now, stop prying into my love life and let’s finish this equation.”

They do so in copacetic silence, until a handful of minutes later, Camila’s phone starts to ring.

“Sorry, I gotta take this.”

“I don’t mind.”

Camila gets up from her seat, distances herself, and answers the call, sticking a finger in her other ear to be able to hear better.

Taylor straightens up her posture the second her tutee comes back rushing to their table, frantically shoving her stuff into her bag.

“What’s wrong?”

“My mom called and,” Camila sniffs before continuing. “she said my grandma got into an accident and is in critical condition. So is it okay if I leave early so that I can visit her?”

“Of course, of course.” Taylor responds understandingly

“I really liked studying with you today,” Camila says after slinging her bag over her shoulder. “and I’d really like to do it again. So can I text you when? Like, what’s your number?”

“Wait,” Taylor tears a sheet out from her notebook and scribbles her number on it. “here you go.”

“Thanks,” Camila slips the note into her pocket. “See you next time!” She waves off and afterwards, runs out the library.

The same time Camila leaves, Harry reemerges from the depths of the library, and when he sees the absence of a certain banana fairy, he approaches Taylor. “What happened to Camila?”

“She had a family emergency so she left early.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. Actually, I have to leave too. I promised a friend of mine I’d be there for his training.”

Taylor’s smile falters at that. She wanted to at least spend some time doing small talk with him. “Oh...okay.”

Harry seems to sense her disappointment, so he asks, “Would you…like to join me?”

“Yes! I mean- that’d be...great.”

“Great, let’s go.”

The two pack up their stuff and head out of the athenaeum. Of course, Harry couldn’t leave without saying a goodbye to the wonderful pregnant librarian. Deep down, Taylor finds it extremely adorable. She looks away as she tries not to let the fond show.

 

* * *

 

They take a leisurely stroll towards their destination: the archery range. It was just the perfect time of day for walking. Majority of the student population had already gone home, so it gives the area around them a nice tranquil vibe. Taylor’s eyes flick up at Harry, who’s eyes are concentrated forward, a soft smile clear on his face. She sees this as an opportune time to engage in the small talk she wished for earlier. So she releases the bite on her lip and engages with a question. “So...who’s this friend of yours?”

“His name is Louis.”

“Tomlinson?”

“Yeah, do you know him?”

“I do, we were classmates during our freshmen year.”

“How was he like back then?” Harry asks, trying to contain a smile.

“Hmm,” Taylor racks her memory. “he looked pretty sad the first few months and he was really quiet.”

Harry’s mouth warp into a frown.

“But as months passed, I noticed how happier and more expressive he was getting.”

“That’s him all right.” A fond chuckle breaks free from his lips.

After a while, they stand in front the grand doors of the archery range. “We’re here.” Harry announces as he lets himself inside, Taylor following suite. The moment the frog steps inside, an arrow whizzes by his right temple and pierces itself onto the wall.

“You’re late.” huffed Louis, whose bow was directed at him. Niall rushes to the hedgehog’s side and talks the lad into calming down. Louis growls at the leprechaun and points his bow at him instead, pulling back the bowstring with an arrow equipped on it. At the last second, the archer turns around, aims for the sky, and shoots down a pigeon flying overhead.

The bird’s body crashes onto the ground below as Louis sashays his way over to his crush, repeating, “You’re late.”

“I know, I’m sorry Lou. I had to do a favor for Ms. Adele and if it makes you feel better, the person I was tutoring didn’t show.”

“ _No,_ that doesn’t make me feel better.” Louis sighs. “Whatever. I’m glad you came but I’m already done for the day so I’m going to take a shower now.”

“Wait, why is Niall here?”

“Well, I got lonely so I called the blond hoe over.” Louis then peers over Hazza’s shoulder and sees Taylor standing behind him. “Hmm, I can see that you’ve brought a blonde hoe for yourself too.”

“Taylor? Yeah, I mean, I thought it’d be better if she came along with me.”

“Okay then, goodbye Harold.” Louis stands up on his tippy toes to pat the frog’s head. “Pat pat. I’ll be back so don’t cry.”

“I’ll try not to.” Harry plays along, subsequently faking a sob into his large paws.

Louis separates from him and struts off towards the showers. Once he leaves, Niall comes dragging Harry towards the mannequins that Louis had decimated with a salvo of arrows and rage kicks. Taylor, feeling left out, decides to go along with the pair but is stopped however, by Coach Corden.

“Why, hello there young lady.” James holds out his hand for her to shake.

“Hello.” Taylor recognizes the man to be the boys’ PE teacher, and reluctantly, she shakes his hand.

“You must be Taylor, am I correct?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“Harry talks about you all the time.” the Coach says.

“He does?” Taylor asks, flushed and taken aback.

“I think he likes you.”

“You do?”

“You like him.”

“I do?”

“You should ask him out.”

“I should?”

Corden chuckles. “You need help with your vocabulary, my Caucasian child.”

“Sorry, it’s just...umm...how often does he talk about me?” Taylor asks meekly.

“A **lot**.”

“How do you know?”

“What, you don’t believe me? I’ll have Harry here and tell you himself.”

“N-no! It’s okay! I believe you! But...how did you know I liked him?”

“I have...” Coach Corden gaze sweeps from side to side, looking around for any eavesdroppers. Then, in a whisper, he continues. “a gift.”

“A gift?”

“You ask a lot of questions, do you know that?”

“Sorry.” Taylor scratches the back of her head. “But could you tell me more about your _gift?”_

“Okay, okay, but don’t freak out or anything,” He says, trying not to flatter himself. “I have, like, this power to sense _things._ ”

Taylor smiles as she waits for him to elucidate or to expatiate his power even further but nothing followed after that. “That’s it?”

“What do you mean?” He smiles innocently.

“Your power.”

“I can sense things.”

“Like, what kind of things?”

“ _Things._ ” Corden emphasizes.

“Things like...?”

“Uhh...look! A diversion!” He points at something behind her.

“Huh? Where?” Taylor turns around but finds nothing there really. “Coach, did you just say- Coach? Where did you- oh.” She thought he magically disappeared but nah, he was just crouching down onto the floor, curled into a little ball. “Really?”

“Why hello there,” The man waves daintily. “And you must be?”

“Taylor? Taylor Swift. Umm...we just talked.”

The grown man rises from his position and crumples his face at her. “We did? I have no recollection of doing that whatsoever.”

“What?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I suffer from short-term memory loss.”

“You do?”

James stares at her blankly, smiling as he gave no response. “Oh. Hello there, you must be?”

“It’s…Taylor, coach.”

“Hello there, It’s-Taylor-Coach.”

“What’s happening?” Taylor was so confused as of the moment.

“What’s happening is that you should ask Harry out on a date.”

“Where did that come from?”

“Where did what come from?” He asks, cocking his head to the side.

“The Harry thing.”

“The Harry thing? Oh! You like him don’t you? Don’t you?! ASK HIM OUT ON A DATE!”

“Please, stop! I only have a _small_ crush on him! That’s it!” She reasons.

“Let me tell you one thing Taylor,” Corden leans into her ear and whispers, “as long as it involves Harry, anything _small_ will surely grow **big**.”

“What are you implying?” She inquires softly.

“ _Ask him out on a date._ ” Like a tiny devil, he hisses in her ear.

“What’s going on here?” Harry intrudes on the scene alongside Niall.

“We were just chatting.” says Coach Corden. “ _Right,_ Taylor?”

“Uh, y-yeah...”

“I’m back!!!” Louis shouts from across the vicinity, holding a duffle bag as he took big strides to reach them faster. “What’s happening?”

“Nothin’ much.” answered Harry.

“Ooh! Harry, could I borrow your phone for a sec?”

Harry fishes his phone out from his pocket and says, “Sure, why?”

“Forgot mine at home and I need to text Winston to pick me up.”

“Okay, here.”

The phone was handed to him and in one swipe, Louis had unlocked it. “No password?” Louis asks, staring back at Harry in amusement.

The curly only shrugs. “Eh, I trust people won’t tamper with it.”

“You’re so nice.” Louis giggles as he works on texting his driver.

“So, Harry,” Niall drawls. “rampletramplenerschunstenchehn.”

“What? Was that Irish or something?”

“Yeah...” Niall replies, sweat trickling down his forehead as nervousness swims his visage.

Harry places a hand on the lad’s shoulder. Worriedly, he asks him, “Nialler, buddy, what’s wrong?”

“Uhhh...ummm- distraction.”

“Hahaha you’re so _funny_ Niall.” Louis cuts in then glares at the potato. “That’s **enough**.” He says it through a fake smile and hands Harry back his phone. “Thanks, Haz.”

“No problem.” He smiles. “Are you ready to go now or what?”

“Yeah, let’s go. Bye coach! Are we still a go for carpooling on Sunday?” Louis asks as they walk off.

”Yup. Goodbye!” The coach waves back then transposes his gaze towards Taylor. “And remember what I said Taylor.” He winks right after.

“What did he say to you?” Louis asks her.

“You don’t wanna know.”

 

* * *

 

**Unknown Number**

**hello**

**this is Taylor right?**

**no it’s becky**

**just kidding**

**yeah it’s me. who are you?**

**Harry**

  
**Harry? I had your number**  
**saved already**

**yeah sorry but this is**  
**my new number**

**oh okay**

**what happened to the old one?**

**it got hacked**

**im so sorry**

**don’t be, it aint your fault**

***isn’t**

Taylor smiles softly as she stares at her phone’s screen. Talking—well, _texting_ with Harry was nice. It made her feel...happy.

**thanks for your number by the way**

  
Taylor adjusts her position on her bed and lies down flat on her stomach with her feet angled ninety degrees into the air. She sends in another message and in a few seconds, Harry replies. It went on like that for the entire night. The two exchanged texts, asking personal questions and just sharing stuff about each other. It made Taylor feel butterflies in her stomach. She knew deep down that if this prolonged any further, she would eventually fall for the curly-haired lad.

Well...that was something she was actually looking forward to...

 

* * *

 

“Taylor!” Camila jumps, causing the blonde to slam her locker shut in surprise.

“Huh, what?” She asks rather drowsily.

“Woah, what happened to you? You look like you didn’t sleep a wink.”

“Something like that.” Taylor hums to herself, a content smile on her face.

“Oooh...did something happen with you and Harry?” Camila inquires in a teasing tone.

“W-what? No! Well....yeah.”

“Oh my gosh!” Camila squeals. “You should totally ask him out on a date!”

“It might be too soon you know!”

“Fine, fine. But think about it!” Camila insists, pointing a finger at her. “Anyway, can we tutor later?”

“Sure. But I thought you were going to text me?”

“It completely slipped my mind, silly me!” She bonks her head and chortles.

“Okay then, well...goodbye! I gotta head to my classroom now.”

“Same, see you later, bye!” The Cuban girl waves then walks away, cradling her books in her arms.

**Dismissal Time:**

Taylor pushes past the doors of the library and gazes upon its vicinity. Camila was indeed there, sitting at the far end of the room like the last time they studied together. Upon further investigation, turns out Harry was a no-show. It downs Taylor a bit but she wouldn’t let it get to her head. She wouldn’t let _him_ get to her head. He’s just a guy after all.

A really nice and sweet and cute and funny and intelligent guy.

Oh babies, Taylor’s got it bad...

“Hey,” Taylor sets her things down and takes a seat right next to Camila.

“Hey to you too.”

“Let’s start?”

“Yeah!” Camila bends to the side to retrieve her Math book from her bag. After opening the book atop the table, the dragon’s face instantly lights up as she recalled something. “Taylor!”

“Yeah?”

“You know how I’m best friends with Louis who is also pretty close to Harry?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Well...” Camila leans in closer and covers the side of her mouth. “I heard that Harry has a little crush on you too!”

Instead of rejoicing, a brow on Taylor’s face quirks up in suspicion. “How can you affirm that this is true? I mean, no offense, but this all sounds too fictitious.”

“I’m not lying! It’s true!” Camila defends her previous statement. “Louis was being all secretive about it when he told me because apparently Harry told him not to tell anyone else coz he’s unsure if you’ll like him back. See? Harry totally digs you! You two should totally hang out or you know… _date_ sometime!”

Taylor sighs and leans into her chair. She knows she should feel ecstatic but just the thought of dates and crushes gave her a headache. _Love_ was an entire headache.

“If I were to- I’m not saying I would! But, _if_ I would ask him out, I wouldn’t even now what to do or what to say or even _how_ to say it.”

“I’ll help you!” Camila grasps her arm. “What do you need help in?”

“I’m not even sure I should do this.”

“You should! You won’t know if you don’t try. Plus, it’s just a date Taylor. It’s not like you’re going to ask him to marry you.”

“Fine, okay, I see your point. There’s no harm in trying right?” Taylor shrugs. “And if I get turned down then at least I had gained _some_ experience in terms of dating.”

“Great!”

“Okay, so first of all, how should I ask him out?”

Camila gives her a sly grin and answers.

 

* * *

 

As Taylor gets settled in the car on her way home after her tutoring session, she brings out her phone and opens up her text thread with Harry. Heeding Camila’s words, she begins to text out her proposal.

**Harry <3**

**Harry, so I’ve been wondering if you’d**  
**like to spend a little more time**  
**together in person. Over...a**  
**date perhaps?**

**But if you refuse, I understand.**

_“Okay, so first of all, how should I ask him out?” She asks her._

_“Well, you have to be straightforward. Get to the point. Don’t drag it on. And just ask him you know? But don’t be too direct about it. Use some fancy words like ‘get together’ or something.” Camila says._

_”Noted.” Taylor states, embedding it into her memory. “When should I ask him?”_

_“As soon as possible. The earlier the better.”_

_“Okay...I’ll ask him after classes tomorrow maybe?”_

_“Wait. You don’t plan on telling him in person do you?” Camila asks like it was a mortal sin._

_“Is...that bad?”_

_“Heck yeah it’s bad! Take it from me, I have a girlfriend so I know these kinds of things.” She says. “You have to do it through text. It will seem less direct that way and you may easily conceal your emotions better.”_

_“Text? I’m not a love guru or anything but doesn’t that sound bad?”_

_“Hey, who’s the one with relationship experience here?”_

_“You.” Taylor admits defeatedly._

**That sounds lovely Taylor :)**

**I’d love to!**

**Great!**

**Where are we going for the date?**

_“That’s right. Now, if he agrees, which I know he will, ask him to the park.”_

_“Why the park?”_

_“It’s the perfect place for a first date! You guys could have a picnic, play some frisbee, watch joggers pass by, eat ice cream, and enjoy the sun!”_

_“That does sound nice.” Taylor smiles._

**How about the park?**

**sounds perfect**

**Saturday?**

**I’m not free on Saturday sorry**

**that’s okay**

**how about Friday?**

**still not free**

**oh umm...**

**how about Thursday?**

**Perfect!**

**I’ll meet you there right after school!**

**Why don’t we just go together?**

**I have football training**

**I can wait**

**Yeah but**

**You still have to prepare the**  
**picnic stuff right?**

**Oh yeah**

**good**

**so don’t wait for me**

**We’ll meet there**

**Thanks Harry**

**my pleasure ;)**

Taylor is sent into panic once she steps foot into her house. She runs towards the kitchen and barks orders at her nannies to prepare the picnic stuff for their date in two days! Which was November 17, if she was correct.

She begins contacting a specific set of people who’ll arrange the perfect date in the park. Nothing too fancy—just some balloons, an ice cream vendor, and she’d have to reserve the perfect spot in the park—the one near the big oak tree!

Yes! The shade would be perfect, plus, it overlooked the miniature lake!

“Taylor,” her nanny approaches her. “here’s all of the stuff you asked for.” The woman sets it down on the couch.

“Oh my gosh, thank you Hilda! These are perfect.”

Taylor gives a good feel of the cloth of the picnic blanket and picks up the picnic basket, saying, “Okay so once I get home on Thursday, I want everything to be prepared.” Taylor didn’t know what kind of food Harry liked but she knew that he liked eating healthy. “So I want a bunch of grilled cheese sandwiches cut into triangles, one kale salad, some eating utensils, plates, ummm....what else? Oh, two bottles of water- you know what? Just add one more bottle, just in case. Then I need the chefs to cook an apple pie and some chicken veggie pasta. Got it?”

“Yes.”

“Great! Thank you again, Hilda!”

“No problem. And good luck on your date, I hope you guys work it out.”

For the first time in a long time, Taylor feels her insides swell in warmth and happiness. The warmth makes a beeline for her cheeks, giving it a light pink tint. And with a nod, she smiles. “I think we will.”

 

* * *

 

Taylor spreads out the picnic blanket right under the shade of the tree. It was a perfect day out today. The wind blows a cool zephyr while the rays of the sun contrast against them with its warmth. There were children playing a distance away, dogs being walked by their owners, butterflies here and there, and to top it all of, there was the beautiful sound of nature: birds chirping, and the autumn leaves of the trees dancing with the chilly November breeze.

Taylor begins to layout out the food, except for the pie. That’d come later. She sets out the plates and utensils then sits in a cross-legged position as she awaits for Harry’s arrival.

 **Twenty minutes later**...

Taylor leans against the trunk of the tree and stares up at its branches. A crisp, brown leaf detaches and makes its descent, swaying in the wind and landing softly on the spot beside her. Pointedly, she stares at it then lets out a sigh. _Harry must still be having football practice,_ she thinks. It’ll only be a matter of time until he gets here.

 **One hour later**...

Taylor takes another bite out of the sandwich in her hands. And another. And another. And another until she finishes it. She begins to play with the balloon beside her until she ends up popping it.

The blonde sits upright and extracts her phone out from her purse to text: **I’m here at the park. Where are you?** , to Harry.

Her stomach grumbles again. She suspires once more and unwraps the paper towel from yet another sandwich.

 **Another hour later**...

The sun was on the verge of setting and she’s sent a total of twenty messages to Harry, all of which were left unreplied or maybe even seen-zoned.

Taylor gets up from her spot underneath the tree and moseys over to the ice cream vendor she hired. “One vanilla please. In a cup if you would.”

The vendor nods and hands her the cup a few seconds later. Taylor ambles to the nearest bench and sits on it, propping an elbow on her leg as she begins to despondently eat spoonfuls of her ice cream.

**6:43 pm, Thursday, November 17, 2016: Lost Pines Park**

“Taylor, wake up, c’mon it’s time to go.”

Taylor ascends from her sleeping position on the park bench and rubs her eye. “Hilda? What are you doing here?”

“It’s already dark and you weren’t home yet so I got worried something happened to you and that guy.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Hilda makes a quick glance at the spot all the picnic supplies were set up. Her lips purse into a worried line. She gets up from the bench, wraps a coat around Taylor, and tells her, “The car’s just outside the park. Get in, warm up, and wait for me.”

Taylor nods absentmindedly and without another word, takes slow steps towards the exit, clutching the ends of the fur coat hung around her. Hilda, on the other hand, packs up all the food and the picnic paraphernalia.

The car ride back was silent, except for the occasional sniffle coming out from Taylor’s nose.

“So...” Hilda begins. “how’d your date go?”

“It was...” Taylor wipes a tear from her eye and looks down at her lap. “yeah...”

Hilda breaks the dreary cloak of silence in the car with a question she ought to confirm. “He didn’t show up did he?”

Taylor bites her lip, scooches a little closer to her nanny, and rests her head on the woman’s shoulder. “Mm-hmm...” And with that, Taylor breaks out into a sob.

“There, there, it’s okay...” Hilda hushes her. “If the guy stood you up then it’s his loss. You’re amazing and beautiful and so so kind. I know that because I’m the one who raised you remember?”

Taylor nods into her shoulder and continues to cry albeit softly. No matter how bad things went, Taylor was glad that Hilda was always there for her. From the moment her mom died, and to the time her father distanced himself from her, Hilda was always there and she was always going to be thankful for that.

“Thank you Hilda...”

“You’re welcome.”

Taylor enters her bedroom and immediately pulls out her phone, tapping on Harry’s contact number and bringing the device to her ear as she waits for him to pick up.

_Call rejected._

Taylor crinkles her eyebrows at the screen and re-dials Harry’s number.

_Call rejected._

It’s not that Harry _couldn’t_ pick up the phone—Harry didn’t _want_ to pick up the phone. And that just grinded Taylor’s gears even further.

With a shake of her head, she resolves into texting him again.

**Why couldn’t you come**  
**to our date?**

**Did something happen?**

**Why won’t you answer my calls?**

**please Harry**

**I deserve an explanation**

Minutes later, Harry replies:

**I was out with someone else**

Taylor couldn’t believe was she was reading. She nears the phone to her face, rereading the statement all over again to make sure it was real. Then, with trembling fingers, she manages to ask:

**With who?**

**She’s none of your concern**

**but just know, that she’s way**  
**better than you could have**  
**ever been**

Taylor at this moment in time, was trying with all her will to suppress her tears from falling. She had to uphold whatever dignity she had left and not some jerk will ruin that.

**you could’ve at least told me**

**anyway, I’m sorry if I inconvenienced**  
**you in any way**

**and please**

**don’t talk to me ever again.**

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Taylor!” Harry greets her with a toothy grin.

She gives him an odd look and slams her locker door shut. “What are you doing here?” She asks through a whisper, head lowered as to not meet his eyes.

“Louis said-”

“Go. Away.” Taylor growls softly, fists clenching themselves to a point of pallidness.

“What do you mean?” Harry asks in hugger-mugger.

Taylor brings her face up to meet with his, her eyes pricked with tears as she tries to smile at him. “Please, just...go away.” She pleads.

“Taylor,” His hand latches onto hers like a leech. “What are you talking about?”

Taylor only shakes her head at him. “You’ve done enough.” She whispers as to not embarrass him in public.

Harry, however, feels worried about her. Why was his friend crying? What can he do to help her? He takes a step forward. “Taylor, I-”

Then she slaps him; slaps him **hard**. So hard that every sound in the hallway evaporates into a forgotten mist until everyone’s gaze gravitate towards the pair. Harry’s face is turned to the side from the blunt force of the impact, his eyes widened and mouth slightly parted.

Taylor takes a step back, covering her mouth in shock at what she had just done. “I...I-I’m sorry...” She slowly retreats backwards until she finally breaks into a sprint, towards the girl’s bathroom, not wanting to be seen crying in public.

Harry, on the other hand, felt like crying too. He had just lost a friend for some unknown reason, and he didn’t even do anything wrong, at least he thinks so. He’s been studying non-stop these past few days so what could’ve he even done to upset Taylor?

Then, his phone vibrates.

 ** _Stay away from me and don’t talk to me ever again_** , He reads. And it was a text from Taylor.

Harry stares at the ground in anguish, acutely aware of the numerous pairs of eyes currently dawned upon him. But he didn’t care. He had just lost a friend and it hurt so much—hurt worse than the sting of the slap, because...well, friends were important to him!

The clutch of a hand is what pulls him out of his abstraction. “Oh my glob, Harry, are you okay?” asked Louis. “Why did Taylor slap you?”

Harry continues to stare off into the distance, until he finally manages to croak out, “I- I don’t even know...”

“Well, it’s okay, Harold. There, there,” Louis comforts him with tiny pats along his back. “Now don’t you go crying on me! Manly tears arouse me and I don’t want you seeing my boner just yet.”

Amidst all the dreariness, Harry manages a chuckle at Louis’ humor.

“There,” Louis smiles. “that’s my favorite smile. Now, forget about her, she’s making you all sad.”

“But, she’s my friend...”

“Yeah, well,” Louis places his hands on his hips. “so am I! So, let’s talk about something else.”

“Okay.”

Louis walks them both down the hallway. “We have play rehearsals over at my house tomorrow, Saturday. You should come. It’ll take your mind over your so-called _friend._ So, Harold, up for it?”

Harry gazes upon him and as if it was a side effect, a fond smile spreads across his face. “Yeah, okay. That sounds nice.”

“Great! Now, let’s head over to class.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chaptah: Master Plan (Phase 2)  
> Release Date: November 21, 2016


	23. Chaptah 23: Master Plan (Phase 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William's group practices at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day my crush got expelled from his mother’s vagina! Happy birthday *****! And if you’re reading this (which I know you aren’t coz you find me creepy), this chapter used to be about us!!! Sit down and think about that! (I miss you) (I hope you’re happy with her) (I still stalk your FB profile)
> 
> Now on to this unexpectedly long chaptah!

 

Down the corridor of their school, they walk hand-in-hand. Louis’ hand perfectly fits with Harry as God intended it to be. Since the dawn of time, Louis believed that he and Harry were chosen to be together. The way their body heat blend to form the perfect warmth further proves his statement. They were meant to be together and no one in the world was going to come in between them.

Their interlocked hands stop swinging as they come to a stop in front of their classroom. Louis turns to face Harry, looking up at him with glowing blue eyes. The bite he does to his lip makes him look like a lil’ bunny, but how else was he supposed to contain his affection for the tall Tarzan dude in front of him?

Harry’s eyes cast down upon him, and instantly, their gazes lock in on each other. On the lad’s face was the smile Louis loved so much; the same smile that made him pledge his love life to him in the first place. The smile disappears shortly as Harry begins to speak. “I really enjoyed our lunch date, Louis.”

“Yeah?” Louis’ surprised his lip hasn’t bled from the chomp he keeps giving it.

“Yeah.” Harry nods and bam! His smile is back again!

Louis takes a daring step forward, his gaze constantly holding onto Harry’s. Harry follows him and he too takes a step forward, bringing their bodies so close together, it was if the word ‘personal space’ never came into fruition. _This was it,_ Louis thinks. This was going to be _the_ moment—their first kiss; the first of many more to come.

He hears an imaginary audience yell “Just kiss already!” and heeds what they say, his brain wavering for no less than a nanosecond. Gently, his eyelids fall down like curtains fabricated from the finest silk. He puckers his lips together and moves in.

He finds it odd however when he doesn’t meet Harry’s lips. Louis’ about to peek his eyes open when suddenly, he’s wrapped in a friendly hug. _Harry was…hugging him?_

And for the cherry on top, the frog adds in a brotherly back pat.

Louis ignores the fact that he’s been ‘hug-zoned’, and rather, he hugs his crush back because _beggars can’t be choosers right?_

With eyes closed once more, he tightens the hug on his Hazza, relishing in the nostalgic feel of it since it’s been around a month since their last hug, and taking in his flower-scented perfume. Although, he finds it a bit strange when he notices how thin his crush has been getting. And- wait. Harry didn’t smell like flowers, he smelled like cinnamon!

The hedgehog flashes his eyes open and the first thing he sees is blonde hair. _Harry was NOT blonde either! What’s going on?_

He backs away from the hug and comes upon the sight of a blonde girl standing in front of him, head hung low as tears slither from her eyes. “Hey,” Louis approaches her. “Are you oka-” The girl bitch slaps him before he finishes. Louis just stands there, frozen, the sting of the slap triggering a bunch of questions in his mind.

He turns to look at the girl and say, “First of all, _bitch-”_

“This is all your fault.” The girl sobs.

“What?”

Her head cranks up slowly until her face is revealed, along with pain and the tears that prove them. “This is all your fault.” She repeats.

“T-Taylor, I-” Louis can’t even form another coherent word after that. He takes two shaky steps backwards until his back bumps against another figure.

“Harry, wait!” cried out another blond.

Louis turns around to see Niall, the latter faced away from him as he outstretched his hand towards the retreating form of Harry. “Niall? What are you doing here?” Louis asks.

The leprechaun bows his head down and clenches his fists to a point of pallidness. Behind gritted teeth, a response zips through. “This is all your fault…”

“I- I thought that-” Louis doesn’t have time to finish as he hears the sound of his best friend screaming at someone. “Camila?” He whips his head in the direction he hears her at, and instantaneously, he abandons Niall and rushes to her aid.

“If your best friend can’t get along with me, then I’m afraid I’ll have to break up with you.” Lauren sneers at Camila.

“No! Lo-lo, please!”

“I’m sorry, Camz. But it’s over!” And with that, Lauren stomps off in the other direction, the route that’ll take her as far from Camila as possible.

With cautious steps, Louis approaches his best friend and sets a hand gently atop of her shoulder. “Mila? Are you okay?” Camila doesn’t waste another second as she abruptly turns to face him, shouting, “This all _your_ fault!” then subsequently pushing him away. Louis stumbles a bit backwards and bumps into yet another figure.

“I’m not asking you to love me back!” The voice—Zayn’s, shouts. Louis turns around and comes upon the scene of him and Liam fighting.

“But you want me to, right? _Right?!”_

“I- err, wait!”

Liam stops glaring at Zayn when he comes to notice Louis standing behind the latter. The bloke’s gaze shifts to the feather-haired lad, and soon, Zayn does so too, the two of them glowering at him so hard, veins start to bulge on their faces. Louis steps back, the hammering of his heart sending his mind into a jostled mess.

“This is all your fault.” The two say together.

Louis shakes his head, trembling along with the rest of his body. “N-no, stop!”

Zayn takes vicious strides towards him and pulls him in for a rough kiss, one that Louis tries to resist but is forced into against his will. Zayn then pushes him harshly onto the floor and leaves along with Liam after saying, “This is all your fault.” once last time.

The ground, Louis registers, is cloaked in a dark red liquid— _blood._ Its metallic scent invades his nose which forces the lad into breathing through his mouth, his said breathing speeding faster by the minute. He turns his head to the left and sees his mom—her skin dusted with all sorts of wounds and bruises—staring blankly at him as she repetitively whispers, “This is all your fault.”

“J-Jubba?” Louis covers his mouth. Tears start to brim his eyes and his throat begins to tighten all of a sudden. He starts to hyperventilate as a way to keep up with his heart’s erratic pumping. Shakily, he turns his head to the right when he feels someone’s presence there. His heart stops completely when he sees his father lying limp on the ground— _dead,_ the blood on the floor originating from the hole through his skull.

Towering above the man’s corpse is none other than William, a gun held in his right hand and an apathetic expression on his face. He stares straight through Louis, the blue-eyed boy shaking in fear, and aims the gun at him.

“This is all your fault.” Then, his brother pulls the trigger.

Louis jolts into a sitting position as he wakes up from the nightmare. He pants as his eyes roam over the entire innards of his room—his study desk, his windows, his TV, his bathroom door, etc. Then, he calms down once he reaffirms that it was in fact another nightmare; that he was safe. Sweat cooled down by the temperature in his room adorn his bare chest. He looks to the side and sees that all of his pillows have plopped down unto the ground, RBB along with them. With a sigh, he picks them up individually. It’s not until he gets the last pillow that he sees his mom standing stiffly near the adjacent wall.

Louis jumps a little and Jay jumps as well, looking as equally shocked as he is. “Oh my glob, mom, what are you doing here?” Louis blushes, tugging his duvet up to cover his shirtlessness.

“I like to watch you suffer in your sleep.”

“ _Thanks,_ mom.” Louis deadpans.

“I’m kidding honey!” She chirps, and it’s not like Louis even believed her in the first place. “Just came here to drop off the sleeping pills you and your brother asked for since you guys ran out.”

“Oh, okay. Where are they?”

“On your study desk.”

“Okay, thanks.” Louis smiles. The smile continues on as he waits for his mother to leave his room. Jay, on the other hand, simply stares back at him with a questioning brow. “Is there something wrong, sugar dumpling?”

“Umm…I think this is the part where you leave?”

“Actually…” Jay extracts herself from the wall and sits at the edge of Louis’ bed. “I think this is the part I ask you about your nightmare.”

Louis groans and lies back down. “There’s nothing for me to say honestly.”

“Well, umm…was it about your daddy again?”

Louis sits right back up to ask, “Which one?”

Jay gapes at him with her arms akimbo. “What do you mean _which one?_ I did _not_ raise a hoe!” She jokingly declares.

“Well you got one mom.” Louis humors her. “And don’t you kink shame me! I’ve _seen_ your browser history, and I just want to point out how hypocritical you’re coming off.”

Jay’s mouth hangs wide as the heat rising to her face show her embarrassment. And to hide the said embarrassment, she turns the accusation around and uses it as a weapon of lecture. “That’s invasion of privacy! Now, who did you learn that from?”

“From the same person who read my diary when I was 13 years old.” Louis smirks at her.

“That’s because thirteen year-olds don’t usually have diaries and I wanted to know what was happening in your life.” Jay raises her hands in surrender.

“Fine, fine,” Louis rolls his eyes. “Okay so…the nightmare was you know…the usual: my inner fears, insecurities, and guilt all manifested in dream form and dad, as always, makes another guest cameo.”

“And you’re sure you don’t need help? You know that you can always talk to me right?” Jay gives him a lopsided smile, one that makes Louis’ heart melt at how much understanding and motherly love she’s exemplifying.

Louis smiles softly in return and replies, “I know. I can handle it. But thanks anyway.”

“Right, well,” Jay nods and gets up. “breakfast is ready. After you get rid of that nasty breath of yours, come down, okay gummy bear?”

Louis purses his lips at her and responds, “Well your breath wasn’t exactly the most _pleasing_ fragrance I had to endure this morning. But at least I had the decency to be quiet about it.”

“I raised you well.” Jay shrugs. “Okay then, see you downstairs my sassy squash!” The mother waves off.

“I’ll see you and your food-based nicknames downstairs too! Love you!”

She shuts the door and Louis sighs.

 _“Well, that took forever.”_ William states.

 _“Yeah, well, I’m still surprised she agreed to buy us this many sleeping pills.”_ Louis says as he pads over to the aforementioned pills sitting atop his desk.

 _“I’m even more surprised the pharmacy even_ agreed _to let her purchase that many.”_

_“Well, she’s ‘Johannah Tomlinson’ previous valedictorian of Lost Pines Academy and founder & CEO of Zaber International.”_

_“True.”_

Louis examines the packaging of the pills then afterwards, deposits them back inside the paper bag they were previously kept in. _“Are you really sure we should do this?”_

_“You were the one who wanted it to happen in the first place. Plus, you can’t back down now, it’ll ruin everything.”_

_“Fine, you’re right.”_ Louis concedes.

_“Good, now let Phase 2 commence.”_

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was, as always, scrumptious. It was nothing too extravagant; just some plain ol’ bacon, eggs, and pancakes really. Louis loved mornings like this. Excluding waking up from horrific nightmares, Louis loved waking up with sunlight streaming through the pane of his glass wall, letting his room bask in the glow of natural light. He loved waking up with more than the usual six hours of sleep (he had eight hours of sleep awhile ago hooray!). And most of all, he liked coming downstairs, only to encounter the inviting smell of breakfast sitting patiently atop the dining table, waiting for Louis to devour them like the breakfast beast he was. And although his mom couldn’t join him at the table (due to how demanding her job is), he felt content that she was the one who invited him down at the first place.

Lottie suddenly barges inside the kitchen, abruptly crashing down onto the seat next to Louis’. Louis, with his mouth completely stuffed with bacon, turns to look at her with a questioning brow.

“Yo. Yo. Yo. Yo,” Lottie says with each successive poke she does to him. Louis waits for her to say what she wants to convey but a plethora of “yo’s” continue to quake through her lips. Louis knows that she won’t continue unless he asks her, so with a roll of his eyes, he swallows all the food in his mouth in record time.

After chugging down a glass of water, he groans out, “What?”

“Oh my glob! He just asked me out!!!”

“Who?”

“You _know…_ ”

“Ohhh, Tommy?”

“Yeah!” Lottie chirps and jumps in her seat. “I don’t know why, but I just got a call from him, asking me if I wanted to hang out, and _obviously_ I had to ‘check my schedule’ first, then I accepted, and oh my gosh!!! This can’t be happening!” She squeals. “I’ve been crushing on him since the beginning of the year and all of a sudden he just asks me to hang out? Like, _whuuutt???_ It must be magic or something…”

Louis stares back at her in amusement and responds, “Yup. It’s definitely magic…” He takes a sip of his orange juice.

“Well, anyways I’ve gotta get ready coz I’m meeting him in- “ She checks the time on her phone. “oh my glob, _thirty minutes?!_ That’s not enough time!” Lottie gets up and makes a beeline for the door, but before she is about to exit, Louis calls her back for something.

“What do you want now? Hurry up!”

He goofily smiles at his little sister and grabs a hold of one of her belly flabs, pinching it up and down. “For good luck.” He says.

Lottie laughs, feeling a bit ticklish there, and swats his hand away. “Whatever! I’ve got to go! Adios, Weewee!” And with that, she leaves.

Louis turns back to his food and decides to finish the last piece of the still-warm toast on his plate. Before he is about to bite, a _ping_ sound originates from his phone. He scrunches his eyebrows before picking the device up, seeing as it was a text from his classmate asking, **Where are you???**

Louis unlocks his phone, and using one finger—his thumb, he types out: **On my way** , as he takes a munch on his toast, feeling all pleased with himself. He hops off his seat and brings his plate to the sink, after which he heads upstairs for a well-deserved bath.

Louis hums a song to himself as he lathers his hair with shampoo, the kind that helps maintain his hair’s feathery features. He chuckles softly as pinging sounds from his phone reverberate around the entire bathroom, his classmates growing rather impatient at how late he was. He promised to pick them up at 8 o’clock sharp but Louis was a high-maintenance guy after all, and that he had a very strict regimen to preserve his beautiful self. That regimen involved applying different skincare products, styling his hair into the desired form, and dancing naked in front of the mirror.

Minutes later, he exits the bathroom with a towel hung around his lower half, the lad whistling as he texts: **Traffic is giving me hell rn** , to their group chat. After accomplishing his ritualistic daily regimen, he dresses himself up in some plain clothes, closes all the lights in his room, and heads downstairs.

 

* * *

 

The limo comes to a stop in front of their school’s main gate where most of his group members for their play in English were waiting for him. Louis slowly rolls down a window, his lips sassily pursed as he says, “Get in losers, we’re going shopping.”

A majority of his members all excitedly rush inside the vehicle like a bunch of children racing for candy. “Welcome to my crib y’all.” Louis welcomes them and motions for them to enter. They all scooch in and the limo is roomy enough for all of them to fit without it being too congested inside.

The limo begins to move and the sound of it whizzing is replaced by the voice of William. “Okay so here’s the agenda for today: ten o’clock to ten-thirty, get settled in. Starting eleven, we begin rehearsals and after around three hours of doing so, lunch will be served. And afterwards, you are free to do whatever you like. Any questions?”

Calum raises his hand. “Yeah, umm, why are you so rich?” The rest of the other mumble in agreement to Calum’s question and before William replies, he cambers a brow at him.

“I’m not rich, our mother is. Next question?”

“Umm,” Demi raises her hand then lowers it again. “why do you guys own a limousine?”

“This was a rental.” William states out flatly. “Mother deems limousines as impractical vehicles only meant to show-off which is why she never bought one. But since our van’s being used by my cousins, I managed to persuade her into renting one just for this occasion.”

“Oh…okay.”

“And _Willyyyy,”_ Camila chimes. “one last thing…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!” Everyone starts singing along with her in stentorian glee, clapping and cheering so loud, William’s irked as to why no police officer has asked them to pull over. Throughout the entire song, the alter remains characteristically indifferent however. Although the minuscule smile on his face proved that he was at least amused at the display before him.

It all ends with laughter and soon, the ‘birthday boy’ speaks up, “First of all, I wasn’t born, I _manifested._ Second, my first day of manifestation is still on Monday.”

“I knew that.” Camila scoffs. Then, after three seconds, “ADVANCED HAPPY MANIFESTATION DAY TO YOU!!! ADVANCED HAPPY MANIFESTATION DAY TO YOU!!!” She sang with riffs and all. The rest of them join in again and soon, silence was all but forgotten inside the vehicle; a concept never heard of.

They eventually calm down, and since the Tomlinson residence was still half an hour away, they each engage in some form of conversation to keep themselves busy, whether it was through text or verbal manner.

“So…Camila, how’s the whole Camren thing going on?” Chelsea asks.

“Good, good.” Camila nods. “Lauren and my girl gang managed to finally get along so I guess that’s a good start.”

“That sounds nice.” The blonde agrees with a nod.

“So, Harold, memorize your lines yet?” William asks him.

“Almost. Not all of us have photographic memories you know.” Harry teases.

“ ‘m just asking.” William chortles then turns his head to Kendall. “How ‘bout you?”

“I’ve nearly got it down.” The brunette replies. “But don’t worry, I even remembered to bring my script!”

“Maybe that’s because I reminded you last night.” The alter deadpans.

Minutes pass and William turns to look outside through the window, coming upon the sight of the limo entering familiar territory. His family’s house stood in the outskirts of their town, hidden by the tall trees that grew there. The location was far, but it provided them a safe haven of tranquility and privacy.

The limo stops in front of a gate embroidered with golden vines that spiral around its adamantine structure. A security guard permits them to enter, and with a cranking sound, the gates part to reveal a cobble pavement—lined with flowers of different races—that slopes up to their house. The limo moves inside and as it does so, everyone’s faces are glued to the window, gaping at the intricate shrubs that adorn their lawn. The said lawn exhibits a grand water fountain at its epicenter. But their bewildered expressions warp into disgust as they see a number of dead birds, some still twitching, littering the grass.

“Sorry about all the birds. Louis had to vent out before we picked you up.” William apologizes in his brother’s stead. The aforementioned birds were dumped inside a garbage bag, being collected by their gardener.

Finally, the limo comes to a stop in front of their house. One by one, each file out out of the vehicle, their jaws dropping right after as they see the fucking _mansion_ towering in front of them. Sure, most of them were rich and lived in big houses, but the Tomlinson residence was something on a whole new different level. Just from the looks of it, it seemed as though it could accommodate the entire townspeople inside.

How it looked was intimidating. Imagine a castle built with the modernist style of architecture in mind. Glass panes replaced what would be the walls, and one of their roofs—that’s right, _one_ of them—was curving. The main door was a feat itself, the latter made from what they thought was the finest wood in all of the land. The entire residence contrasted splendidly against the rural landscape—the forest scene, that surrounded the area.

The students hear a faint, “Madam! They’re here!” from inside, and what follows it is the sound of the main entrance opening. A maid who looked no older than twenty peeks out and gives them a meek smile. “Welcome. Please, come in.”

They all stand there awkwardly, looking at each other to see who’d go first.

“Hurry up you slowpokes.” Camila walks past the doors and waves for them to follow her. William follows suite and the rest of them begin to scramble inside, not wanting to get left behind this time.

If they thought the exterior was daunting, the interior was even more so. Everything was explicably clean, the floor tiles displaying a nice shine to it, even being able to mirror their reflections. The living room is what they encounter first. The rightmost wall was made entirely out of glass, giving them a nice view of the outside while the leftmost wall featured doors that lead to other rooms. The set was adorned with furniture expensive enough that one throw pillow could pay off your student loans. To the distance, a neat fireplace could be seen and the wall connected to it had water cascading down from it, gliding against it like some form of miniature waterfall.

On the room to their left, the door opens and through it, a middle-aged woman comes out whose hair was jostled as she wore a loose fitted-shirt, pajamas with a few holes in it, and worn out slippers.

“Is that another one of your maids?” Kendall asks William.

“No, that’s my mom.”

“Oh.” Kendall flushes in embarrassment. To her defense, the woman looked nothing like the millionaire her mindset had conjured up.

“Ooh, welcome back, my strawberry shortcake!” Jay coos at William, pulling him for a kiss to his forehead. The lad tries to evade it but his mother grabs a good hold of his head and plants a sloppy kiss where she intended to put it. The alter grumbles a bit and wipes it in disgust.

“Everyone, Mother. Mother, everyone.” William gestures.

They stand there frozen, a bit intimidated by owner of the house. The first one to forward himself was Harry. He takes a step and envelops one of his large paws with Jay’s, giving it a friendly shake. “Nice to meet you, m’am.” He says courteously.

“Oh,” Jay’s surprised at how much politeness the kid radiates, and replies, “nice to meet you too, young man. But please, just call me Jay.”

Harry nods with a dimpled smile at his face. “Okay, Jay.”

“And who might you be?” The mother asks.

“Oh, I’m your sons’ classmate. Harry, Harry Styles.”

Jay’s eyes widen a fraction, and her gaze momentarily switches to William as she purses her lips towards him in a knowing fashion. “It’s nice to finally meet you, _son._ ”

Harry blushes a bit and mumbles a “Thank you m’am- err, I mean, Jay.”

The rest of the students greet Jay and introduce themselves. Once that’s all done, the woman excuses herself to get ready for her board meeting later on. As she disappears up into the second floor, William clears his throat and directs them on where to go. “Follow me, please.” They follow him up the same plight of stairs Jay ascended.

Eventually, they reach the dance studio. The room was well-lit and was spacious enough to hold yoga classes inside of it. Light penetrates through the various windows located at each end of the room, giving it a congenially warm vibe. One wall was entirely encompassed of mirrors, enabling the people inside to gaze at themselves as they performed.

Harry watches as William opens a window to let some of the cool air in. Their director claps and gathers them in the center, asking for their attention. Harry sits on the floor, right in front of William with his script rolled up in his hand.

“So, all that’s left to rehearse is the scene wherein the curse is lifted yada yada and everyone dances until finally, it’s happily ever after.” William enunciates the last three words in a bitter tone. He tells everyone to envision the stage, and with a clap of his hands, they scramble towards their intended positions.

“Harry, how’s your Beast costume going?” He asks the chap.

“I talked to my mom about it and it should be ready by next week.” The frog nods.

“Good. How about your dress, Kendall?”

“The same.”

“Okay.” Then, William hovers over to where the technical team was setting up. He instructs Camila, who was the head of it, on what to do. She nods and William tells everyone to get ready as it was time to officially start.

“Stop.” William dictates and immediately, the actors on set halt and turn to look at him. “Ed, you need to work on your French accent a bit more.”

The ginger nods at him and asks, “How do you want me to sound?”

“ _L'amour gagne toujours._ ” Harry butts in with his own French accent.

“Like that.” The director says.

“Okay.”

The scene continues and William watches them carefully like a hawk, a hand supporting his chin.

“Stop.” William says, eyes steeled and sharp. The scene wherein Beast and Gaston where dueling comes to a cessation. Harry and Luke angle their heads towards him. “Harry, you’re playing the role of The Beast, am I correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“The only problem is, you don’t sound like one.”

Harry and the rest of the cast stay eerily quiet. The frog bows his head down and bites his bottom lip. “What I want you to do,” William continues. “is to deepen your voice, roughen it up. Sound like an _actual_ beast. Okay, Harold?”

Harry nods.

“Try it.”

Harry says some of his lines in a deep and gruff voice, growling a few times to further accentuate it. William cocks his head to the side, eyes narrowing a bit as he does his usual analysis. “Do it again.” William orders him in a commanding, dominant voice, one that has Harry following every single thing he is told to do.

William closes his eyes as he listens to Harry talk that way—voice all husky and deep. He ignores the way it sparks his cock to life, and refocuses on task at hand. “That’s better. Now continue the scene.”

A quick snack break later, the scene that follows is the one where Beast gets stabbed. Harry gets into a lying position with Kendall kneeling adjacent to him.

“And…action!”

Kendall cries onto Harry’s limp body. A few light and sound effects later, Harry rises from the ground, being enveloped by a cloth as William tells him that that should be the part wherein he sheds off the Beast costume to reveal his prince one.

The two stare into each other’s eyes; Harry to Kendall’s brown ones, while Kendall to Harry’s green ones. Things get awkward when Kendall gets lost in them, managing to forget her line as a consequence. “Uhh…sorry,” She titters. “what’s my line again?”

William sighs and says, “It _is_ you.”

“Oh yeah! Got it!”

“Remember everyone,” William announces. “you don’t _have_ to memorize the script if you know that you can’t. If you understand what you’re reading, what we’re trying to perform, then the words should flow out naturally. This’ll come in handy when your nerves get the best of you and mess with your head.”

William sits right back down and nods as a sign for them to continue.

“It _is_ you…” Kendall mutters staring straight into her co-star’s eyes. She smirks at him, knowing in her mind about what’s suppose to happen next. She whispers, “You ready, handsome?”

Harry blushes, and before he’s about to reply, a memory from their first day of school replays itself in his head. _"If you're beautiful then own it, but not in the arrogant kind of way, but in the more self-esteem kind of way. And once you’ve mastered that, learn how to take a compliment without being annoyingly modest. Okay, Harold?"_

Harry smiles and responds, “Yeah, thanks. You?”

”You know it.”

Harry runs his hands through her hair, past her ear, then down to her neck where he gingerly places it. Their eyes dip close as they bring their lips together.

The kiss, Harry doesn’t know why, drags out longer than expected. Kendall was firmly latched onto his mouth like she didn’t want to part with him. It takes the divine intervention of William to separate them. Irritation spawns on his face and Harry believes it’s because they strayed from what they were supposed to do.

”That’s enough.” William monotonously states as he yanks Kendall by the hair to disconnect her to Harry.

”Ow.” Kendall takes a few steps back and once Will releases the hold on her hair, she struggles to return it to its original state. “Sorry, I got a little carried away there.” She smiles at the director cheekily but William was having none of it. “I was kissing _Harry Styles._ At least let me enjoy it y’know?”

”No, I _don’t_ know.”

Kendall sees the resting bitch face on his countenance. Immediately, she replies, “Why are you being so uptight about it? What, you jealous or something?”

Harry’s eyes grow wide and heat slowly infect his cheeks as he observes what William response will be.

”Something.” William says flatly. “I don’t _get_ jealous, if you must know. This conversation has lost its meaning. I suggest that we move on to the next scene.”

”Well you _are_ the director.” Kendall mumbles.

The last scene they rehearse for that day is the ballroom scene. As ‘Beauty and The Beast’ plays in the background, the remaining cast members engage in a graceful waltz. Kendall and Harry have trouble doing so—specifically Harry. So what William does, much to the frog’s surprise, is to dance with him instead, as a way to teach him.

Their hands clasp together and that mere interaction has Harry’s heart speeding up. The gentle voice of William acts as a perfect guide as they work out the dance together. Harry starts getting the hang of it and soon, he starts to lead. The two lads dance in perfect synchronization. Even though the dance was meant for two of the opposite sex, this doesn’t hinder them from enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Let’s just say, they enjoy each other’s presence a bit _too_ much as they manage to push back everyone to the sides, leaving only room for them as they spun around with no apparent care in the world.

The two come down from their high with short panting breaths as a result. When they notice the gazes set their way by everyone else, William suddenly has the sudden urge to clean his glasses while Harry works on admiring the ceiling above them.

”Umm…that was…” William clears his throat abruptly. “I think lunch is ready.” He resumes his professional stance and orders everyone to wrap it up for the day.

 

* * *

 

They set foot on the ground floor once more.

William leads them to the dining hall located near the end of the mansion. Before they enter, the alter reminds them to maintain proper decorum inside. They all promise they’d do so, and without further adieu, the doors are opened for them to reveal the sight of an august dining room stretched as to accommodate the long table inside.

The long table, made from the sturdiest of all oak, had glass where the table cloth should normally be. A large, enchanting chandelier overlooked the entire area, shedding light upon those who came to feast, while multiple candelabra sit in the middle of the twenty-seater table. To the side, their glass wall gave an insightful view of their utopian garden, a garden that one might think would be paradise lost itself. Overall, the room brandished a design that didn’t stray from the modernist archetype.

“Plates are at the side, right next to the buffet. Utensils and glasses have been set atop the places accordingly. Drinks will be served to you once seated. Enjoy.” William says, and not a second after, his members quietly pad over to the buffet area, mumbling words of admiration and envy about the place.

Harry’s about to join them when suddenly, William’s hand gets a hold of him. “Wait, Harold. Your food will be served to you.”

“N-no, it’s okay, honestly! I’m fine with waiting in line.”

“It’s not that. It’s just…Louis and I prepared something special for you, and we’d like it if you’d give it a taste.” The alter smiles softly.

“Well, if you insist.” Harry shrugs then dimples at his seatmate. “Where do you want to sit?”

“Next to you.” The blue-eyed boy states.

“Okay.”

The two take a seat near the chair of the head as they wait for their food to be served to them. Meanwhile, the rest of William’s classmates grab their own seats after harvesting food from the cornucopian buffet.

Just then, the doors are thrown open. And through them, comes Jay, who struts inside like she owned the place. Okay well, _technically,_ she _did_ own the place.

The woman was dressed in a completely different get-up from earlier, her clothes taking a sudden 180-degree turn. As opposed to her previous slumber-party-disaster outfit, she concurrently sports an outfit worthy of the red carpet—an outfit that boasted off her standing. The attire consists of cotton-white bell bottom pants that’s just the perfect length for her five-inch diamond encrusted heels to peek through. A dangerously sleek pure-white blazer is worn over the pitch black top that contrasts against it. Pearl earrings compliment each earlobe, the same way her priceless watch wraps around her right wrist. To finish off the look, the same ol’ silver heart-shaped locket she always wears, sits in the middle of where her chest should be.

Everyone’s gazes gravitate towards her—focus on her like she was a celebrity or a queen or something. Jay stares back at them awkwardly, and gives them a small wave, one that isn’t returned as everyone else is too busy gaping at her. The woman tiptoes to her usual spot—the head seat—and sits down upon it.

“I hope everyone’s enjoying their meal.” Jay says with a warm smile.

They nod at her, still dumbfounded. Yet somehow, they manage to break free from the grasp of idolization and resume eating their lunch.  
  
“So,” Jay clasps her hands together and looks at Harry and William. “William, puddin’, why don’t you check if our meal is ready?”

William mumbles an, “Okay” and stands to walk to where the kitchen is. As her son disappeared through the doors, Jay immediately reverts her attention towards Harry.

“Before he comes back, tell me all about yourself like your interests, family, and such.”

“Well, I like playing football and baking. I can also speak French but I’m not that good at it. What else…” Harry taps his chin in thought. “Oh, umm, after my dad left us, it’s just been me, Anne—my mum, and my younger brother—Marcel, living together.”

“Hold up. Did you say your mother’s name was Anne?” The woman asks.

“Yeah.”

“Anne, as in…Anne Cox?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“No wonder you looked familiar!”

“Do…you and my mom know each other?”

“We did actually. We graduated the same year in the same school.”

“You were an alumni of Lost Pines Academy too?”

“Yup.”

“That’s wonderful.” Harry smiles. “How was my mom like back then?”

“She used to bully me.” Jay answers him with a soft casual smile.

“Oh…” Harry’s eyes grow wide and things kinda shift to the awkward side. He tries to change the topic. “I like your locket. It’s really pretty.”

“Thanks,” Jay looks down at it and picks it up in between her pollex and forefinger, playing with it a little as a reminiscing smile forms on her face. “it was my beloved’s anniversary present to me…”

“You mean, Mark?”

Jay cracks up from the question then all of a sudden, it’s a “No.” She deadpans at him. “His name was Troy, my first husband. He died the day of our first anniversary, the day I received this.” Her eyes gloss over the heart-shaped trinket in her hands. “This object really means a lot to me.” She says, and Harry didn’t need proof to verify the candor of her statement; he could already see it in her eyes. “Sometimes, I can feel his love inside of it, along with a bit of magic. But I guess I just must be feelings things.” The woman waves it off. “This must sound silly coming from a woman of my age. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Harry reassures her along with a comforting smile. “Your feelings are valid, no matter how old you are, and nobody, not even yourself, can tell you otherwise.”

“Hmm.” Jay’s eyes narrow at him as an amused smile dances on her lips. _To think that this child spawned from Anne…miracles really_ do _exist._

“How are my sons doing? Like, in class I mean.”

Harry settles further into his seat and Anne thinks that this was going to be the start of a long story. “Well Louis’ just the craziest. He’s loud, loud, and… _loud._ He’s also incredibly fun to be around with, a moment is never dull when you’re with him. He sleeps in class sometimes but I guess that’s because he can’t get a decent amount of sleep when he’s at home.”

“So, he told you about his nightmares?”

“Yeah.”

“Interesting.” A delighted smile spreads on her visage.

“I like how talented he is at physical activities. He’s an extremely gifted athlete, _especially_ in Archery.” He says. “He’s just extremely easy to get along with, given his friendly nature. And I especially love how he just randomly hugs our classmates. What’s great about it is that they hug him back. He’s also very keen on other people’s feelings but also has trouble containing his in a way. What I like about him the most, is that despite everything he’s been through, he still manages to be what he is today, you know? To smile like nothing bad has ever happened to him. And I find that extremely admirable.”

“How about William?”

“William, on the other hand, is quite the opposite really.” Harry chuckles. “He’s unnervingly calm, even on the most dire of situations. William’s the wisest and most intelligent person I’ve ever met. And I like how he spends some of his free time helping others with their schoolwork because he knows not everyone is as intellectually-gifted as he is. He has one of the most open-minded and understanding minds there is out there, and I like how he can be direct at times. Moments with him are times where you can relax and appreciate the peacefulness of everything around you. What I especially love about him, however, is the fact that he has this side that only people closest to him can see: his emotional side.”

“He has this emotional side that he locks away behind the cold mask he usually puts on.” Harry continues. “When I look into his eyes, I can see that their guarded. Who can blame him, honestly? He and Louis have been through a lot and I don’t blame him for not being to trust people so easily. But once you get to know him, he starts opening up to you and all of a sudden, you see him joking around, laughing, smiling, and just…it’s different, I guess. Refreshing, in a way.”

“All in all, I think they’re great. Two people; two different minds managing to mutually coexist with one another, both benefiting each other in a way that even I don’t know. But what I do know is that they’re just the kind of people you’d like to sit around with and get to know each other. And that…anyone would be lucky to have them.” He concludes.

Jay’s eyes crinkle in endearment as her heart swells in pride. She’s proud that her sons have managed to find someone like Harry, someone that she knows will be able to take care of them and love them for who they are. But in the end, it’s all up to Harry after all.

“Thank you.” The frog says.

“For what?”

“For giving birth to Louis.”

“Oh.” Once again, this kid has managed to surprise her. “Well, the pleasure’s all mine.” Then, “Actually, I was initially frightened by the idea of my son  _literally_ sharing his body with another person. But I saw how they helped each other out, how much fun they spent together, and I just told to myself that I couldn't separate these two, it’d be a crime if I did. I realized that I wouldn't try 'cure' my son, but rather, other people must accept and come to the terms that people are different—born different, raised different. Each of us vary from each other in our own unique way and _dammit,_ people should just learn to respect that."

Harry felt like giving her a standing ovation, the only thing that stopped him from doing so was, “The food’s here.” William states, popping out of nowhere, and consequently managing to make Harry jump in his seat.

Three maids—Amy, Lorrie, and Flora—enter the fray. While Lorrie works on setting down the dishes of Anne, Harry, and William in front of them respectively, Amy and Flora distribute bowls of soup to the rest of the guests. “Thank you,” William tells the women as they leave.

“What’s this?” Harry asks, eyes skimming the dish laid out in front of him.

“That’s chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, and wrapped in parma ham, with a side of homemade mash. Cooked it myself.” William lips curve up into a self-amused smirk.

“Looks scrumptious!” Harry’s eyes ravage the dish as he licks his lips.

“Wait ‘til you taste it.”

After she removes her blazer as to not dirty it, Jay says to Harry, “If it sucks however, go easy on my son. It’s his first time cooking a real dish after all.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, well, all Louis and I ever do is wash the dishes in the kitchen.” The alter explains. “We never actually got to learn how to cook since we had chefs and all. But I guess there’s a first time for everything, so enjoy.”

William checks up on the rest of his classmates, and Harry watches him as he does so. While taking a bite of the chicken (which was cooked to perfection by the way), Haz observes as William goes to each and every member, asking their thoughts on the food and to give the soup a taste. Most, if not all, find the soup delicious, judging by the sparkle in their eyes as they taste the latter. And Harry briefly wanders why he wasn’t served a bowl, but he shouldn’t be picky. The dish served by his seatmate was enough.

Camila’s about to take her first spoonful of the soup when suddenly, William knocks the utensil out of her hands. Harry sees William whisper something in her ear, and seconds later, Camila nods at him silently.

After that’s done, William takes a seat beside Harry, where he originally was, and finally feasts on his own lunch.

 

* * *

 

“ _This_ is your room?” Kendall asks.

“That’s what I just said.” William quips.

“No, it’s just that…I expected it to be _bigger._ ” She replies.

All twenty of them, as of the moment, were standing inside Louis and William’s room, at the heart of it. The walls were painted a light blue while the floor was composed of what seemed like mahogany. The side of his room—the one facing their front yard—was a large glass wall, giving them a clear view of the outside. The room was decorated with modern lamps at two corners, a study desk with a big flat screen TV atop of it, a bookshelf that served as their bed’s headboard, tall lengthwise speakers flanking the study desk’s sides, and finally, a futuristic looking electric fan standing beside the bathroom door.

“Size doesn’t matter, Kendall.” The alter tells her. Behind her was Ashton, who was wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“It does for me.” The lass smirks then looks at Harry. “Harry, is yours **big**?”

“Uh…you mean my room?”

“ _Sure._ ” The girl smiles maliciously.

Harry looks around the room, which smelled of a faint vanilla, and after a shrug, responds, “Mine’s a bit bigger, I guess.”

“Are we comparing rooms now?” Will deadpans.

“You’re just mad your room is small.” Kendall teases him.

“Well at least I _have_ a room. You probably just sleep under the overpass.”

“Ohhh burn!” Camila high-fives her best friend.

“Pfft.”

Some of William’s classmates lie down on his unbelievably fluffy bed, the latter covered with a nautical-themed blue duvet, while the ones who couldn’t fit lied down on the pull-out, which was as equally soft and comfy. William turns the AC on, pulls down the blinds, and offs the lights. Meanwhile, two of his other classmates venture inside of his incredibly spacious bathroom.

“Why do you have a jacuzzi in here?” One of them yell from inside. William decides to give them no answer, given the rhetorical nature of the exclamation.

On the other hand, William finds Ed rummaging the contents of his closet.

“Huh.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You have…normal clothes.” The ginger states, staring back at the line-up of hung shirts in front of him.

“Did you expect a dress made of ham or something?”

“No, I expected a colorful array of scarves and feathered boas to be honest.”

The alter only shrugs. “We’re not that stereotypical.”

Minutes later, everyone’s lying down the mat spread on the floor, seeing as Louis kicked them—as in _literally_ kicked them out of his bed. He sits there tearing up with Harry sitting beside him as they all watch Captain America: Civil War via PS4. His home theater speakers blast out audio in the most quintessential of quality, while his arching Samsung wide flat-screen TV displays the movie in the highest definition, the light flashing from it enough to illuminate half of the room.

“My poor baby just wanted some plums!” Louis cries out and snivels on a tissue he yanked from the box it once resided in. Eventually, they get to the scene where Captain America nearly rips his body in half trying to prevent Bucky from getting away from him via helicopter, and of course, Louis’ reaction is fanning himself a couple of times, muttering ‘damn daddy’ along the way.

Halfway through the movie, the magical elevator scene comes up—yes, _that_ elevator scene, the one where Bucky and Steve try to avoid eye contact as their hella fine bodies are a mere inches away from each other. Louis yells out, “Gay!” at the TV during it all, and Harry laughs at that.

“Stucky is, like, so real.” Louis says in a white girl accent.

“I don’t know, Louis, they seem more like brothers to me.”

Harry has never seen a glare more powerful than the one Louis was giving him. It was as if he uttered some form of blasphemy, that at second thought, _did_ seem like blasphemy.

“Don’t insult my religion, Harry.” Louis grits but is obviously joking. “Gosh, if you weren’t so cute, then I’d smack the opinion off of you.”

“Opinions should always be respected.” Harry speaks up.

Louis gives him a look, then a wry smile. “Not if it dehumanizes others, Harold. If that’s the case, then that opinion doesn’t deserve respect and neither does the person who said it.”

Fast forward a few minutes into the future, and the credits had pretty much disappeared, only the post-credit scene left unwatched. Once the movie ends, Louis unravels himself from the cocoon he made using his duvet to turn off his PS4. Harry’s gaze scans the floor area where everyone was scattered, fast asleep, which leaves only him and Louis awake.

“Hmm, they must be tired from all the practicing we did.” Louis notes.

“I guess so.”

“Well, I don’t want to disturb their sleep or anything so why don’t I give you a tour of the house?”

“That’d be great!” Harry dimples and scurries over to where he left his shoes. After putting them on, he pads back to where Louis was and nods as a sign for them to go.

“Wait, before we go, I gotta ask you something?”

“What?”

“What brand is your phone?”

Harry finds the question a bit odd but knowing who Louis is, he shouldn’t be that surprised. Harry slips his hand inside the pocket of his tight jeans and pulls out his phone, stating that it’s an iPhone 6s. Louis gingerly takes it from his hands, examines it, then places it atop his study desk. Harry eyes begin to knit in curiosity as Louis retrieves his iPad charger and charges Harry’s phone with it.

“I noticed that it was getting low on battery.” Louis shrugs casually.

“Really? I thought- “ Before Harry could lay a finger on his phone, Louis’ holding his hand and facing him.

“Nope! It’s nearly empty Haz! Don’t you trust me?” The blue-eyed boy makes puppy dog eyes, eyes that Harry can’t resist. He chuckles fondly and shakes his head.

“Fine, I believe you. Let’s just go already!”

“Okay, jeez, don’t get your panties in a twist!”

“I’m just excited ‘s all.”

“Me too…”

 

* * *

 

“So this is my sister’s room.”

The pair enter Lottie’s room, and Harry smiles up at the color of its walls: pink. Pretty much everything there was pink; her duvet, her bed, her dresser, her side table, etc. There were clothes scattered here and there, looking as if someone ransacked Lottie’s closet.

“Where’s your sister by the way?”

“She’s hanging out with her crush.”

“Oh…so that explains the mess.”

”Nah. Her room is always like this.”

“Oh.”

Next, they move on to Jay’s room. And through her double doors, Harry worriedly asks, “Won’t your mom get mad at us or something?” as they tiptoe inside. He’s just about to try to coax Louis into leaving the room, but when Louis flicks the lights on, the frog finds his feet super-glued onto the floor.

Words couldn’t describe how beautiful Jay’s room was. But numbers could, and Harry figures out that it’d be a 1000000/10.

The room was fit for a queen, which Harry thinks is pretty damn correct. Her bed was a california king bed, blanketed by a duvet manufactured from the finest resources. Windows were placed strategically as they let enough natural light in to illuminate the sophistication of the room. The room itself was huge, probably covering half of the second floor.

A giant flat-screen TV was mounted on the wall facing the bed. Adjacent to her long desk, was the sliding doors to her terrace. Harry walks over and gazes through the glass, coming upon the sight of their backyard covered in all kinds of plant life ranging from sculpted hedges to exotic flora.

“Wait ‘til you see her closet.”

They past the door leading to her walk-in closet and Harry’s, once again, left breathless. Her closet looked like a miniature department store, complete with racks of priceless shoes, expensive bags hung at the side, and a variety of closets containing every single piece of clothing she’s bought for herself. A large mirror is mounted at the end of the room, and attached to it is a marble table with a galore of make-up supplies atop of it.

“For the first time in my life, I wouldn’t mind being in the closet.” Harry states, mouth hung wide as he tries to take in the ambiance of it all.

“That’s what I thought too.” Louis says with a soft chuckle.

They enter her bathroom, and like the rooms that came before it, was grand. The floor was made from the purest marble while the shower area brandished a fairly modern design. What caught Harry’s attention however, was the large hot-tub sitting idly by the wall.

“My mom washes her clothes there sometimes.”

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up in shock of the revelation. “Your mom does her own laundry?”

“When she’s not busy, yeah. But if she is, then the maids do it for her.”

“Oh, okay.”

They visit the other rooms afterwards, namely: the prayer room, the music room, the kitchen, the attic, the basement, the family room, the library, various guest rooms, the study room, the maids’ quarters, and finally, Jay’s home office (which was empty since she had to leave for work).

The pair find themselves strolling along the cobbled pathway in the backyard garden. It’s quiet out there, and the sounds of birds chirping makes it all the more pleasing to the ears. Harry can’t miss the way Louis’ eyes dart around the vicinity, looking for the origin of those dastard sounds.

The hedgehog’s hawk-like concentration is shattered by the appearance of a monarch butterfly which flutters gracefully in the air, towards their direction. Louis practically jumps into Harry’s arms, shrieking as he told the curly to make it go away. Harry doesn’t tell him that “it’s just a butterfly,” because everyone was afraid of something, little or big. Instead, he comforts the lad and rushes him to the front yard.

The sunlight blares stronger there. It’s just enough to make Harry squint his eyes and look down. Once his head bows down, his eyes immediately land on his seatmate, who was curled up into a cute little ball as Harry cradled him in his arms. Slowly, Louis’ eyelashes flutter as his eyes reveal themselves. And gosh, all Harry can think of is how gorgeous the blue in them looks.

“Is the butterfly gone?” He asks in a small voice.

Harry nods absentmindedly, his stare fixated on a certain pair of ocean blue orbs.

“Okay, well, you can put me down now.”

“Oh y-yeah!” Harry sets him down gently and tries to hide his blush right afterwards.

“Ya weirdo.” Louis rolls his eyes fondly and chortles. Then, he says, “Follow me.”

The duo walk over to the gate standing in between them and the road leading outside, towards the town. Louis calls out, “Nick! Oh, Niiiick!”

From the guard house nearby, a man (probably in his thirties), ambles up to them. “What?”

“I’m going outside.” Louis states.

“Does your mom know about this?”

“Well, she ain’t here.” He reasons.

“Then call her. I don’t want to be blamed if anything were to happen to you.”

“Nothing will happen to me. I’ve got two dorks watching after me after all!”

“I know who William is, but who’s the other guy?” The security guard asks.

“Oh.” Louis turns to Harry and motions his hand towards Nick. “Harry, this is Nick. Nick, this is Harry.”

“Nick Grimshaw, nice to meet you.” The man shakes the lad’s hand.  
  
”Nice to meet you too.” Harry smiles.

“Harry’s very responsible, Nick,” Louis tells him. “And combined with William, they’re basically the human form of the Princess Protection Program.”

“I’m the princess by the way.” Louis adds.

“Well it sure isn’t prince charming over here.” Grimshaw gestures towards Harry.

“He could be a princess too for all you care!”

“Fine, fine,” Nick rolls his eyes then sighs. “You know what, whatever. Just make sure you be back before dark and if your mother finds out, tell her you sneaked out again.”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks!”

Nick goes back to the guard house and opens the gate for them. The pair then walk outside, following a pathway into the forest Louis’ all too familiar with.

He and Louis go for a short trek until they reach the middle of an open area surrounded by huge trees. Louis outstretches his arms, takes in a huge breath, then spins around to a point where Harry has to help him stand right after. Louis then grins like an excited child and pulls the lad’s arm towards a big rock located in the middle of it all. The two climb and sit on top of it.

Then, only the song of nature could be heard.

A cool breeze passes by them, and it’s relaxing enough to make Louis rest his head on Hazza’s shoulder.

“Whenever I need to escape it all, I go here.” Louis’ voice is soft and reminiscing, eyes glossed over as he recalls stuff in his mind. Harry, on the other hand, scans his eyes all over the area. Some of the surrounding trees had damaged done to them which were all obviously dealt by Louis. Arrows pierce the trunk of some trees while some of the higher branches nearly break in half. A few of his arrows are scattered here and there. And then Harry sees a tree whose bark looked like it was brutally beaten up.

“Do you train here or something?” Harry matches the volume Louis had used earlier.

“Sometimes, whenever things get too much for me and I find that retreating to my space isn’t enough, I come here and relieve some stress.”

“By taking it out on nature.” Harry jokes. Then, “Your space…”

Louis shifts his head slightly to meet Harry’s eyes. “What about it?”

“How does it look like?”

Louis faces forward again then releases a tranquil puff of air. “Imagine lush green meadows that stretch infinitely, with flowers blooming here and there. Imagine the sun shining down upon you, its warmth completely differently—more merciful, than the one in reality. Imagine puffy clouds floating in the sky, casting soft shadows upon those beneath it. And finally, imagine a mighty tree standing at the heart of everything, its presence there for as long as you can remember. Imagine its branches stretch towards the sky, its leaves occasionally glowing. It grows tall and produces more leaves the older you get.”

“Your space sounds beautiful.”

“Yeah…” Louis’ response sounding a bit hollow. “but, imagine all of that, disappearing the second you get sad…the minute you get angry…the moment you have…a panic attack.”

Louis’ emotions start to leek out of him and infect Harry. The sound of nature begins to reign in again as the two sit in taciturnity.

“The imaginary dimension William and I created,” Louis breaks the silence. “is tied to my emotions. So coming there when I need it the most is a bit disappointing. Whenever I need to cry alone, the clouds cry along with me. Whenever I need to vent out in peace, the sky roars along with me, crackling lightning all over the place as a storm persists.”

“My space isn’t the _best_ haven to be honest…” Louis continues.

“When you’re using the body, what happens to William in your space when you get sad and stuff.” Harry asks.

“I’m used to it.” William replies.

“William, you’re here.”

“I’m surprised you noticed.”

“Why? It’s not _that_ hard to distinguish you from Louis.” Harry says ever so casually.

William has an amused smile on his face as he says, “You’re really something huh Harold.”

Then, Harry tells him, “I have to ask you something I’ve been curious about.”

“You’re always curious.”

Harry admits that _yeah_ he’s always curious, chuckles, then, “How does switching with Louis feel?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, you’re inside your space then all of a sudden, you’re using Louis’ body. And…how does that feel?”

William doesn’t reply right away. For once, he has to search for the answer within his heart, rather than his mind; he has to thread through his emotions rather than his logical reasoning.

The alter’s eyes begin to show vulnerability; his stolid subterfuge dissipating by the second. Just like the night of his manifestation, William brings his hand in front of himself and stares at it, moving each individual finger, relishing the feel—the feeling he got used to—of existence in the physical plane.

“It feels…wonderful…”

William’s eyes grow wide, then the next second, he’s cackling. It’s unusual and Harry can’t stop himself from staring at the lad. William places a hand above his chest, closes his eyes, and feels the _thump thump_ of his heart—the way it pumps blood all throughout his body. The said blood carrying oxygen, oxygen provided by his lungs, the same lungs that expand and contract and expand and contract all over and over again in a vicious life-giving cycle.

“Life is so _fucking_ beautiful!” William exclaims. “To think that people would give this up—end it all, _shatter_ the opportunity of living it to the fullest. It just… _baffles_ me.”

He continues, “Whenever I’m in the space, everything feels like a dream—a dream that I can control. But when I switch with Louis, it feels as if I’ve been woken up from that dream and brought into a reality that I _can’t_ control. I can’t control the things that happen around me but I _can_ control how I react to them. And that’s what’s beautiful about life! It’s unpredictable, uncontrollable!”

“I try so many times to manipulate the way things end up around me, to envision what possible things could happen because to be perfectly honest with you— _and_ to myself, I’m terrified. Life is scary and the first thing I did with it was…” He stops. Like glass on a winter’s night, his eyes start to frost over, reactivating its impenetrable shield. Dismally, he softly mutters, “…end someone’s own.”

“Hey, c’mon, don’t be like that.” Harry moves in to comfort the lad by draping an arm around him and pulling him close. “By taking someone else’s life, you saved another one’s. Two, in fact.”

William shakes his head and his demeanor instantly reverts back to its stoic self. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” He turns his head and looks into Harry’s green orbs as he says, “I…have to go now.”

“What, why?”

“I need to fix something.” He says it so urgently, the body jumps a little when he switches back with Louis.

“What just happened?” Louis asks.

“You tell me.”

The feather-haired lad reveals his phone from his pocket and waves it around. “Dang it. There’s only one bar out here.” He tinkers with the device in his hands then abruptly shouts, “Oh my glob, Harry!”

As always, Harry’s quick to react to his distress. “What?”

Louis smiles a really lame one and says, “I don’t have your number in my phone.”

“Oh.” Harry thought it was an emergency or an internal world crisis, but then again, Louis was full of surprises. “Hand it over.” He asks for the phone.

Harry briefly registers his number in Louis’ phone then hands it back to the lad right after. “What’re you naming my contact to?”

“Secret.” Louis pushes Harold’s prying face far enough that he wouldn’t be able to see him enter “Frog Daddy”.

“Aw, c’mon, Lou!” Harry laughs then bites one of the lad’s fingers.

Louis retracts his hand back to him and calls Harry a “nasty”.

“Ooh, that reminds me. I also don’t have your number.” Harry says. Being close friends for a while now, you would’ve thought that they’d have each other’s phone numbers, but the notion of that completely slip their minds the moment they’re together and basking in each other’s presence.

“Oh, it’s- ”

“My phone’s charging in your room.” Harry reminds him. “Just give it to me there.”

“Oh I’ll _give_ it to you alright.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows at the frog.

“Is that supposed to be an innuendo?”

“Feel free to interpret it however you like.”

Harry decides that it was, in fact, an innuendo.

So the two go back to the mansion, passing by Nick along the way. As they climb up the stairs leading to the third floor, Louis mentions that he’s writing a book called IF and posting it on Wattpad.

“Oh cool. What’s it about?”

Louis freezes in his tracks, his expression ranging from regret to awkwardness as he remembers what the book was _really_ about. “The book does not exist.” He mutters robotically.

“But you just said- “

“The book does not exist, _Harold._ ” Louis repeats, coming off a bit defensive.

“If you…umm…say so.”

The door to Louis’ room clicks open and they come upon the scene of everyone still asleep, scattered on the floor mats. Both Harry and Louis pad over to where the frog’s phone was charging and are surprised to see Camila sprawled messily against the study desk, asleep with her mouth hung wide open and all.

“That’s weird. How’d she get from the foot of your bed to there?” Harry asks.

Louis shrugs at him then unplugs Harold’s device, handing it over to him. Seconds later, Louis and William’s number is officially registered in Harry’s phone, under the name “Lou-lou & Yum-yum”.

“Let’s take a selfie together!” Harry suggests with a twinkle in his hopeful eyes.

“I’m not really… _into_ selfies and all that.”

“Why not?” Harry pouts.

“I’m insecure, dunno what for.” Louis shrugs.

“Why should you be? I mean, look at you!” Harry stretches his arms towards the lad. “Five feet and six inches of cuteness!”

Louis gapes at him in mock offense. “First of all, I’m five-ten.”

“Whatever you say Lou.” Harry teases him.

“Ugh. And secondly, you just called me _cute,_ which is like, the euphemism for ugly! You are mean, Harry Edward Styles. You. Are. Mean.”

“Aw, I’m sorry.” Harry coos and pulls the little one in for a hug, petting his soft hair all the while. “I take it all back. You are six feet tall and extremely rugged and hot.”  
  
”Damn right I am.”

“So what do you say?”

Louis stares at him for a second then relents with a sigh. “Fine.”

Harry cheers.

“But first, you have to lie down on my bed and close your eyes.”

Harry’s eyes widen at that. “W-what are you going to do to me?”

“I’m going to straddle you and ride you like a roller coaster.” Louis replies with sarcasm and an eye roll. “Just do it and wait for me.”

“Okay…”

The frog lies down on the bed and shuts his eyes close, staying true to his word. The little light they had in the room, further vanished into nothing but a memory as darkness begins to overtake behind Harold’s eyelids. He could hear the padding of Louis’ steps around the room, the sound of him draping the windows with some sort of sheet or something.

His seatmate returns and plops down beside him on the bed. “You can open them.” The chap whispers.

Slowly, Harry opens his eyes. And for the nth time that day, his breath is taken away by the view that greets him on the ceiling. A mural of the night sky was painted above them, but what was special about it was that it was glowing, casting a blue reflection into their eyes as swirling patterns of lazuline blue encompassed the painting. What joined it were glow-in-the-dark stars mapped around the ceiling, giving it a nice surreal touch.

“This is…beautiful…” Harry breathes out in awe.

“You know what else is beautiful?” Louis asks with a smile on his face.

“Let me guess…you?”

“Am I that predictable?” Louis laughs.

“Not that much,” Harry says. “You always manage to surprise me actually…”

“Who knows…” Louis stares into Harry’s orbs as the two lie face to face. “maybe I’ll surprise you even more.”

“I’m sure you will.” Hazza’s nose crinkles in fond. “But first,”

“What?”

“Let us take a selfie.”

They adjust positions and stare straight into the camera of Harry’s phone. They’re lying down comfortably on top of the duvet, the “night sky” above them casting the perfect radiance for the picture. Of course, Harry still has to use a flash when taking it. What results after a clicking sound is the photo of him and his Lou-lou smiling contently at the camera, in peace with themselves as of the moment.

Since William’s still busy (according to Louis), Louis wears the alter’s glasses for him so that his brother could also have a pic with Harry. Everything comes in a blur (due to William’s glasses) but somehow Louis manages to look straight into the camera without squinting like an old person looking at the menu.

“Perfect.” is what Harry says as he gazes between the two pictures in his camera roll.

Louis’ laptop is turned on and this time, he and Harold bond over Steven Universe episodes. One season later and Harry finds himself attached to the show like Spider Man to a wall. Once an episode finishes, he finds himself clicking the next one then the next one after, while Louis braids his nearly shoulder-length hair.

“So, let me get this straight, the show’s about lesbian space rocks that defend the earth years after a rebellion.”

“You got it.”

“Wow.”

“I just hope Trump or Pence doesn’t have the show canceled. I swear, if that happens, I’m personally assassinating them myself.”

Instead of berating him, Harry of course, supports the hedgehog. “I’m sure you’d be an awesome assassin.”

“You know it.”

The lights are flicked on after Harry’s done watching every SU episode released. He craves even more but Louis tells him the next episode is still to come on December.

“You might want to cover your ears.” Louis warns him as he retrieves an air horn from his desk’s drawer.

“Why do you have an air horn?”

“Let’s just say…William knew something like this would happen.”

Harry covers his ears a second before Louis blows the horn. Throughout the noise, Harry falls on his knees and shuts his eyes as tight as he can.

Everyone wakes up with a groan.

Harry’s breathing paces and the only thing he could hear as of the moment was the thrashing of his own heart. He thought that he could take it, but loud sounds were still his Achilles’ heel. Ever since he was young, loud sounds—specifically, really big ones like fireworks, concerts, or even gunshots—always reduced him into a trembling ball. There was no particular reason behind _why_ he had this phobia, his body just really hated it ‘s all.

Louis kneels beside him to ask, “Harold, are you okay?”

Shakily, he calms his breathing and rises from the ground. “I-I’m fine.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I have ligyrophobia.”

“Fear of loud sounds, right?”

“Yeah. It’s really annoying though.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before I blew the horn?” A crease forms in between Louis’ eyebrows as he asks this.

Harry shrugs and directs his gaze at the ground below him. “I don’t know…I thought that maybe, I could take it.”

“Well, are you okay now?”

“Yeah…”

“Thanks to me, I bet.” Louis jokes.

And Harry humors him by replying, “Definitely.”  
  
Like Destiny’s Child, all great things must come to an end. Louis drops off his classmates back at their school where they’ll be picked up by their respective fetchers. After a bountiful amount of hugs and goodbyes, Louis gets back inside the limousine and sleeps on the way back home.

And just like Destiny’s Child, when something ends, you never know…it might also be the beginning of something better.

 

* * *

 

On an early Monday morning, before leaving for school, Lorrie stops Louis to give him something. “Someone dropped this off and told me to give it to you.” The nanny says.

“Oh, thanks.”

The object in the lad’s hands was rectangular in shape. A neat blue wrapping paper enveloped the gift along with a cute ribbon attached to it. Adjacent to the ribbon, was a card waiting patiently to be read.

_**Happy Manifestation Day! All the love, - H.** _

_“William, it’s for you.”_

_“Let me see.”_

**Switch.**

Gingerly, the alter unwraps the paper from the gift. He deduces that it was most probably a canvas.

And of course, he’s right.

Staring at him, was a painting. But not just _any_ painting, it was an artwork painted by none other than Harry himself (if by anything, his signature at the bottom right proved it), which depicted an imagery of a heavenly beautiful meadow, the sky above it—peaceful, while in at the distance was a tree, standing tall with its branches stretching, its leaves glowing an ethereal green.

It was a painting of his and Louis’ space…

William feels his insides warm up and for the first time in a _long_ time, he lets himself be swayed by the sensation of it. He doesn’t repress the feeling, _whatever it is,_ back down but rather, lets it take control of him and the smile growing on his face.

 _“It’s so pretty.”_ Louis says in amazement.

 _“As pretty as the painter, for sure.”_ William replies.  
  
He goes back to their room and hangs it on the wall, positioning it perfectly right beside their bed so that when the first thing they’ll do upon waking up every morning, is seeing this and smiling.

William stares back at it affectionately. He chuckles and perches his hands on his hips, muttering, “Phase 2 complete.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found a Beta you guys! I’m proud to say that she’s one of the first people I came out to, and the very person who helped me figure out and accept myself as a bisexual! Woo! Let’s all clap for Romina!
> 
> On a second note, I’m so proud of my baby Lern Jergy for FINALLY coming out! Plus that letter of hers to Trump and his supporters was beautifully written, I couldn’t have said it better myself.
> 
> Oh, and Camila…wyd gurl? When’s your time to shine? No pressure, just curious!
> 
> So the next chaptah will be released on December 24, 2016, entitled: Wrapped It Myself. That’s right, it’s on Louis’ birthday! Yay!!! Plus, I have a Christmas surprise for y’all!
> 
> See you on Christmas Eve!


	24. Chaptah 24: Wrapped It Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis celebrates his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heppy Bertday Lewie!!! This chapter’s for you!

_T’was the night before Christmas, as Lou and Will checked_  
_their Facebook for birthday greets from all of their friends._

Louis’ in the living room, scrolling through his Facebook feed on his iPad. A warm smile sneaks its way onto his lips as he reads the birthday greets—some heartwarming and some austere—his friends posted on his wall. Of course, there was a bitter troll inside of him that thought about how they wouldn’t even remember his birthday if it weren’t for Facebook.

 _“Well you can’t really blame them, Lou.”_ William, as perceptive as ever, tells him. _“It’s Christmas Eve. Our friends are with their families at this time, celebrating and stuff.”_

“I know that. I’m just petty ‘s all.” Louis shrugs.

_As the boy scrolled some more, he grew a bit dreary._  
_Not a single birthday greet from his frog daddy, Harry!_

“He didn’t greet us…” The hedgehog’s face sinks. He lets out a sigh and gets up from the couch to latch himself in front of the window. Frost had stained the corners of the glass, which is the first Louis notices before he gazes into the outside. Snow filled the air like winter fairies dancing in the night. That’s what he loved about his birthday the most—the snow, the way it falls too.

He watches with child-like splendor as a snowflake attaches itself onto the other side of the window pane. He quickly examines it, observing every detail. From its splitting fractals and geometric design, Louis takes note of how beautiful it is. But what was special about snowflakes (from what William told him before) was that each had its own unique design. And Louis loved that about them.

The snowflake winks at him from where it lays glued to the glass, and Louis smiles at it in return. He says, “Will…”

_“What?”_

“Someday…I’m going to name our future daughter with Harry, Snowflake.”

William gifts his brother a fond chuckle, which seemed as though he liked the idea too. _“I like it. But if you’re going to name our daughter then I’m going to name our son. Deal?”_

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis rolls his eyes in endearment.

_Then, the pair hear their mother shout from the kitchen,_  
_“Louis, come in here honey! It’s incredibly urgent!”_

_Louis didn’t have to be William to know it was a hoax;_  
_“Just act surprised.” was what William spoke._

_“I know.” Lou replies. It was the same every year—_  
_calling him into a room then surprising him with a cheer._

Louis enters the dark room and flicks the lights on. What he encounters is a loud, “SURPRISE!!! Happy birthday!” and the cheering that follows it after.

“Oh my glob, I am surprised!” Louis voices with a toothy grin on.

The feather-haired lad walks from where he’s standing on the floor, over to the ice cream cake (his favorite) that awaits him atop the dining table. The kitchen has been decorated with streamers and balloons that hang here and there. The staff of the house—the nannies & maids, Nick, and Winston—were all there to celebrate with him.

One by one, Lottie lights up the two candles that form the number ‘19’ atop of Louis’ birthday cake. The staff and his sister gather around him and the cake while Jay swings in front of them to take a picture.

“1…2…3…smile!” She clicks and a flash of white light illuminates shortly from her phone. The next picture they take is comprised of just the three of them. The staff move themselves out of the frame so that the Tomlinson trio could have a family portrait of their own. After it is the cliched “pretend to blow out the candles”. Louis obliges as fast as he could so that he can finally devour his cake before it melts.

“Okay pumpkin, it’s time to blow!”

“I love blowing.” Louis says and he doesn’t miss the slight flinch in his mother’s eyes at the time it clicks in her head. Louis’ just guffawing inside; he loved how surreptitiously dirty his mom’s mind was.

“C’mon hurry up! ‘m hungry!” Lottie says edaciously with her gaze fixated at her brother’s cake.

“Here I go.” Louis closes his eyes.

_Now the lad knew it was impossible, but he wanted nothing else anyway._  
_So in his mind, he spoke, “I wish Harry would come to my birthday.”_  
_With a sliver of hope, he blows out the candles’ light._  
_And who knows…maybe his wish might just come true tonight._

Everyone’s cheers resonate throughout the room, and right after, they all begin to pass plates for the serving of the cake.

  


* * *

  


“Here’s your gift Weewee!” Lottie chimes and hands Louis his birthday/Christmas gift. He used to request for two gifts—birthday and Christmas—but years passed and the more he got older, the less he became interested with gifts.

“Open it!” His sister dances from her seat on the floor.

Louis shrugs and tears out the wrapping barbarically, leaving only a box in its wake. He opens it and gasps dramatically. “You got me my favorite vanilla-scented perfume? You shouldn’t have!” Louis cheekily exclaims. He excavates it from the box and sprays some of the fragrance on him. “Ah yes,” He sniffs the vanilla-infected air and exhales euphorically afterwards.

“Thanks, Tittie! How’d you know I was running out?” He asks. Then, “Ooh! Did you finally get all of the hints I was dropping at you?”

“What are you talking about? You specifically told me to buy this for you.”

**Flashback:**

“Shrek!” Louis says it like the cuss he assigned it to be. He shakes the bottle of vanilla perfume in his hands, hoping that more of the substance would squirt out of it.

“It’s empty!” He wails. “What if Harry sniffs us again?!”

 _“Just buy a new one.”_ William suggests flatly.

“Well if you haven’t checked, our wallet is empty!”

_“But our bank account isn’t.”_

“I don’t wanna go down all the way to the bank and fall in line.” Louis says, expressing his disgust at the idea. “Camila said she’ll pay us back next year. I can’t wait that long!”

_“Then just ask Mother for money.”_

“I’m not doing that! She’ll ask why I didn’t use the cologne she gave me last year!”

_“What’s wrong with it?”_

“It smells like Zayn. You know, like… _man_ or something.” Louis tells him with a sour face. “I _smell_ men but I don’t wanna smell like one!” He exclaims.

_“Ask Lottie maybe?”_

“Nah, she’s probably broke by now. She bought a lot of clothes yesterday coz apparently Tommy asked her to hang out again.” Louis sits down and ponders over his dilemma for a moment.

And then it clicks.

“My birthday’s coming up…”

_“Yeah, and?”_

“That’ll be her gift to me!”

 _“Sounds good.”_ William replies blandly.

“Okay, but I don’t wanna sound too demanding.” The hedgehog says. “I gotta drop hints that I want my favorite vanilla-scented perfume for my birthday.”

 **A few minutes later**...

“Hey, Tittie! Open up!” Louis shouts, knocking on the door of her room.

“What?” She asks once it’s open.

“I want my favorite vanilla-scented perfume for my birthday. Kay, bye!”

**End of flashback**

“ _Did_ I do that? I don’t seem to recall…” Louis fake-contemplates over it, earning an amused eye roll from his sister.

“Whatever.”

“Here.” Lottie hands him another gift. “I think this one’s from Camila.” Louis can hear the underlying tone of disgust when she mentions his best friend’s name. The only reason he’s not dragging her by the hair is because the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future think it’s a bad idea. Plus, it’s his birthday.

Louis—with the help of William—manages to bite down the feeling of ‘Bitch, fight me!’ and therefore restores the Christmas-y vibe around them. He puts on a fake smile and reads the card on the present before opening it.

**_To: My favorite Louser <3_ **

**_I didn’t have enough money to buy you this (it was REALLY expensive)._ **  
**_But luckily, a REALLY close friend of mine loaned me all of the money_ **  
**_in his wallet! What a truly kind soul he is :D_ **

**_HBD and Merry Xmas!_ **

**_P.S._ **

**_open this when you’re alone ;)_ **

**_From: Lezbian Santa Claus & her equally gay girlfriend_ **

The message had instantly rejuvenated Louis’ mood. In utter curiosity, he shakes the rectangular gift and listens to what rattles inside of it. Even William couldn’t discern what it was. But judging from the note, it was probably something gay.

Or kinky.

Probably both.

“Are you gonna open it or what?” Lottie asks him.

“Hmm…maybe later.” Louis replies along with a fake-innocent shrug.

“Open mine then!” Jay tells him.

“Ooh…I wonder what _this_ is.” Louis pretends to wonder. He carefully removes the paper wrapping the bow-shaped present his mom hands over. Once it’s free off the paper, what greets Louis is the sight of a mystical bow coated with a rich obsidian-black color and designed to look like one of the bows some sort of magical elf warrior would use.

“Woah my gosh! This is so cool!” Louis says, his eyes sparkling.

“It was custom-made for you, dear.” She chuckles. “It’s also specifically designed for battle, so you could use the bow as a weapon too.” Her voice tells it with a glimmer of pride and awe.

Louis stands up, bow in hand, and gives it a try. He slashes the bow through the air, noticing how smooth it pierces through the atmosphere around them. It was light-weight but if handled properly, it could pack a punch.

After Louis’ done swirling it around his body, Jay hands him yet another gift which is, this time, inside of a lengthwise rectangular box with a ribbon neatly taped on top. Louis opens the gift and once the lid is off of the box, sees some sort of futuristic arrow with a small switch at the base of it.

“Oh, neat. An arrow…?” The blue-eyed boy says it as if he was expecting some more information regarding it.

“Oh, sorry.” Jay moves in to take the arrow off his hands and switch it on. The arrowhead’s sides start to hum a soft blue. Jay carefully hands it back to him and tells him not to touch the arrowhead.

“Why?”

“Well, I’ve talked to a couple of professionals and well… _paid_ them, and they’ve managed to create an arrow charged by a battery—located above the nock—which runs an electrical current through the inside of the shaft, all the way up to the arrowhead.” She explains.

“So that means…you gave me an electric arrow for my birthday?!” Louis exclaims in simultaneous disbelief and amazement. He runs up to his mother to give her a hug. “You are the coolest mom in the world.”

“Awww…tha- ow!” Jay flinches and steps back from the hug. She rubs the part of her elbow that hurts, asking, “What was that?”

Louis shrugs then realizes he had brought the arrow with him. “Whoops.” He turns the weapon off. “Looks like I forgot to turn it off lmao.”

Jay sighs and shakes her head at him.

_What suddenly fills the air is the melodious sound of sleigh-bells ringing._  
_What accompanies it is the beautiful voice of someone singing._  
_The two siblings exchange looks, then direct it at their mum._  
_The mother, however, looked like she had no idea on what was going on._

“What?” She asks them.

“Do you hear the sound of sleigh-bells or am I just going mad?” Lottie asks.

Jay gives them a secretive smile—as if she were keeping something from them—and shrugs. “Why don’t you just check it out?”

 _“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come truuuee! All I want for Christmas is Lou!!!”_ An angelic voice sang from outside.

Louis’ blue eyes spark with recognition at the sound of it. His mouth curves into a grin that he has to suppress with a lip bite. “I’d recognize the sound of that voice even if I were six-feet under.” He says, immediately dashing towards the front door, tripping a bit on the way however.

He opens the two large double doors and comes upon the sight of their front lawn embellished with snow as white as cocaine. Atop that chalk-colored blanket, was a handsome young lad who was staring at the birthday boy with riveting green eyes, singing his own version of the famous Christmas song “All I Want For Christmas Is You” with sleigh-bells equipped in his left hand.

Louis steps out into the snow with nothing but his fuzzy green slippers on. Harry stops singing the moment Louis makes a move to approach him. Once they’re within talking distance, Harry holds out his hand for Louis to shake, simultaneously saying, “Hi. My name is Harry Styles. I believe a certain blue-eyed boy’s celebrating his birthday?”

Louis smiles a playful one and decides to roll along with it. He responds by saying, “I didn’t know escort services worked on Christmas Eve.”

“We charge double.” Harry says in an equally playful voice, sending the hedgehog a flirtatious wink right after.

“Will I have to pay extra for flirting?” Louis inquires in a low yet lecherous voice while running a finger down Hazza’s chest.

“It’s on the house.” The frog replies in a deep and sexy voice, one that has Louis heating up in contrast to the wintry weather around them.

“Welcome, Harry!” Jay greets him from underneath the door frame she’s leaning on.

Harry reverts back to his outstandingly polite demeanor and makes his way towards the woman. He moves in for a courteous handshake but Jay has other plans—moving in to hug the young man.

“I’m so glad you could make it, son.” Jay whispers in his ear.

“It’s no problem, m’a- I mean, Jay.”

The woman chuckles and ends the hug with a pat on the back. Louis approaches them with a raised brow. Shortly after, he asks, “Uhh…what’s going on here?”

Before she answers, she tells Harry to step inside first. Once the mother-son duo are alone, she teasingly responds, “Just wanna get to know my future son-in-law ‘s all.”

“Mommmm…no!” Louis blushes. All that red in his face makes itself more prominent given the temperature outside.

“Oh please, you like it anyway!” She teases. “Let’s get inside.”

  


* * *

  


“It’s so nice to have another member of the Styles family visit.” Jay says once they’ve all gathered in front of the fireplace.

“Well it certainly won’t be my last.” Harry chuckles softly.

 _Damn right it won’t,_ Louis hisses inside of his head.

 _“I can make that happen…”_ William utters deviously.

_“William…no.”_

_“I’m kidding, jeez. I’m all about consent, remember?”_

_“Except for your sleep kink. And that one time with Tommy.”_

William groans then replies, _“Please don’t remind me.”_

“Hey Lou,” Harry softly nudges him by the shoulder. “you talkin’ to Will?”

“Yep.”

“Cool.” He responds. “Tell him I wish him a merry Christmas and happy New Year!”

 _“Did you catch all of that?”_ Lou asks his brother.

_“It’ll be forever branded into my memory.”_

“He says thanks.” Louis informs him.

Flora inserts herself into the setting with a tray of steaming mugs of hot chocolate. She sets it down gently atop the coffee table and leaves right after, allowing them to each grab a mug.

Harry’s lips delicately touch the brim of the mug and the scent of the liquid had already invited itself inside his nose. But before he could take a sip of the inviting drink, Louis stops him with a loud, “Wait!”

Like plastic blinds, Harry’s eyes flap right open and all motion comes to a halt. He freezes like a statue; the only part of him left moving are the pine-green orbs that stare back at Louis in question.

“Don’t take a sip until I come back!” Louis says in a commanding tone while pointing a finger at him. He does long strides towards the kitchen and a few minutes later, comes back with two mugs in hand.

The blue-eyed one sits right next to the spot Harry is and sets the mugs in front of him. He says, “I was going to wrap these tomorrow and give them to ya but since you’re already here, I figured that this’d be the perfect time.”

“Oh wow thanks.” Harry picks the two mugs off the floor.

“Merry Christmas.” Louis smiles, hoping Harry would like them.

Harold closely examines the two mugs. They were both white in color but what set them apart were the quotes that littered over them like tattoos and the bold letters that spelled out the initial of their first name. Harry’s mug had a big green ‘H’ on it, and were covered with some quotes of his (he’s surprised Lou and Will remembered all of them) such as: “As long as it’s you, I won’t mind waiting forever.”, “It’s…Louis, right?”, and “Well, I used to be a baker.”

Harry reads the rest of the quotes, all of which, bring a smile to his face and spark a corresponding memory within him.

This time, he’s glazing his eyes over Louis and William’s mug. It had a big blue ‘L’ on it and on the other side, a ‘W’ in the same size and color. Harry reads some of the quotes on Louis’ side, some of which are: “I’ll make sure you’re the only one who gets to call me that.” and “He’s all I want…so much it’s hurting.”

The last quote leaves an incomprehensible bitter taste in his mouth—one that he decides to ignore.

He takes his mind off it by going onto William’s side of the mug. Harry smiles, remembering the specific moments William had said them to him. The ‘I just liked looking at you’ quote was from their first day of classes. And the ‘That’s right. I have a crush on myself’ line was from the time they got stuck in an elevator.

Harry has a bittersweet smile on when he reads the ‘I’m the one who killed Louis’ father.’ quote. That line rushes in memories he made on that day. He remembers the hollowness in William’s eyes as he told the story behind Louis’ scars, and the anger he felt towards Mark for doing those horrible things—more than horrible in fact—to Louis and Jay.

But at the end of it all, he remembered how grateful he was for all that’s happen in their past. If it wasn’t for Mark then William wouldn’t have come to existence and Louis wouldn’t have made his first best friend and brother.

“You okay?” Louis asks after waving a hand in front of his face.

Harry shakes his head a bit and smiles once his eyes regain sight of Louis’ own. “Yeah…was just thinking about stuff.”

“You were flashbacking huh?”

“Yeah.” Harry admits with a short laugh.

“I knew matching mugs were a great idea. Glad I thought of it.”

 _“Thanks for giving me credit.”_ William interjects, voice rich with sarcasm.

_After all of the thanks and all of the hugs,_  
_Larry sat by the fire as they sipped from their mugs._  
_Harry rested his curls upon the shoulder of Lou,_  
_but there was one certain Tittie that did not like the view._

“I’m feeling a bit tired now.” Lottie begins to stand up. “Is it okay if I head up?” She asks Jay.

“Uhh…sure.”

The lass swoops in to kiss her mother goodnight and right after, she greets Louis one final happy birthday without so much as sparing him a glance. She rushes up the stairs until she inevitably disappears into the second floor.

Louis and Jay exchange a look of question.

“What was that all about?” Lou asks.

“Maybe it’s my fault.” Harry says.

“Now why would you think that?” Jay asks, concerned.

“Because I look like my brother, I guess.”

“That _could_ be it.” Louis nods and Jay nods along with him in agreement.

 _“Or maybe she couldn’t stand the two of you GUYS snuggling by the fire like one of those disgustingly romantic couples from the telly.”_ William deduces.

“Maybe. But who knows with her.”

“I’m so glad you could make it Harry.” The hedgehog tells his crush. “But it’s Christmas Eve, why aren’t you with your family?”

“Marcel doesn’t really like Christmas Eve since it’s the day our dad left,” Harry fails to miss the way Jay and Louis freeze at that, which is why he continues talking. “and my mom’ll get back from her business trip from Tokyo by tomorrow.”

“Oh…okay…” Louis tries to respond as undisturbed as possible.

“Plus, your mom invited me over.” Harry adds, giving the woman before him a warm smile.

Louis’ eyes widen as he stares at his mother in shock. Jay sees the look her son throws her way, prompting her to say, “I did no such thing!” It was obvious she was lying, the smile and the wink she sends to Harry right after gave most (if not all) of it away.

Louis hums an incredulous “Mm-hmm.” as a reply.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Harry brings his backpack in front of him and opens it. He then retrieves two gifts which are both wrapped neatly. “Surprise! Happy Merry Birthday Christmas!”

“Oh wow,” Louis says with along with a chuckle. “thanks, Harold.”

“Open them.” Harry says with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Which one should I open first?”

“Uhh…oh, this one!” Harry hands him the first of the two, which was a typical box-shaped gift. Louis’ about to open it when suddenly Harry stops him. “Before you do that, I’d just like to say that my birthday gift to you is an image of the most breathtaking sight I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Okay…what is it?” Lou asks with one of his brows quirked up in amusement.

“Check it out for yourself.”

Louis takes off the lid from the box and gingerly sets it on the ground. He sinks his hands into the styrofoam beads and digs right through it until finally, he feels something. He grabs a good hold of it and carefully egresses it from the box. Louis’ lips purse once he sees the object that greets him.

A mirror.

Blue eyes stare back at blue; his reflection peers onto his form from within the confines of the mirror. And the one with the feathery hair sees his own cheeks turn a shade redder.

“Looks like _someone’s_ enjoying his gift.” Jay chimes in.

“This is so cheesy, Haz.” Louis tells him, face on full blush.

“What?” Harry laughs. “I know you aren’t into gifts much, unless it’s food, so I figured I’d flatter you a bit.”

“And you know…” The frog continues. “I want the mirror to remind you how beautiful you are on the days you think you aren’t.”

“That is some deep shiz.” Louis replies, staring dotingly into his crush’s eyes.

Jay stares fondly at the two of them, and of course, Louis notices this. “Do you mind?” He asks his mother, giving her the I-need-privacy look.

“Oh yeah, sorry.” She titters then ambles towards the kitchen, therefore leaving them all alone with only the fire accompanying them.

“Can I open the second gift now?”

“Yeah.” Harry hands it over to him. “Here you go.”

“I…uhh…wrapped it myself. It even has a little bow on it.” Haz says as Louis adroitly removes the paper wrapping the small box inside.

“I can see that.”

_A small box that’s brown stares back at him;_  
_What’s inside it however, is a red-colored gem._  
_William tells him, “It’s a precious pyrope garnet.”_  
_He picks it up and sees a thin silver necklace carrying it._

“H-how much was this, Harold?” Louis stutters, staring at the jewelry in his hand—a necklace—that looked like it cost a fortune.

“It doesn’t matter, Lou. I got it for you and William. Merry Christmas!” He cheers. “Do you like it?” The curly asks with a cute li’l pout.

“I _love_ it. Wow!” Louis’ speechless at the moment. He stares back at the gem clasped onto the necklace, and sees the way it glimmers as if it was diamond. It was of a simple design—nothing too flashy. The gem itself was a feat and the simple chain looping through it provided a rustic charm.

“Here, let me put it on you.”

Harry walks around the lad, necklace in hand, and slings the chain around Louis’ neck until both ends reached the nape. He hooks the ends together until it was secure. Harry hovers in front of Louis again and watches the way the gem elegantly sits against his chest.

“This is more like a pendant than a necklace, to be honest.” Louis states. “Why a garnet though?”

“You reminded me of her.” Harry smiles, and Louis realizes it’s some sort of allusion to Steven Universe. “Like, you know how Garnet is a manifestation of Ruby and Sapphire’s love? You guys are sort of like that and it’s amazing.”

“Gosh, you’re like my sugar daddy now.”

Harry chortles, and in between his laughs, Louis abruptly pulls him in for a hug.

“Thanks, Harry.” He whispers against the lad’s neck, breath warm as the fire dancing in the hearth.

“You’re welcome, Lou. You too, Will.” Harry whispers in a soft voice, squeezing him tighter while his nose attaches itself to his seatmate’s neck.

“You smell really good.” Harry mumbles, and Louis can feel the smile against the skin of his neck. “Mmm…vanilla.”

“It’s my natural scent.” Louis boasts then laughs right after.

_In front of the hearth, the two lads embrace._  
_Meanwhile, a girl upstairs is wondering, “Is my brother really gay?”_  
_You see, it happened when they were snuggling, a sight that Lottie couldn’t bear._  
_But what bothered her the most, was the one with the curly brown hair._

_The green eyes that were Harry’s made her spirit feel hollow,_  
_for they reminded her of the one who broke her heart three years ago…_

Gently, Lottie closed her door shut. To the nearest wall she went, sliding down against it until her arse touched the floor. She was sitting now, clasping both sides of head as her mind raced back to the words of the past.

 _He’s not gay, He’s not gay,_ she repeated in her mind over and over again. Just the thought of it made her feel queasy.

“They’re just friends.” She told herself. “Weewee’s nothing like _him!”_

The instance she mentioned it, her mind flashed back to a certain day, three years ago:

“Are you _that_ blind?” Marcel asks her, and when he’s met with nothing but a blank, hollow stare, he laughs. “Oh my god…you don’t know, do you?”

Lottie’s bottom lip trembles. Her mind tells her not to say another word but the devil whispering in her ear—a devil named, Curiosity, prompts her to ask him, “What are you talking about?”

Marcel feels an adrenaline rush; not only had he come out to someone other than Harry, but he held a piece of information Lottie didn’t know.

He chuckles, then, “Your brother’s…gay.” The tone in his voice sounds as if he was sorry for her.

“N-no he’s not…” Lottie takes a step back, her heart beating faster and faster until her mind wrapped itself in a haze of denial.

“ _Yes,_ he is.” Marcel reaffirms. “The way he looked at my brother…you didn’t see it, did you? If you did then- “

“Shut up!” She yells, covering her ears. Her knees fall unto the ground and her tears follow suit. “You’re lying!”

“I’m not…” Marcel responds, feeling a pinch of pity for the lass. “And you know it, don’t you?’

Slowly, Lottie rises from her stance on the ground. She balls up her fists to a point of white-knuckledness and takes a couple of frigid steps towards her now-ex. Once their bodies are a mere inches apart, she stares up at him, into the green orbs she once adored. She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him down so that their eyes are at the same level.

Like a cobra, she hisses, “My brother will never be an abomination like you. You wanna know why?” She pierces her gaze right at him. “It’s because he isn’t part of _your_ kind! The kind that lies about themselves, uses innocent girls—girls that’d do anything for them, and gives those girls hope that they could actually like them back, when in reality, they never even stood a chance.”

“You’re wrong, Marcel…” Lottie, now at the present day, utters in a soft, pained voice. She wipes at her tears and leans her head back against the wall, subsequently staring at the ceiling. “But maybe…you’re right.”

 _Harry wanted to stay, but he unfortunately had to leave_  
_for no one was with Marcel on this Christmas Eve._  
_Louis understood, and bid Haz a goodbye._  
_This was the best birthday he ever had, and you readers know why._  
  
_Well, that’s it for this Christmas chapter._  
_Hope you f*ckers enjoyed!_  
_Sorry I couldn’t update this faster!_  
_Hope you guys aren’t annoyed…_

_Oh, and my gift to y’all is a side story!_  
_But it’s more like a behind-the-scenes, really._  
_It’ll be released next week, coz I’m not yet done :(_  
_Gonna stop talking now…see you next time everyone!!!_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to release the side story (Art of War) on the 25th but I’m not yet done with it coz 1) I procrastinated a lot, and 2) it’s my cousin’s birthday party tomorrow.
> 
> I have all the chapters lined up already but since Art of War was a last minute thing I thought of, it’ll be delayed a bit. Sorry about that.
> 
> Next Chaptah: And All His Little Things  
> Release Date: Jan. 2, 2017
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone! And since it's Christmas (unless it isn't at the time you're reading this) how about giving me some kudos pls lmao haha


	25. Chaptah 25: And All His Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realizes something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm...my mom's confiscating my laptop because I've done too much writing over the season (I've started on new fics hihi), which explains why Art of War won't be released after some time (it's not like you guys care anyway). And if the succeeding chapters are a bit late, y'all know who to blame!
> 
> And that's it for this week's Excuse™

“Lou, wake up,” Camila rattles him lightly. “Your boyfriend’s already downstairs.”

Louis shifts from his spot on the bed until he finally manages to sit up, grumbling all the while. “You’re not allowed to call me Lou, remember?” He pouts, rubbing at his eye. “And Harry’s not my boyfriend.”

“Whatever you say.” Camila chimes. “Get your crap together so we can head down.”

“What time is it?” He asks groggily.

Camila lifts her wrist up to look at her watch. “6:46 pm.”

“Okay, yeah. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The sound of footsteps descending have Harry’s eyes directed towards the stairs. He gets up from the couch once he sees Camila and Louis. The curly—dressed in a stylish trench coat and beanie—greets them at the bottom, quickly registering the fact that Louis has his hair brushed up today. He smiles at that.

“You guys ready to go?” Harry asks, voice the usual deep.

“Yeah!”

“Let’s go!” Louis races outside the door, yelling “I call shotgun!” afterwards.

“Hurry up!” The same feather-haired lad commands the two slowpokes. Camila settles herself at the back while Harry slips in the driver’s seat, inserting the key and revving the engine back to life.

“Here we go.” Harry then places his hand on the gear shift, but he instantly flinches away from it when his hand touches the warmth of Louis’ own.

And there it is again—the race that his heart gives whenever their hands meet like old friends for the first time in years. The same old _thump thump_ in his chest has a new rhythm that’s twice as faster than the usual. Then suddenly, everything slows down and there’s just the blue-eyed boy sitting across him, staring at him with a curious cock of the head.

It’s been like this for quite some time now.

Ever since that time—actually, Harry doesn’t know _when_ exactly, but he’s noticed how much heat seeps in through his skin and how much butterflies tickle at his insides the moment his and Louis’ skin kiss, or the moment he stares at the soft blue color of the lad’s eyes.

“Umm…are you gonna drive or stare at me like I’m Jesus?” Louis arches a brow at him in amused curiosity.

“Oh right, sorry.” Harry apologizes but soon after asks, “You gonna handle the shift stick?”

“Yeah.” Louis answers a second after. “Is that okay with you?”

“It’s not a big deal really.” Harry shrugs then faces forward, clipping his seat-belt on.

“It seemed like it.” Louis mumbles and does the same to his seat-belt. The lad then puts the gear in reverse and Harry slowly backs up. He shifts the gear onto drive, allowing Harry to finally zoom past their gate and out of their property.

“The rest of 1D are already there waiting for us.” Louis informs him.

“I know.” Harry answers simply.

“Wait, what kind of group name is 1D?” Camila butts in. “It sounds so…penis-y.”

“I didn’t choose it. Harry did.”

“Ah…that explains it.”

“Well I’m sorry, Camila.” Harry responds with light sarcasm. “What’s the name of your group then?”

“Fifth Harmony.”

“Sounds like a girl group competing on the X-Factor.”

“Oh my glob, that’s what I said.” Louis grins at Harry and the duo do a quick hive-five right after.

“Well I didn’t choose it neither.” Camila defends. “And at least it’s not some corny name like 1432 or something.”

Half an hour later, the car parks right in front of the venue. The three of them get down (after Harry shuts the car off) and walk past the entrance, only stopping when Louis says, “Okay, we meet back here after the fireworks. Got it?”

“Yup.” The Cuban girl does a salute and ambles away.

Every year, Lost Pines assembles a week-long amusement park in celebration of New Years. This was the second time Harry has attended this sort of thing. The first time was a few years back—on the last New Year’s with his dad. Marcel refused to accompany him today, and Harry understood why. A lot of happy memories were made here. Attending not only resurfaced some painful ones, but also morphed the happy ones into those of heartache and sorrow.

But Harry didn’t let that bother him. Right now, he was going to have fun with his friends and that’s all that matters.

“I’m surprised your mom let you come here alone.” Louis says as they walk past the different booths in search of the other lads.

“I had to make her breakfast in bed and finish all the house chores first.” Harry chuckles.

Louis walks with his arms swaying just a little bit. But that tiny fraction of movement caused his knuckles to brush against Harry’s. The instance it did so, Harry’s heart leaped as if a defibrillator ran a thousand Joules of electricity into his chest. His green orbs covertly gaze down at where Louis’ hands were—swinging beside him in tune with his footsteps. The frog wishes those same hands and their familiar warmth were interlocked with his, but he pushes those thoughts down.

He’s been acutely aware of their touches lately, and Harry’s starting to figure out why.

“Nialler!” Louis grins and gives the lad a quick hug and pat on the back.

“ ‘ey! How’s my side hoe doing?” The potato asks him.

“Good, good.” Lou nods.

Niall turns his head to the side and spots Harry. “Oh, Harry!” He clasps the lad’s hand and does a brotherly shoulder bump thingy with him. “How’s my _main_ hoe doing?”

“I feel good, really.” Harry replies.

“Where’s Ziam?” Louis asks the blond.

“They’re in the tunnel of love.” Niall rolls his eyes and Louis does too. “So I guess I’m third-wheeling with you guys this time.” He grins and slings his arms around their shoulders, pulling the duo closer to him.

“We should go in there too, Harold!” Louis excitedly tells him, face beaming.

“Wha- why?” Haz stutters out, feeling light-headed all of a sudden.

“I wanna follow them and see if they do something kinky.” Louis has a glint of mischief in his eyes as he confesses his intention. “C’mon let’s go!”

“Umm…okay.”

“You guys want anything while you leave me behind?” Niall asks, trying to elicit some sort of pity from them. It doesn’t work on Louis however. The lad just hands him 10 dollars, asks him to buy cotton candy, and thanks him before whisking Harry off to the aforementioned ride.

 

* * *

 

“Damn it’s dark in here.” Louis notes as he looks around the tunnel. Harry, who’s sitting beside him on the same boat, agrees with him.

“Oh! I think I see them!” Lou whisper-yells after which he carefully stands up to get a better view of the other passengers before them. The way he stands up however, causes a disequilibrium in weight and results into the boat rocking side to side. Louis, who’s flailing his arms around with a horrified face on, struggles to keep himself from falling into the water.

He fails to maintain balance and eventually, he manages to tumble forward, landing face-first into Harry’s crotch.

Harold’s eyes widen owlishly at the sudden contact. Heat gather in the frog’s cheeks the more Louis took his sweet sweet time buried in his sacred area.

“It smells good down here.” Louis mumbles against Harry’s clothed member.

“G-Get off!”

“Sorry.” Louis hoists himself up by pushing his hand against Hazza’s bulge, making the curly jerk forward in pain and make a really weird moan face.

“You did that on purpose.” He wheezes out.

“Yeah.” Louis says it ever so nonchalantly, then chortles right after.

Two minutes after that whole fiasco, everything’s quiet, just the voice of the water below them passing by. Harry doesn’t dare break the silence—he’s not that good in breaking the ice anyhow. So he just lets everything settle down like dust on a forgotten picture frame.

It is in the soft glow of the tunnel’s fairy lights that Harry appreciates the gentle flutter of Louis’ eyelashes and the delicate structure of his cheekbones. Harry finds himself smiling again.

What breaks his ogling however, is the fact that Louis’ head tries to find solace on his shoulder. Harry egregiously stills at the contact, and of course, Louis picks this up; Harry could tell by the crease between the lad’s eyebrows.

“What’s wrong?”

“No- it’s nothing! Go ahead. It’s okay.” Harry urges him.

Louis eyes him skeptically. “You sure? You seemed like you were freaking out or something.”

“I was just caught off guard.” The green-eyed lad finds an excuse for himself, but in hindsight, it wasn’t that far from the truth.

“Really? I’ve rested my head on your shoulder a lot of times before.”

_Maybe that’s the problem…_

“Then do it again.” Harry replies earnestly. “I won’t mind. Promise.”

“O…kay?” Louis does it again but with an air of slight discombobulation. Then, he chuckles, “You’re so weird.”

Soon enough, the pair finally see light at the end of the tunnel. Louis sits straight up and feels a tad disappointed he didn’t get to intrude in Ziam’s private sexy time.

The water guides the boat out into the open, where an employee stands there waiting for them and subsequently helps the two off of the vehicle. The duo’s feet finally touch solid ground and the sight that greets them is that of their friends blatantly staring at them.

“Were you trying to follow Liam and I?” Zayn asks the lad who’s been training in the art of stalking for the past three years.

Louis steals an unimpressed glance at a guilty-looking Niall before responding, “Depends, did you guys do anything sexy?”

“Please,” Liam scoffs. “we know how to keep it in our pants.”

“Did you guys _at least_ kiss?” Louis asks. “It’s called the tunnel of love, not the tunnel of chastity.”

“Love isn’t just based on kissing and touching, Lou.” Zayn explains to him. “Sometimes it’s gazing into their eyes and just… _connecting_ with them, y’know?” And of course, Zayn and Liam feel the sudden need to demonstrate it in front of them—eyes reaching out for each other in a loving manner, like the disgusting couple they were.

“No. I don’t know.” Louis deadpans. His head turns the exact moment Harry does, and for the umpteenth time in the months they’ve known each other, their eyes find themselves hypnotizing one another once more.

Harry falls into the blue labyrinth of Louis’ eyes and gets lost in them all over again. The concept of time had all been forgotten; the only thing that mattered was the lad looking as spellbound as he was. Harry doesn’t dare blink; if he does so, then he’ll return back into the plane of reality when really, he’d rather be running around the maze inside of Louis’ orbs, in search of the home he’s established within them.

Then, Liam coughs—loudly for that matter. The sound of it is enough to detach the anchor of _S.S. Eye Contact_ and reel them back into the present. Once there, Louis and Harry try to forget about the fact they were overtly engaged in some unconventional form of a staring contest.

“Right,” Liam claps. “let’s get a move on shall we?”

“What’re you grinning about?” Louis gives Niall a look.

“Nothing.” Niall hums, skipping merrily like a school girl on the playground. “Larry is real.” He mutters.

Lou narrows his eyes at him. “What was that?”

“I didn’t say nothin’.”

“Hmm…okay…” Louis responds, suspicious of his friend’s behavior.

 

* * *

 

“Step right up! Step right up!” One man handling a game booth decrees. “Take home all the money in this jar right here if you win!”

The 1D lads stop in their tracks at the sound of a cash prize. They stray from the pathway and walk up to the man in order to inquire more about this proposition of his.

“Hello there, lads!” The man greets. “See this jar right here?” The man, using his cane, points at a jar the same height as a 1.5 liter coke bottle, which was filled with money ranging from bills to coins and tens to hundreds. “Well, if you answer these three questions correctly, you get to take home all of the cash inside.”

“How much to play?” Liam asks.

“Ten dollars per person.”

“Do we get to keep the jar too?” Niall asks, hopeful.

“Uhh…sure kid.” The man answers him, looking a bit weirded out though.

Everyone (except for Zayn) decides to play and test their knowledge. The rules were simple enough: the man would ask a question then they’d each have one answer to reply. All three questions must be answered correctly in order to win.

The man slides their folded ten dollar bills into the jar (he assumes they won’t win) and proceeds to ask the first question. “Many have heard me, but none have seen me. And I will not speak back unless spoken to. What am I?”

“This is a trick question.” Liam notes, caressing the stubble on his face. “You asked ‘What am I’ and the answer is easy. You are a person!”

The man imitates a buzzer sound that indicated Liam was incorrect. “You’ve got a sense of philosophy and sarcasm within you, kid. I like that! But unfortunately, you’re wrong.” Then the man asks Niall. “How about you? What’s your answer?”

“Is it…a fake prank-caller?”

“Oh, wrong answer!”

“Hmm…I will not speak back unless spoken to…” Louis purses his lips in thought. “Is it an introvert?”

“Nope.” The man shakes his head. “How about you handsome?” He asks Harry.

“Umm…I think it’s an echo. Am I right?”

The man claps. “Congrats young chap! Now, onto the next question: we hurt without moving. We poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies. And we are not to be judged by our size. What am I?”

The group form a huddle since only Harry can answer for them now.

“I think it’s a dick.” Liam says.

“Oh my glob, I was thinking that too!” Louis grins.

Both Niall and Harry scrunch their face at the notion. “Why?”

“Well dicks hurt without moving. Just the other night, my ass was so stretched- “

“Stop right there!” Niall cuts him off, covering his ears all the while. “I don’t need details on your sex life.”

“Yeah, and dicks are not to be judged by their size.” Louis adds in his own conclusion. “Although, I _do_ appreciate big ones…”

Harry stops for a second to look down at his crotch area. He successfully suppresses a smirk and tries not to inflate his own ego.

“What do you think, Harry?”

“Hmm…what can hurt you without actually touching you?”

“Anxiety?”

“Ghosts?”

“Feelings?”

“Hold up.” Things begin to click in Harold’s head. “Feelings hurt you…and feelings can be evoked by certain acts and/or phrases. Phrases are formed by words and words bear truth and lies, and can hurt you and poison you and- WORDS!” Harry yells the answer. “The answer is words, am I correct?”

The man smiles and once again, claps for the curly. “I’m impressed. But unfortunately, you might need luck on this next one. The question that no one can answer: In the basement, there are three light switches in the “off” position. Each switch controls 1 out of the 3 light bulbs on the room above. You may flip any of the switches, but the condition is that you can only go upstairs one time. Question: How can you determine which switch controls which bulb?”

“Well, I’m out.” Liam says and scurries right over to where his boyfriend stands.

Niall’s no help either. He just kinda stares out into the distance the whole time.

Harry does all the brainstorming he can but this question proved to be quite taxing on his mind.

“Do you give up?” The man asks.

“We could really use some luck right about now.” Niall, back from his brain-dead trance, tells the group.

“Luck is for those playing Minesweeper.”

The instant Harry hears that voice, his brain exclaims, _He’s here._ Excitement and a feeling of adrenaline course through his veins at the sudden appearance of none other than William. And Harry’s smiling like an idiot again.

“What we need is a careful analysis of the problem.” William, whose eyes are as sharp as ever, states it like a given fact. The alter closes his eyes for a brief moment, and that’s when Harry’s smile bends even upward than it usually can. He loved it when William processed stuff in that beautiful mind of his. The way that same mind would come up with last minute winning strategies and hypothetical conclusions overwhelmed Harry to a point where he has to sit down just to take it all in.

The light blue of William’s eyes finally reveal themselves. His gaze is one of an apex predator’s, and the instance he opens his mouth, Harry’s already at the edge of his seat.

“May I answer in behalf of this handsome gentleman?” William courteously asks the man, while motioning towards a blushing Harry.

“Be my guest.”

“For starters, if I were in that situation, I’d flick open Switch A and leave it open for- let’s say…ten to fifteen minutes, after which I’d flick it off and then flick on Switch B. That’s the time I head upstairs. And in order to figure out which bulb is controlled by which switch, the one currently on is obviously under the influence of Switch B. The hottest one of the three would be controlled by Switch A, given the amount of time it was left on. And lastly, the coldest would be controlled by Switch C, since it had not been flicked not even once.”

The man stares at him blankly before he could give so much as a reply, and Harry’s standing beside his Yum-yum, fonding at him all over the place.

“Wow- umm…here you go then.” The man hands him the jar along with all of the dough encased inside of it. “Congratulations, kid.”

William replies with a curt nod and a brief “Thank you.”

Before switching back with Louis, William makes it his job to evenly divide the winnings among the members of the group, including Zayn. He hands the jar to Niall, which the leprechaun graciously accepts, and right after, finally trades places with his brother.

It’s finally Louis’ time to shine!

Currently, they were at an archery booth where the player has to shoot the center of three target boards to win a prize. Louis pays the man twenty dollars and is given a bow and three arrows subsequently.

Let’s just say…Louis’ first trial didn’t go so well.

“Looks like someone’s loosin’ their edge.” Zayn teases the hedgehog.

“ _I’m_ sorry,” Louis retorts sarcastically. “I’m used to more _professional_ bows than this cheap makeshift in my hands!”

“Sure, blame the equipment.”

“No use tryna drag me down, Zayn. I already got the hang of it.” Louis smirks, the bow being handed to him after he pays for his second trial. As he aims for the target with his arm stretched back along with the bowstring, Louis sticks his tongue out and closes his left eye—something Harry’s began to pick up all those times he’s watched Louis train.

Three bullseye’s later, an adorable rainbow-pawed bear—the prize Louis won for him—finds itself in between the bone-crushing hug Harry gives it.

“He’s so cute!” Harry dimples.

Louis smiles. “I’m glad you like him.”

“Where’s _my_ bear?” Niall’s lips form an expectant grin.

Louis’ about to reject him on the matter but the baby blue of the leprechaun’s eyes are all too enticing for Louis to ignore like spam mail. So with an “ugh” and another twenty dollars later, Niall’s walking around with a teddy bear sitting gingerly on his shoulders.

“SBB has a friend now.” Harry mentions, making the bear in his hands do a dainty dance.

“Who’s…SBB?” Louis asks him, looking a bit wary.

Harry shrugs off his suspicions and replies, “It’s the small rainbow bear I got from my secret admirer on my 16th birthday.”

“Secret admirer? Ooh, do tell!” Louis prompts him.

“Yeah, _do_ tell Harry.” Liam adds in, chuckling lowly to himself.

“I used to receive a few gifts and notes from them when I was in the ninth grade.”

“What if your secret admirer was a boy?” Louis inquires, and from the flicker of waver deep within his eyes, Harry could tell there was more to the question than meets the eye.

“It doesn’t matter really.” Harry shrugs, jutting his bottom lip. “I’m demi, remember?”

“Lovato?”

“ _Demi-_ sexual.” Harry corrects him.

“I was just kidding!” Louis sings then chuckles when Harry amusedly rolls his eyes at him.

Their group have a little snack break to ease the hunger boiling within their respective stomachs. And after they’ve rested their feet a bit, 1D then head out to ride the carousel, which was mainly just Louis shouting a couple of lewd riding jokes while grinding his ass on the saddle. And of course, Harry laughs at him as if he were high on laughing gas.

The next ride they fall in line for is the rollercoaster. The queue was a bit long and during that time Harry kept listening to Louis explain how he had a tiny fear of heights.

Then finally, they were next.

Harry is tugged by Louis towards the front-most part of the rollercoaster, where they settle in and strap their seat-belt on. There’s a ringing in the air that signified the ride was about to begin. Once they started to move, Harry feels Louis interlock his hand with his and clutch it tightly. Louis, too busy dancing in place, fails to notice the bewitched look on Harry’s countenance.

The ride carefully backed up into a steep slope that seemed to keep on going until they were meters up into the air. Harry doesn’t pay attention to the pressure he feels at that height. Rather, all his thoughts seem to incline towards the fact he and Louis were _holding_ hands. With each ragged breath Louis takes, he gives Harry’s hand a squeeze, indicating the nervousness he was experiencing.

The cool air around them isn’t quite enough to dissipate the heat that slides in between their clasped hand. Sweat begins to form on Harry’s palm but he thinks Louis doesn’t mind, given the terrified yet giddy expression on his seatmate’s face.  
  
The ride—in reverse—still retreats up into the slope. A loud click is what stops the ride from moving, freezing it in its diagonal position.

“Oh my glob, we’re going to fall!!!” Louis screeches at the top of his lungs.

Harry licks his suddenly dry lips and glazes his eyes over to their conjoined hands. Finally, he returns all the squeezes Louis’ been giving him, with his own gentle one. He whispers, “I think…I already did.”

Louis turns to look at him. “What- “ The rollercoaster comes to an abrupt descent.

The speed at which the ride accelerates downwards knocks the air out of the both of them. Louis couldn’t even yell from the way pressure’s thick hands constrict his throat.

With every turn and loop, Louis screams. Harry, however, remains unfazed amongst all the pandemonium. He finds himself used to the feeling of being on a rollercoaster, except…that rollercoaster was inside his chest, bringing with it a feeling that burned him from within. Every cascading swirl—every sharp ascent, couldn’t match the whirlpool of emotions flooding inside of Harry’s heart.

He’s not a stranger to the feeling; they’ve met before. What’s different is that the feeling introduces itself to him looking much bigger— _feeling_ much bigger than before. And it’s scary but calming all at the same time, like two sides of the same coin.

 _There it is again,_ Harry whispers in his head. He closes his eyes and drowns out the sounds of the passengers’ howling. Then, he hears the familiar rhythm of his own heart. It’s been talking to him lately, asking him when he’s finally going to realize it. His heart doesn’t tell him _what_ exactly, all it does is remind him of Louis’ presence and every single contact they do.

“How fun was that?!” Louis jumps all too giddily once they’ve exited.

“I almost puked.” Niall begrudgingly admits.

“How about you, Harry?” Louis asks him.

Harry shakes his head, breaking himself free off the daze he’s been under lately. “Yeah. It was- umm…fun.” He nods.

Louis eyes him for a moment, blue eyes scanning every inch of his face, and chuckles at him afterwards. “You’re so cute, Haz.” Then, he asks Liam for the time, brushing off the fact he just blatantly complimented the frog.

“Twenty minutes ‘til 10.” The chap responds.

Louis claps excitedly and says, “We should start falling in line for the Ferris wheel before the fireworks start!”

Louis was speaking from experience, Harry surmises. He’s done so in past few years with Jay and Lottie, probably.

“Why?” asks Zayn.

“So we can have a better view of it, duh.”

Liam speaks up this time, saying, “Well then, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Once they’ve arrived at the end of the line, Louis intentionally bumps the girl in front of him, sassing, “Ew, watch where you’re going!”

“I’m sor- Louis?” The girl who turns out to be Camila, turns around shocked, then hugs him. “I thought it was some snobby gaybo!” Camila laughs. “I was right!”

Louis gives her an unimpressed look.

“Anyway, what are you guys doing here?” She asks, eyes landing on the rest of the boys. She gives them a smile and a friendly wave each.

“Going up the Ferris wheel is our tradition, remember? So I thought it’d be nice if I brought along some of my blokes.” The hedgehog tells her.

“That’s nice.” Camila says. “I brought along some of my hoes too, see?” The rest of Fifth Harmony ruffle their fingers at him and Louis returns the girly gestures with a weirder one (wiggling his fingers under his chin as if it was a tentacle-beard).

“I’m guessing Lauren will be your New Year’s kiss?”

“Damn right.” Lauren interjects, slinging an arm around her girlfriend and pulling her close.

“And I’m guessing yours is Harry?” The green-eyed girl teases the now-blushing hedgehog.

“He’s right here you know!”

Harry’s eyes are focused elsewhere but his ears were pointedly listening at their conversation. And of course, he picks up the bit where Lauren teased Louis about him being his New Year’s kiss. Harry doesn’t _totally_ reject the idea, rather, he questions it. But thinking about kissing Louis made his mind go all whack and stupid so he thinks of something else.

The teasing.

The way Lauren teased Louis was a tad bit…suspicious. But then again, most close individuals were often teased—that’s how ‘shipping’ came to life. Although, Harry couldn’t help but wander whether he and Louis were close.

_Of course we are!_

But were they the normal kind of close, or the… _special_ kind of close?

“Harold.”

“Huh, what?” The sound of Louis’ voice yank him back to reality.

Louis cambers a brow at him for a split second before saying, “Show them what I got you.”

A few question marks dot inside his head before Harry ultimately realizes that Lou was talking about the cute bear. “Oh. Oh yeah!” He grabs the bag hanging off his back and rummages his hand inside of it, until his hand later resurfaces with a stuffed bear.

“Awww…it’s so cute!” Camila coos, staring at the way Harry cradles it like his own child.

“What’re you naming him?” Lauren asks.

“Hmm…I was thinking: Boobear!” The name sparkles in the air like a gigantic LED sign. “What do you think, Lou?”

“It’s perfect.” Louis smiles at him, his teeth peeking out from behind his succulent pink lips.

And dammit! _Here come the butterflies again…_

“Okay,” Camila interrupts Larry’s little eye molesting game. “let’s take a picture!”

The four of them scooch in closer to fit in the frame of Camila’s phone. After they cheer “2017!”, Camila takes the selfie and stares back at it on her phone.

“Ooh! Babe!”

“Yeah?” Lauren asks.

“Take a picture with Harry!”

“Uhh…sure.”

Harry prepares himself for when Lauren stands beside him. He tries to fix his hair, making sure it was extra nice and curly, while Lauren worked on hers too. Then, they smile as they stare at the lens of Camila’s phone.

“Say: Team green eyes!” Camila cheers, smiling alongside Louis as they both gaze onto the screen.

“Team green eyes!” Lauren and Harry say together, smiling as Camila takes a photo of them.

“Great!”

After a couple more photos including the rest of 1D and Fifth Harmony, everything goes back to its tranquil state. Everyone’s engaged in their respective conversations—Niall with Ziam, Camila with Dinah, Normani and Ally with Lauren—save for Louis and Harry. They’re quiet this time around, neither uttering not even a single syllable.

They just stand there until Louis makes the first move, staring straight into Harry that the latter has to turn his head to give him his full attention. Except, it wasn’t Louis; the image in his eyes reflect a different person: William.

“Hey, Will.” Harry starts off with a soft voice.

“Hey…listen,” Will begins. “I know you like spending time with Louis more, but I just really missed talking to you.”

Aside from the fact William actually shared his feelings, Harry finds it surprising that he thought he favored Lou more over him. The wrinkle in between Harry’s brows prove that he didn’t take the subject likely. He wasn’t a fan of favoritism because he knew the effect it had on a person; he knew the effect it had on his own brother. And to think William thought this way, genuinely hurt him deep down.

“I like spending time with Louis, sure, but I like spending time with you too, Will. I don’t favor him over you just because he’s more outgoing and such.” Harry tries to make him believe him. “You guys are like ketchup and mayonnaise, peanut butter and jelly, bread and butter…you get the point. It’s not the same without either of you. So if I were given a choice, I’d choose both because you guys mean the world to me, equally.”

William gives him the usual ‘assessment’ and once he’s through, a shrug is conjured up by his shoulders. “Yeah, okay. Thanks.”

Harry smiles at that—at how easy to talk to William was. And even though the alter was a tad conservative with his words, Harry could see the emotions he wanted to convey by just looking into his eyes. They were just as guarded as before but somehow, they weren’t around Harry.

Slowly, he began to notice that.

The way he could easily penetrate William’s defenses signified a bond of trust he’s managed to instill between them. One of Harry’s greatest achievements was finally being able to peer inside of William through mere eye contact, a feat that’s nearly impossible to perform.

Well…at least before.

“Am I still ranked first in the honors list?” William asks, taking a step forward just when the line advanced in front of them.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good.” He nods. “Coz…I really want to be the Valedictorian when we graduate.”

“I’m pretty sure you will though.” Harry chuckles. “But why?”

William juts his bottom lip, responding to Harry with a quick shrug of the shoulders. “It’s always been a dream of mine, really. The notion is simply amusing isn’t it? An alternate personality having their own hopes and dreams. But yeah, I have one. I normally don’t but…I just really want this _so_ bad.”

After taking a couple more steps forward, he continues, “I just want to be able to prove to everyone that I actually exist, y’know? I want to prove to everyone that having a ‘disorder’ shouldn’t get in the way of you achieving your aspirations, no matter how small or big.”

Harry genuinely felt how much being the Valedictorian meant to Will. And if Harry had to sacrifice himself, he’d do it without so much as a second thought because William deserved to be happy; he deserved to be validated as a real person and not just some side effect brought on by childhood trauma.

Harold slams an arm around William’s shoulders and pulls him in close, close enough that he could smell the faintness of their vanilla scent. “You better prepare your speech, Mr. Valedictorian! I’m looking forward to it!”

“I’ll make it so inspiring, it’ll trend in Twitter for an entire week.” William humors him.

“That’s what I like to hear!”

Before he switches back with Louis, William gives him one last meaningful smile, as if to thank Harry for being so supportive of his dream. And as the switching process occurs, Harry notices his heart do its timely back-flipping, and he knows it’s not some sort of heart condition; Harry know it’s the **feeling** who’s responsible for all of this—the way it’d wrap its hands all over his chest and make it hard for him to breathe.

“I’m back.” Louis chirps and not long after, the two of them are being escorted onto their ride, inside one of the many carriages holding onto the branches of the Ferris wheel.

The roofless cabin they’re on is roomy enough for four people to fit inside. Louis and Harry however, think they’re better off sitting glued together, finding comfort within each other’s presence.

Just their proximity from one another has Harry’s heart racing. He tells himself to calm down, they’ve sat beside each other multiple times before but why does this feel…different?

 _You know why,_ a dark part of his mind hisses like a cunning serpent.

The voice in his head stutters and tries to find another reason. Why does just _being around_ Louis and William have him feeling all tingly and weird and hurting inside but at the same time make him feel so alive and happy?

_You know why._

_Just admit it._

_Nothing will change if you do._

_Because you’ve already known from the start the reason you’re feeling like this._

An intense quake of emotions rumble within the confines of Harry’s chest, crushing every statue of confusion, denial, and doubt within himself. Finally, he grows the balls to admit to himself at least, that _yes, I’m in love with them!_

With both of them, Harry reaffirms.

_I’m in love with Louis and William Tomlinson!_

_I’m in love with Louis William Tomlinson!_

_I’m in love with Lou-lou and Yum-yum!_

_I’m in love with Lou and Will!_

_Are you happy now, voice-in-my-head?!_

He knew ever since day one that they clicked. Their friendship was something far from brotherly; their friendship felt like a stepping stone towards a more… _intimate_ relationship. And given the nature of his sexuality, it took him some time to finally acknowledge the butterflies fluttering amok within his tummy, but he got there.

The feeling, he now knows, was **love**.

And Harry was pretty damn sure it was love, and not just some form of infatuation. Unlike most people, Harry knew the difference between infatuation and love. Infatuation was smiling at the ticklish feel of the butterflies fluttering freely within you, but love was wishing those butterflies flied away because you know the one you loved has this unusual fear of them.

The kind of love he felt didn’t sneak up on him—didn’t appear like a magician from thin air. It was always there, waiting for the day Harry would spare some of his time to actually think about the fact that maybe the dizziness he’s feeling is because the person he loves is standing there, feathery hair and all, smiling right at you and staring deep into your soul. Maybe the reason he finds it so hard to breathe is because his heart has tricked his lungs into thinking that it could survive on their vanilla scent and soft, delicate laughs.

And maybe the reason he doesn’t want to acknowledge it is because he already got used to the feel of it. He felt it every single time he was thinking of them or actually _with_ them; he just didn’t bother to put a label on it.

Harry got so lost in their presence that he forgot how he actually felt amidst it. He was too busy laughing at their lewd jokes, and watching them study, play football, sing, smile, dance, walk, eat, hug, pant, run, spin, drink—that he forgot that he was in love with them and the fact their past didn’t get in the way of their happiness, rather, it forged the path for them.

Every struggle they’ve faced and every nightmare that haunted them had only managed to make them stronger. And Harry knows they can protect themselves but he wants to be there for them, especially on the days their demons come out and tell them nobody’s going to love them, so that he’ll be able to prove those monsters wrong.

Harry wants to be there with them—he wants them to _know_ he’s there for them. And he’ll start by telling them.

“Lou?” Harry calls him now that their cabin’s reached the acme of the circle.

“Yeah?” Louis whips his head around to face him, and that’s when Harry internally notes how close their faces were to each other.

“I want to tell you something.” The words slip past his lips in the softest manner possible, like a whisper but more fervently than that.

“W-What is it?” Louis asks, delicately running his tongue over his bottom lip.

No words leave Harry’s mouth. The only thing that occurs is the gravity slowly pulling their faces closer to each other, eye lids dipping the nearer they were. The beating of Harry’s heart slow down the same way time does around them.

No more lights. No more sounds. No more people. Just them and the moment their souls have been aching for.

Their lips are about to unite like a dagger to its rose, when suddenly, an explosion of light manages to pop their bubble. The explosion is soon backed up with more just like it, each having it’s own design and color.

 _Fireworks,_ Harry registers in his mind. The duo watch them make their heavenward ascent, shattering into a million sparkles of light once they’ve reached their limit. Different sequences and combinations afflict the night, and their eyes reflect the radiance the fireworks paint onto the canvas sky.

Harry has to cover his ears however, the booming sounds they make cause him mild discomfort. The only time he removes his hands is when Louis asks him, “What were you going to tell me?”

“I was just going to say that…” Harry gives himself a second to think. “I’m really glad we’re friends.”

Louis’ eyes widen at first but then relax as a smile forms on his lips. “I’m glad we’re _friends_ too, Harold.”

Just a few frames ago, Harry had the utmost conviction to tell Louis what he’d been feeling. But the explosion in the sky managed to jog his memory a bit and uncover a shard of information he wished he had forgotten: Louis and William have a crush on someone else.

But that wasn’t the real reason he held back from admitting to him. No. The real reason was that the cunning snake in his mind had whispered something crucial to him, something worth speculating about.

_What if you’re their crush?_

It was like a conspiracy theory—a puzzle game of some sort, and if Harry played it right, then he might have the answer he’d been digging around months ago.

Harry didn’t care if his feelings weren’t reciprocated—love was about appreciation and not possession, after all. He just wanted to confirm whether it’s him the brothers have a crush on or not. And when he finally finds out, then he’ll tell them.

 **Only** then will he tell them, he’s in love with them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was a doozie. I would've posted it faster but i got sucked up into the wormhole of Tumblr.
> 
> Anyway, next chaptah is obviously Camren's time to shine once more, entitled "Interruptions".  
> Release Date: Jan. 9, 2017 
> 
> See you hoes next week! Harry Lou Year- err...I mean, Happy New Year! lmao :3


	26. Chaptah 26: Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila and Lauren try to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOOO I forgot I was supposed to release this chaptah yesterday haha. I was working on a new fic so I got a little sidetracked. Sorry about that. It’s a good thing my sister asked for the date though, that’s when I saw ‘post chaptah 26’ on my calendar.
> 
> Anywayyy, enjoy!

 

“Okay, we meet back here after the fireworks. Got it?” Louis tells her.

Camila gives him a salute, followed up by a “Yup.” then ambles deep into the fair. She walks around aimlessly—a bit lost if she was going to be honest with herself. Her eyes dart around the different booths aligned beside the cobble of the pavement her feet continuously walk upon.

She plants herself beside the carousel and from her purse, fishes out her phone.

**Waifu**

**I have arrived, your majesty**

***curtsies***

**now where art thou, for I wish to bless thy**  
**fair maiden with my presence.**

**p.s. I’m beside the carousel wer u at?**

Almost ten seconds after Camila sends the last text, a pair of warm hands encase her eyes in a sudden darkness. She is then abruptly pulled close against a body she’s all too accustomed with. Lips sneak up and tickle at the shell of Camila’s ear, and those same lips part open to reveal a whisper seductive enough to tickle Camila’s ovaries.

“Guess who.”

The banana fairy whips around in the arms of her girlfriend with her mouth agape. She gives Lauren’s boob a light punch and jokingly tells her, “Don’t pull that kind of stunt on me, Jauregui! I don’t wanna wet myself in public!”

Lauren giggles then apologizes.

“Where are the other girls?” Camz asks.

“They’re using the restroom.” Lauren informs her. “Why don’t we go play a game in one of the booths while we wait for them?”

“Sounds fun!”

The two of them venture out and spot a booth that seemed easy to play. Lauren walks up to guy in charge—a lad in his twenties, from the looks of it—and with her wallet in hand, asks, “How much a game?”

The guy—good looks and all—uses his grey-blue eyes to check Lauren out from head to toe. His delinquent mouth quirks into a rugged smirk—one that’s focused towards the one with the green eyes. With a hint of flirtatiousness, the guys says, “For you, it’s on the house.”

“Really? Thanks.” Lauren smiles at the guy then steals a glance Camila’s way, the latter glaring so hard Lauren’s surprised the guy’s face didn’t melt off.

She squeezes her girlfriend’s hand, reminding her to keep her cool. Their hands eventually let go when Lauren picks a baseball for herself.

The objective of the game was to break three plates using the three balls given. And after that, you get to win one of the stuffed toys on display.

“You can do it, **babe**!” Camila shouts, uttering ‘babe’ a bit too loud to let the guy know (and possibly the bystanders around them) that Lauren was off the market.

“I got this.” Lauren smirks, eyes narrowing at her target as she gets ready to throw the ball in her hand. Her hands flings back then lunges forward, launching the ball with an amount of force, great enough to shatter the plate it strikes upon like a meteorite.

Camila claps for her Lo-lo, then hisses at the guy like a possessive cat once Lauren isn’t looking.

Two more shots later and Lauren wins the stuffed unicorn for her Camzy. Camila reaches out for it like an eager child on Christmas day, but then pouts when Lauren hides it behind her back.

“If you want it, you gotta kiss me first.” Lauren sings, puckering her lips in a comedic fashion.

Camila laughs, then in a teasing voice, responds, “What a demand! But ugh, _fine._ If you insist.”

Their foreheads kiss, then soon after, their noses. But before their lips could follow suit, the guy in the booth coughs out, “Faggots.”

That one word is powerful enough to demolish the loving moment the dragon and unicorn have built for themselves. The guy’s gaze scorches them like a ray of sunlight through a magnifying glass, but that isn’t enough to scathe them. The couple take their stance, each equipped with crossed arms and a fierce mask.

They say, _“El amor gana, perra!”_ (Love wins, bitch!) in perfect unison that you would’ve thought they rehearsed it beforehand (which they did).

Joining in the fray is Dinah, who sashays between the couple to ask, “What’s going on here?” She locks her arms in a cross and steels her jaw.

Camila sassily raises her eyebrows at the guy, and in Spanish, explains to the one of Polynesian descent that the guy called her and Lauren faggots.

Dinah covers a hand over gaped mouth before ultimately turning around with the fires of hell burning in her eyes. She walks up to the man and gets all up in his face, waving her hands everywhere in an exaggerated manner. Then, she snaps her fingers, “Chica!”

Normani and Ally strut into the scene, the snap signaling their cue to enter. It’s been a while since they’ve done that—the last time they did was back in their bullying days when they had to come up with a cool yet intimidating entrance.

“You mess with _our_ hoes, you mess with me!”

“And me too!”

“Yeah!”

“You go, girl!”

“We will destroy your white ass!”

The guy with the cool expression and crossed arms stands up to them, sticking his chest out like a beast showing off its dominance. “What’re a couple of girlies like you gonna do about it?” He provokes them.

“Oooh! He sexist too!” Normani states.

“Oh I’ll show you.” Dinah sneers. “Lauren!”

“Here, catch!”

Dinah catches the baseball Lauren tosses to her and clutches it firmly in her hands. Ally and Normani swiftly transport beside the lad, gripping his two arms in place as to restrain him, a move they’ve done routinely in the past. Dinah swings back and aims for the guy’s crotch, successfully hitting it upon release. The guy drops down on the prickly grass beneath their feet in sharp pain, cupping his balls to himself as his face warps into one of pure agony.

“Let’s get out here!” Camila tugs them.

“Jesus, forgive us!” Ally exalts as they gather and scramble away.

 

* * *

 

“That guy had it coming to him.” Lauren tells the group with the goal of easing their guilt.

“Where should we ride next?” Dinah asks.

“There!” Camila points at the attraction composed of tracks forged into pretzel-like formations: the rollercoaster.

“It says people 4 ft. and below aren’t allowed to ride.” Dinah reads off the sign. “Aww, poor Ally will have to stay behind!”

Ally squawks at that, pouting when everyone else laughs at her. “I’m not that small!”

“Just kidding, Mama Harmony!” Dinah hums and hugs the girl.

“But guys, look how long the line is.” Normani reasons, staring at the lengthy queue in front of them with a displeased face.

“It looks worth it though.” Camila tells them, looking up at the structure and the people screaming as they whiz by in rocket speed.

“We should go.” Lauren sides with Camila.

Dinah turns to her and jokingly sasses, “Who made _you_ the boss?”

“Me and my girls did.” Camila, along with Normani and Ally, steps up to the youngest of the group. They then have a short sass-off, which eventually end in hugs, giggles, and them waiting in line.

 

* * *

 

“That ride was dope!” Normani screams and the rest of the girls agree with her.

They had just gotten off of the ride, their bodies still swaying as a side effect from all of the twists and turns that happened up there. Then Ally, who had just come back from vomiting in the nearby trash bin, asks, “What’s the next ride?”

“ _That_ looks fun!” Camila’s index finger extends towards the tunnel of love. She looks at Lauren with a humorous suggestive face while all the while wiggling her eyebrows.

“Caaammzzz!” Lauren blushes, squishing her cheeks together as she and Camila appreciate each other’s eyes by gazing into them until they’ve reached sight of their partner’s soul.

“Ew, stop that!” Normani scrunches her face at her two friends and their lovey-dovey eye fucking.

“You guys are such a couple!” Ally coos.

“The literal definition of heart eyes.” Dinah adds.

Camila tears her gaze from the unicorn to inform the group. “Through the use of mere eye contact, Lauren and I have agreed to ride. How about you guys?”

“We’ll pass.” Dinah speaks for them, casting a quick smirk Normani’s way.

“Suit yourselves!” The banana fairy sings then excitedly pulls Lauren towards the ride. “Let’s go, Lo-lo!”

“Easy!” She laughs when she nearly trips on the way.

 

* * *

 

Their boat treads atop the water, basking in the dim radiance of the tunnel. Casual but faint background music provide them company, along with the song of the river belong them. And Lauren (unfortunately for Camila) decides to chip in her own song, singing, _“Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do. Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do,”_ in a raspy but powerful voice that travels the length of the tunnel in the form of echoes crashing back and forth.

Camila nudges the singing unicorn and shushes her. “Gosh, keep it in your pants, Laur!”

Lauren sings even louder and as a result, receives a punch to the arm by Camila.

“Stop taking advantage of my weakness!” Camila squawks at a laughing Lauren. When she finally calms down, the green-eyed girl responds, “Oh, so I’m your kryptonite ey?”

They laugh again and it remains like that until Lauren’s phone buzzes in her pocket. She brings it out and texts back the person messaging her, quick enough that Camila didn’t have time to see who it was.

“Who was that?” Camila asks as Lauren slides the device back in her pocket.

Lauren raises a brow at the question and then teases her for it. “Why, you _jealous?”_

“No.” The banana lover scoffs. “I know I’m yours anyway.”

“Awww…baaabe! You have a crush on me!” Lauren pokes at Camila’s ribs, eliciting cute giggles from the latter.

“But seriously though, who was that?” Camila asks, trying to sound serious all of a sudden.

“Well if you must know, that was my sister, Taylor, asking me where I was.”

Playfully, Mila responds, “Oh. And did you tell her you were on the river of everlasting love, on a romantic boat ride with the bearer of your heart?”

Lauren shrugs then along with the pout of her lip, replies, “Something like that.”

“Just admit it, Jauregui! You’re in love with me!” Camila chimes, laughing at her own joke right after.

But Lauren doesn’t laugh—the deafening beating of her own heart prevents her from doing so. A blanket of comfort and warmth cloaks around her, giving her the impression that time itself had slowed to a point where every bat of Camila’s eyelashes and every parting of her lips doesn’t go unnoticed by her perceptive orbs.

Camila’s laughter ceases when she feels the weight of Lauren’s stare begging for attention. She gives it the attention it deserves by reciprocating it with her own gaze. Camila reminds herself to breathe; when the fresh air glides its way into her lungs and inflates them, she’ll know this isn’t a live hallucination—she’ll know that the one she’s wanted and waited for so long was sitting right beside her, looking so lost in love, it’s beautiful.

Two words slip past Lauren’s lips, “I am.” It’s soft and light as a feather, but carried the most sincerity Lauren’s ever given in her life.

The invisible thread connecting their gaze reels them closer together, their sweet lips already parted to welcome each other like partnered puzzle pieces. And just when they’re about to mold together, they are abruptly jerked forward when a boat crashes into theirs.

“Surprise!” The familiar voice of a certain dark-skinned girl announces.

Lauren and Camila pick themselves up from where they fell and turn to glare at Normani.

Normani gasps, primly putting a hand atop of her mouth. “Oh, did I interrupt something, Dinah?” She speaks in a snotty British accent.

“I think you did, Normani.” Dinah responds in the same accent.

Then they make kissing noises, going as far as licking the air as they tease the couple.

“Real mature, you guys.” Camila deadpans.

“How’d you catch up to us?” Lo asks.

“We rowed the boat with our arms.” Normani informs them, showing off the water glazing her arm along with Dinah. “We had to leave Ally though. Only two people are allowed to ride.”

“That’s the problem with a group of five.” Lauren states.

“ _Maybe_ …a certain someone should just leave.” Dinah side-eyes Camila as a joke.

“Fine, I will!” Camila—playing along—crosses her arms and huffs, facing the direction she couldn’t see Dinah’s ugly mug in.

“Aww…Camz!” Lauren coos at her, wrapping the lass in an embrace.

“Make the bad people go away!” Camila fake-cries onto her shoulder.

“You should all be ashamed of yourselves!” Lauren hisses at the other pair. Then, “Does my dragon want a kiss to make it better?”

Camila nods like a child.

They move in with puckered lips, going in for the kiss until once again, Normani comes in between them by clamping her hands upon their mouth and pushing them apart.

“I told you guys to stop it!” She says, trying to sound disgusted throughout all the chuckling she does. She reaches over and climbs onto their boat, consequently rocking it from side to side. The boat tips over the side Camila’s at, therefore making the dragon fall into the water.

“Mila!” They yell.

“Camz?” Lauren worriedly skims her eyes over the surface of the river below, only met with nothing but her fearful reflection.

Camila emerges from the depths seconds later, performing butterfly-strokes in front of them. “Surprise, bitches! I know how to swim now!”

“Creds to me.” Lauren feels the need to add.

Dinah pulls Camila aboard and asks her if her phone’s alright.

“It’s in my purse, don’t worry.”

“Here.” Normani waves the Cuban girl’s purse in her hands, showing it was safe with her. “Oh, and- umm…Sorry!”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my gosh, you’re so wet! What happened to you?” Ally asks Camila, greeting the rest of the girls by the drop-off area. She sends an accusing look Lauren’s way, saying, “Did Lauren sing again?”

“No. Normani tipped the boat over, making me fall.”

“Well it’s a good thing I brought extra clothes.” says Ally. She gives the backpack of the said clothes and tells Camila to head over to the porta-potty.

“You’re such a mom.” Camila says to the smaller girl as her way of showing gratitude.

“ _Someone’s_ gotta clean up after you guys.”

Fifteen minutes of grunting later (the porta-potty was really cramped), Camila comes out of it feeling like a new person, all dried up and dressed. She hands the backpack full of wet clothes to Ally and thanks her.

“Are they comfortable?” Ally asks the banana fairy.

“I look like I’m going to Coachella.” She replies.

“Yeah,” Lauren agrees with her. “and those clothes is big on you too.”

Wait, pause.

Was Camila hearing properly?

“Lo-lo?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you repeat what you said just now?”

“Those clothes is big on you?”

Camila facepalms. “Lauren, babe, I love you and all but it’s clothes _ARE_ big on you.”

“No it’s not.” Lauren looks at her, offended. “It’s clothes _IS_ big on you.”

“What? No!” Normani chips in.

“You’re very pretty, Lauren. But very bad at grammar.” Ally shakes her head.

“No, I’m not!” Lauren squawks then tries to justify her statement. “Clothes _is_ big on you because clothes encompasses a whole, like a family!” She says, waving her hands around to further emphasize her point.

So they fight over it for a while until it leads to a ‘Who can Google the right answer the fastest’ contest. Eventually and as painstakingly obvious as it is, Lauren admits defeat while the rest of them cackle and cheer in celebration of the Grammar Queen’s downfall.

“Pfft. Whatever.” Lauren pouts. “Where are we headed next?”

 _She’s just trying to change topic,_ Camila snickers in her mind.

“Well I don’t know about you guys, but I’m famished!” Dinah says.

“Snack break it is!”

 

* * *

 

“Are you two always like this?” Dinah, with her face scrunched sourly at the couple, asks them. The two lesbos have been making dirty food innuendos ranging from taco licking and hotdog sucking, and it was making everyone at the table uncomfortable.

“Oh please, you should see them in the band-room.” A new voice remarks.

They all turn towards the source and see Leigh-Anne standing there along with the rest of Little Mix.

“Oh my gosh!” Lauren stands up and hugs them each. She converses with her bandmates for a while until they eventually tell the unicorn that they better get going.

“Bye, Laur! Have fun with your new group!” Jade waves, trying to make her feel guilty.

“Oh, c’mon! Don’t be like that, you guys!”

Once they’ve finished eating, Fifth Harmony then fall in line to ride the bumper cars. Fifteen minutes later, each of them are now driving around their own cars, bumping into each other as intended. Everything spirals into complete mayhem. When somebody bumps in to someone, a person would bump into them in return, like a vicious cycle of karma.

Due to her poor driving skills, Lauren finds herself stuck facing a corner she can’t backup from. And just as she’s about to finally do so, Camila rams into her, jerking her forward that it makes them laugh. The dragon continually rams into Lauren’s car, backing up then slamming into her again, taking her from behind. And of course, Lauren got the subliminal message underneath all of it and decided to make obscene moaning noises at each thrust Camila makes onto her car.

Soon, the rest of the girls join in on the humping scene, turning it into a bumper car gang bang.

“Eat this, chancho!” Dinah rams into Camila’s side.

“Stay away from my Camz!” Lauren shouts, bumping into Dinah.

“What’re you going to do about it?!” Normani crashes into Lauren.

“I’m here too!” Ally joins the fray, tackling into Normani’s rear.

The buzzer sounds all over the vicinity and automatically, the cars stop functioning. They unbuckle their seatbelts and walk out of the place together, laughing and recalling all of the crazy encounters inside.

 

* * *

 

“What time is it?” Camila asks her gf.

“25 minutes till 10.”

“It’s almost time for the fireworks, so we have to fall in line for the Ferris wheel!” The lass exclaims.

“How come?”

“Well, Louis and I have a tradition that every 2nd day of the New Year’s fair, we ride the Ferris wheel and watch the fireworks from up there.” She tells the group.

They think it’s a fun idea and so they walk over to the queue as fast as they could to fall in line.

Camila’s just standing there quietly minding her own business, when suddenly, someone bumps into her from out of the blue.

“Ew, watch where you’re going!” A snobby gaybo (at least Camila thinks he is) says.

And so she turns around, ready to apologize to stranger who at second glance looks a lot like- _Louis???_

“I’m sor- Louis?”

“I thought it was some snobby gaybo!” Camila laughs. “I was right!”

Louis, as predicted by her, gives her an unimpressed look.

“Anyway, what are you guys doing here?” She asks, eyes landing on the rest of the boys. She decides to give them a smile and a friendly wave each.

“Going up the Ferris wheel is our tradition, remember? So I thought it’d be nice if I brought along some of my blokes.” The hedgehog tells her.

“That’s nice.” Camila says. “I brought along some of my hoes too, see?” The rest of Fifth Harmony ruffle their fingers at him and Louis returns the girly gestures with a weird one Camila’s seen him rip off of a Youtuber.

Then, “I’m guessing Lauren will be your New Year’s kiss?”

“Damn right.” Lauren interjects, slinging an arm around her and pulling her close. Lauren and Camila were with their families this New Years so doing the traditional New Year’s Eve kiss was impossible for them. But tonight could be their redemption—at least they were both hoping it’d be.

“And I’m guessing yours is Harry?” The green-eyed girl teases the now-blushing hedgehog.

“He’s right here you know!”

The pair chuckle at the way Louis’ cheeks suddenly tint a light pink. Then, Camila remembers something. She brings out her purse, rummaging through it as she says, “Look at what Lauren won for me!” She brings out the cute unicorn stuffed toy and kisses it.

“Isn’t it cute?”

“Yeah, well, I won something for Harry too!” Louis replies, sounding competitive all of a sudden. “Show them, Harold.”

It takes approximately two seconds before Harry replies. “Huh, what?”

“Show them what I got you.”

“Oh. Oh yeah!” As Harry dug through his backpack, Camila couldn’t help but think that something was up with him. He didn’t always look that out of focus.

Harry successfully retrieves the bear, showing it off to them as it slept in his arms.

“Awww…it’s so cute!” Camila coos.

“What’re you naming him?” Lauren asks Harry.

“Hmm…” The frog ponders over the question for a moment. “I was thinking: Boobear!” Smiling, he turns to ask Louis, “What do you think, Lou?”

“It’s perfect.” Louis smiles an endearing one.

Both Camila and Lauren are then forced to watch Larry make the same kind of eye contact the lesbians did, which is surprising because the way they stare at each other was so intense, you would’ve thought they were an actual couple— _which_ they weren’t, the last time Camila checked.

“Okay,” Camila announces all of a sudden, exchanging a look between the two lads. “let’s take a picture!”

The four of them squeeze together. They stare directly at the lens of Camila’s phone, and after they’ve fitted in the frame and cheered “2017!”, Camila takes the selfie, examining the picture in her gallery right after.

“Ooh! Babe!”

“Yeah?” Lauren asks.

“Take a picture with Harry!” Mila tells her.

“Uhh...” The request was unusual, Lauren thought. But that hopeful twinkle in her girlfriend’s eyes made it impossible for her to refuse. “sure.”

She walks to the spot beside Harry then straightens out her hair when she notices the lad curling his. She adjust her posture and gives her best casual smile for the camera and the girl behind it.

“Say: Team green eyes!” Camila cheers, smiling alongside Louis as they both gaze onto the screen.

“Team green eyes!” Lauren and Harry say in unison.

_Click._

“Great!”

 

* * *

 

If you would’ve told the Camila from three years ago that she’d be dating and sitting beside the most beautiful girl on the planet, on a Ferris wheel ride with her, she would’ve laughed at you and maybe cried about it later on in the bathroom floor. But to think that this was actually happening—that Lauren Jauregui would be holding her hand, reminding her that after years of bumping into each other and sneaking glances, they’ve finally got each other.

It was truly unreal.

But the eyes and the green that come with them stare back at Camila and tell her that she isn’t dreaming. This wasn’t a fantasy anymore; it sure feels like one but it isn’t.

Like a siren, Lauren had lured her into a trap—a trap Camila was fully conscious of. She remained in that trap, forever hoping for the day she’d actually notice her for once; hoping for the day that she’d be able to hear her actual voice and not just some recording on the Internet.

And Camila’s sincerely glad she stayed or else she wouldn’t have gotten to know the person who was more than just her looks, popularity, or voice.

All the waiting was tiresome, sure, but Camila knew she wasn’t waiting around for just _some_ girl. She knew she was waiting for _the_ girl—the girl that no matter how many times Camila tried to forget about but just couldn’t. She couldn’t because there was something there that Camila couldn’t describe, an imaginary link if you will.

And the instance she first heard Lauren’s voice, Camila knew she was the one. Their bodies were intertwined from the start, separated until the day they’d find each other again. The only proof Camila needs is the way her body reacts when Lauren does so much as speak, let alone sing.

And Camila thinks— _knows,_ that it’s her body’s way of saying it missed its other half.

“What are you thinking about, Camz?” Lauren asks, lips curved up into a curious smile.

Camila looks down once and bites at her lip. Softly, she replies, “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Lauren cocks her head to the side, surprised by the sudden utterance of the question, then chuckles at it. She sits even closer to the dragon, not quite satisfied by earlier’s proximity, and rests her head on her shoulder. By the time silence strikes and a cool breeze waves right past them, Lauren replies, “You stayed true to yourself.” Then she says, “Thanks.”

“What for?” Camila looks at Lauren through her lashes.

“For being real.” Lauren replies. “And for waiting for me all those years.”

“I have to thank you for that too.” Camila chuckles.

Lauren moves her neck just enough that she’s staring into the chocolate color of Camila’s trusting orbs. Knowing what’s about to happen next, the green-eyed girl moves up, in a pace slow enough that it leaves them both squirming with anticipation. Their lips are moist and ready, already reaching out for each other. In that moment, the two halves that are their bodies are ready to reunite, claim each other like they did in the beginning, until-

_Boom!_

A stentorian blast of light illuminates the night sky, shining brighter than the stars dotted there. They both look up and observe the barrage of colors afflicting the heavens in luminous brilliance. The couple lean their heads against each other, smiling contently as their hands find a way to interlock.

“Happy New Year, Camz.”

“You too, Lo-lo.”

 

* * *

 

“Well…this is me.” Lauren shuffles awkwardly in front of the door to her house, hands behind her back as she tries not to stare into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“You know, this is the first time I’ve seen your house.” Camila says, looking up at the structure.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, I’m not as creepy as Louis is, driving past Harry’s house and taking a few pictures.”

Lauren chuckles. “He’s such a dork.”

“I really had fun today.”

“Did you now?” Laur responds playfully.

“You were there so of course I did.” Mila flatters the lass.

“Aw shucks!” She limps her hand at her.

The two then share the same kind of eye contact they had before they were rudely interrupted by the fireworks. As if they were sharing their wedding vows, the two girls hold hands as they face each other. Camila takes a step forward and Lauren dares to do the same until finally, they’re so close, it’d be impossible to separate them now.

Their eyes dip shut the closer their lips were to touching. And when they’re just about to kiss, the loud beep of Harry’s car shatters the moment they’re in.

“Hurry up, Karlesbian!” Louis shouts from the car, window rolled down.

Camila glares at him, and judging from the way he tries not to laugh, he honked the horn on purpose, intentionally wanting to sabotage their kiss.

Well she wasn’t having any of it!

Camila flicks her middle finger at him, purses her lips, then pulls Lauren in for a passionate kiss. The fireworks they had watched earlier were now dancing inside of them, enhancing every sensation they felt to a point of pure ecstasy. The strawberry taste of Lauren’s lips has Camila wanting for more but she stops herself before things get… _out of hand._

The kiss ends with both of them looking madly in love and fully satisfied. Both were on their high, as if they had just came in their pants. The world around them spun around in a haze as both felt tipsy, drunk in love.

“I lov- “ What stops Lauren from continuing that sentence was the sudden flash of the door opening.

“Oh Lauren, it’s good that you’re back!” Clara, her mother, greets her by the door. The woman notices another presence—a blushing girl, and asks, “Who’s this?”

“That’s Camila.” Lauren answers quick. “My…” Her brain cramps, not knowing what to say. After a brief sharing of panicked eye contact, Lauren finishes. “…friend. Yeah. My really close friend.”

Camila’s inner voice is confused as of the moment. Did Lauren just call her a close _friend???_

“Oh, okay. Get inside now.” The mother nods towards the inside.

“Good night, grampa.” Camila greets goodbye, watching as Lauren swiftly retreats inside the haven of her own home.

“Thanks for taking her home safely, Camila.” says Clara.

“Oh, it’s my pleasure, Mrs. Jauregui.”

The two say their goodbyes before Camila subsequently ends right back inside the car, faintly registering the sound of Louis telling Harry to drive them home.

 

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, he tried to kiss me!” Louis exclaims, pacing back and forth on the mahogany of his room’s floor.

“Are you sure about that?” Camila, lying on top of his bed, questions him.

“He gave me _kiss me_ eyes!” Louis reasons. “He stared at me like he wanted my lips to high-five his!”

“I don’t know Louis…you do have a great imagination.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Louis relents. “Maybe I was over-reading things.”

“What does William think?”

“He said he wasn’t watching so he doesn’t know.” Louis sighs.

“Lauren called me her close friend.” Camila pouts.

“I know,” Louis groans. “you’ve been telling me for the past hour.” Then, “So that means, she’s- “

“Not yet out to her family.” Camila finishes for him. “Yeah.”

“That’s always the hardest part.” Louis speaks from experience. He then asks, “What if she never comes out to them? Will you guys still continue dating?”

 _That’s a stupid question,_ the mean part of Camila’s brain grumbles.

“Of course we will. We’ll just have to do it in secret.” Just the thought of that made Camila feel a bit…sad.

“You guys can’t keep it a secret forever, y’know.” Louis shares, and he’s right.

Camila tells him, “Maybe she’ll tell them one day. Who knows?” She shrugs. “And if they don’t accept her then I’ll make sure I’ll be by her side the entire time. But I’m pretty sure they’ll accept her. Family is strong in the Latin culture.”

“Oh that reminds me, when are you going to pay me back?” The feather-haired lad plops down on a beanbag chair.

“Tomorrow. I haven’t got the money with me right now.” Then, she inquires, “How’d you like the Christmas gift by the way?”

Louis bolts up and stumbles his way into the deepest part of his closet to retrieve the box he’s hidden there. He uncovers the lid and brings the 10-inch dildo out. “It’ll take some getting used to. But this’ll be good practice for my honeymoon with Harold.” Louis giggles, tossing the toy onto Camila’s face.

“At least you won’t have to use ballpens anymore.” Camila laughs, sitting up. “This crap was expensive by the way. So you’re welcome.”

“You bought this with my money.” Louis deadpans.

“Well _you_ didn’t have to suffer the experience of going inside a sex shop. What’s worse was that Lauren and I were the only gay couple in there.” Camila shivers at the memory.

“And could you please let that whole ballpen thing go?” Louis begs. “It’s getting old.”

Camila waves the dildo in the air and points it at him. “Never.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chaptah: Day of The Play  
> Release Date: Jan. 21, 2017


	27. Chaptah 27: Day of The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is bad at being subtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t post this yesterday because I had a high fever due to all the crap my family and school put me through. And I just basically slept the whole day away yesterday. But while my migraine hasn't returned, I saw this as an opportunity to post this chaptah. So enjoy!

Their singing come to a stop the second Sir Adam‘s hands morph into a closed fist, all of the harmonies previously present inside the room had been sealed off by the closing of their mouths. And right before they’re dismissed for the day, their choir director reminds them to bring their copies of ‘Let It Be’ for next week’s scheduled rehearsal.

Louis is the first to leave the room this time, saying a goodbye to Ariana as he does so. He passes through the frame of the door and the first few steps he takes are immediately put on hold once his eyes take in the sight that was Harry sexily leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed and lips curved up into a lazy but charming smile. His uniform fit his toned body so well it distracted Louis from the cool gaze Harry was sending his way.

Louis shakes his head and gets a hold of himself because he’s supposed to be used to Harry by now, but every time he sees him it felt like he was meeting him for the first time all over again.

Harry detaches himself from the wall and takes slow but casual steps towards the feathery-haired lad, telling him, “I wanted to fetch you.”

Louis gives him a lopsided smile. “So you waited for me?”

“You’re worth the wait.” Harry shrugs and smiles when Louis predictably calls him a flirt.

“So where are we headed?” Louis asks as they head down the stairs.

“Anywhere our feet take us.” Harry replies. “It might help me ease my nerves about tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah. The play’s tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re going to do great.” Lou assures him, sounding all too genuine.

Harry ignores the speeding of his own heart and mutters out a “Thanks.” before following it up with, “Can you help me rehearse though? I want to make sure I really perfect it.”

“I’m not sure I’ll be much of a help.” Louis scratches the back of his head, stepping down from the last step of the stairs along with Harry. “Ask the director, why don’tcha?”

“May I speak to William then?” Harry requests in the most courteous of manner.

“Upupup! You forgot the magic word.” Louis chimes.

“Penis?”

“No.” Louis giggles, and Harry gives him this incredulous look that said, _Are you sure it’s not penis?_

“You’re mean!” Louis gives Harry’s bicep a light punch, secretly fangirling over how shreking beefy he was. Harry gives him this annoyingly cute pouting-baby face, and Louis responds by huffing at him.

“May I _please_ speak to William?” Harry blinks at him adorably, batting those curled eyelashes of his.

“Hold on a sec.”

Louis puts on William’s glasses and in his brother’s elegant form of speaking, says, “Ready to rehearse, Harold?”

The frog merely raises a brow at him. “Did you really think I couldn’t tell the difference?”

Louis removes the glasses, wearing that amazed smile on him when he tells his crush, “You’re really something else.”

**Switch.**

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to get anything to eat?” Harry asks him once he’s sat down at their table in the cafeteria. “I’ll pay.”

“I’m good.” William replies, taking a sip form his mango smoothie. “Besides, Louis does all the eating anyway.”

“Here, try it.” Harry holds up the hotdog in front of him. “Wait, you aren’t saliva conscious like Louis right?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” William shrugs and opens his mouth wide for the hotdog Harry nears at his mouth. William takes a bite out of it and marvels at the taste after masticating for a few seconds.

“Mmm…” William moans. “I’ve forgotten how good food tasted like. Like, in all candor, I’ve only had drinks for the entirety of last year.”

“Well then this calls for a feast.” Harold stands from his seat. “I’ll treat you.” He brings out his wallet and cracks it open just enough that William could see the wallet-sized photo of the selfie they took the time they rehearsed for the play at his house.

“Is that our picture together?” William asks out of pure curiosity.

Harry avoids eye contact with him to evade the assessing gaze aimed at him, and that arouses William’s suspicions tenfold. He stutters out, “Yea- yeah. I’m- I’ll just go over…there to…umm…buy that thing…over there. Be right back.”

 _That was…something,_ William thinks as he looks at Harry’s back.

The moment Harry returns, William decides not to bring up earlier’s awkwardness and instead reminds him, “Remember to act like you’re in love with Kendall.”

“What if I told you I wasn’t acting?” Harry replies.

Louis goes all mentally berserk at that. _“OH MY GLOB, WHAT THE TRUCK?! DOES THAT MEAN-”_

_“Hush up, Lou. He and Kendall aren’t even close.”_

“I’m just messing around.” Harry chuckles at the joke he thought was funny.

William just stares at him.

“Well, I’m not in love…with Kendall at least.”

The cogs in William’s brain start to function, doing its usual analysis. The process is interrupted however by the soft whisper of Harry question.

“Who’s your crush?”

“So you’re back at that phase again, huh.”

“But seriously though, who is it?” Harry asks, eyes intense as they pierce through William’s orbs.

“That came out of nowhere.”

“You’re deflecting.” Harry states dismissively.

“Fine then. Ask away.”

“What’s his- “

“Woah! What’s happenin’ here?” An Irish accent enters the scene. “Lovers’ quarrel ey?” Niall intrudes, further doing so by taking the seat beside Harry and resting his ass upon it.

“Nah. I was just prodding William about who his crush was.” Harry explains to the blond. “Speaking of his crush, do _you_ know who he is?”

“No.” Niall answers almost instantly, feeling the subzero temperature of William’s glare upon him. The leprechaun also feels entitled to add, “But I heard that he’s really hot.”

“Only the finest for my seatmates.” Harry smiles, throwing a quick glance Will’s way.

William monotonously responds, “We didn’t like him for his looks in the first place.”

Seconds after that statement, Harry asks Niall for some advice. “I’m in love with this… _person._ What do I do about that?”

“You do know I’ve been single since birth right?” Niall tells the lad but continues once he sees the gravity the question held within Harry’s eyes. “I don’t know…I guess you could just admit it to them and hope for the best.”

Through his peripheral vision, Harry tries to scope out William’s expression, seeing nothing but stolidity on his countenance.

 _He said ‘person’,_ William takes careful note.

“I’ve got to go now.” The alter stands up after reading the text Winston sent him. “I can’t keep the driver waiting so goodbye.” He does a fairly quick wave goodbye, turns on his heel, and exits the premises with poise as expected of him.

 

* * *

 

William shuts the door close and settles inside the car, gently shoving their bag to the side. Once the vehicle starts moving, William closes his eyes, takes in a deep breath and enters their space.

The sight he comes upon is one he’s expecting: rain cascading from the heavens and gray clouds swarming over the sky. Whenever it rained in their space, it meant that Louis was sad. Using this information, William makes his way towards the tree in the middle of their space, where he knew he’d find Louis.

He spots Louis, hugging his knees close to him as he took shelter from the rain his emotions brought forth. William makes it under the shade of the tree and decides to take a seat on the grass, on the spot right next to his brother.

“What’s wrong?” William asks him, staring at a puddle forming nearby.

It takes a while for Louis to answer, and when he does, it’s, “You already know…”

The alter sighs. “Harry’s not really in love with someone else. He’s just trying to mess with our head.”

“So that means he already knows we like him?!” Louis growls, thunder roaring along with him.

“No…” Will says in a pacifying manner. “I’m saying that he’s suspecting.”

“So what are we going to do?” Louis leans his back against the trunk of the mighty tree behind him, feeling emotionally drained. “Can we just tell him the truth already?”

“Not yet.”

“Then when can we?!” Louis shouts, and in that instance, a bolt of lightning strikes down a few meters away from the tree.

As composed as ever, William replies, “When the time’s right.”

“You keep saying that! If we wait too long, someone else might take him from right under our noses, and I’m honestly so tired, Will.” Louis heaves, rain falling harder than ever. “I want us to be with him already.”

“Look, I get that you liked him first- “

“ _Loved.”_ Louis corrects him.

“What?”

“I _loved_ him first.”

William quirks an eyebrows at him, in doubt at what he was hearing. “Are you _sure_ it’s love?”

“I’m pretty damn sure it is.” Louis sasses. “I think the one having trouble with their feelings is you, _William._ Are you in love with him too?”

Like a speeding bullet, William dodges the question. “Let’s not stray from the topic.” Then, “Just have a couple more patience, Lou.”

“Only Harry can call me that.” Louis pouts, crossing his arms.

William rolls his eyes at the display of immaturity and says, “You of all people know how worth it he is. If he’s that precious to you, then you’ll wait until the time’s right.”

“How will I know?”

“I’ll tell you when.”

“Fine.” Louis huffs and stands up. With a stone cold gaze, Louis looks down upon his brother, telling him, “But let me just warn you that if we lose him, you’re going to lose me too.”

And with that, his form vanishes into thin air, indicating that he had regained control of his body.

Thunder rumbles almost deafeningly as rain continuously scatters all throughout the area, lightning descending at random intervals.

“He’s angry…” William looks up at the bleak sky. “Well, that can’t be avoided.” He sighs.

 

* * *

 

“Give me money.” Jo hisses in William’s ear.

William only responds him with a look.

“If we’re going to be roommates in the future, we’ve gotta learn how to share our resources. Resources like…oh I don’t know… _money?”_

The alter rolls his eyes and hands Jo a bill he didn’t really care to look at (but was probably fifty bucks). Jo dances his way out of their lunch table and goes to the buffet section of the cafeteria.

“Oh, good luck on your play later.” Cara says.

“Thanks.” Will replies monotonously.

“What’s wrong? You look and sound bitchier than usual.” Mitch states and Zac agrees with him.

“Harry said that he was in love.” William answers.

“Did you _maybe_ think that he was referring to you guys?” Jenn says, barbeque sauce dripping form her fingers. Emma hands her a moist towelette and tells her to clean up.

“Of course I did. That was my first calculation.” The blue-eyed lad states with a knot in his forehead. “The only person Harry could fall in love with at this point in time is Louis.”

“And not you?” Ariana asks.

“Of course not.” William says it almost certainly. “He can’t fall in love with two people. That’s just…unprecedented.”

“How does Louis feel about this?” Emma asks.

“I put him on sleep mode for the time being.” William explains.

You see, William has the ability to deactivate their co-consciousness, which means that he can prevent Louis from seeing and hearing whatever he was doing as long as he was in control of the body. Deactivating their co-consciousness had the side effect of putting Louis into a deep sleep within their space. And when he wakes up, he’ll have no idea what went on.

“Everything I’ve told you guys this lunch should be strictly kept confidential from Louis.” William decrees.

“You keep an awful amount of stuff from him.” Cara, with a worried expression on, tells the alter.

“Sometimes secrets are necessary to protect the ones you love.” William responds coldly.

“Secrets are also the reason relationships fall apart you know.” Mitch pitches in. “Trust me, I know. Just ask Scott and the sorry ass of his that I dumped.”

The bell rings.

“I have to go now.” William stands up mechanically. “Clean this up before you guys go and tell Jo that he can keep the change.” He says and leaves hurriedly right after.

 

* * *

 

William, along with Ms. Cheryl and Zayn’s group, get settled in the auditorium. Once they’ve all taken their seats, the lights dim and a spotlight points to where the stage is at.

“I have high expectations for this play, William.” The English teacher whispers.

“I’m confident I’ll be able to meet them.” He responds with a sharp gaze directed towards the stage and the cast assembled there.

Forty minutes had probably already passed and they were already at the part of the play where The Beast and Gaston were fighting on the rooftop.

The gorgeous backdrop enhanced the scene and the acting the actors were showing. Along with the bedazzling lights and amazing background music, the scene itself really came to life, managing to follow the way things William wanted it to be.

And finally, the scene where The Beast gets stabbed by Gaston comes into fruition.

Luke falls off the stage and plops down to where an airbag catches him, while Harry desperately clutches at part Luke ‘stabbed’ him at. He grovels at the floor, fake blood imprinting the white of his costume. And Kendall rushes—kneels down to a fallen Harry and weeps at his lifeless subterfuge. Kendall speaks her line then after a couple of effects, Harry emerges from behind the whirlwind of curtains, showing off the Beast’s true form: a prince.

Harry really fit into that role like a custom-sized glove. The way he carried himself and the charm dancing around him could actually make people mistake him for an actual prince.

Kendall, following the direction of William, had a look of discombobulation and fear in her eyes while at the same time glinting a hint of awe and curiosity. She approaches Harry and Harry does the same until they’re a mere inch apart.

“It _is_ you!” Kendall exclaims, pulling Harry in the tightest embrace she’s ever given. They part and look into each other’s eyes—that’s the time Harry speaks, “I’ve only realized this recently and I don’t care if you don’t feel the same way but…I’m in love with you.”

Kendall’s eyebrows crinkle for a moment before she speaks up, “I- I’m in love with you too.”

“That was a nice addition to the script.” Ms. Cheryl praises William, nodding at the two stars onstage.

“Thank you.” Will replies monotonously.

_But it wasn’t part of the script…_

It was time for the kissing scene between them. Harry and Kendall hold each other’s gaze and never really let go of it, staring but never connecting. Their lips home into one another and their eyes shut close like flowers budding in the night. Their breaths tickle at each other skin and just when their lips are about touch, Harry steers towards the other direction and kisses Kendall’s cheek instead.

Kendall was surprised at what happened but William was even more so. He was so close to standing up, mouth parted as his eyes narrow into criticizing slits. Ms. Cheryl on the other hand, looks at William with a puzzled yet amused expression, figuring out that the kiss on the cheek wasn’t supposed to happen.

The play then finally ends with all the cast members dancing to Harry and Camila’s singing of Beauty and The Beast, in which Kendall was lip syncing Camila’s voice from the backstage because she wasn’t much of a good singer in the first place.

The dance ends and so does the play, which finishes off with a bang that has everyone standing, clapping, and some even cheering for them. The red velvet curtains close in on each other and conceal the stage and the cast members upon it.

Zayn’s group congratulates William, and of course their leader, Zayn, approaches him. “Well you really set the bar. I’m almost ashamed to show my group’s.”

“It’s not _that_ bad.” Liam assures his boyfriend.

“I bet so too.” William says.

“That was splendid!” Ms. Cheryl applauds the alter. “But what happened to the kiss?”

Will narrows his eyes. “I’ll get to the bottom of it.” 

 

* * *

 

Before raiding the males’ dressing room, William makes sure he puts Louis on sleep mode for the time being, as he calculates that a confrontation might occur that he doesn’t want Louis to witness.

The alter barges into the room without so much as a single knock and ignores all of the shirtless guys littered inside. He asserts his dominance through the venomous glare he has on and the intimidating stance he does. In a loud and clear voice, he commands, “Everyone except Harry, get out! **Now**!”

“But most of us are half-naked.” Calum reasons.

Towards the lad, William fixates a gaze that could best the likes of Medusa. Fear spreads like poison in—not just Calum—but to rest of the boys who are now scrambling to egress from the room before they are petrified by their director.

The door is shut close and now it’s just him and Harry.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Harry, shirtless, approaches William.

William successfully manages not to gaze down at Hazza’s bare skin and instead gives those green orbs that focus on him an unamused expression.

Harry sighs. “Look, about the kiss- “

“The kiss is unimportant.” William states flatly. “I want to know the reason behind the sudden addition of a line that was not part of the script.”

“Oh…that…” Harry looks down at the ground, nervously giving his bottom lip a lick.

It was clear Harry didn’t want to answer him, so William decides to seek the answer within Harry’s eyes. “Look me in the eyes.”

“No.”

“Please?”

Stubbornly, Harry shakes his head.

“Haz!” William raises his voice.

Harry flicks his gaze up and within those orbs of his, William sees vulnerability in its purest form. The fear within those very eyes urge William to repeat his question. “Why did you say that line?”

“I don’t know…” Harry shrugs, kicking at some invisible thing at the ground.

“Fine. I have a different question for you then. Who’s the person you’re in love with?” He says it in the frankest manner that it knocks the wind out of the curly’s lungs.

“Wha- what?”

“Yesterday, you said you were in love. I just want to know with whom.”

“Why?” Harry asks, coming off as a bit defensive.

William swats Harry’s question away and takes a step forwards, asking him, “Is it Niall?”

Before Harry can reject such a notion, the alter follows up with, “Is it Kendall?”

“No.” Harry takes a step back when the glasses-wearing lad gets too close.

“Is it Taylor?” William takes another daring step forward, cornering Harry into a wall. He sees Harry’s breathing pace and eyes trembling with fear. Despite the panic he sees within the green orbs he’s grown so fond of, William continues his merciless onslaught.

“Is it…Louis?” The name travels past the alter’s mouth and into the curly’s ears, making the room spin around him. “Or is it…me?”

Harry’s vision starts to blur as if he opened his eyes underwater. The only thing he could hear was the desperate way his lungs heaved for air, and all of a sudden, it feels like his legs could no longer support him. But he steels himself and stares back at William with the pretense that his composure had been restored.

“Neither.” Harry replies, casting William a wintry glare that leaves the alter standing frozen in place. Harry puts a shirt on and grabs his stuff. “I have to go now.” He says, leaving the room and a contemplating William behind.

That was the type of confrontation William had calculated. He wasn’t the least bit hurt nor was he surprised; Harry denied his feelings as predicted. It was impossible for William to believe he wasn’t in love with them because it was written all over his body language—the way he looked at the them, the way he smiled—he might as well have it painted on his forehead.

The only problem William had was that he couldn’t discern which one of them Harry was in love with. If he was in love with just Louis then William would be cool about it because the whole ‘boyfriends’ thing was something trivial to him. But if Harry were to be in love with just him then Louis would be…devastated. Probably more than devastated in fact. And he couldn’t let his brother feel that way ever again, his body had enough scars.

He can’t tell Louis what he’s calculated…not yet. William has to confirm which one out of the two of them Harry’s in love with. And when he does, only then will he tell the truth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave kudos if you found this fic entertaining. And if you think it’s crap or not, make sure to tell me in the comments. I know how to respect criticisms and opinions so don’t be afraid! If you see any missing words and/or misspellings, be sure to tell me and I’ll even dedicate a chapter to you!
> 
> Next chaptah is a short but informative one called: What Lies Beneath The Tree  
> To be released on Jan. 28, 2017


	28. Chaptah 28: What Lies Beneath The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William visits the others.

_Neither._

_Neither._

_Neither._

That same word Harry told him a while ago kept replaying in his head like a record left on repeat, echoing in his mind through a series of haunting whispers. William doesn’t know why he’s affected so much—he knew Harry was lying when he said that. But still…it bothered him for some reason unbeknownst to him.

 _“I’m done!”_ Louis cheers, knocking William from his thoughts.

The alter, leaning back against the lone tree of their space, shuts his eyes close. Through the use of their co-consciousness, he could see the world through Louis’ perspective; the black canvas conjured up by his clasped eyes is now painted with a clear image of their room.

He sees Louis’ hands clutching his iPad and gently setting it down atop their study desk after another successful update of their fic: IF. William watches as Louis tucks himself into bed and turns off the bedside lamp. After a short good-night’s prayer, he hears the voice of his brother reverberate all throughout the space.

_“What happened awhile ago? I couldn’t remember anything.”_

Telepathically, William replies, “What do you mean you couldn’t remember anything?”

_“I don’t know…I must’ve fallen asleep or something.”_

“Nothing happened really.” The alter responds, gazing up at the pillow-like clouds of their space. “The only weird thing that happened was when Harry kissed Kendall’s cheek instead of her lips.”

 _“Seriously?!”_ Louis exclaims, the tenor sound of his voice bellowing all over the inner dimension they had. The same lad cackles right after. _“It must’ve been a sight to see.”_

“You should go to sleep now.” William tries to wrap up the conversation, sounding deep in thought.

Louis rolls his eyes and gives RBB a tight hug. _“Yeah, yeah. G’night!”_

Slowly, the bright blue sky and the sun above swirled into a mixture of orange and violet, the sun making its descent into the horizon. The sun had then fully disappeared within seconds, its job now replaced by the moon and the stars that accompany it. Whenever day turned night, that indicated Louis had finally slipped into a peaceful state of slumber, which meant that William could finally get to work.

The alter stands up with a sheen of moonlight on the lenses of his glasses as he places a hand on Kevin—the name Louis gave the tree. The thing about Kevin was that it had always existed within their space, somehow sprouting itself during the period they were constructing their said space for the first time.

And he guessed it stayed with them ever since, growing alongside them as the years passed by.

His palm makes contact with the rough bark of Kevin’s trunk. William closes his eyes and centers all of his energy into the tree, being able to part the earth beside it and summon an underground staircase in succession. The alter then makes his descent down the stairs, used to the feeling of the cold, loose soil shifting beneath each step he took.

For the fourth time that month, William finds himself weaving around the darkness of the underground maze he had clandestinely constructed a long time ago. Louis didn’t know about this place and William will never tell him about it ever again. Not since the last… _incident._

And it was because of Harry that William had to take frequent visits down here. Ever since they’ve gotten close, the danger Louis was put in grew larger and larger. But William’s promised to keep Louis safe and he’s certainly not going to break that promise. Not now. Not ever.

William follows the map in his head, having memorized every twist and turn of this labyrinth. Soon, he stands before the mighty doors of a cavernous room he’s dubbed, “The Dungeon”.

He enters The Dungeon and sits cross-legged at the very heart of it. He wills himself to relax and to free his mind off thoughts. And once he’s achieved so, he starts the reinforcement process by meditating and focusing all of his energy into the earth and up towards Kevin, who was directly above him.

Louis’ emotions affect the weather within their space, but William’s emotions on the other hand, affect his control over Kevin. Every time William feels strong emotions (mainly rage, grief, and love), his control over Kevin destabilizes, therefore weakening the restraints incarcerating the _others._

And he couldn’t allow that to happen. For the sake of Louis.

But since he’s find emotions so unavoidable at this point in time, the only other solution was to reinforce the restraints every now and then, which explains why he’s down here in the first place.

What breaks the barrier of silence William’s cast around himself, is the deep and sinister chuckle resonating from the man hanging from the ceiling in a wooden cocoon that seemed as if it was losing its strength.

Although William decides to ignore him, the man speaks, “Remember the time I escaped? The time we _all_ escaped?”

Calm and unaffected, William replies, “You seem to forget the fact that it was Louis who set you free.”

“Ah…yes. Your precious gullible ol’ Louis. Tell me,” The man begins. “how long do you think you can keep him safe from me?”

With unperturbed focus, William continues his meditation and responds by saying, “As long as I live and possibly even beyond that.”

The man, after a few seconds, decides to speak once more. “You know, enchaining us with these tree roots give us access to his memory.”

“Yeah.” A girl agrees with him.

William knows they aren’t bluffing, but he isn’t going to set them free just because of something as superficial as access to Louis’ memories.

“Have you seen that Harry lad? Damn, I can’t wait to fuck him!” A guy barks.

“Hawwy vewy nice! Not like William!” A young boy cries.

Belligerently, the man growls, “You’re going to crack someday, William! And when you do, I’m to kill Louis and everything you- “

“That’s **enough**.” William bellows. What follows the boom of his voice is the arrival of sturdier tree roots that slither from the ceiling and around the bodies of the “others”, painfully constricting them to a point of total immobility and silence.

William pants, feeling drained off energy. He then makes sure each of them is secured before leaving the room and resurfacing.  
  


* * *

 

After concealing the underground staircase, William lies peacefully underneath the shade Kevin’s branches provide him. He lies on the soft grass and stares up at the leaves adorning the aforementioned branches. Truth be told, each leaf actually held a memory. And the closer that leaf was to the trunk, the more important it was Louis.

William looks at the five leaves closest to the trunk. That leaf, William knows, held the memory of the time Louis came out to Mother. And that one right next to it held the memory of the time Louis saved Camila from her bullies. And the bright green one over there held the memory of Harry’s first words to Louis. The leaf with a dark tint to it—the closest to the trunk, however, held the memory of the night of November 21, 2002, the day William manifested.

And the fifth leaf held the memory of the time Louis freed the _others._ But that leaf wasn’t attached to tree anymore; it laid beside William on the grass, homeless. But William tries to give it a new home atop his palm, so he picks the leaf up and stares at it, whispering, “I’m sorry Louis had to forget about you.”

He then closes his eyes and sees Louis dreaming about them stalking Harry together. William smiles at that.

He clutches the leaf close to his heart and looks up at the starry moonlit sky above him.

“I hope you’ll understand, Lou. I’m doing this for you…”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you reading this. So why not leave a kudos while you’re at it, huh?
> 
> Anyway, next chaptah will be released on February 6, 2017, entitled “Too Late Now To Say Zourry”
> 
> (excuse the pun)
> 
> You hoes better come back! Jk I know you guys will coz im irresistible *flips hair*  
> Goodbye for now!


	29. Chaptah 29: Too Late Now To Say Zourry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zourry go on a field trip.

Harry hasn’t talked to him for almost a week, not even bothering to initiate some sort of conversation. Louis would try to spark up some dialogue but Harry always ended up replying something quick and dismissive, as if they weren’t even close to begin with.

Louis thought that maybe Harry was just in a bad mood. But being in a bad mood for over five days? Louis thought even _that_ was impossible for the frog. And after stalking Harry again (it’s been a while since he’s done that), Louis figured out that he was being taciturn to just _him_ specifically, nobody else.

It was cryptic to say the least. Louis felt like he was missing something important the day they had their play, but William always insisted that nothing was going on, which in fact sounded like something was going on. William was lying about something, Louis knew, and although he didn’t know when, he was going to find out the truth eventually.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until an exact week later that Harry finally spoke to him:

“Everyone, listen up!” Ms. Gemma yells over the entire class, hushing them up in the process. “So as you all know, the field trip will be set two days from now which is why I want you all to inform your parents about the said activity. Letters will be distributed tomorrow and the permission slips will be checked. For now, I’d like you all to select your partner for the trip to the largest exporting company in the country: Troy.” She says.

Then, she follows up with, “By the way, the sons of the owner of that company is none other than your classmates, Louis and William!”

And of course, everyone turns to stare at them—well, at Louis at least, since William couldn’t be physically seen as of the moment. Louis makes two peace signs with his fingers then afterwards, tells them that they can stop staring now.

Ms. Gemma then gives them permission to stand and search for their partners.

Naturally, Louis turns to where Camila is seated at but is then met with the disgusting scene of her and Demi discussing how fun it’d be if they were “field-trip buddies”.

Louis tries to avoid looking Harry’s way because he’s not in the mood for disappointment’s dick slapping him in the face, so instead, he hovers his gaze over to where his other friends were, only to be met with the sight of them already being taken.

Louis slumps in his seat, pouting over why no one wanted to be _his_ field-trip buddy. He was a decent partner, or at least in his personal opinion he was, so why were people avoiding him like he had leprosy?

The reason why, unbeknownst to the feathery-haired lad, was because his classmates were so used to being rejected by him (Louis claimed that the only partner he’ll choose is Harry…and Camila, but only if Harry was absent), they sought out other people as their buddies.

But then Louis feels a gentle rhythm of the tapping of fingers on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Harry looking at him, eyes all warm and friendly, with lips that part to ask, “Wanna be partners?”

Louis tries not to ruin the moment with his awkwardness, so he replies Harry with a soft “Yeah” and a nod.

“Great.” Harry responds and faces forward.

You see, the frog knew that he was being a bit cold to Louis these past few days, but ever since he found out that William’s been suspecting his feelings for him, Harry knew he had to play it cool. Keep it on the down-low y’know?

But Harry couldn’t grasp how William suspected he was in love with them. He wasn’t _that_ obvious, was he?

Okay, so maybe adding the line, “I’m in love with you.” while sneaking a glance at William wasn’t the most _subtle_ thing to do. But he guesses that with the silent treatment he’s given them, their suspicions would die down. He just had to be more cautious about the way he acted around them next time.

And really, Harry’s hoping— _praying_ that being partners in the field trip would rekindle their friendship and dissipate any awkward tension between them.

 

* * *

 

Harry boards the bus with his backpack slung over his shoulder, his eyes roaming in search of Louis. He spots a soft patch of feathery hair sticking out from the sea of seats within the vehicle, and instantly, he recognizes it to be Louis’.

The frog moves over to where the hedgehog was sitting down and listening to a song through his headphones. But as the curly was just about to take his rightful seat beside him, Louis looks up at him—blue eyes apologetic and doe-like—as a way to warn Harry of his impending statement.

“I’m really sorry this was such on short notice, Haz, but Zayn’s going to be my partner in the field trip.” Lou tells him. “Is…that okay?” He asks it so delicately that it would seem as though he thought Harry would be weeping on the floor in agony.

“It’s fine, Lou. Don’t worry.” Harry assures him, smiling in a soft manner. Although there was that distinctive pain pulsing within his chest, he ignores it for the time being.

Louis takes a stand from his seat and looks around, after which he points and says, “Look! Nigel doesn’t seem to have a buddy. Why don’t you partner up with him?”

“Sure.” He replies and sits beside the aforementioned lad who was just two seats away from Louis.

Zayn arrives a minute later, looking as somber as a cloud about to conceive rain. The chap dumps his stuff on the foot of his seat and sits beside Louis, who whispers words of comfort into his ear, words that Harry couldn’t distinguish but can’t help but narrow his eyes at.

Along with the pain of being replaced, he feels a newcomer enter the haven of his chest—jealousy.

Harry leans back against the dull color of his bus seat and with eyes closed, thinks to himself, _This is going to be a long ride…_

 

* * *

 

Zayn’s been resting his head atop Louis’ right shoulder for quite some time now, suspiring every now and then. When Zayn releases yet another querelous sigh, Louis groans then calls him out on it.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or are you gonna keep moping like a whiny ass hoe? Coz I gave up Harry’s seat for your deprecating butt so I suggest that you start talking.”

With drooping eyes and a bottom lip jutted, Zayn sits upright.

Louis could already feel the gravity of Zayn’s imminent statement by just looking at the vacant stare he had on. It takes a few more seconds for Zayn to gather his words and release them, and the moment he does, it’s in a slow, silent form.

“Remember last week when I told you that Liam’s mom was sick?”

Louis nods.

“Well, she…umm…passed away yesterday…”

A knot of worry creases in between the hedgehog’s brows while his hand finds itself covering his gaped mouth. “Oh my glob.”

_“I calculated she’d die.”_ William tells Louis.

_“Ugh, this isn’t the time for that!”_

“How’s Liam?” Louis asks, thinking about how hard it must be for the lad. If Louis were to lose his mom, he didn’t know what he’d do.

“Grieving…probably. I don’t know. He won’t talk to me about it. He won’t talk to me at all.” At this point, Zayn’s eyes start to water, and whether it was because of the Karen’s death or Liam not speaking to him, Louis can’t tell.

“Why not?”

“Well…umm…” Zayn takes in a painful breath, eyes closed as he exhales it slowly. “Liam was at his mother’s deathbed a few minutes before she actually passed. And well, before she ‘left’, Liam confessed to her about our relationship.”

“What?!” Louis shouts then ducks down when he realizes he had raised his voice. Whispering, he promps him to continue, “Then?’

“Then,” The dark-haired lad’s bottom lip begins to tremble along with the watering of his eyes. “she said that her final wish was that Liam-” A lone tear had escaped from his eye and was now sliding down the trail of his cheek. “Liam should date girls instead because he had such a handsome face and it’d be a waste if he wasted it on me. And you know…other biphobic stuff.”

“Then last night,” Zayn continues, tapping his foot on the ground as to distract him from the tight, heavy feeling accumulating within his chest. “we met in the park and he explained everything to me, then right after he…he…”

“He…broke up with you, didn’t he?” Louis finishes for him.

Zayn squeezes his lips together, shuts his eyes close, and begins weeping onto Louis’ shoulder. Each sob and the harrowing sound that comes along, affect Louis in a way that it almost makes him want to cry. The lachrymose aura Zayn was radiating, combined with Louis’ empathic nature, made him tear up as well. Louis then hugs the grieving lad close to him and the two find solace within one another’s presence.

Louis wants to get angry at Liam for what he’s done, but in way, he understood the reason behind his breaking up with Zayn. If he were in Liam’s shoes, and Jay asked him to stay away from Harry, he would’ve done the same—well not really coz they aren’t in a relationship (yet), but he would’ve stayed away from him at least.

Zayn looks up at Louis through wet lashes, sniffles, then asks him, “Would it be selfish if I wanted him back?”

“It’s as selfish as Karen’s wish.” Louis responds. “But then I guess all human beings are programmed to be selfish. You just gotta have that extra strength and human decency to be thoughtful to others.”

Zayn smiles a grateful one—grateful that someone’s there for him. Out of all his friends, he knew that Louis would understand him the most since he was the gayest and most empathetic (unlike William).

Moved by the moment, the raven-haired lad closes in on Louis’ lips, and the two share a chaste kiss as an aftermath.

Meanwhile, two rows ahead of them, Harry watches the scene with wide eyes. He whips back to a sitting position, sweat dripping down his forehead, and tries to form at least one coherent thought.

_Maybe Zayn really is Louis’ crush,_ he thinks to himself. Harry remembers the time Louis said it wasn’t him, but seeing them kiss made him doubt his seatmate’s claim. Maybe he only revoked his crush on Zayn because he couldn’t trust Harry? Or maybe…it was because of something else?

How was he supposed to know? All he could see from his seat was Zayn crying and whining about something Harry couldn’t properly discern.

With his state of mind in complete disarray, the frog succumbs to the jealousy boiling within him and looks back at the pair, glaring flaming daggers at them subsequently.

“You’ve been staring at them for quite some time now.” Nigel notes as if he were proud of his observation. “Is somebody _jealous.”_ He chimes in a singsong voice.

This time, Harry turns to look at his alleged bus-mate, narrowing his eyes at him as he mutters, “Eff off, Nigel.”

Finally, Zayn and Louis lips depart from one another, and once that happens, Louis slants his mouth at him disapprovingly, saying, “Kissing me won’t bring him back you know.”

“I know.” Zayn sighs and leans his head back onto his seat. “When I closed my eyes, I tried to imagine him.” He confesses then pathetically whimpers, “I miss him already.”

“User.” Louis huffs. “That was a pity kiss, just so you know!”

 

* * *

 

“Whenever I’m sad,” Louis tells the now-pacified lad. “I just cuddle up with RBB and tell him what’s bothering me. It’s weird but it’s easier to talk to him because I know he’ll just listen and not judge or anything.”

“Why don’t you talk to William about it?” Zayn asks.

“It’s hard opening up to him sometimes.” Louis admits, fully aware that his brother was listening. “Like the time I was in a mental institution, I couldn’t tell him what I felt because it was my fault we were in there in the first place.”

“Was it because of your… _gift?”_

“No. It was because of these.” Louis lifts his wrist up to reveal to Zayn a number of faint scars camouflaged unto his bare skin.

Zayn brushes a finger against each indelible mark, eyebrows knitting together in fascination and curiosity. Then, he asks him, “What was your reaction when they told you they were going to admit you into a mental institution?”

“My reaction?” Louis cambers a brow and follows it with a scoff. “They didn’t even tell me.” He says with a dark tint to his blue orbs. “I just…woke up there one day…”

“That’s insane…”

“Yeah, well, the people I love have this habit of deciding for me without my consent.”

Upon hearing this, William feels the fangs of guilt pierce through his being. He stops listening to the conversation thereafter, avoiding the risk of feeling any more emotions.

“I’m sorry,” Louis shakes his head and straightens up into his seat. “this was supposed to be about you, not me.”

“It’s okay.” Gently, Zayn curves his lips at him. “I’m glad you’re able to open up to me. It’s nice talking to you again.”

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Louis chuckles.

“Yeah.”

“What’s going on here?” Harry intrudes on the two, subsequently folding the chair in the center aisle into place. Harry sits down beside them and looks at them expectantly, dimpling all the while.

The pair, of course, stare back at him weirdly.

“Uhh…Zayn and I were just talking, Harold.” Louis tells him. “Wait, did you leave Nigel all alone?”

Harry shrugs, saying, “He wanted to be alone anyway.” Then, “So…what are you guys talking about?”

“I was just comforting Zayn.” Louis informs him, petting the top of Zayn’s waxed hair.

“Does it have something to do with Liam?”

And just the mention of the name has Zayn landing face first onto Louis’ shoulder and whimpering like a grieving cat.

“Let’s…avoid that name for the time being.” says Louis.

 

* * *

 

Silence had befallen upon the passengers of the bus like some sort of enchantment. Halfway towards their destination (which was two cities away), everyone had either fallen asleep or started minding their own business.

Harry, on the other hand, was wide awake. He couldn’t really sleep because he feared that the bus might get itself into some sort of accident, so he had to be alert. And maybe the uncomfortable seat he was in was another factor of why he couldn’t get some shut-eye.

That aside, what kinda threw Harry off was the sight of Zayn resting his head on Louis’ shoulder, the both of them sleeping soundly together.

A feeling of possessiveness began to brew within the frog once more. He tried to push the inappropriate, not to mention, toxic feeling down, but every single time his eyes would happen to wonder upon the pair to his left, the greedy feeling of wanting to be in Zayn’s stead surfaced faster than oxygen trapped in a bubble.

With courage all mustered up, Harry’s finger taps Zayn awake, causing the raven-haired lad to crack an eye open at him.

“Can we please switch places?” Harry asks, eyes all pleading.

Zayn does some sort of face at him then grumbles, “Fuck off.” snuggling further into Louis’ side thereafter.

Harry pouts at the response and after a few minutes of letting Zayn drift back into blissful slumber, the frog gently shifts the lad’s head unto his shoulder instead, his logic being, _If I can’t rest my head on Lou’s shoulder, neither can you._

 

* * *

 

“We will be getting down from the bus in a few minutes so please get ready.” Their adviser announces.

Harry, hearing the announcement, wakes Zayn up by rattling him a bit. Zayn spanks away Harry’s paw and turns his whole body towards Louis’ side.

Harry sighs shortly, telling Zayn, “Wake up. We’re almost there.”

The clarity that Harry’s deep voice brings with it allows Zayn to discern his statement even if his mind was hungover on sleep. Subsequently, the raven-haired lad sits upright and stretches his arms, yawning all the while. He gives himself a few seconds to taste his mouth, and once that whole wake-up routine has been accomplished, he brings his hand to ruffle Louis’ hair as an attempt to wake him up.

“Mmm…” Louis shifts slightly, crinkling his nose like a cute li’l bunny rabbit.

Zayn gives out a lighthearted chuckle and tells Louis to wake up, calling him a hoe in the process.

Louis cracks an eye open, giving Harry an unfortunately short glimpse of the ocean blue—the blue he’s missed—within them. As a consequence, Harry’s heart does that annoying _thump thump_ again, reminding him of how the sight of those same orbs seem like the first break of day after hours of darkness.

Louis heaves a large exhale through his nose to grant him the energy to sit straight. He then rubs at his eye, pouting, and does that same mouth-tasting thing Zayn does—that _everyone_ does, to be honest.

“Where am I?” Louis asks groggily.

“Hell.” Zayn grumbles, recoiling back into his depressive-Liam stage.

“No, I’m not.” Louis begs to differ. “Harry’s here.” He says in a playful yet somewhat innocent manner.

Harry pretends he didn’t just hear that and returns to his seat beside Nigel, where he’ll be able to giggle about it in peace.

“I assume things went well.” Nigel, eyes glued on the book he was reading, surmises from all the giggles Harry’s trying to suppress.

Harry can’t find the words to even mutter out a reply, but the soft pink overpowering the fairness of his cheeks prove to be a better substitute.

The bus then comes to a stop and what follows it is the swishing sound of the doors opening. Ms. Gemma stands from her seat in front and tells everyone to gather their belongings as it’s time to disembark from the vehicle.

Louis is the first to stand, followed by Zayn. Harry lets Nigel leave before he does, planning to stay behind as to regain his composure. And soon, everyone begins filing out in an orderly fashion, Harry only joining in when he sees the last pair—Niall and Selena—at the end of the line.

 

* * *

 

Zayn, whose arm is around Louis’ shoulders, pulls him close and asks, “Have you been here before?”

“Yeah _have_ you?” Harry butts in, slinging his own arm around Louis too.

And Louis, a bit weirded out, states that he’s only been there a few times.

Then, the strident chattering of the twelve sections concurrently present immediately hush down when an employee by the name of Dan Wootton arrives at the scene and clears his throat.

“Welcome to Troy!” He greets in a manner fitting of his position as Executive Manager of the company. “My name is Dan Wootton and I’ll be in charge of giving you all the tour for today.”

Dan explains the rules the students and faculty must abide while inside the facility, after which he beckons them to follow him into the exhibit.

“The original building was destroyed in an unusual accident,” He informs them, standing in front of an eminent scale model of the original building. “which seemed like some sort of explosion or earthquake. But due to the continued perseverance and hardwork of the company’s founder and current CEO, Jay Tomlinson, a second and better edifice was established.”

After visiting the exhibit, the sections are then ushered into the lobby for the next part of the tour—meeting the CEO herself. The sections ascend into her office one at a time; when the first section’s done meeting her, the next section is to follow.

Ms. Gemma finally calls out to her section, leading them inside the incredibly spacious glass elevator like a shepherd guiding their sheep. The elevator makes its steady ascent and Harry has to check whether Louis was feeling okay given his claustrophobia and the limited amount of space available within the elevator.

It gives Harry a sense of easiness when he sees Louis reacting normally. It’s not that he expected him to panic or anything—okay, maybe he did, but he remembers that Louis was fine without Harry’s help for years, so why would he need it now?

Louis could take perfectly good care of his own, but Harry wanted to let him know that he didn’t have to anymore; Harry wanted to be there for him and support him and…other caring stuff.

The ding of the elevator is what knocks Harry out of his sappy thoughts. He steps out along with his fellow classmates and stands beside Nigel, jotting down a mental note to stop ditching him for Louis.

The office they were in was of the same design as the Tomlinson residence—modern with a touch of nature and ethnicity. The wall behind her desk was composed entirely out of glass that overlooked the great city below. The office itself was at the pinnacle of the building, therefore taking up an entire floor.

There was a desk in front of them, behind it, a leather chair faced away from them. The chair turns with a dramatic air to it, revealing a person who turned out to be none other than the founder herself—Jay.

“Welcome.” She says, voice coated in sophistication and fingers neatly interlocked with one another.

Although some have already met her before, they were still taken aback by her presence; just the sight of her left them speechless. Jay stands up and walks around her desk, carrying with her an approachable yet intimidating aura which made it seem like she could be your friend, but a really popular and unattainable one.

She makes it in front of them and breaks the silence with, “Believe it or not, I’ve been practicing that whole chair-turning thing all morning.” in a manner unfit for her class. It was amusing that someone of her standard could have a sense of humor.

Once the students have ceased their chuckling, Jay starts to introduce herself.

“Well, I think all of you have been oriented on who I am so I won’t even bother. Instead, I’m going to tell you all a fun fact: the company is actually named after my beloved, Troy, who was unfortunately present on the day of the accident that happened to the first building, which resulted into his…death…”

Vacancy finds a residence within Jay’s eyes as she recounts the memory of holding Troy’s lifeless body close to hers. Her hand plays with the heart-shaped locket he gave her on their first anniversary as husband and wife.

An anonymous cough is what reels her in back to reality—back to her office. She laughs awkwardly as an excuse for earlier’s reverie and continues the conversation with, “Anyway, I’d be honored to be the first to introduce this company’s successor.”

“Once I retire,” She further adds. “my son, William, will take over.”

William departs from the crowd his classmates form and stands in front of them, hands behind his back as usual and eyes holding a certain distance to them.

Jay explains that William plans to put up his own company and build a partnership with Troy.

“What’ll your company be doing again?” Jay asks the alter.

“It’ll specialize in innovation through products and/or services.”

Shortly after, Jay tells them that they can have a short look around her office. “Just don’t touch any of my documents or else I’ll have you assassinated.”

The students take the threat seriously, as does Ms. Gemma, probably from the dead-serious tone the CEO had used.

“I’m kidding, children.” Jay chuckles. “No need to pee yourselves.”

“Now I know where Louis and William get their sense of humor from.” Zayn whispers to Harry.

They are then given the liberty to roam around the spacious office. Jay whisks herself off somewhere—no one really cares; they’re either too busy looking out the window, watching the fish swim in the aquarium at the far end of the room, or lounging on her comfy leather couch.

Amidst all the scattered students, Harry notices William whisk Zayn off to a room in juxtaposition to the elevator. Jealousy fuels his drive to amble towards the room’s door. Once there, he latches a hand unto the cool metal of the doorknob and quietly turns it.

He—regrettably, might he add—comes upon the sight of William watching Zayn take his shirt off in front of him. Now, Harry is not one to jump to conclusions, but given the pair’s past _activities_ together, his mind began assuming things he wished hadn’t come into fruition.

Both William and Zayn have their gazes transfixed towards the wide-eyed curly peeking through the door. Harry’s whole body consequently freezes up then tries to escape all the newfound awkwardness by slowly slinking back outside. He is prevented from doing so, however, when the words “Hold it right there!” reach his ears.

“Come inside.” Zayn tells him.

Harry obliges like a well-trained puppy and steps inside the room, head bowed down as if he were expecting some sort of scolding from them. Much to his surprise, the only things he’s received is a raised brow from Zayn and the usual assessing look William sends his way.

“He should join in.” Zayn tells Will, the statement sounding much too vague in Harry’s ears.

William purses his lips, as if considering it, then a second after, comes to a decision. “Fine. But you’re doing him. I promised to do you remember?”

“Uhh…what’s going on here?” Harry dares to ask, his mind coming up with a few… _lewd_ answers for himself.

“Well, since I’m good with my hands-“

“Really good.” Zayn adds.

William sends the dark-haired lad a look, then continues by informing Harry, “I was just going to relieve some of Zayn’s stress.”

“So, are you gonna join or what?” Will asks the confused curly.

“Umm…I think- “

“I think he should. He could use some relaxation, don’t you think, Will?”

The blue-eyed lad does some sort of a half shrug, and Zayn takes this as incentive enough to make Harry sit at the edge of the room’s bed (where Jay sleeps sometimes whenever she works overnight) and lift up the hem of his shirt.

“Woah! What are you doing?” Harry pulls his shirt back down.

“How do you expect me to relieve your stress if you’ve got a shirt on?” Zayn reasons.

Harry refuses to believe that his friends were inviting him to join some sort of _threesome_ or something; he knows they’re better than that. So he takes his shirt off and hangs on to the faith he has in his friends and their chaste ways.

Sitting on the bed, Zayn tells him to face the other direction. Harry does as instructed and closes his eyes, anticipating the moment he knew Zayn’s hands would linger at his skin. The moment, however, comes as a shock, because although he was expecting it, the warmth of Zayn’s firm hands gliding up and down his back, massaging any sort of tension he could find, caught him by surprise.

And Harry could tell, from the soft moans Zayn was giving off behind him, that William was massaging his back in return. The curly’s eyelids suddenly feel a whole lot heavier. Every press that Zayn thumb digs against his back sends Harry closer and closer to nirvana.

And just when he’s about to enter that blissful state of peace, Zayn stands up and tells them he has to empty his bladder. So off he goes to the bathroom at the end of the small hallway adjacent to the bed, leaving William and Harry alone for the time being.

The silence between them is awkward—well at least for Harry it is. And judging from the impassive look on William’s countenance, he seems rather unaffected by it.

“Hi.” Harry begins as an icebreaker.

William’s only reply is reclining his body down onto the bed.

“Umm…I said a curse word today. That- That’s something new…”

Still not one reply from the alter.

“Is there something wrong?” The frog asks.

William sits up and stares straight into his eyes, not assessing but just staring, bored from the looks of it.

“I missed you, y’know.” Harry admits, looking down at his lap while a minuscule blush begins to redden at his cheeks.

When Harry looks back up again, he sees something in William’s eyes—vulnerability; as if Harry’s managed to break one of the initial barriers he had in his defense. William averts his gaze and finally replies, “Says the guy who ignored me for a whole week.”

Harry bites his lip in guilt. His mind told him they were over it; he had thought all the small conversations they had meant that they forgave him for giving them the silent treatment. Or maybe that was just Louis. William was always good at concealing what he felt.

“Are we going to talk about it or what?” William asks him.

_What,_ Harry wants to reply. But doing so would probably only nark the alter, so instead, he replies with an unrelated question. “Why’s Zayn taking so long?” He adds a nervous chuckle at the end for effect.

William sighs, knowing full well this is going to be a topic Harry’s never going to bring up nor discuss with him.

So he scooches forward, towards Harry. He reaches in and grabs one of the lad’s large paws. Harry doesn’t resist; he allows William to do whatever he wants with it—he could cut it off if that meant he’s been forgiven. But William only massages it as expected.

“Get your crap together, Harold, okay?” says William. “I’ll be waiting.”

Harry doesn’t have time to decipher what that meant for the sound of the bathroom door opening directs his attention towards Zayn.

“Woah. There’s like some leftover tension in the air.” Zayn walks in and fans at the air.

“What took so long? I thought you just went for a pee?” Harry asks.

“Well…let’s just say I had relieved _all_ my stress in there.”

Will raises a brow at that.

Just then, a knock surfaces from the door. The knob turns and peeking through is Jay, who says, “Honey, it’s- oh. You have company.”

Company being two hot shirtless guys.

“What is it, Mother?”

Harry’s decency shows when he shyly puts his shirt back on. And when he’s fully clothed, Jay responds, “Your section is about to leave now. You and your friends best get a move on.”

“Okay.” He dismisses her and turns to Zayn. “Put a shirt on and let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The students head towards the so-called “Banquet Hall” after the tour of the entire facility’s done. Walking past the large double doors, it’s as grandiose as they expected it to be—numerous tables dotted as far as the eye can see and two august buffets stationed at ends of the room.

By section, the students are assigned a table by which they sit around until it’s their turn to queue up in the buffet. Harry, whose with Nigel, is seated in a table along with Louis and Zayn, Camila and Demi, and Niall and Selena.

Around twelve minutes later, the group comes back to their table with food on their plates. Each have their own paired conversations right after, multitasking between eating and conversing.

“So, when has _this,”_ Louis gestures towards Niall and Selena. “been going on?”

“Whaddya mean?” asks Niall.

“This whole _interaction_ with each other.” Louis waves his fork at them all the while.

“I’m just a friendly lad ‘s all.” The leprechaun shrugs.

“Does the pasta taste good?” Camila then asks Louis.

Sassily, Louis arches a brow at her. “Wouldn’t you rather ask your _new_ best friend?”

“Oh, you mean, **Demi**?” Camila turns to her field trip buddy. “Oh, **Demi**! My dear friend, **Demi**! Does the pasta taste good?” She asks in such a loud and pompous manner, it’s both funny and irritating.

“Whatever. I’m not jealous.” Louis pouts.

“Hey, you’ve got _me._ ” Zayn voices from right beside him.

“Yeah, that’s right!” Louis yells towards Camila’s way, eliciting an amused eye roll from her.

_“I’ve got an idea.”_ William tells his brother.

_“I’m listening.”_

_“Why don’t we do something fun?”_

_“Oooh…what do you have in mind?”_

_“Let’s try to make Harry jealous.”_ William says with a devious glint in his voice.

_“Leave it me.”_ Louis chuckles lowly.

“Oh, Zaayynnn!” Louis sings.

“What?”

“Say, Ah!” Louis nears his spoon full of fish fillet towards the lad’s mouth.

Zayn readily opens his mouth to accept the offer, because, well…it’s food. And so Louis feeds him like the food-loving baby he was.

“Mmm…so good.”

“Want another one?”

“Yup!”

Harry’s watching the scene in front of him as he taps his finger on the white cloth of the table. Jealousy makes a reappearance and eats at his insides like worms within a decaying body. He was beginning to think Louis was doing this on purpose, but this was also kinda expected of him given his friendly nature.

But as a way to strike back at him, Harry scoops a spoonful of food on his plate and turns to left where Nigel was seated at.

“Oh, Nigel!” Harry sings. “Here comes the choo choo tra-”

“No.”  
  
“Okay…” Harry pouts and docks his spoon back on the dish. He looks back to where Louis and Zayn are, and sees the two of them all laughing and having fun without him.

He supposes this is his karma for ignoring Louis and William. He was being insensitive, and without any proper explanation, they probably thought he was mad at them. What made things worse, Harry realizes, is that he talked to them out of the blue as if he hadn’t been giving them the cold shoulder for almost a week.

Harry bites his lip, looks down on the gold-lined plate in front of him, and figures that he should apologize to them later.

 

* * *

 

“You smell so good.” Louis giggles against the crook of Zayn’s neck.

Harry punished himself by sitting yet again beside Louis and Zayn, who have been _really_ friendly with each other almost the entire bus ride back to school. But at least he was sitting beside Lou this time. He could endure all their flirtations (if he’s going to call it something, it’s going to be that) just as long as Louis was by his side.

Amidst all their playful coquetry, Louis manages to bump into Hazza’s side, and this, surprisingly, is the first physical interaction they’ve had in a few hours.

“Sorry.” They say in unison.

When Louis’ eyes meet Harry’s, the feather-haired lad smiles and says, “Oh, Harry! I forgot you were there!”

“Yeah, I could tell.” Harry smiles back, his eyes holding a shakiness that signified how hurt he was deep down.

“I’m sorry…” Louis apologizes, taking on a more solemn approach.

Harry returns the apology with a dimpled, lopsided smile. He looks down then back up again, into Louis’ eyes. “Actually, I’m the one who has to say sorry.” He continues, “I’m sorry for…you know…not speaking to you or William for how many days…”

“It’s fine, really.” Louis assures him. “I understand that you had some stuff going on during that time.”

“I did.” The frog nods and trails his eyes over to a suddenly sullen-looking Zayn. Louis follows the direction Harry looks at and sees the condition Zayn is in.

“What’s wrong, Z?”

Zayn, slumped and dead in the eyes, has his phone tucked in between his clasped hands. Through a whisper, Zayn tells him, “Liam just texted me and said he wanted to talk to me by my locker later. He’s there…waiting…”

“Oh my glob!” The hedgehog grins. “This might be the moment he realizes you guys were meant to be, and not a single thing would come between you guys for as long as you both live!” Louis dreamily exalts.

“Maybe. I don’t know.” Zayn sits upright. “I don’t want to get my hopes up or expect anything just in case that doesn’t happen.”

Louis decides to lower the lad’s expectations by sprinkling it with a dash of pessimism. “There’s also a chance he wanted to meet so that he could beat you up for making him fall in love with you.”

“I don’t know what’s up with you and Liam, but even I think he wouldn’t do that.” Harry pitches in.

“Ooh! Maybe it’s because he’s dying of a sickness and wants you to be the first to know!”

“Please,” Zayn closes his eyes. “knock on wood for me, Lou.”

 

* * *

 

“We’ll wait out here for you, okay?” says Louis.

“Okay.”

Zayn leaves the pair and enters the twelfth grade building. He walks down the hallway, his heart hammering in tune with his rushed footsteps. There were two voices battling inside his head: one assuring him that Liam would get back with him, and the other telling him Liam’s going to cut things off with him completely.

He hopes it’s the former.

Up the stairs and around the corner he goes. Zayn then counts down the numbers forged upon the metal of the lockers.

_256…257…258…259…_

_260._

“Hi, Zayn.” a brown-haired lad that Zayn knew all too well distances himself from the locker he was leaning on. He stands tall, a bit taller than Zayn, and has a smile on him—a harbinger of bad news; Zayn could clearly see.

“I miss you.” Zayn replies. It’s a bit desperate, he knows, but those three words had successfully conveyed what he was feeling as of now: yearning, hope…

_Love._

_I’ll miss you,_ he wants to say instead. But it’s too soon for that. He has to listen to the words Liam’ll say—the words he knows will destroy him first from the inside. The love he has for that man standing in front of him will soon turn into poison, metastasizing until he’s nothing but a hollow, withered husk.

“Zayn,” Liam begs. He sounds so tired and conflicted, but there’s that determination within his eyes; he _wants_ to get this over with.

“I don’t know how to tell you this…” He begins. “I’m not even sure if I want to tell you this but…you need to be the first to know.”

“Know what?” His voice trembles but he doesn’t let it crack. The water gathering in his eyes is pathetic enough.

“I’m…uhh…back with Sophia again.”

“Oh.”

Aside from the pieces of his heart crumbling into dust, a shrill ringing is all that he can hear now, as if a bomb had detonated right beside him. A certain entity latches itself onto his soul, whispering all of the sweet, miserable things it’ll do with Zayn later on. The first tear that drops on his cheek reminds him that it’s all real—the words and the man that said them.

He feels like passing out—he wants to if that means he’ll be in his arms again. But he has his own dignity to uphold. So he takes in a deep breath, smiles as if he means it, and asks, “Are you happy?”

Liam’s guard is thrown off at the question. But he recovers almost instantly and replies, “I’ll try to be…”

“I hope you will. For me.” Zayn takes it back however. “Actually, no. Be happy for yourself. Okay? Because I am.”

“I’m sorry.” Liam begins tearing up.

_It’s too late…_

Zayn turns around, away from the arms Liam has outstretched for him. He whispers, “So am I…”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my glob, what did he do? Why are you crying?” Louis worriedly asks, wiping at the tears cascading down Zayn’s face.

Harry stands behind Zayn and offers his support by massaging slow circles unto his back.

“Can…Can I sleep at your house tonight?” Zayn asks Louis in the softest, most despondent manner possible. “I’m afraid I’ll do something I’ll regret if I’m all alone.”

“Sure. Yeah. You can stay there for as long as you like.”

“Thanks…”

“C’mon…let’s go home.” Louis escorts him into his car. He throws one last look at a worried Harry and waves him a goodbye.

Harry smiles and waves back, watching in silence right after as the car drives off farther and farther away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend told me this fic was trash and I kinda lost my will to update it so that explains why I didn’t post this last week. But then I realized that I’m not going stop writing just because of one disapproval lmao.
> 
> On an unrelated note, it’s been two days since I’ve had a nightmare! Yay! So because of that, the next chapter’s already available for reading! Think of it as a way to make up for not posting on time (again).
> 
> Next chaptah: My Secret Admirer
> 
>  


	30. Chaptah 30: My Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to find out who Louis' valentine is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this yesterday but guess who fell asleep lmao.

_“I’ll be waiting.”_ Harry remembers the words William told him that day.

 

What did William mean when he said that?

 

William was waiting for him to do _what_ exactly?

 

To get his crap together? Or what is something else?

 

One perk of coming to class early in the morning before anyone has arrived, was that no one could see him stressing over the most ambiguous thing William’s ever told him. Harry stops rubbing his temple to stare at the forty roses he’s brought with him today, Valentine's Day. He plans to give each of his classmates one, a way to assure that everyone needn’t to feel lonely of this day of love.

 

For Louis and William however, he planned to give them something simple: a pink rose. Although he was trying not be subtle with his feelings for them (for the time being), he didn’t want to waste an opportunity to do something sweet for them. He _could_ do so any other day, but giving them a flower—a rose, specifically—held much more meaning if given today.

 

The conversing of two people could be heard approaching the classroom door. Harry directs his attention towards it and through that door comes in Louis, who jumps back in surprise when he sees Harry inside.

 

“H-Harry! I didn’t realize you were here so early!” He nervously states. Camila, who was just with him, rushes outside, carrying what seemed to be a bundle of flowers.

 

“Yeah, my mom had to come here early for work so I decided to come along with her.”

 

“That’s nice, that’s nice.” Louis nods.

 

“What are _you_ doing here so early?” Harry asks. Louis usually came five minutes late to school, so seeing him an hour earlier was a new sight.

 

“Oh you know…” The hedgehog drawls, kicking some imaginary thing on the floor. “Early bird gets the worm.”

 

“O...kay?” Then, “Come, sit with me.” Harry pats Louis’ desk.

 

“Sure.”

 

Once Louis is beside him, Harry asks, “Is Zayn still sleeping at yours?”

 

“You know he is.”

 

“That’s good.” He nods. “Are his parents okay with it though?”

 

“When they found out William was the Top 1 in academics, they were more than happy to let him sleep at ours.”

 

“Do his parents know?”

 

“About what?”

 

“His bisexuality?”

 

“Yeah. He said they didn’t really care.”

 

“Good for him. I wish Liam’s parents were the same though.”

 

Louis groans. “Can we not mention his name please? I hear it from my house guest almost every day and night.”

 

“Is Zayn coming to school though? It’s been a week since he’s been to school.”

 

“Yeah, he is. Winston will make sure he follows. And even though William’s been helping him catch up, his conduct grade will suffer from all his absences.”

 

“By the way, was that Camila with you awhile ago?” Harry wants to confirm.

 

“Yeah…” Louis answers cautiously. “Why?”

 

“She seemed like she was in a rush. What was she carrying in her arms?”

 

“Oh you know...just the usual stuff, books and...more books?”

 

“They must be really important books.” Harry humors him.

 

“Priceless.”

 

A classmate of theirs comes in then stops in place to eye the two as if they’ve just been making out. Soon, more students follow until nearly everyone in class is present. Their music teacher, Sir Aoki, follows suit and starts the class with the standard greeting procedure.

 

* * *

 

“Happy Valentines Day!” Harry smiles at one of his female classmates and hands her a rose as red as blood. She accepts it with a blush and returns it with her own simple greeting.

 

It was free time in Math since they’ve finished the quiz early (it was fairly easy, open notes too). And Harry decided that it was an apropos time to distribute the roses he brought for his classmates.

 

“Happy Valentines Day!” Harry smiles at Liam.

 

The lad looks up at him in shock and relcutantly accepts the rose. “Thanks, Harry…”

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry tilts his head to the side.

 

Liam looked conflicted whether he should answer the question earnestly or not. He decides to do the former. “I thought you guys were ignoring me after you chose Zayn’s side.”

 

“Zayn’s side? Liam, there are no sides.” Harry tells him. “We’re all in the same group. We just happen to hang out with Zayn more because he needs us.”

 

“And I don’t?”

 

Harry’s lips purse into a tight line. “Well, you aren’t the one with bloodshot eyes.”

 

Liam looks down in guilt while Harry turns around and forces himself to lighten up. He was about to give the last, most special roses to the two most special people in his life, and now wasn’t the time to be dispirited.

 

“Hey, Lou.” Harry taps the seated-lad’s shoulder.

 

Louis turns to him as expected. His eyes subsequently replicate the image of a great blue moon—gaping, at the sight of those two roses in Harry’s hand, smiling at him as a way to formally introduce themselves to their soon-to-be owners.

 

“Is William watching?”

 

“Yeah.” Louis answers breathlessly.

 

“Well then, here.” The curly hands him the first rose. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Lou-lou!”

 

Louis blushes as he accepts the flower.

 

“This one’s for you, Yum-yum! Happy Valentine’s Day!” He hands the second rose.

 

“Oh, wow thanks.” The alter replies. “We...uhh...didn’t get you anything.”

 

“I don’t care about that.” Harry chuckles softly. “What do you guys think of the roses? Too cheesy?”

 

William laughs a lighthearted one. “It’s like you. Beautiful and sweet. Not to mention, good-smelling.”

 

“Flirt.”

 

“Hey, that’s my line!” Louis interjects.

 

“But seriously though, Haz. Thanks. We love them.”

 

The two share an exchange of smiles and looks. Louis stands up from his desk and wraps the taller lad in a bone-crushing hug, one that quakes through their core. But Louis has to step back, sensing the myriad of gazes concurrently fixated towards them.

Harry and Louis look elsewhere, throwing in a cough or two, then amble over different sections of the room, ignoring the blush on their cheeks and the amount of whispers they pass by.

 

* * *

 

Harry immediately bolts off his seat in stealthy pursuit of Camila and Louis, who have dashed out the classroom the second the lunch bell rang. They weren’t _that_ excited for lunch, were they?

 

No.

 

Harry knows it’s something else—something related to the flowers Camila had in her arms earlier this morning.

 

And like before, Harry follows Louis around; what’s different is that Camila was with him this time and that they were in the middle of a bustling hallway. The best friends come to a stop in front of what Harry remembered was Camila’s locker. She enters the combination to the padlock and clicks it open. From that cramped metal box, Camila excavates a large bouquet and hands it over to Louis, who inspects each and every flower—carnations, tulips, lilies, orchids—all of which were a soft color of pink.

 

“Oh my glob, it’s safe!” Harry hears Louis breathe out.

 

And just when Harry can continue eavesdropping on them from behind the corner, a girl he’s never seen before taps him on the shoulder, slightly startling him in the process.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” The girl says.

 

“No, it’s okay.” Harry smiles with unrealized charm. “You just caught me off guard ‘s all.”

 

The girl’s cheeks tint a shade of Harry’s favorite color as she continues to stare into the green of his eyes. Shaking her head, she knocks herself out off the daze Harry’s orbs put her in, and shyly hands him a box of chocolates.

 

“Harry Styles, will you be my Valentine?” She asks, turning her red-hot face away.

 

Harry smiles at her, his face a mix of amusement, surprise, and apology. He looks back at Louis, who was still talking to Camila, then returns his gaze to the girl.

 

“I’m sorry. I already have a Valentine.”

 

Her eyes open wide. She looks back at him and conceals her hurting with a smile. “That’s fine. Just please, accept my gift to you!”

 

He accepts the heart-shaped box from her smaller hands and watches as she runs off into the next corner, disappearing from his sight. He feels a bit sorry for her; the feeling of rejection, he knows, hurts a lot.

 

He gets back on track by listening on their concluding conversation. It looked like he missed majority of it, but the last thing Louis tells to Camila is all that he needed to know.

 

“Do you think he’ll like them?” Louis asks his best friend.

 

“Of course he will! He’s a sap, that dude.”

 

“Okay, then, I’m off to hand these to Zayn!”

 

The moment Zayn’s name leaves Louis’ lips, Harry’s surroundings morph into a growing blur of darkness. He leans back against someone’s locker and slides down unto the ground, head facing the floor as if a giant spotlight was focused on his downcasted form. He feels like drowning himself in ice cream; maybe the coldness of it could numb the pain eating at him from the inside.

 

_This is what heartache feels like,_ He manages to register in his head. It felt like a symptom to a breaking heart.

 

He was hurting and it was as clear as glass. Loving someone and them not being able to return your feelings stung like a million jolts of electricity—not the one that revives you back to life, but the one that tortures every single piece of you.  

 

And loving two people who couldn’t love you back felt like death. Actually, no. Death was nice enough to finish things off quickly, but love was the true antagonist. It could deceive you and make you do the stupidest of things all for the greatest of people.

 

But the point of love was not about being in a relationship with them—that’s just the added bonus of it all. True love is one that craves for their well-being and happiness above yours, so Harry had no right to feel this way; he knew it the second he acknowledged the sick yet wondrous feeling.

 

The frog therefore gets up on his feet—strong and changed.

 

Louis and William’s longtime crush was Zayn; it was evident now. The green-eyed lad accepts it. And with that newfound acknowledgement and hope that his friend would take care of them, Harry stares straight into the gates of Unrequited Love and prepares himself to enter.

 

* * *

 

Harry tries ignoring _and_ talking to Louis at the same time until dismissal. The loving, more mature side of him wants to keep things as they were before, but the leftover remains of his grief make an effort to coerce him into distancing himself for a while.

 

“Ooh! Who gave you that?” Louis points at the box of chocolates halfway hidden inside his bag.

 

Harry gives himself a second to admire Louis’ features before replying, “A girl from our grade.”

 

“Her name?”

 

“I don’t know, to be honest.”

 

“That’s a shame. I was really looking forward to setting her house on fire.”

 

Harry snorts a bit, trying to stifle a laugh. Louis giggles then elbows Harry’s side, telling him he was only joking about what he said.

 

“I know you were. The Louis I know wouldn’t do such a despicable thing.”

 

“Oh yeah? What else do you know what about me?”

 

_I know you have a crush on Zayn._

 

Zayn drops in on them with a shrill “Ow.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I bit my tongue.” The lad mutters with the said part hanging out of his mouth.

 

“My mom said that when you accidentally bite your tongue, someone’s thinking of you.” Louis informs him.

 

“And who might that be?”

 

“Maybe it’s- “

 

Zayn cuts him off, growling, “I swear, if you say the L word- “

 

“I wasn’t!” Louis laughs. “I was going to say Harry.”

 

Harry shakes his head “No”, feigning innocence. He then throws all subtlety out the window when he says, “Wouldn’t _you_ be the one thinking of him?”

 

“What? No. Why?”

 

“Maybe you were thinking about helping me bring all the flowers I got today.” Zayn smirks.

 

Louis rolls his eyes in response. “Fine, jeez.”

 

The bitterness dwelling deep within Harry causes him to look to the side. _Zayn probably got most of those flowers from Louis,_ he grumbles in his head.

 

“Can we snuggle in bed later?” Zayn asks the hedgehog.

 

“You guys sleep in the same bed?” Harry hopes the answer was a big fat no.

 

“Sometimes.” Louis answers the lad. “Only when I need to hush all his late-night weeping.”

 

“That was our little secret!” Zayn cries.

 

_I bet you guys have other ‘little’ secrets,_ Harry throws a mental fit.

 

“So can we?” The dark-haired lad pouts. “I saw the bouquet L’s going to give Sophia and I just really need some comforting.”

 

“Fine, fine.”

 

Harry had to leave before jealousy consumed him completely. The feeling was much too toxic; it blinded him from being happy for his favorite blue-eyed boys. So he stands up from his desk, and the instance he does, the bell screams, reminding all the students it was time for dismissal.

 

Harry grabs his things quick, no longer wanting to see the sight of Zayn and Louis being all cute and flirty with each other. He was happy for Louis, _sure,_ but he still wasn’t quite used to the idea of it all. Harry needed to let things calm down—let _himself_ calm down until he could finally think rationally and get over himself.

 

He’s the first to egress from the room and join the hallway brimming with students. The traffic he encounters on the way delay him from reaching his locker. And when that glorious time comes however, he sighs first. He enters the passcode to the lock as quickly as he could, wanting to deposit his things and just leave this place already, so that he could lie on his bed, cry a bit, and pathetically stare at the ceiling.

 

When he finally swings the red metal door open, there’s something inside that greets him. A bouquet comprising a variety of flowers in the shade of every colorof pink sits neatly atop his books. Harry delicately takes it in his arms as if it were a newborn child. His eyes skim all over it—the multitude of flowers held together by a crimson red bow, and the little note attached to the side.

 

**_Happy Valentines Day, Harry! Still remember me?_ **

 

**_Love, your secret admirer :)_ **

 

The note was printed, as were the ones that came before it years ago.

 

It takes a while, but when Revelation finally slaps Harry awake, the flowers in his arms turn into a pink blur. His mind begins to process things at an alarmingly painful rate. He has to clutch the flowers close to him and take in their sweet scent as a way to calm himself down.

 

He runs a hand through the mess that were his curls and leaves it there—stuck, like his mind as everything finally came together. Every little dot connected; every puzzle piece assembled. Besides the little note reminding Harry his secret admirer still existed, there was one absolute truth that he still needed further confirmation.

 

The curly hurriedly deposits his things and slams his locker door shut, running off down the hallways and past the doors of his building.

 

_It couldn’t be…_

 

* * *

 

“What’s got you in a hurry?” Marcel asks as his older brother jumps down from the same car they were in to race inside their house and up to his room.

 

“I’ll explain later!” He yells.

 

Harry locks his door shut and drops his things on the floor. He lays the bouquet gently atop of his bed and rushes towards his walk-in closet. After finally being able to locate it, he drags out a large cardboard box into his room, and rummages through it. All the stuff inside it were gifts given to him by the people from his school, and believe it or not, majority of those gifts were from his one and only secret admirer.

 

He takes each gift out one by one, and reads some of the letters he’s received from his admirer in the past:

 

**_Thanks for making me smile._ **

 

**_From: Your secret admirer :)_ **

 

**_Keep smiling okay?_ **

 

**_From: Your secret admirer :)_ **

 

**_Merry Christmas, you dork!_ **

 

**_From: Your secret admirer :)_ **

 

**_Do you already know who I am? I think you do, at least that’s what my brother says. Then again, there’s a chance that you don’t. But whatever. Imma still write to you hehehe_ **

 

**_From: Your secret admirer :)_ **

 

Harry lets the letters fall from his hands and drop onto the floor. He’s still shaken by the sheer amount of conclusions piling up in his head. He turns around and sees SBB—the small rainbow bear he got from his secret admirer for his 16th birthday.

 

Then, Harry remembers, _Louis’ teddy bear is named RBB…_

 

He digs through the same pile of letters and finally sees the note that was attached to SBB on the day he received him:

 

**_Hi! My name is Sugar Baby Bear, or SBB for short. Please take care of me :3_ **

 

**_From: your secret admirer <3_ **

 

**_P.S. Happy Birthday!_ **

 

_If Louis’ bear is named RBB and mine is named SBB, then that means..._

 

Harry’s eyes gape even wider than before. He tugs at his curls and tries to come into terms with all of the newfound information.

 

Let’s see, he saw Louis retrieving a bouquet from Camila. He gives the bouquet to Zayn and somehow that bouquet ended up in his locker. But the only one who knew the combination to his locker was-

 

_Zayn._

 

He was the one who put it there for Louis! Which means…

 

_Wait a minute._

 

_This means that-_

 

Harry begins pacing around the area of his room, his lungs desperately heaving for air. His heart pounds away and the cogs in his brain turn indefinitely. Harry thinks back to all those times he and Louis talked, and to all those times he and William talked.

 

Everything finally made sense!

 

The way they acted around him spoke volumes, and Harry was beginning to cringe at his own thick-headedness.  

 

How come he had never noticed before?!

 

He used to think of all their interactions as something normal—all their hugs and hand-holding. Every single eye contact they’ve had refreshed itself into Harry’s memory, but he had started to view them in a completely different light. The things he did with them seemed perfectly normal to him (before realizing he was in love), but to Louis and William, they meant _something._

 

They’ve been dropping hints at him—accidentally or not—and Harry had completely failed to take notice.

 

This means that he was the person they have a crush on, and not Zayn.

 

This means that Louis was his secret admirer all along.

 

But wait.

 

This also means that…

 

_I can finally tell them I’m in love with them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chaptah is “Titanic”, which I’ll be releasing on Camila’s birthday (March 3, 2017).
> 
> I wanted to release her birthday chapter on the day of her actual birthday, but I had to readjust the release dates coz I’m taking a break off the Internet this entire month of February so that I can better focus on my academics, especially since our final exams are approaching and I really want to maintain my Top 5 rank. So yeah.
> 
> Peace out!


	31. Chaptah 31: Titanic

Harry had a concrete plan. He was going to walk up to Louis (or William, depending on who’s present), drag him off to some private, majestic place, and confess his feelings for them. And maybe, who knows...they just might do the same to him.

 

But the reason he was walking determinedly down the hallway, with a small bouquet of roses in hand, was because he had to patch things up with a certain someone.

 

“Hey, Lou.” Harry smiles, panting a bit due to all the pacing he did.

 

Louis greets back with his own “Hey” and spots the flowers Harry’s clutching in his fist. “Oh my glob, Harold. You shouldn’t have!” He giggles.

 

“These aren’t for you.” Harry fondly rolls his eyes.

 

“Then who’re they for?”

 

“Taylor.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Since his eyes have been unveiled of ignorance, Harry could clearly see the flames of envy roaring within the hedgehog’s seemingly innocent gaze. And the twitch that pops in his forehead makes it all the more blatant.

 

“Yeah…” Harry looks at him with a glint of amusement. “I wanted to ask you if you’ve seen her.”

 

“I did. In a WANTED poster.” The blue-eyed boy huffs.

 

Harry laughs at that.

 

“Could you at least direct me to where her locker is?” Harry requests in this subliminally teasing way.

 

 _Teasing Louis is fun,_ he admits to himself. He should do it more often.

 

“Locker 319.” Louis smiles, and at this point in time, Harry could tell it was a fake one.

 

“Okay then...umm...catch you later!” He waves then runs off towards the intended destination.

 

* * *

 

The moment Taylor shuts her locker door, a figure reveals itself. The figure, once she turns to look, is none other than Harry, who was concurrently holding out a bouquet for her with apologetic eyes on display.

 

She stares at the flowers, not accepting them... _yet._ Calmly, she asks him, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I know Valentine’s Day was yesterday but I wanted to give you these.” Harry holds out the flowers, expecting that she take it from him already, much to his distress, she doesn’t. Taylor only replies with a pointed stare which is soon followed by yet another question.

 

“Is this some sort of joke to you?”

 

The heaviness in Harry’s heart reappears, the first time being the day she slapped him. He hangs his head low, retreats the roses back to his side, and bites his lip.

 

“Look,” Harry starts speaking up. “all I want to say is that I’m sorry. Sorry for whatever horrible thing I’ve apparently done to you that made you ask me to never speak to you again.”

 

He continues, saying, “Our friendship means something to me, Taylor. And even if- “

 

“Are you playing dumb, or do you _seriously_ not know what you did to me?!” She hisses at him, and when she sees the look of fear in his eyes, she takes a step back, actualization dawning upon her like light from an open window.

 

“Wait. Do you _really_ have no clue on what you did to me?”  

 

“Uh...did it involve…” And before Harry could insert his finger in the ring he’s made with his other hand, Taylor interrupts him.

 

“No! Gosh! Heaven’s no!”

 

“Thank goodness.” The frog sighs in relief.

 

Taylor, in a William-esque manner, looks deep into the curly’s eyes and is dumbfounded by what she sees, or rather, what she didn’t see: guilt.

 

It’s either Harry’s a completely despicable jerk who feels no remorse over breaking her heart, _or_ he was completely innocent.

 

Seeing the gentle way he holds the bouquet out for her, Taylor decides it the latter.

 

With a sigh, she accepts the flowers. “So you really didn’t do it, huh?”

 

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

 

“I asked you out on a date via text, you accepted, then said that we should date in the park. I arranged everything for our date, waited for God knows how long, only to find out that you ditched me for someone ‘better’ than me.”

 

“Uh...no I didn’t.”

 

She gives him a look. “And apparently...I believe you now.”

 

The blonde sighs and fishes her phone out from her pocket, goes over her text thread with Harry, and shows it to him. “See? Here’s our entire convo.”

 

The device is subsequently handed to him, and the more Harry read the texts—the more he scrolled down, the more his forehead began to crease.

 

“I- I…” He was dumbfounded. “I never sent _any_ of these!”

 

“That’s what I figured.” Taylor gets her phone back from him.

 

“Wha- how? Who sent those? I never changed my number, so it must’ve come from someone else!”

 

“Hmm…” Amidst all her pondering for possible suspects, Taylor sees a mop of feathery hair shrink back into the corner the moment she narrows her gaze past Harry’s form.

 

“Don’t stress about it, Harry. I’ll get to the bottom of it.”

 

“Umm..sure. Just let me know if you need any help, okay?”

 

She tears her gaze away from the corner and replies, “Noted.”

 

* * *

 

“You gonna eat lunch with me or what?” Camila asks Louis, slamming her locker shut right after.

 

“Yeah. I told my lunch buddi- “

 

Camila hushes him by holding a finger up. Her cellphone was ringing, which inevitably resulted in her digging it out from her pocket.

 

 **Louis’ Nemesis** —the caller I.D. read.

 

“Oh my gosh, Taylor’s calling! What should I do?” Camila panics.

 

“Didn’t William tell you to block her number?” Louis yells in a form of a whisper.

 

“Well, I didn’t think she’d actually call after all we’ve done to her!”

 

Louis looks around their surroundings, making sure there weren’t any blonde-haired snakes lurking about before he asks, “What do you think she wants?”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

Meters away, Taylor hid behind an open classroom door, spying on the two best friends and their current trepidation. Taylor slinks her phone back into her skirt’s pocket after ending the call with ‘Harry’, or should she say **Camila**.

 

Her suspicions were right. After seeing Louis’ signature head of plumy locks, he had become her main suspect. And just now, it seemed as though she had found his accomplice.

 

She was still uncertain on who the mastermind was however—Louis or Camila. Last time she checked, her former tutee was a complete lesbo, so the only logical suspect would be Louis then. And backing up her hypothesis are the rumors she remembered about him on their freshmen year—the rumors that Louis had a crush on Harry.

 

Taylor had heard the rumors but paid them no attention; she wasn’t the gossiping type anyway, even up to this day. But even if she didn’t indulge herself over the hearsay, she still gained word given that it caused quite a scandal.

 

She remembers the headline on their school newspaper that caused the uproar from that time: **Weird gay new student has a crush on Harry Styles?!**

 

Taylor distinctly remembers throwing the newspaper away the second she saw the headline. _Rubbish,_ she thought at that time. Their school newspaper still engaged in trashy gossiping; she even recalls the article they made about her and Harry’s alleged “relationship”.

 

But enough of that. Taylor already had another concrete proof that it wasn’t Harry who sent those texts. However, before she could confront Louis about it, she still had to clarify a few things with Harry.

 

* * *

 

“You have a crush on Louis.” Taylor says it in statement form.

 

Harry’s a bit taken aback, but he spares no less than a second before replying, “Umm... _crush_ isn’t the word I’d like to use exactly.”

 

“Oh.” She sees the soft pink tint on his cheeks, and instantly, she re-edits her previous statement. “I’m sorry. You’re _in love_ with him.”

 

The dimpled smile that his bashful expression carries was an answer itself.

 

“And he’s...in love with you too?” Taylor wants to elucidate.

 

“Uh- I think. I don’t know.” The curly looks down at the table, trying to conceal his flustered countenance. “I know he has a crush on me but I’m not exactly certain whether he feels the same way I feel for him. And William too.”

 

“I see…” The blonde leans back unto her chair.

 

The silence the desolation of the library brings forth gives Taylor a minute to analyze the situation even further. What interrupts her contemplation is a question—a worried one—that slips past Harry’s lips.

 

“Wait. Are you suspecting that Louis’ the one who- “

 

“No.” Taylor says, lying impeccably. She says it again, but this time, with a chuckle—a meager way to assure the doe-eyed lad in front of her. “I was just curious ‘s all.”

 

“Anyway, I briefly remember that you told me about a text I sent you saying that you should stay away from me.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Wanna see it?” The frog asks.

 

Taylor nods as a reply.

 

When Harry opens his messages however, the text is nowhere to be found.

 

“That’s funny…” Harry has his brows scrunched. “It’s gone. And I don’t even remember deleting it. Maybe- “

 

“Someone else did.” Taylor finishes.

 

The roar of the lunch bell outside reach their ears. Taylor stands up, satisfied from all the information she’s attained that session, and tells Harry, “I’ve got to go. Thanks for meeting up with me.”

 

“It’s no problem at all. I’m just really glad we’re friends again.” The lad smiles, and that same stupid smile ignites a tiny flame within her chest once more. But Taylor’s already learned her lesson. She douses the flame of infatuation within and carries herself, tall and professional.

 

“So am I.” She smiles back and walks away.

 

* * *

 

_Bullseye._

 

Louis reaps yet another arrow from his quiver, and with undeterred focus, aims for the target dummy standing meters away from him. Before he shoots however, the distant sound of footsteps approaching tear his gaze away from the mannequin.

 

_Ugh. Did somebody leave her cage door open?_

 

Walking towards the feather-haired lad was a blonde he never ceased to despise. Alternating one foot in front of the other, Taylor carries herself with poise unbeknownst—poise that has Louis gritting his teeth. The fact that she just naturally walked like that grinded Louis’ gears even further.

 

“Hey, Louis.” She greets him.

 

“Oh hi, Taylor!” He smiles.

 

“Before I say anything else, I just want to ask...why is that target dummy wearing a blonde wig?” She points at the mannequin whose face has been mercilessly punctured by at least a dozen arrows.

 

“It helps me focus.” Louis smiles innocently, staring Taylor down. And Taylor doesn’t know whether she should be afraid, or offended by the sight.

 

“O...kay then.” She follows it up with, “I came here because I wanted to tell you that I forgive you.”

 

“For what? Being irresistibly cute?” He then chuckles at his joke. “But seriously, that was vague af. Are you going explain what you’re forgiving me for, or are you going to make me guess?”

 

“You know what you did.” She states it simply. “I just want you to know that I forgive you for it—for all of it.”

 

“Excuse me?” Louis crumples his brows together.

 

“So tell me, why _did_ you do all those things to me?”

 

“You _do_ realize that I still have no shrekin’ clue on what you’re talking about, right?”

 

Taylor sighs at his slowness, brings her phone out, and flashes her text thread with “Harry” before his face.

 

Louis squints at the device’s screen before asking, “What does that have anything to do with me?”

 

The blonde retaliates by shooting him an unimpressed look. “You can drop the act. I already know that it was you and Camila who were behind it all.”

 

“Oh thank glob.” Louis exhales in relief. “I was tired of acting all fake around you. But since you already know that I waged war on your bony ass, I can finally tell you that you are a skank.” He puts it bluntly. “Nothing but a hissing, rat-faced, snake-skinned bit- “

 

“Why hello there, Taylor.” William enters the scene, cutting Louis off.

 

_“What the- PUT ME BACK OUT THERE I’M NOT YET DONE WITH HER!”_

 

 _“We’ll switch back when you’ve calmed down.”_ William says it in a non-negotiable manner.

 

“William?” Taylor wants to clarify.

 

“Hello.” He responds monotonously.

 

“What happened to Louis?”

 

“Hostility is the improper approach in this situation, so I’ll take his stead until he’s pacified himself.”

 

“Well since you’re here, would you mind answering my question as to why you guys put me through all that?”

 

“I’d rather Louis answer that.” He tells her.

 

_Silence._

 

“So...what now?”

 

“Let’s just wait until he’s cooled down.” A few seconds into the regained silence that joins them, the alter randomly informs Taylor, “I used to have a crush on you in the ninth grade.”

 

Taylor’s eyebrows nearly touch her hairline at the statement. “Wow- I’m...uhh...flattered.”

 

“You should be.” William eyes her. “I have really high standards.”

 

“Oh, umm...thanks?”

 

The alter doesn’t respond subsequently. He shuts his eyes close, and the moment his fragile eyelashes rise up once more, Louis finds himself back in the physical plane.

 

“I’m guessing that you’re Louis now?” Taylor surmises.

 

“Did my limp hand give it away?” He retorts.

 

“You’re Louis all right.”

 

Then, “Anyway, let’s travel back to my question: why did you impersonate Harry? What was your reason behind it?”

 

Louis snorts and rolls his eyes aside. Crossing his arms, he says, “You wanna know why I did all of those? Well, if it wasn’t obvious enough, I hate you.”

 

Taylor shows no sign of surprise however. Not a even a single reaction. She patiently awaits for any further statements coming from him.

 

“I hate the fact you had a crush on Harry. I hate the fact that you kissed him in seventh grade. I hate the fact that he kissed you back, and the fact that I saw it with my very own eyes.”

 

“I hate the fact I wrote an entire song to him, only to be heartbroken on the day I was supposed to gift it to him. I hated the fact that everyone shipped you two together. I also hate the fact that you were never bullied, or ostracized in any way. I hate the fact that you are so pretty and intelligent and perfect in _every_ single conceivable way imaginable. And I **especially** hate the fact that he deserves someone like you more than he deserves someone like me.”

 

“I can’t promise him a normal life.” Louis tries to swallow back the lump forming in his throat. “I’m not someone he can boast in front of his entire family. I’m not someone he can impregnate and have babies with. I’m not someone he can kiss in public, or- or hold hands with on the street.”

 

“In short,” He continues. “I’m petty, bitter, and jealous. I hate you so much, I imagine the target dummy was you every archery practice. And I hate you because, truth is, I’m insecure.”

 

“Well, you don’t have to be.” says the blonde.

 

“Gee, why didn’t I think of that?” Lou sasses.

 

“Look, I’m already over Harry, so there’s no reason for you to compare yourself to me. We’re different from each other, Louis.”

 

“Clearly.” Louis states. “Jeez, so this must be how Camila feels, huh? Next thing I know, I’ll be hearing a speech from William about self-love or somethin’.”

 

_“Don’t bet your fat ass on it.”_

 

“Speaking of William, does he...umm… hate me too?” Taylor asks, making Louis stifle a laugh in response.

 

“He doesn’t give a _damn_ about you.” Louis says all too flatly. “The only threat you are to him is in academics.”

 

“Well, that’s...sort of a relief.”

 

“Now what?”

 

“Mmm...before I go,” Taylor says. “allow me to remind you that you, along with your brother, are the most special people I’ve encountered in my life—so special that you managed to make Harry fall in love with the both of you.”

 

“Thanks- wait, WHAT?!”

 

Slowly, Taylor’s eyes widen as she comes into terms at what she had just disclosed. “You...were _not_ supposed to know about that.”

 

“Harry’s in love with us?!”

 

“Uhh…”

 

“He is!” Louis shouts, gaining confirmation from the panicked look in the blonde’s eyes.

 

Denying it is pointless at this point; Louis was way too far gone to be dissuaded, so alternatively, Taylor tells him, “Okay, fine! Harry _is_ in love with you and William. You didn’t hear it from me, got it?”

 

Louis only nods, eyes staring straight ahead in some sort of shock-induced trance.

 

Even if it wasn’t her job to, Taylor decides that it would be best if Louis and William knew, that way things would resolve much faster between them and Harry. If only they communicated more to each other, things would’ve been easier. Ironically, if only Taylor had also listened to Harry’s explanation in the first place, then maybe they would’ve resolved this issue a long time ago.

 

Another lesson learned by Taylor: give others a chance to explain themselves, you won’t lose anything if you do. Except for your time and patience, probably.

 

“You okay?” She asks the still-frozen lad, whose mouth was hung open so wide, it could fit an entire fist. She waves a hand in front of him and receives no response whatsoever. “I’m going to go now...umm...thanks for talking, I guess. Bye!” And with that, she dashes off, leaving Louis to fend his thoughts off in solidarity.

 

_HARRY’S IN LOVE WITH ME._

 

_HE’S IN LOVE WITH WILLIAM._

 

_HE’S IN LOVE WITH THE BOTH OF US!_

 

Well, to be honest, Louis’ been suspecting it ever since the field trip, but he didn’t actually think it had already come true. He’s surprised he hasn’t fainted from the sudden revelation—revelation that Taylor heralded.

 

Looks like, he has one less reason to hate her now. But Taylor aside, there was one more significant task at hand.

 

_“William...do you realize what this means?”_

 

_“It’s time, brother.”_

 

_“Ew. Why’d you say it like that?”_

 

_“For dramatic effect.”_

 

_“You sounded like a 19th century vampire. Gross.”_

 

 _“Can we get back on topic?”_ William groans.

 

_“Harry’s in love with us! Which means- “_

 

_“We can finally tell him we’re in love with him too...”_

 

After all these years…

 

_Finally._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy Happy Birthday Karlesbian Cabello! Hope you had fun!
> 
> Next chaptah: Sleepover at Harry’s  
> Release Date: March 8, 2017


	32. Chaptah 32: Sleepover at Harry's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, Lauren, and Camila attend Harry's slumber-birthday-party-gone-wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s going to be a sexually (disturbing?) sexual scene later on so...trigger warning or smut warning? Both. Yeah...

“Umm...are you _sure_ this is the right address?”

 

“Fight me, Lauren.” Louis sends a glare her way. It was peeving enough that he had to circle almost the entire neighborhood to find a parking spot, and Lauren doubting his address-locating skills didn’t help calm his nerves at all.

 

“Calm down you two.” Camila chides them. “Didn’t I tell you both to get along?”

 

In retrospect, nobody—not even Louis—could blame Lauren for doubting the address. You see, today was Harry’s birthday and the three of them were among the selected “few” that he invited to his slumber party (it was weird for someone his age, but who were they to judge). The large two-story mansion that confronted the trio didn’t come as a shock—Harry’s mom _was_ filthy rich. What surprised them rather was the audible sound of some shindig happening inside, the music of which was so loud, the front door was practically quaking.

 

“Are you sure Harry invited us to a sleepover, or a frat party?” asked Lauren.

 

“I know my Harold. He’s not the partying type, so there must be something going on.” The lad then determinedly walks past the front door, with the other two following suit. The trio enter what seemed to be some sort of rave—strobe lights flashing all over the place, music blaring deafeningly, while the atmosphere was dipped in a dark blue aura and the stench of alcohol in the air.

 

What adds to the shock of it all is the myriad of people dotting the entire vicinity. They were dancing, grinding, drinking, kissing—you name it. The entire scene seemed as if it was ripped from a book called “Everything Wrong With Teenagers”.

 

“I’M GOING TO LOOK FOR HARRY!” Louis shouts towards Camila, his voice trying to battle against the volume of all the ruckus around them.

 

“WHAT? YOU’RE GOING TO COOK FOR BARRY?”

 

He rolls his eyes, realizing that shouting was as pointless as Voldemort’s nose. So instead, he points at the other direction and mouths, “I’m going to go.”

 

Camila gives him a thumbs up, and off he goes. He ambles back a second later though, to shout, “DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID!”

 

“TRY AND STOP ME!” She yells back jokingly.

 

He rolls his eyes yet again and this time, makes a beeline for the staircase. He climbs his way up and tries to locate Harry from the vantage point the flight gives him. He spots the frog nowhere to be seen, so he goes further up, and onto the second floor.

 

He individually enters each room he passes by. He knocks before entering, only doing the latter however after he accidentally walked in on Marcel making out with some dude.

 

 _For a family of three, who would’ve thought they’d have this many rooms,_ Louis notes to himself. He then encounters the last door to the last room of the floor he’s on. Before knocking against the wooden surface of the door, he sticks his ear to it, hearing the faint sound of sniffling and a recording of him singing Just A Little Bit of Your Heart.

 

He taps on the door gently but audible enough that it sends a polite message. He peeks his head in and comes upon the sight of what seemed to be Harry’s room (based off all the fairy lights and Star Wars posters).

 

Looking further in, the hedgehog sees his favorite curly-haired boy sitting in the corner, cradling his legs close to his heaving chest.

 

Harry looks up from his phone and sees Louis by the doorway. When Harry wipes his tears away, Louis takes it as a sign for him to discreetly set foot inside and greet, “Hey, Harold…”

 

“Lou! You- uhh...came…”

 

“Of course I did.” Louis chuckles and sits vis-à-vis with the frog. “It’s your birthday. By the way, happy birthday!” He cheers, doing so in a humorous way as to lighten his crush’s mood.

 

“Thanks.” The celebrant replies in a grateful yet downcast tone. “But I’m not so sure about the _happy_ part though.”

 

“Aww, what’s wrong?”

 

“Everything was going just fine—the snacks were ready, and so were the boardgames and the pillows, but then all of a sudden, a bunch of people from our school showed up uninvited, and then started to party.”

 

He explains even further, “Soon, the whole house began filling up, and I could barely even hear myself think over how loud the music was. Next thing I know, there are people getting drunk, and publicly shoving their tongues into each other’s mouths, and just- ugh.” Harry tugs on his curls and groans out heavily.

 

“My mom will kill me when she arrives tomorrow morning.” The frog wails.

 

“Where’s she currently at?”

 

“Somewhere in Canada, on a business trip.”

 

After nodding his head, Louis asks, “Why don’t you just ask everyone to leave?”

 

“That’d be rude.” Harry pouts. “They’re having fun down there, and just who am I to stop that?”

 

“Umm...the birthday celebrant? The literal man of the house?” Louis makes a face. Harry was too nice for his own good. “You know what? I think the reason everyone’s so mean is because God used up all of the nice-juice when he was making you.”

 

“I’m just being a decent human being ‘s all…”

 

“ _No,_ you’re just being _abused_ is more like it.” Louis begs to differ. “Kindness shouldn’t have to come to a point where people take advantage of it y’know…”

 

Harry hangs his head low, and Louis sighs, knowing full-well that Harry’s not going to ask them to leave.

 

“Before I came in,” Louis begins, and Harry looks at him all the while. “were you listening to the recording of us singing Just A Little Bit of Your Heart?”

 

“Maybe.” And slowly, a smile creeps up on the curly’s lips.

 

“Does the song make you happy?”

 

“No, but your voice does.”

 

Awkward silence.

 

And the two spend that quiet moment in time staring into each other’s eyes (like always).

 

“Can I give you your birthday present?” Louis asks meekly, his tenor voice cutting through the silence like a refined sword.

 

Harry nods and subsequently observes as Louis digs through the backpack he’s brought along with him. From the bag, the hedgehog unearths a scrapbook in a pastel color of pink. Looking quite nervous, he extends it towards the green-eyed lad and presents it before him.

 

Harry takes hold of the book and gazes upon its well-decorated cover; clearly, much thought and effort was put into this by his two favorite lads.

 

His fingers graze upon the soft ribbon tying the book shut, after which he yanks it, unknotting the careful bow crafted beforehand. He sports a raised brow upon laying eyes on the first page, which had a polaroid picture of him in the ninth grade. Carefully studying the contents of each page, he finds various messages—some sounding rather stalker-ish, while some adorable—all directed towards him, and polaroid images of him (stolen by the way) doing miscellaneous activities such as eating, sleeping, sitting, playing football, and the much _much_ more. He’s even surprised Louis managed to capture an image of him shirtless in public.

 

The more he flips through the pages, the more he begins to understand how long Louis’ been harboring these feelings for him. And aside from the creepy, paparazzi-esque way Louis’ taken all of these photos, the more he comes to realize how dedicated Louis was to him; after all these years, Louis had stayed faithful to him, in a way.

 

Harry couldn’t find the words to thank him for waiting for him for so long. The very book in his hands was a testament as to how worth waiting he was to them. And damn did that make his heart swell.

 

“I don’t look good in pictures.” Louis admits. “But you Harry...you’re breathtaking.”

 

Harry blushes.

 

“I used to be really miserable the first time I came to Lost Pines Academy.” says Louis. “But there was this one person who actually made me feel warm and happy inside; who made me want to stop hurting myself. He was also the first person who treated me with kindness.”

 

“And that person was you, Harry.” Louis smiles softly at him. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you, couldn’t stop looking at you. I craved to see your smile every single day. And all those pictures…” Louis gestures towards the scrapbook. “they serve as a reminder that you’re actually real—that a person as nice and perfect as you actually exists and is making feel this way.”

 

“And...what way is that?” Harry dares to ask.

 

“Love.” Louis answers him with the purest of fervour. “I’m- uhh...in love with you. Yeah.” He looks to the side, momentum all broken and face wrapped up in a heated and painstakingly obvious blush.

 

“That’s good to hear because...I’m in love with you too.” There’s a still moment when Harry finally confesses it to him. What follows isn’t some tearful speeches or tender kissing, but rather, laughter.

 

“I knew that. Lmao.” Louis laughs.

 

“I bet I found out before you did!” Harry teases him.

 

“In your dreams! I was lightyears ahead of you!”

 

“Nu-uh!”

 

“Real mature, Styles.” Louis fondly rolls his eyes. “But wait, how did you find out William and I have a crush on you?”

 

“Let’s just say I’m a really good detective.” Harry smirks.

 

“Just come out with it!” Louis begs.

 

“Well, first off, my _secret admirer’s_ gotta be real subtle with all their cute little notes and gifts next time.”

 

“You wanna talk about _subtlety?_ Says the person who kept glaring daggers at Zayn every time he did something flirty with me.” The feather-haired lad retorts. “That’s right! It was hella OB-VI-OUS.”

 

“Was it as obvious as tricking Taylor into going out on a date?” Harry purses his lips in amusement.

 

Louis gasps. “She told you?!”

 

“Of course she did.” Harry snickers.

 

“That rat.” Louis murmurs. “Well, in hindsight, she _was_ the reason I was able to confirm your feelings for William and I.”

 

“Aha! So I _did_ find out before you!”

 

“Oh, so this is a contest now? Well if it is, may I remind you that I had feelings for you for four long-ass years! How ‘bout you, huh?”

 

“That’s unfair.” Harry pouts. “I’m very slow.”

 

Louis chortles. He takes Harry’s large hands in his own smaller ones, and interlocks their fingers together, their warmth swirling into a combination of both bliss and comfort. He looks deep into the emerald of Harry’s eyes, taking extra note of the faint blue mixed within them.

 

“I’ve dreamt of this for so long. This isn’t a figment of my imagination. You’re actually here.” He squeezes Harry hands.

 

“I am.” The lad smiles, totally stricken with love. “And I don’t plan on leaving any time soon.”

 

“By the way...just in case you didn’t know, Just A Little Bit of Your Heart was dedicated to you.”

 

“Yeah...I already got it figured out.” Harry chuckles.

 

“Ooh wait! That reminds me, Ms. Gemma assigned me to sing a song in our Senior Prom.”

 

“Really? What song?”

 

“She requested for the one we sang in Homeroom together but I wanted to sing something else. This time, a song William wrote for you.”

 

“He wrote a song for me?” Harry was full-on beaming. “What’s it called?”

 

“Strong.”

 

“Sing it!”

 

“No!” Louis giggles at the excitement Harry was concurrently radiating. “You gotta wait until prom!”

 

“That reminds me…” Harry gets up and bends down on one knee in front of his Lou-lou. With the latter’s hand encased in his own, Harry asks, “Will you, Louis Tomlinson, be my date for Senior Prom?”

 

Louis covers his gaped mouth with his free hand and immediately right after, tackles Harry onto the ground, showering every inch of his face (save for his lips) with a million kisses.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

 

Louis rolls over to the side, laying himself down beside Harry. “Does this answer your question?” Louis nears his head towards the lad beside him, going in for the kiss. Their eyes dip in tune with the proximity of their needy lips—lips that are just about to mold together, until the sound of someone yelling from the adjacent room interrupts them.

 

“Did you hear that just now?” Louis sits up and asks. “Sounded a bit like Camila.”

 

“Wanna go check?”

 

“Are you sure you wanna go outside?”

 

Harry smiles lopsidedly at him and replies, “Yeah. And while we’re at it, we might as well enjoy the party downstairs, right? I mean, it _is_ still my birthday after all.”

 

Louis dimples at him, the corners of his eyes all crinkled up in fond. “That’s the spirit!”

 

“LET’S GO!”

 

* * *

 

The atmosphere downstairs was thicker in comparison to Harry’s room. The music remained at its deafening level of intensity; Louis’ surprised the people living next door hadn’t called the cops on them. Then again, the Styles’ residence had probably held an air of superiority over them, known by the neighborhood as a household and family of supremacy.

 

Louis follows Harry as the latter threads through the crowd. The frog manages to blend in almost perfectly despite the fact that he—one of the most popular guys in school—was in his banana-themed pajamas. The birthday boy manages to find a spot—the far end of the living room—amongst the crowd, that he deems worthy of being danced upon. Conveniently, it was the spot farthest from the speakers. Louis guesses he chose so because of his struggle with loud noise.

 

And so the pair dance their hearts out—Louis mostly twerking and Harry doing some sort of rain-summoning dance. When Louis feels the first bead of sweat trickle down his forehead, he stops for a moment to catch his breath.

 

“I’m going to look for Camila.” He pants. “Stay here.”

 

“Sure thing!” Harry grins and goes right back to dancing.

 

Louis weaves his way out of the living room and into the kitchen where he sees a couple of his acquaintances from school take shots of some alcoholic beverage. Louis avoids eye contact with them as to prevent the spark of a conversation, or maybe even an invitation to underage drinking.

 

 _“What do you think Camila’s doing right now?”_ Louis asks his brother.

 

_“Lauren, probably.”_

 

 _“Where are they though?”_ The lad looks amongst the sea of bodies and spots the dragon nowhere to be seen. He hovers over to the second living room—some sort of lounge, from the looks of it—and subsequently fails to catch sight of his best friend.

 

 _“The last you heard her was upstairs, right? Why don’t you check there.”_ William suggests.

 

_“The room she was in was locked remember? I don’t wanna walk in on them scissoring each other.”_

 

_“Well just check. I’m having a bad feeling.”_

 

_“Fine, fine.”_

 

Louis finally manages to locate the stairwell. Before he could land his foot upon the first step, Austin abruptly bumps into him, rushing up into the second floor without so much as sparing him a glance or an apology even.

 

Louis decides to shrug it off and ascend up the flight of stairs, but once again, he’s interrupted from doing so when the distinct sound of people chanting Harry’s name reach his ears. Brimming with curiosity, the hedgehog immediately turns to the source of all the commotion and ambles towards it.

 

The scene—located inside the kitchen—is something he’d least expect.

 

“Shot. Shot. Shot.” The surrounding crowd chant in unison.

 

Louis fully pushes his way past the circle surrounding his Harold, and eventually he sees the lad taking a shot of what seemed to be vodka, or at _least_ something alcoholic.

 

“This tastes horrible!” Harry coughs. “Give me another one.”

 

Harry downs the liquid with a sour look on his face. Louis visibly cringes at the sight and approaches him, asking, “Umm...are you alright, Harry?”

 

“Of course I am.” Harry starts to slur, the alcohol slowly starting to take effect.

 

 _This is so unlike him,_ Louis thinks.

 

“I didn’t know you were into drinking.” It was funny too because Louis knew almost everything about the curly.

 

“Me neither.” Harry chuckles. “But my mom’s going to kill me anyway, so I might as well enjoy while I still can, right?”

 

“I guess...that makes sense?”

 

After Harry downs yet another alcoholic beverage, he offer Louis one.

 

“No thanks.” Louis politely declines, making a face as he does so.

 

“C’mon, you’ll like it!”

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Louis says. “If I _do_ enjoy it, I fear I won’t be able to control myself right after.”

 

Harry shrugs. “Suit yourself.” He subsequently downs the liquid.

 

* * *

 

Louis has his arms crossed and eyes focused on Harry as the lad danced wildly on the dance floor. The blue-eyed boy was situated in the living room, sitting on the comfy leather couch as he watched Harry like the babysitter he concurrently felt he was.

 

Well _someone_ had to make sure the love of his life didn’t do anything reckless.

 

Luckily, all Harry has done so far was bump into a plant and dance like there was no tomorrow (which, according to the frog, was true).

 

“Hey.” A guy (a hot one), who probably went to the same school as Louis, takes a seat beside him on the sofa.

 

“Hello, stranger.” Louis replies, his gaze never leaving a twirling Harry.

 

“The name’s Dave.” He says, smiling.

 

“Okay.” Louis smiles back awkwardly.

 

“How ‘bout you? Surely, you’d have a name as pretty as you are.”

 

Louis raises his brows at him. “Wow, okay. Umm...the name’s Nunya.”

 

“Nunya?”

 

“Yeah. Nunya Business.” Louis laughs to himself right after.

 

“You’re pretty funny.” Dave compliments him.

 

“I know.” Louis wipes an imaginary tear away.

 

Then, “Look, I know this is all sudden and stuff, but could I have your number?”

 

“Sure, it’s 28.”

 

“No, I mean your cellphone number.”

 

Louis debates about it in his head. Then finally, he responds, “Okay. Where can I write it down?”

 

“Here’s good.” Dave hands him his phone.

 

Quickly, Louis enters the digits and hands the device right back to him.

 

“Thanks.” Dave smiles. He looks down at the digits given and scrunches his eyebrows at it. “It says 911.”

 

“Yeah. Call me.” Louis makes a phone gesture and humorously winks at him.

 

“Whaz goin’ on here?” Harry enters the fray, wobbling a bit in place. “Who’s thi-this? Your side hoe?” He gestures towards Dave.

 

“Yes, Harry. He’s my hoe from the side.” Louis replies amusedly.

 

“Well, back off!” The frog points at Dave. “You see this angel? This angel right here?” Harry points at Louis. “He’s mine! God assigned him to me and- we’re in love!”

 

Louis trying to stifle a laugh while Dave looked like he’d be anywhere else.

 

“Go away. Shoo!” Harry gives Dave a light push.

 

“That’s enough from you, Harry.” Louis chuckles. He turns towards Dave and kindly asks him to leave.

 

“Lez- Lez go to my room.” The curly slurs. “C’mon!”

 

“Okay, okay.” Louis amusedly rolls his eyes, and guides the lad upstairs.

 

Upon entering his room, Harry has suddenly lost all ability to support himself, wobbling all throughout until he and Louis plop down atop his bed. Face to face, they stare at each other. Harry’s eyelashes flutter beautifully amidst his drunken state, and Louis finds himself robbed off breath.

 

Careful and slow, Harry nears his head towards Louis’ own. All of the surrounding noise spiral into nothing but an inaudible blur. There’s only them now—in that moment they’ve been waiting for. Their lips were just about to brush against each other, when suddenly-

 

“Harreh, I’m here!” Niall cheers gleefully, abruptly walking in on them. He sees the pair and notices something’s off. When he sees the blushing look on Louis’ face, and the carefree yet delighted look on Harry’s, a light bulb figuratively pops above his head.

 

“Sorry for interrupting. Imma leave you two alone.” Before Niall tip-toes his way out, he gives Louis a thumbs up and a suggestive wink.

 

Louis shakes his head at the implication.

 

When the two are finally alone and all laid down beside each other, Harry candidly asks him, “Do you want to kiss?”

 

 _“How delightfully subtle.”_ William comments. _“Well, Louis? Do ya?”_ The alter asks as if he had a meaning behind it—like a test of some sort.

 

Instantly—and Louis spares no second thought—he replies, “No, Harry.”

 

“Why not?” The lad pouts, looking all sleepy. “Don’t you love me?”

 

Louis sighs.

 

“Of course I do.” He smiles a soft one and caresses Harry cheek, giving it a delicate squeeze right after. “But I love you more sober.”

 

Harry gives himself a while to process what he’s said. The pout that appears on his lips is a sign that he understands, even in his current state.

 

“I need your full consent, okay?” Louis whispers.

 

Harry nods his head and turns his back away from the lad. He scooches backwards—closer to him so that their bodies are touching. That way, Louis could spoon him.

 

“Can you kiss me tomorrow then?” He outright asks.

 

“You have no filter on you, huh?” Louis laughs. “You’re drunk Harry, go home.”

 

“I am home. You’re here, aren’t you?” He mumbles, satisfied with the position he’s in, surrounded by the warmth Louis’ body radiates.

 

“Jeez, you’re an even bigger sap, drunk.” Louis chuckles but takes into his heart all the frog has said.

 

“Just as long as you’re thinking properly, sure.” The feather-haired lad answers the previous question. “I’ll look forward to it. Heck, I’ve even had some practice.” He laughs shortly.

 

“Dream of me tonight.” Harry wriggles and settles himself like a kitten, then yawns.

 

“I have enough nightmares, thank you very much.” Louis jokes. Harry didn’t hear it though; he’s already fallen asleep.

 

Louis gets up and wraps the duvet around the slumbering lad, like a comfy burrito. He watches with arms akimbo as Harry dozes off peacefully. And near the curly’s head, Louis spots something.

 

 _SBB_ , he gasps in his mind.

 

He grabs the little rainbow bear and squeezes it tightly in his embrace.

 

“I’ve missed you, SBB!”

 

_Me too, Woowee!_

 

“Gosh, how’ve you been?”

 

_Good, good. Hawwy vewy nice. Like you said._

 

“See? I told you he’d take good care of you!” Then, “So...have you been protecting him from nightmares like I asked you to?”

 

_Yup!_

 

“Good, coz I don’t want him to experience the terror of having them.” Louis smiles at the bear. “Oooh! By the way, look who came to see you!” Louis sings.

 

_RBB!_

 

“That’s right!” Louis places the bear in front of the smaller one. “Now, I’ll give you two some time to catch up with each other. If you need me, I’ll be on the be- “ When Louis sees the way Harry consumes the entirety of the bed’s space with his current starfish position, he corrects himself. “Floor. I’ll be on the floor.”

 

Louis finds a space for himself and covers his body with a blanket he’s brought with him. It was a good thing he washed up before coming over, he felt way to comfy getting up as of the moment.

 

“Goodnight, SBB and RBB!” Louis says. “And goodnight to you too, Harry...”

 

He closes his eyes and begins to drift into the blissful dimension of sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Do you want to kiss?” Harry asks as his form hovers above Louis on the bed.

 

“Yeah, Louis. _Do_ you?” Louis hears a ghost-like whisper in the tone of William’s voice.

 

“I- umm…”

 

“You do, don’t you?” Harry smirks at him, eyes reflecting a gaze darker than what it usually held. “Of course you do. You’ve wanted this for so long. You’ve **fantasized** about this. Even came in your sleep.”

 

Harry chuckles deeply. “You even whored yourself to your friends just to practice for this moment, right? So _of course_ you want to kiss me.”

 

“I- “

 

“Shut up.” Harry succeeds in doing so by cutting Louis off with a kiss—not a tender one like he’d imagined, but a carnal one, one with a thirst for release, driven by a lecherous desire.

 

“Stop.” Louis tries to push Harry away. He turns his head aside, unintentionally leaving it open however for Harry to nip down his neck and throat.

 

A deep chuckle resonates from the curly-haired lad. “Why should I? Don’t you love me?”

 

“I- I do, but- “

 

“Then, let’s do it.” Harry pins Louis down and begins sucking on his earlobe. Louis tries to move his head away but pleasure tries to reel him back in every time. Harry trails his hand down unto the blue-eyed lad’s bulge, palming it through the thin cloth of his pajamas. Slowly, Harry’s fingers sneak their way through the waistband and inside, where he meets Louis’ length.

 

He strokes it lazily as Louis wriggles beneath his weight.

 

“Harry, no.” The lad mewls.

 

“C’mon, you’ll like it!”

 

“Stop.” Louis turns away from the kiss Harry tries to give him.

 

“You don’t mean that.” Harry whispers against lad’s cheek. He pokes his tongue out and leaves a small trail of his saliva, carefully tasting him all the while.

 

“I do.” Louis breathes out, pushing against Harry’s frame. But that only proves to be futile as Harry doesn’t even budge for a single moment.

 

“No you don’t.” He chuckles and pumps Louis even faster.

 

“I- I…” Louis hesitates—stutters even, but quickly, he gathers himself. “I said **stop**!” He brings his fist up and socks Harry right in the jaw.

 

The green-eyed lad sits straight up, clutching the part where Louis hit him, with a hurt expression dressing his countenance.

 

What fills the air is the sound of Louis’ deep breaths, eyes wide as he stares at the man before him. “I- I’m sorry, Harold, but I can’t do this anymore.”

 

Harry retracts his head to face him in a threatening pace. The green in his eyes falter—shatter into a darker shade, one that Louis deems unrecognizable. This wasn’t the Harry that he knew.

 

A sinister grin creeps upon Harry’s lips. And he cackles. “Oh...but _I_ can.”

 

The curly pounces on him and in one swift movement, binds both his hands and feet with a blanket.

 

“Harry, please stop!” Louis cries.

 

“Oh shut up! You like this!”

 

Harry removes his own shirt before tugging Louis’ pajamas off. And just when he’s done completely undressing the cowering lad, a loud bang pierces through the air.

 

Harry plops lifelessly down atop Louis, blood leaking through the hole the bullet left in his skull.

 

Shivering, Louis looks up at the shooter, and sees himself—albeit a younger version, probably five years old. He stares into the boy’s eyes and sees William instead; the boy was William.

 

“W-Will?”

 

“He loves you more.”

 

“What?”

 

“Harry loves you more.” The young William states monotonously, with a blank expression on his face.

 

“That’s...not true…”

 

“How could I ever think…” William points the gun at his own head. “...that he could love us equally?”

 

“Wait- no!”

 

**_Bang._ **

 

Louis sits right up and pants as if his life depended on it. His eyes dart sporadically, assessing the setting he’s in. It’s unfamiliar to him, until he finally calms down and recognizes that he was in Harry’s room.

 

He hugs his knees close to his chest and rocks back and forth, cowering as the memory of the dream replays itself in his head.

 

 _“Shh...it’s okay.”_ William hushes him. _“It was just a dream. It wasn’t real, remember? Whatever happened in there was all made up.”_

 

“I know.” Louis croaks out. “But it still hurts.”

 

 _“It’s okay...it’s okay…”_ William repeats until Louis stops shaking. _“Wanna go back to sleep?”_

 

_“I don’t think I can. Plus, we forgot to bring sleeping pills.”_

 

 _“Wanna switch?”_ William asks gently.

 

Louis doesn’t say another word. He stares out blankly and responds with a nod.

 

**Switch.**

 

William walks over to Harry’s alarm clock and checks the time. _6:07 am,_ it read.

 

He wasn’t feeling the least bit tired, well, physically at least. Emotionally, they were safe for now, given that he had to go back to the Dungeon to restrain _the others._

 

The day took such an emotional toll on him. He could tell the same went for Louis; he’s never gotten a nightmare that bad in ages. William didn’t know what happened in that dream, and he didn’t _need_ to know. All he knew was that it completely terrified Louis. His brother wasn’t even budging in their space.

 

William gazes upon Harry’s peaceful form, and smiles, glad that he doesn’t have to experience the same thing. He hovers his gaze over to SBB and crouches down to it, patting its head and saying, “Good boy.”

 

He walks over to the door and egresses out of the room as quietly as possible. Gently, he clicks the door shut and pads over to the ground floor.

 

 _Everyone’s already gone home,_ William notes as he stares at the mess they’ve left in their wake.

 

He stretches his fingers, cracks his neck, and gives his entire body a shake. “Well...I’ve got nothing else to do, so…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn’t release this at the intended release date, but before you claw my eyes out, I have four (valid) reasons for doing so:
> 
> 1) I’ve been removed from the list of honor students in my school (I don’t wanna expand on it because -war flashbacks) and basically, I’ve let myself sink into the Void.  
> 2) I’ve found a KPOP boyband (Seventeen) that has three gay ships that impregnate me with joy. Plus, they’re really cute and talented, and hot, ugh. I’ve watched videos of them for the past few (weeks) days just to cheer myself up.  
> 3) I'm falling for a straight dude (?) (details on the next chapter)  
> 4) The first three reasons above aren’t valid enough for me to dismiss my responsibilities as a writer, but I’m lazy so meh. But I’ve decided that “why don’t I just release it with its partner chapter?” which is why I’ve released Chaptah 33 along with this one ^_^ yay for u!
> 
> Next Chaptah: Roofie


	33. Chaptah 33: Roofie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren gets roofied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! The title of this chapter itself suggests something’s going to happen that some of y’all might find triggering. And since I care about my readers, I’mma encase that scene between two asterisks. So the moment you see an asterisk (*), skip to the next one.

 

“DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID!”

 

“TRY AND STOP ME!” Camila yells back and giggles when her best friend rolls his eyes at her.

 

She watches his figure disappear into the crowd. When Louis’ finally out of sight, Lauren clasps Camila’s hand in her own and pulls her close.

 

“Wanna dance?” The unicorn whispers into the dragon’s ear.

 

“AS IF YOU NEEDED TO ASK!” Camila yells back.

 

The couple then whisk themselves off onto the dance floor and groove along with the people surrounding them. Camila knows it was selfish but she was going to let the whole sleepover-turned-into-a-rave fiasco rest in the capable hands of her best friends. Whether they were going to cut the party short or not, Camila knew she had to live in this moment, a moment new to her since, well, she doesn’t get invited into parties that much—at all, to be honest.

 

And what better way to spend this new experience than with her girlfriend?

 

“I’M GOING TO GO GET A DRINK.” Lauren shouts.

 

Camila stops jumping around like a lunatic (which is her own unique form of dance) to give Lauren a stern look. Lauren interprets the look correctly, laughing and rolling her eyes before saying, “Relax, Camz. I’m not going to drink anything alcoholic.”

 

“Damn right, you aren’t.”

 

Lauren giggles. “Our love’s all I need to get drunk anyway.”

 

Camila amorously rolls her eyes then asks, “Want me to go with you?”

 

“Nah, I can do it.” Slowly retreating away, Lauren tells her girlfriend to keep dancing while she gets their drinks.

 

The ravenette easily maneuvers through the crowd like an elegant serpent. Once she escapes that whole mess, she coolly runs a hand through her silk-like hair and steps into the room she presumed was the kitchen.

 

Welp, she presumed wrong, seeing as the room she entered in was some sort of lounging room where a bunch of her schoolmates were doing weed.

 

Although the temptation of joining them licked against the shell of her ear, Lauren had denounced her weed-smoking days and promised herself to change for the better. So she quickly tries to exit the room, but what makes her hesitate for a split second is the voice of an old fling calling out to her.

 

“Lauren!”

 

Lauren keeps her back unturned. The soft thudding of footsteps nears the lass, and internally she tries to prepare herself for what may happen next.

 

“Hey, long time no see!”

 

“Lucy, hi.” Lauren finally turns around to greet her.

 

“Do ya miss me?” She teases.

 

“I honestly forgot about you.” Lauren scratches the back of her head. Lucy, on the other hand, shows no trace of being shocked by the statement.

 

“It’s fine. Having a girlfriend takes your mind off of your past, huh?”

 

“I guess so…”

 

Lauren shuffles her foot awkwardly. Looking up, she’s surprised Lucy shows no sign of the same feeling. Well, what happened between them _was_ in the past. And Lucy, being the first girl Lauren ever dated, had probably moved on by now.

 

“I’ll umm...catch you later, Luce. I gotta grab me and my girl a drink.”

 

“Do you know where the kitchen is?” Judging from the uncertainty flickering within the green-eyed girl’s orbs, Lucy takes that as a no. “C’mere, I’ll show you.”

 

Lucy walks off, leaving Lauren and her reluctancy behind.

 

Lauren shakes her head, reminding herself that everything they’ve done together was in the past. Period. No use getting all fussy about it. Plus, her Camz might be on the dance floor, dying of thirst.

 

The thought of the latter is incentive enough for Lauren to get going.

 

* * *

 

“Here you go.”  

 

Upon entering the kitchen, Lucy, being inside of it beforehand, extends Lauren’s drink towards her.

 

“Thanks.” The lass accepts the cup filled with a red liquid. “What is it?”

 

“Fruit punch.” Lucy answers rather quickly.

 

“Uhh...flavor?”

 

“I don’t know to be honest. Why don’t you give it a taste?”

 

Lauren brings the cup to her nose for a quick whiff of the scent. It had some sort of four seasons aroma to it, giving off a tropical fruit drink kind of vibe. She therefore attaches the rim of the cup to her lips, tilting it so that a small volume of the liquid would drop into her mouth.

 

Meanwhile, Camila, who’s had enough of dancing for the night, stops for a moment to rest. Instinctively, she senses something wrong’s about to happen. She begins to detect something was off; the indelible bond between her and Lauren made sure of it.

 

The dragon then begins to wander off in search of her girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

“So, how’s it been?” Lauren asks, leaning against the countertop as she takes yet another gulp of the drink in her hands.

 

“Oh, you know- same ol’ ol’...smokin’ weed, banging chicks, and stuff. Although, I’ve got to admit that it’s been pretty hard finding a seller of the shit I smoke. I was lucky enough to find someone who still sold marijuana in this town.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not going to buy or anything, but I’m just curious...who’s your dealer?”

 

“I- “

 

“Lo-lo!” Camila comes barging in. Realizing that she finally found where the kitchen was, she runs towards Lauren to give her a hug.

 

“My senses were tingling, Laur.” Camila says.

 

“Oh Imma make your senses tingle all right.” Lauren suggestively growls.

 

“ _Jauregui!”_ Camila blushes and lightly slaps her shoulder.

 

Detaching herself from her girl, the dragon notices another girl in the room with them. “Who’s this?” She nods her head towards Lucy.

 

“Her name’s Lu- “ Lauren cuts her sentence short, as all of a sudden, her head began to feel a whole lot heavier. The music outside began to morph into a general blur while the room she was in started to simultaneously spin. Subsequently, her legs give way, allowing her to drop onto the floor, only to be caught in the nick of time by her girlfriend’s arms.

 

“Laur?! Laur, what’s wrong?”

 

“I- Camila?” She begins to mumble incoherently. The image of her girlfriend begin to float around her vision. “Ev- rythin is- blur. Dizzy. Shit...I think there was...something in my...drink.” She shuts her eyes right after, falling into the clutches of unconsciousness.

 

“What? Lo-lo! Wake up!” Camila begs and starts to rattle her.

 

Camila lifts her head up and catches Lucy trying to surreptitiously leave the room. Her senses were right all along!

 

 _That bitch must’ve had something to do with all this,_ Camila bellows in her mind. She dashes almost instantly towards Lucy, tackling her against the door and mercilessly yanking at her hair.

 

“You fucking bitch! How could you do that to my girlfriend?!”

 

The sound of someone yelling “Woah” momentarily distracts Camila from Lucy’s screeches of pain. Large hands separate the banana fairy from her victim, allowing the latter to escape out of the room.

 

“Let me go!” Camila flails in the man’s arms. She’s set down and the instant she is, she turns to look at the interferer.

 

“Brad? Why the heck did you stop me?!”

 

“I don’t know! You guys were fighting really loudly and I guess I just wanted to help…”

 

“Well, thanks a lot! She got away before I could snatch her weave off!”

 

“I’m sorry…” Brad hangs his head low.

 

Seeing the apologetic look on his face and the unnerving state Lauren was in, Camila closes her eyes and takes in a deep intake of air.

 

“Revenge is not the answer.” She repeats like a mantra, doing meditation fingers all the while. Once all her gay rage has simmered down, she opens her eyes and sighs.

 

“I need to get Lauren somewhere safe.”

 

“Ooh! I could help.” Brad smiles.

 

She gives him an assessing look. It’s not like she didn’t trust him- well, the only thing she _did_ know about him was that he and Lauren dated in the ninth grade. But if Lauren had dated him then he must’ve been kind at least, right?

 

She decides to put her faith in him just this one time. For Lauren.

 

“Fine. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“There you go.” Brad swipes his hands together after gently laying Lauren down atop the bed in one of the guest rooms.

 

“Thanks again for helping me carry her, Brad.” says Camila. “Maybe if I bulked up more, I would’ve been able to carry her myself.”

 

“There’s no need for that. Your body’s perfect the way it is.” He genuinely assures her.

 

“Thanks…” She smiles in return.

 

“No prob.”

 

Then, “So…” Brad begins. “Will you be watching over her all night?”

 

“Of course I will. Someone’s gotta be there when she wakes up. Why?”

 

“Oh nothing. It’s just...would you like me to accompany you?”

 

She looks into his eyes—his question seemed sincere enough. Camila figures that it _would_ be a bit lonely if she were in this room the whole night. And she didn’t plan on sleeping because she had to make sure no one was going to harm Lauren in her sleep. So maybe the company _would_ be nice. It might even help her stay awake.

 

“That’d be nice, Brad. Sure.”

 

Brad grins a toothy one.

 

* * *

 

Probably an hour had past before Camila said another word to Brad. She scooches closer to where he was sitting, leaning against the wall. Once they’re sitting side by side, she asks him, “How was...Lauren like as a girlfriend?”

 

Brad chuckles at the question. “You’re her girlfriend. Shouldn’t you know the answer to that?”

 

“Well, _yeah,_ but I wanna know how she was a girlfriend to _you_ specifically.”

 

“Hmm…” Brad ponders for a moment. “To start off, she was incredibly understanding. And we never really had any fights because we were both so chill.”

 

“Then why did you guys break up?”

 

“She broke up with me because she wanted to be free from the ‘heteronormative chains of this world’ or something like that. I think I was the first person she actually came out to.” Brad looks back at the moment. “And finally, I understood why she kept staring at all those girls that passed us by. I honestly thought she was just judging them.” He chortles lightly. “I let her go because I thought to myself: who was I to prevent her from being herself? It wasn’t easy moving on, but I managed, I guess. I’m glad she’s happy with you.”

 

Brad smiles at Camila, and she too smiles at him.

 

“If Lauren had to date a guy, I’m glad it was you.” Camila admits. “You’re really nice.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Camila faces forward and yawns, stretching her arms while she’s at it. “Damn. I’m getting really sleepy.”

 

“Why don’t you go and wash your face a bit. I’ll look after Lauren while you’re gone.”

 

“That’s a great idea.” Mila stands. “Thanks. I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

 

The Cuban girl walks over to the bathroom door, pulls it open, and locks it shut. She then faces herself in front of the mirror and stares at herself for a bit before opening the faucet and giving her face a good splash.

 

The coldness of the water was just enough to quench her drowsiness.

 

Afterwards, she pats her face dry with a towel she spots nearby, and heads out. But the problem was, she couldn’t. Unlocking the door, she found that she couldn’t push the latter open—it wouldn’t budge. She tries again and after a few more failed attempts, comes to realization that she was trapped inside.

 

“Uhh...Brad? I seem to be stuck in here. Could you help me get out?” She shouts through the door.

 

But Brad deliberately ignores her. From inside the room, he begins to circle the bed Lauren’s lying on. His eyes glaze every inch of her body—from her full lips and all the way down to the immaculate white of her bare legs.

 

The nightgown she wore only fueled Brad’s fantasies even more.

 

He crawls atop of the bed—slowly like a predator sneaking up to its prey. And once he’s hovering above her sleeping form, he dips his body lower as to take a whiff of the sweet aroma of her hair.

 

He’s missed that strawberry scent of hers. Moving on wasn’t just hard, it was impossible. He missed her touch, **craved** her presence. And every time he saw her with Camila, it just broke him down inside even further.

 

But tonight was his chance. After all these years, they could finally be together again.

 

*****

 

From the soft skin of her exposed thigh, he slips his hand up her nightgown as he fervently gives Lauren’s lips a kiss, then another, and another, until he’s finally got his wicked tongue inside of her mouth. He gives her bottom lip a soft nip, sucking on it afterwards and shoving his tongue deeper into her mouth.

 

Brad decides to part from her lips and sit up, throwing his shirt over his head before sliding Lauren’s panties down until it reached her ankles. He mounts his body atop of hers, and trails his nose along the surface of her arm. The scent of her skin has his eyes rolling back in pure ecstasy.

 

Brad then lifts Lauren’s nightgown up, leaving the brunette’s breasts vulnerable to touch. His large paws skim the flawlessness of her torso, grazing it as if it were made from the finest marble. Then he digs under the cups of her bra, giving her jugs a full, yearning squeeze, and enjoying the delightful feel of how soft they were under his hands.

 

“BRAD, I SWEAR IF YOU’RE DOING SOMETHING TO LAUREN I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Camila roars from inside the bathroom.

 

Brad, however, doesn’t spare her the slightest glance. He drowns all of Camila’s pounding and screaming—focusing instead on the unconscious goddess laying bare in front of him, like a banquet for a king.

 

Throwing her panties on the floor, Brad parts both of Lauren’s legs to give him better access to his so-called “treasure”. He dips down and stares straight at the womanhood of the brunette before him. He brings his tongue to his lips and gives them a lick, moistening them as he beholds the sight in front of him.

 

He nears his head towards the opening of Lauren’s vagina and gives the latter a lick. The taste of it lingers in his mouth, and like a thirsty animal, he craves for more. He dives back down, that same voracious grin plastered on his face as he does so. And he laps his tongue around the area, inserting it inside while making sure he’s thorough in the process.

 

He planned on bringing lubricant, but then found the usage of just his saliva to be more thrilling instead.

 

Brad sits up, then gets on his knees. He quickly unbuckles his belt, eager to finally free his throbbing cock. He undoes his pants and kicks it unto the floor, turning back to Lauren to unveil his hardened length.

 

*****

 

Slowly, he lines up to her entrance. But just as he’s about to fit snugly inside her, the door to the room bursts right open, and in one sudden motion, Brad is wrenched away from Lauren and thrown back into the nearest wall.

 

“Austin?” Brad groans. “What the fuck, man?”

 

“Shut up.” Austin says, kicking him in the groin right after. The lad hears Camila’s voice from the bathroom, and in reaction to it, he removes the chair blocking the door.

 

Camila plops right on the ground since she’s been putting all of her weight on the door. She sees Austin in the room, and to his left, an undressed Brad.

 

Her caramel brown eyes flick from Brad to Lauren and back. And it takes less than a few seconds before it all clicks in her head, and by the time that it does, she’s attacking Brad like a goddamn Tekken fighter.

 

“You messed with _my_ unicorn?! IMMA TURN YOU INTO ONE BUT WITH YOUR _DICK_ AS THE HORN AFTER I CUT IT OFF-”

 

“Calm down, Camila.” Austin holds her back. It’s not that he didn’t want Brad beaten up, he was just afraid there wasn’t going to be anything left of him for the cops to arrest.

 

Camila _does_ calm down, however, only after giving Brad a nice sock in the jaw, and after that, she leaves it to Austin to tie him up.

 

“How could you do that to someone as pure as my girlfriend?” Camila threateningly questions Brad—whose face is decorated with bruises of all shape and sizes, lip busted, and nose bleeding—once he’s tightly bounded to the bed by some cloth Austin found in the closet.

 

Brad doesn’t respond. His once perfect lips morph into a smirk that’s directed towards Camila. “How, you ask?” The lad chuckles in response. “Pretty easy, really. All I had to do was ask some stoner-chick named Lucy was it? To slip a roofie into Lauren’s drink in exchange for some weed.”

 

“And who the fuck _gave_ you that roofie?” Camila practically sneers.

 

“Well, who other than…”

 

Camila looks to where Brad’s eyes are fixated. She gasps to herself when she sees Austin, head hung low and face wrapped in a cloak of both guilt and regret.

 

“Why would you- “

 

“I didn’t know, okay?” Austin abruptly defends himself. “How was I supposed to know Brad was going to use it on Lauren?”

 

“Okay, but, what if he used it on some other girl? Did you even stop for a moment to think of _that?”_ Camila narrows her eyes at him.

 

“I’m...sorry.”

 

On the sidelines, Brad laughs.

 

“Do you think this is funny?!” Camila rages and delivers a kick to Brad’s head, powerful enough to silence him into unconsciousness.

 

“Woah.” Austin stands back at the might of the lesbian. “Where did you learn that from?”

 

“Louis taught me a thing or two.” She shrugs.

 

“So...what are we going to do with him?” Camila asks as both she and Austin glare at the seemingly lifeless form of the lad tied up before them.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks for helping me, Austin…” Camila says, sitting up from her position beside her redressed girlfriend, and wrapping her arms around herself.

 

“No problem.” He replies. “The cops sent everyone home after they arrested Brad.”

 

“That’s good to know…” She nods, lying back down.

 

“Okay, well...do you need me to keep you company or what?” asked Austin.

 

Camila turns her head to him, and although she sees that look of genuine concern in his eyes, she’s already been fooled before.

 

“No offense, Austin, but the last time a guy said that to me, things didn’t turn out too well.”

 

“You’re right. I- I should go.” Austin points towards the door. “But, you know, I’ll be right outside if you need me. Sound good?”

 

Pondering for a second, Camila squeezes her lips together and nods.

 

“Okay. See ya.”

 

The door clicks shut.

 

When Austin finally vacates the room, Camila’s tear ducts finally give way, like an old dam collapsing for the very first time. She wraps an arm over Lauren and weeps unto her shoulders. “I- I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, Lo-lo. I should’ve never let you gotten that drink alone. I- I should’ve gone with you then maybe you would’ve been conscious right now and talking to me and smiling at me. And- and- ” She sobs.

 

She pulls herself closer to Lauren’s side, latching onto her like a leech, fearing either one of them would fall at any moment. “It’s all my fault, Laur. I shouldn’t have trusted Brad alone with you. I was so stupid- gosh, Lo-lo, I miss your smile.” Another tear slips from her eyes and this time, lands onto her girlfriend’s forehead. Gingerly, she brings herself closer so that she can kiss it away.

 

She smiles after the kiss, her heart thumping in anticipation. The smiles dies down however; this wasn’t some fairytale. A simple kiss won’t bring her Lo-lo back to her.

 

“I miss you, do you know that?” Her voice cracks from all the yelling she did. The constricting pain she feels in her throat—tight and scorching—is shoved aside; she needed to talk to Lauren, even if the latter couldn’t listen. “I miss the sound of your voice, and the pretty flutter of your eyelashes. I miss the way you’d smile and your cute little bunny teeth would show.” She chuckles heartbreakingly.

 

Camila rests her head upon Lauren’s chest, listening to the careful beat of her heart. It serves as a reminder that her Lauren was still there, ignorant and unknowing of all the things afflicted unto her.

 

“What if Austin wasn’t there to save you?” She asks, more to herself. “You would’ve- ” She stops right there; she doesn’t let her negative thoughts consume her like darkness does to an innocent light. She saves all those “What if’s” along with her tears, and pulls herself right back together.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t strong or smart enough to save you, Lo…” Camila somberly stares into dead space. She does nothing to the tears running amok, sledding down the hill of her cheek; she lets them remind her of the failure she was as a lover and protector.

 

“I love you so much.” She whispers. “But I don’t think I can- “

 

“Oh stop it, will you?” Austin cuts her short.

 

Camila whips her head at him, eyes squinting at the form of him leaning against the doorframe. She wipes her tears away, sniffles for a second, then asks, “What are you doing in here?”

 

“I told you I’ll be here when you need me, and well...you sounded like you needed me, o-or at least _someone._ Pfft.”

 

“Where’s Louis?”

 

“I checked up on him. He’s in the next room, talking in his sleep.”

 

“Yeah...he does that a lot…” Then, Camila brings herself to ask Austin, “How...did you know Lauren was...umm... _in trouble_ a while ago?”

 

“At first, I saw you heading upstairs alongside Brad, who was carrying your unconscious girlfriend. I didn’t think much of it, but when I heard your screaming from the bathroom window, everything started to click.”

 

Silence creeps up on them shortly after. But before it can settle down like dust on a forgotten memory, Austin speaks out. “I don’t know if the bump to that pool ladder whacked some brain cells loose, but I hope you get it through that thick skull of yours that none of this was your fault.” Albeit a bit direct, Camila listens with an open heart.

 

“If anything, it’s my fault.” Austin adds. “But out of all the people to blame for this mess, don’t include yourself. Got it?” He flicks an eyebrow up, staring intensely at her as he awaits her reply.

 

“Yeah. Got it.” Camila smiles.

 

“Hmph.” Austin turns on his heel and slips out the room, but before he fully exits, Camila calls to him, “I don’t know why you’re being nice to me all of a sudden, but...thanks, Austin.”

 

Austin looks back at her, eyebrows creased as if he were annoyed by the statement.

 

“I know I was a bit of a jerk to you during Leigh Anne’s pool party, and on some other days maybe, but...I like you, okay?” He blurts that bit out in a cold fashion. “Interpret that however you like. And before I go, just know that I know I’ll never have a chance with you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you happy.”

 

Camila, a tad shocked by the revelation, slowly nods at him.

 

He’s just about to shut the door when suddenly, Camila asks, “Since when?”

 

Austin peeks back inside the room. “Since when what?”

 

“Since when have you ‘liked’ me?”

 

He rolls his eyes and re-enters the room, closing the door behind him and leaning on it. “I dunno. Just this year, I guess…”

 

“Why?” Camila chuckles.

 

“All these questions.” Austin shakes his head and huffs out a breath.

 

“Just answer!” Camila voices, looking very much amused.

 

“I don’t know. Jeez. Why do you want to know so badly?”

 

“Just answer the damn question or Brad won’t be the only one I get to beat up tonight.” She threatens him.

 

Austin stares her down however. When Mila daringly gets up from the bed, he flinches back and gives in, “Okay, okay! Fine! I’ll tell you!”

 

Camila smiles a satisfied one and sits at the edge of the bed, hands daintily perched on her lap as she awaits his answer.

 

“It’s because you’re pretty, okay? Inside _and_ out.”

 

Camila looks at the expression of discomfort on his face, as if sharing his feelings was a concept new to him. She laughs and replies, “Wow. Thanks.”

 

The air in the room lightens up a bit in comparison to its previous aura, and suddenly, Camila doesn’t feel as bad as she was a minute ago. Then when all things are calm—pacified like the gentle waves of the ocean on a sunny day—Austin asks Camila an inevitable question.

 

“Will you tell Lauren what happened?”

 

Looking back at her girlfriend’s unbothered rest, Camila replies, “As soon as she regains consciousness.”

 

“How do you plan on telling her though?”

 

Biting her lip, she looks down at her lap and gives it a good squeeze. “I don’t know.”

 

**— Author's Note —**

**(i'm posting this here coz it wouldn't fit in the end notes lmao)**   
  


The writing on this chapter was...uhh...not my best, to put it lightly. I’m not in the appropriate writing mood to revise, so just wait for my announcement on when I’ll rewrite it.

So follow me on Twitter **@imsmarterthnyou** for updates on release dates (whether I’ll post late or not), new fics (if you dig the kind of shiz I write), chapter revisions, and chaptah covers. It’s a fairly new account so there’s not much posts yet but it’d be nice if you could help it grow ;3

Thanks!

Now, I’m having quite an issue here. Since I have no problem sharing personal crap with a bunch of strangers online, Imma tell you guys the (main) reason I’ve been having trouble writing anything.

Okay, so I’ve already moved on with the fact I’m no longer an honor student (there’s always next year lmao), but aside from that, I just found out that my crushie of three years is now a certified fuckboy so that automatically doesn’t make him my crush no more since I’m into good boys. On the other hand, there’s this straight boy (who’s also my friend fyi) who’s really cute and a gentleman and genuinely nice and ugh.

It all started in our senior prom wherein the slow dance segment started, then I urged my best friend to “crash the party” with me. So my flamboyant self strutted onto the dance floor where all the couple were being mushy with each other, but then I nearly gagged at the sight of HIM (my crush) dancing with f*cking _ANDREA._

And I was like “WTF?!”

Then I dramatically ran away, with my best friend trippin on her heels trying to chase after me.

So I spent majority of the night gorging down on pumpkin soup and complaining to my BFF on how he’s such a player. Coz like, my crush had broke up with his girlfriend of three months a week before the dance. Then all of a sudden I see him with this new hoe? And what makes it worse was that ANDREA had recently gotten out of a relationship too (3 days before the dance if I’m correct).

Now I know that technically doesn’t make him a fuckboy but bish listen, when I saw his ex crying two chairs away from me, I almost forgot that i disliked her. Like legit. Her makeup was runnin down while David (my crush- err I mean, ex-crush) kept bumpin booties with ANDREA. And gosh I’m empathetic af and I could feel how much he played her (and me). Plus the fact that David broke up with his ex coz he wasn’t “feeling” anything anymore??!!?? The fudge??? I’m??? Cringing??? Coz that happened after he got a taste of her pussy and gosh that turned me off even more.

Then _**THIS** _ happened:

My best friend was like, “STOP BITCHIN HOE AND DANCE WITH ME” when some skrillex shit-kind of music began to play.

Then I’m like, “Ughghguhulglhghug FINE.”

So we danced- well, she danced, the only thing I did was cross my arms and hop a few times. Then she got lost somewhere and I ended up ‘dancing’ with my other group of friends. So then I see Nate (the cute straight dude) dancing onstage like a big dumb idiot with a bunch of other idiots. Then I stare at him like “What tf are you doing” in this really amused and fond expression.

Then he spots me looking at him. And gosh, he smiles at me like he’s gonna propose then he outstretches his hand out to me. So that means he’s offering to dance with me basically.

I accept his hand then he helps me up onstage. He starts dancing with me like a typical white boy and I’m just like standing there awkwardly coz 1) I’m not a party person and 2) almost everyone started looking at us.

So my introverted side (I’m ambiverted) freaked out and went down. Then when I was just about to go back to my table, I found out that the hoe has been chasin after me. So Nate taps my shoulder and asks, “What’s wrong?” in his usual suave voice.

“I’m not into dancing.” I reply back like the awkward pigeon I am.

“Shy?”

“A bit...yeah.”

“Then let’s dance here.”

HE OFFERED TO DANCE WITH ME WHERE THERE WERE ALMOST NO PEOPLE AROUND BECAUSE HE KNEW I WAS UNCOMFORTABLE AND UGHUGHUGHUGHU HES SO NICE??? AND SWEET??? AND THOUGHTFUL??? AND HE’S ONE OF THE FEW GUYS THAT ACTUALLY WENT TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY THE DAY BEFORE??? PLUS HE GAVE ME CHOCOLATES AS A BIRTHDAY GIFT??? The chocolates were special coz none of the guys that came gave me a gift huhuhu but HE GAVE ME ONE. AND EVEN THOUGH IT WAS JUST A FLIMSY PACK OF MALTESERS IT WAS A REALLY SWEET GESTURE

So then he dances with me a bit then I say Im tired then I go back to my table. So I continue moping about David and my newfound feelings for Nate. I would also like to add the fact that I tripped ANDREA when she walked past my table huhuhu it was petty i know but I was bitter at the time okay?

So here’s my dilemma: I’m over David, but now I have these “feelings” for Nate flutterin’ inside of me like a bunch of effin monarch butterflies. But EVERYONE knows that falling for a straight guy leads nowhere, or to disaster at least. So what am I gonna do fam? Should I accept these feelings and watch how things play out? Or should I shove them deep deep down, ignore them until they go away, and hope some cute gay or bi dude comes next school year?

What do you guys think? Comments? I REALLY need your help coz I can’t open up to my friends about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, next chapter is “Ruby and Sapphire” which will be released on ??/??/?? (my life is a mess) But I’m sure I’ll get it posted this April, so for now, follow my twitter account for the official release date :)


	34. Chaptah 34: Ruby & Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hangover. A revelation. A proposal. A decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all those who left kudos~
> 
> A bigger thanks to all those who’ve left comments (y’all know who you are). They keep me from losing my grip on this fic. Thank you so much!
> 
> After around a month of waiting, enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I've noticed that the paragraph spaces are bigger now coz I switched from MS Word to Google Docs (the copy-pasting is MUCH easier there). I hate it but I'm too lazy to do anything about it.

The sweet cacophony of chirping birds awake Harry from his molten slumber. He cracks an eye open, his window being the first view he sees. He settles in that lying position he’s in, lethargic and comfy as he hugs a pillow close to him.

 

_What happened last night,_ the lad asks himself. Remembering that yesterday was his birthday, Harry’s mind wanders off and his lips break into a soft smile—a smile that immediately wilts as memories of the night before bombard him like a rushed slideshow presentation.

 

Harry jolts himself to sit upright and instantly regrets the latter when a jolt of pain spikes through his head as if a spear impaled him there.

 

“Why does my head hur- oh yeah.” The curly comes to realize. “Frog apples.” Harry murmurs like a cuss. He burrows his face in his hands at the memory of him drinking and inevitably getting drunk right after. Feeling ashamed of his previous actions, he tugs at his curls and stares out into open space, therefore noticing the fact that his entire room was tidier than usual.

 

He gets off his bed in a pace that’s careful, as to not jostle his aching head. He looks around the entirety of his bedroom, questioning if he had ordered housekeeping services in his drunken state.

 

Harry shrugs, realizing that maybe his nanny did some cleaning for him. _But wait._ His nanny was on a three-day break, and her return wasn’t until tomorrow. So the only one who could’ve done this was-

 

_Louis._

 

Harry looks around the room and fails to spot the hedgehog. The thought of the latter leaving without so much as a goodbye is one that Harry doesn’t entertain. For one, it wasn’t like Louis to do that. And second, all of his stuff was still here, neatly gathered at one corner of his room.

 

So perhaps he was downstairs?

 

Harry prioritizes the search for his seatmate and vacates the room thereafter. As he softly pads through the corridor, he ignores the sudden surge of fear and panic through his veins at the thought of how furious his mom will be once she sees the mess last night’s impromptu-party left behind.

 

Harry tries to visualize the sight he’ll come upon once he descends onto the first floor. The first image that paints itself into his mind is his mom sharpening all the knives she’s going to use to brutalize him.

 

Harry shivers at the thought.

 

The next picture that comes to him is a more realistic one—the entire floor looking as if a tornado decided to swing by the party last night.

 

The last image pops into his head—a combination of the first two scenes: his mom in the middle of all the disaster they used to call a living room, lining up all the knives she’ll use on him.    

 

Suddenly, Harry doesn’t feel too good about going downstairs anymore. He’d rather curl up on his bed, all tangled up in the warmth his duvet gives him, and wait for his hangover to pass. But he has to face his mom _eventually,_ so he sighs and sucks it up. He puts a brave front on and heads down the flight of stairs.

 

When he makes it onto the ground floor, Harry has all right to question whether he was still drunk or not, given the fact that the entire area was spotless. The utopian state the living room was in has Harry’s eyes popping right out of their sockets. From the way everything was spick-and-span, you would’ve thought they’d just newly moved in.

 

Harry walks around for a while—grazing his fingers upon various areas of the living room that he was certain the people yesterday vandalized—an extra measure of making sure he wasn’t dreaming. The bitter, dry taste of alcohol is a testament to the validity of the existence of yesterday’s events.

 

So, yep. Everything _was_ real. Now, the only question that remains is, _where the heck is Louis?_

 

“Louis! Louis?” Harry stops for a moment to listen for a response. Around 2 seconds later, a voice responds, “Kitchen!”

 

Harry softly pads over to the aforementioned room, eventually being able to distinguish the distinct scent of breakfast decorating the air as he gets closer. He closes his eyes, takes a whiff, and savors the smell of it. The timing was perfect; breakfast was all he probably needed to rid the wretched pounding in his head.

 

The curly steps through the doorway and instantly notices the simple domestic set-up that adorned the dining table, really completing the breakfast kind of vibe. He looks to his left and there he spots the lad he’d been looking for, back turned and hands busy with the frying pan.

 

“You’re 2 minutes late. But it’s fine. My calculations don’t always hit home run.”

 

_Ah. So it’s William,_ Harry briefly registers.

 

William turns around and consequently has Harry’s eyes gawking at his appearance—the jostled hair, sharp cunning blue eyes that aren’t shielded by his glasses, and the overall rawness of his morning face.

 

William shoots him a look that read, _Don’t look at me like that, ya weirdo._

 

“Sorry. It’s just- “ Harry chuckles. “That’s a really beautiful look on you, you know.”

 

William simply rolls his eyes at the compliment. “It’s too early for this.” He grumbles.

 

With his voice on command-mode, William tells the frog, “Take a seat, eat the breakfast I prepared for you, drink the tonic I whipped up for your hangover, and listen to what I have to say. I’m going to have to brief you on all that’s happened in the last 4 hours.”

 

Harry obliges. Once he’s all seated and taking spoonfuls of the meal William cooked, he listens to what William has to say.

 

“So as you noticed, all the mess is gone. No need to thank me. Lauren and Camila left an hour ago along with Austin. I also had to go around your house to make sure no one stayed behind. Luckily, no one did. I also took the liberty of preparing you guys some breakfast. I was going to make pancakes but I screwed up horribly so naturally, I had to whip up something else. Marcel came down, I gave him some food, and discovered something juicy.” William perches his hand underneath his chin. “Want to know what it is?”

 

Harry, having finished the meal, downs a glass of the tonic William made for him. Once he’s swallowed all of it, he asks, “What?”

 

“Ask your brother.” is all William says before he stands up to deposit Harry’s plate in the sink.

 

“Where is he?” Harry begins to stand, cleaning both ends of his mouth with a napkin.

 

“In his room probably.” says William. “You better hurry up and talk to him. According to your mom’s flight schedule and itinerary, including the time it takes to get from the airport to here, I’d say you have at least half an hour to sort things with him.”

 

“Sort _what_ with him?”

 

William cocks a brow at him, eyes displaying amusement as he leans against the sink and smirks. “Who do you think invited all those people?”

 

Before Harry can rush up to his brother’s room however, William stops him.

 

“What?” Harry asks from the doorway he was just about to zip through.

 

“You’ve got a bit of rheum left in both your eyes. Clean it up.” William snorts.

 

Harry rolls his eyes (apparently, his _rheum-filled_ eyes) and does as he was told, subsequently jogging his way upstairs and into his brother’s room.

 

* * *

 

“Why?”

 

Marcel is sitting cross-legged on his bed, head faced down to conceal the terrible guilt etched across his face. When he doesn’t respond, Harry sighs, lips slanted as he takes into account the current state of his brother’s room—impeccably clean as always, save for the empty condom wrapper peeking out from under his bed.

 

Harry looks back up at him. “Was he at least good to you?” He asks. Marcel makes eye contact, knowing exactly what he meant.

 

“I didn’t know him personally.” He mutters. “If it counts, I’ve had a crush on him for a long time. So, you know…”

 

Harry sighs again. “At least you guys were safe.” And he smiles in that same brotherly way he always managed to portray, even at times Marcel fucked up tremendously.

 

Marcel smiles back at him, happy that finally a bit of that weight in his chest lifts itself up.

 

They stay in the presence of silence for quite a while. Harry knows the clock is ticking but he also knows, deep inside his heart, that Marcel will talk when he’s ready.

 

“You’re very popular in school.” His brother finally speaks. “I even hear some of my classmates talk about you and how cool you are; then they remember you’re my brother and they look at me like- it’s a face I can’t explain, but I see one clear thing from that look of theirs: disappointment.”

 

“I always somehow get compared to you.” Marcel laughs deprecatingly. “They always set that standard to me, you know? Your brother Harry is like _this_ and like _that,_ so why aren’t you- “ Marcel mocks them, imitates all the voices he’s compiled throughout the years of those who’ve said: _Why aren’t you like your brother._

 

“It’s tiring.” And it shows too. Within Marcel’s eyes, and Harry’s even.

 

“And then...I saw an opportunity.” He says, eyes distant. “Mom was going on a business trip and the school year’s about to end, so I wanted it to end with everyone finally recognizing me. That I can be cool and popular too. Like...you.” The last bit he croaks out, voice struggling not to break.

 

“Mom knew you were going to invite some of your friends for your sleepover. So I thought that if I threw a party, the mess it’ll leave behind would be- “

 

“Blamed on me.” Harry finishes, eyes furrowed at the realization.

 

“I’m sorry.” Marcel shakes his head, eyes watering. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just that she _never_ gets mad at you! Sure, she’d use a harsh tone every now and then, but she’s _never_ been explicitly mad at you that she’d want to hurt you. Like she does me…”

 

Marcel presses his lips together in a tight line, all the while ignoring the lone tear that’s escaped from his eye. “You’re her favorite. She’d never want to hurt you...”

 

“I, however,” He continues. “am nobody’s favorite.”

 

Harry felt like breaking down inside. He knew Marcel harbored these kinds of feelings and thoughts, but never to that extent.

 

“Hey, c’mon now. Don’t cry. Shhh.” Harry sits in front of his brother and does what he can to comfort the latter. “You’re _my_ favorite. You know that, right?”

 

“What about your boyfriend downstairs?” Marcel asks in between sniffles.

 

“He’s...uhh...a _different_ kind of favorite.”

 

“So what kind of favorite am I?”

 

“You’re my favorite sibling, that’s what.” Harry teasingly pinches the younger’s cheek.

 

Marcel swats Harry’s hand away and glares at him. “I’m your _only_ sibling.”

 

“Yes. And I wouldn’t change that for the world.” He smiles and brings a kiss to the lad’s forehead. “Cheer up, okay? You just keep on being yourself. And if people fail to appreciate that—appreciate _you,_ then they can shrek off.”

 

“Shrek off?”

 

“Sorry. It’s a thing I got from my boyfriend downstairs.” Harry snickers and Marcel rolls his eyes.

 

“Thanks.” Marcel abruptly pulls his bigger bro in for a hug. Although a bit shocked at first, Harry’s first response is a hug tighter than the one his brother gives him. “You’re the best.”

 

“You are too.” The frog whispers.

 

In that moment, all things suddenly felt right. That is, until they hear the loud beep of their mom’s car outside.

 

* * *

 

“I’m really glad one of you decided to stay. It gives me the chance to get to know another one from Harry’s circle of friends.” Anne says, before she decides to take a sip of coffee from her mug.

 

William, along with the Styles family, was concurrently basking in the presence of lunch that Harry himself prepared that sunny afternoon. The food was nothing fancy, most were comprised of heated leftovers that Harry managed to retouch and change a bit.

 

“Here you go,” Harry says, pouring William another glass of OJ. The two were seated together, across Marcel and Anne who relatively ate in silence, as opposed to Harry and William’s round of casual chatter.

 

William smiles a bit when he sets down the mug he drank from; smiles because he was sipping on the mug he and Louis gave Harry for Christmas, specifically the one that had the huge letter “H” on it. Harry, on the other hand, sipped from the “L & W” mug.

 

The pair clink their mugs together, and those sickeningly gleeful expressions on their faces finally catch Anne’s attention.

 

She clears her throat, saying, “So, William, why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself?”

 

“Well, there’s not much to know about me, m’am. I mean, I play football in the same team Harry’s in. I also love reading books and I’m a rather reserved kind of fellow.” He says, manners on fleek.

 

“He’s just being humble.” Harry tells his mom. Excitedly, and with utmost pride, he adds, “William’s going to be our Valedictorian.”

 

“Is that so?” Anne raises an eyebrow, suddenly fascinated by the lad seated across her.

 

“Yeah! It’s like a really _really_ big dream of his!” Harry grins a toothy one. “He’s also got a photographic memory, he’s ambidextrous, insanely intelligent, cunning, dashing- ” Harry goes on and on, listing every fact he knows about William on his fingers.

 

“I think she gets the jist of it, Harold.” William hushes him.

 

“Interesting…” Anne’s eyes narrow into slits of suspicion. Then, she says, “You know, last time I checked, the top candidate for Valedictorian this year was a lad named Louis Tomlinson.”

 

“He’s my brother.” William states.

 

“Why didn’t he stay here with you?” The woman asks.

 

“He is. Well, not physically, at least.”

 

“Oh. So he’s like...a ghost?”

 

“No, m’am.” William chuckles. It doesn’t show on the surface, but William was panicking on the inside. He specifically wanted to avoid this sort of topic because it usually ended up leaving a bad impression to people. And he couldn’t do that to Harry’s mother.

 

William stutters as he tries to explain where Louis _is_ exactly. Trying to break it to Harry’s mom as gently as possible proved to be quite a challenge for him. But when Harry’s hand joins with his underneath the cover of the table, his mind finds tranquility.

 

“Louis Tomlinson, my brother, has DID which is short for Dissociative Identity Disorder. The person talking to you right now is an alternate personality of his, one that shares the same body with him. So to answer your question, Louis is in here.” William taps one of his temples.

 

“Oh.” Anne replies, which is quickly followed by a confused sounding “Excuse me?”

 

“Yeah. Lottie never mentioned that about you when we were, _uh,_ dating.” Marcel adds in the conversation.

 

“She probably just didn’t want to scare you off.” Will replies in a monotone voice.

 

“So let me get this straight, you and Louis are two people, but in the same body?” Anne asks for further elucidation.

 

William’s actually a bit surprised she managed to comprehend it that quickly. A small smile on his face, the alter nods. “Yes, m’am. Two minds in one body.”

 

“I still don’t understand it. I’m sorry.” Marcel apologizes, asking if he could explain it even further.

 

Harry wants to answer this time. And as much as William wants to witness the event, he feels it’s his job to clarify any puzzlement and/or misconceptions.

 

“Do you watch Steven Universe, Marcel?” The alter asks.

 

“I’m not that updated but, yeah, I guess so.”

 

“Well, think of Louis and I as Ruby and Sapphire respectively.” William tells the lad, showing him the necklace Harry gave them for Christmas. He thumbs the garnet hanging from the silver chain as he continues, saying, “Now, Louis is comparable to that of Ruby; both are a bit temperamental, loud, compulsive, but outgoing and caring. I, on the other hand, can be likened to that of Sapphire. Reserved, understanding, calm, and the like.”

 

“As a matter of fact, Louis and I get along so well, we manage to coexist in peace and harmony. We may have different ways of thinking, but the way we coordinate with each other is in a whole new other level. Our differences further serve as a reminder that we were made to balance each other out. One can’t survive without the other. And in a way, it’s kinda like Fusion. Do you get it?”

 

Marcel squints his eyes, as if the cogs in his head are still processing all the acquired information. He then smiles to himself when it finally clicks. “I get it now.” He says, a bit astonished. “I like you. You’re cool.”

 

William can’t help but smile at that.

 

Marcel, on the other hand, throws a look Harry’s way, one that says he approves of William for his brother. Harry tries not to fond.

 

Meanwhile, Anne has been observing things throughout the entire discussion. And there’s only one thing she’s certain of after everything that’s happened.

 

_They both like each other._

 

* * *

 

Later that night:

 

“I’m really sorry about earlier. I know it caught you off-guard and- “

 

“It’s okay, Harold. Really.” William assures him. “I’m used to it.”

 

“I know you are, but I don’t like seeing you uncomfortable as you were awhile ago.” Harry says as he walks backwards, hands holding William’s as he leads him to the back of his house.

 

“I just wanted to make a good first impression to your mom ‘s all.”

 

“She’s a bit... _traditional._ So if she seems weirded out by you or anything, just excuse her for it.” Harry tells him, igniting the numerous calculations William formulates in his head, concerning the trials and disputes he’s sure he’ll encounter with Anne. But Harry was worth it, so he’ll push the difficulties aside and focus on the stunning young man guiding him as of the moment.

 

“Where are you taking me?” William asks him, sounding both curious and amused.

 

_“He’s probably going to take you to their tool shed and nail you.”_ Louis jokes. _“Get it?_ **_Nail_ ** _you? Coz you guys are in the tool shed?”_

 

_“I know, Louis.”_ William sounds bored and unamused.

 

_“Then why didn’t you laugh?”_ The lad pouts.

 

_“Coz I’d rather not have my first time with him in a tool shed, thank you very much.”_

 

_“It was just a joke! Ugh.”_

 

_“Are you sure you don’t want to switch?”_ The alter asks him.

 

_“I told you awhile ago and I’ll tell you again: No. Because I want you to spend more time with Harry.”_ Lou says. _“You need to spend more time with him. I’m serious.”_

 

And it sounded like Louis meant it, which has William very suspicious. But it’s something he doesn’t really want to argue about, so he’ll let it go this time.

 

“We’re here.” Harry says. William’s eyes sparkle with delight as he takes in the scenery—a rose garden of great grandeur, enchanted by the lights of different posts and lanterns scattered strategically throughout the area. There was even a fountain at the side and a gazebo at the heart of it all.

 

Harry guides him inside the gazebo, where he bends one knee in front of the alter, his two hands encasing William’s right one. And William would be lying if he said he hadn’t calculated this, but theory was different from reality, the reality of which was Harold kneeling down to propose to him amidst all the roses eavesdropping on them.

 

“I asked Louis to prom yesterday.” Harry looks down to hide that beautiful grin of his. “And I...didn’t quite get the chance to- uhh...ask you too.” He looks up and William sees a swirl of mirth and anxiousness, as if he’s expecting William to say yes and reject him at the same time.

 

It’s all too cute for William—that look of shyness on Hazza’s face, along with the faint rosy blush dusting his cheeks. And those dimples of his, popping up like the best kind of surprise there is. All William’s thinking right now is, _Fuck. I’m going to have to go to The Dungeon after this…_

 

“Will you, William Tomlinson, my Yum-yum, also be my date for Senior Prom?”

 

William rolls his eyes—a subterfuge to hide all the love he’s feeling as of the moment. Teasingly, he responds, “Well, it’s not like I have a choice.”

 

The glasses-wearing lad smiles a big one. He doesn’t want to hold back anymore; just this time, he wants to show Harry how much he means to him. So he pulls Harry up, but he doesn’t kiss him, _no_ (it’s way too soon for that), he instead pulls him in for the tightest, warmest, and most affectionate embrace he’s ever given in his life.

 

Harry’s cinnamon scent is all he needs right now. He can worry about the consequences later.

 

Closing his eyes and relishing the feel of the other’s presence in his arms, he whispers, “Thank you.”

Concealed by the shadows of the unlit room, Anne stood with crossed arms and a grim expression as she watched the entire scene unfold before her. Her face is tight and her body—still. Shaking her head, she walks away from the window.

 

* * *

 

“I’m picking you up at yours on prom night. Okay?” says Harry.

 

“I _know._ You only told me, like, _five_ times.” Louis chuckles at him. “I gotta be ready by 8 pm, right?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Okay. Bye bye!” Louis waves and blows him a kiss. “Until next time!” William says next. He rolls up the window and slowly backs away from his parking spot until it’s finally clear enough for him to drive off.

 

Harry waves at him the entire time, yelling “Bye!” until the hedgehog’s car is nothing but a dot on the horizon. The frog then feels someone’s hands slither atop both his shoulders. Turning his head to the side, he realizes it’s his mom’s.

 

“Mom, where were you? You just missed Louis and William.”

 

“I know.” She says coolly. “I’d rather not see them again.”

 

“What, why?” Harry’s eyebrows knit together.

 

“ _Because..._ they’re not good for you.” Anne tells him, feigning concern. “I don’t ever want you to see them again.”

 

Harry steps away when she caresses his cheek. He’s finally fully facing her, his countenance exhibiting hurt. “Don’t say that. _Please.”_

 

“It’s the truth, Harry.” Softly, she speaks. “It’ll be irresponsible of me, your mother, to let you be around them. They’re going to be bad for your image.”

 

“I don’t **care** about my image.” Harry grits, indignation within him slowly coming to a boil. “I _care_ about _them.”_

 

Anne’s lips purse into a thin line. She disapproves of this, Harry can tell.

 

“You’re not taking him- or them, or _whatever_ he is, to prom.” The tone she uses usually has Harry under her spell in an instant. But not this time. This time, he turns away and marches towards their front door. Before he can enter however, a question flies his way.

 

“You’re in love with them, I know.” Anne voices. “But how is it possible to fall in love with two people if they’re in the same body? Can you answer that?” She dares him.

 

Harry still has his back unturned. He scoffs before answering, “Easy. You get to know them and see how beautiful they are, inside and out.”

 

He tries to march back inside, but then what she says next makes him stop in his tracks.

 

“You’re not taking them to prom.” There’s an edge to his mom’s voice; the way she says it has Harry frozen in place. Her tone was malevolent—pretty much a hiss of a threat.

 

“You’re taking _Taylor_ to prom.” She tells him. “I have already arranged it with her father.”

 

“What makes you think I’ll actually _listen_ to you?” Harry spits back. Anne only chuckles.

 

She begins to circle around him—as if to taunt—like a cunning predator, hands perched behind her back as she wore a smirk that hinted ill intentions.

 

“You know...it’d be a _real_ shame if William didn’t get to deliver his Valedictory address on your graduation day.”

 

Harry’s heart stops beating for a second. “W-what are you trying to say?”

 

“All I’m saying is, my dear child,” She tucks a stray curl behind his ear. “if you want your precious _William_ to graduate as the Valedictorian, you’ll do as I say.”

 

It’s like Harry’s entire mind went black, as did his surroundings.

 

“It _is_ his biggest dream after all. At least that’s what you told me.” She chuckles in the most villainous manner.

 

“Y-you can’t do that...”

 

“Of course I can.” Anne reaffirms. “As the head of the academic board, I can abuse my power as much as I please. I simply choose not to.”

 

“But you’ve forced me, _Harold.”_ The woman mocks the nickname Louis and William gave her son.

 

Harry bows his head in defeat, fists clenched so tight it began to hurt.

 

“That’s a good boy.” She praises him and pats his shoulder. “Your prom is in a week. You’ll be in complete lockdown until then. No gadgets, no landline, no WiFi, no inviting any friends over, and especially, **no** leaving your room.”

 

“Do you understand?”

 

There are tears cascading down Harry’s face when he looks up to nod and reply, “Yes, m’am.”

 

Anne almost feels sorry for him. _Almost._

 

She purses her lips to the side and wipes a single tear away from her son’s cheek. “I’m just trying to make sure you grow up living a normal life, Harry.”

 

“But not a happy one, huh?”

 

Harry walks right past her and into their house, leaving Anne outside.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest douchebag of the fic goes to...drumroll please!
> 
> *drum roll plays* DUDUDUDUDUDDUDUDUDU PSH!
> 
> Anne Styles!
> 
> Lmao. It’s been a long time since I’ve updated. There’re so many factors why, I won’t bother listing them. All y’all need to know is that I’m grounded and my laptop is confiscated (I stole it back to post this).
> 
> So the whole Nate thing last chapter...yeah...it was a phase. Nate and I are good friends and I’d like to keep it that way.
> 
> Next chaptah is the last Camren chapter, entitled: “Bad Things”, which’ll be released God knows when. Only a few more chapters to go! Hold on to me my dear readers T.T
> 
> ‘til next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @imsmarterthnyou for updates on release dates, new fics, chaptah covers, and much more :3


End file.
